


Reclaiming Home

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Dragons of Hausnest [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Cultural Differences, Cultural Exploration, End of War, Megatron's an Idiot, Multi, Optimus is Way Optimistic, Starscream's a Good Leader, The Dragons Are Back, cannibalism is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 129,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: It's long into the war on Cybertron and Haustnest is on the move to reclaim what is theirs.
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Dragons of Hausnest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234418
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus Prime looked over his officers as he walked into the scheduled meeting, taking their measure and mood. Everyone was worn down, some exhausted, but only one looked like he had news of any kind. So the convoy sat down and nodded to his grim-faced Commander of Special Operations.

The matte black minibot cycle-frame didn't soften the blow. "The news I've been hearing from my contacts outside the system has been confirmed. There is a large fleet headed for Cybertron. At least a dozen capitol ships with scores of smaller vessels. Intent towards us is unknown. They do clear the spaceways of pirates on their path. They haven't attacked anyone that hasn't fired first, and that includes leaving former colonies alone."

"Do your sources have any theories about their origin?" Ultra Magnus asked as he pondered this development. Tactical preparations with an unknown potentially hostile third party entering the war were going to be taxing to his team. "The allies and enemies we made during the Empire's expansion may be trying to take advantage of our current vulnerabilities." 

"Origins, very little. They fly under an unknown banner, origin listed as Hausnest, have beastformers as at least part of the crew and know multiple languages including the Neocybex from the beginning of the war. They aren't much on stopping or talking to anyone. The only real plus in it is they haven't been hostile to anyone who hasn't shot first. When they fight they don't leave much behind," Whiplash summarized.

"Hausnest," Ultra Magnus scanned through his own memories seeking out any references to the name. Lacking anything he scowled briefly before smoothing his features. "I'll have my team talk to the surviving historians and archivists to see if there are any references to this Hausnest in the Archives." 

"Anything from the Matrix?" Whiplash focused on their leader. 

"No," Optimus shook his helm. "If any Prime knew of them it was not under that designation."

"They may have changed their racial designation after some major event," Ratchet pointed out, flexing to work out a kink in his shoulder. He'd just gotten out of another round of surgeries finishing repairs from the last battle. "Beastformers means at least some if not all of them are mechanical in origin. Beastformers haven't been common enough that I can make any estimations about them without doing some research of my own." 

"When was the last time Beastformers were common?" Optimus looked at Whiplash.

He shrugged. "Early Alpha, I think. It was before my time."

"There were a few larger holdout populations in places like Csillagos Szentély," Ultra Magnus added remembering the horrific battles that had occurred in that area of Gygax. No one in the Autobots liked be stationed near that area and it was rumored even the Decepticons avoided it whenever possible. 

"They're still common there," Whiplash nodded. "That estate is a law unto itself though. At the rate things are going they'll inherit the planet."

"I'll see what I can find in the Archives," Optimus said and looked at Whiplash. "Send me any markings, mecha or images you have on this fleet. If they had contact with us some hint of them should be in there."

"Yes, sir," Whiplash inclined his helm.

"So other than a third faction's likely to enter the war, anything else?" Ratchet sighed. He did not need this.

"Nothing I know of," Whiplash admitted. "I'll keep you all updated as I learn things. They'll be in visual range of telescope satellites in a decaorn at their rate of travel."

"It's unfortunate that we don't have many exo-explorers that might be able to extrapolate where they came from," Ultra Mangus said with a frown. Most of the shuttles and explorers had abandoned Cybertron as the war intensified.

"Keep me posted. Now, I need to get some recharge before my next shift," Ratchet got up and after a nod to Optimus headed off toward the berth he rarely saw enough of anymore.

* * *

"There you are," Whiplash's triumphant voice barely registered with his Prime until the slight minibot dropped onto the console next to him and sat down. As soon as Optimus looked at him he went serious. "I got a good image of the insignia and it's disturbingly familiar. Mostly because I'm sure I've seen it and can't place it." He pinged the image of a fanged beast-face with horns in glittering gold against a white background. "It's on the lead ship."

Optimus offlined his optics and took a long klik searching through the Matrix and the memories of the Primes stored within. Onlining them he stared at the symbol in shock and surprise. "It is remarkably similar to the symbol of the Predicons destroyed by Alpha Prime."

Whiplash shivered. "Those I know about from my mentor. They're bad-afts that consumed mecha for fuel. Big too. A Prime could ride on a small one by his accounts. I never saw one myself though. If they're back ... with that many ships ... Primus, we are fragged. That's a long time to nurse a grudge and build an army."

"Why would they return now?" Optimus asked before a query he'd made early on flagged his attention. "The Archives found a notation about a dragon of Hausnest being granted an E-F certification for flight in Iacon during Sentinel's reign. Later they were granted sentient status." 

Whiplash went still and really focused for a long klik. "Okay, that was a really small one. Not even as large as you. I think he was with a musician," he said as that century of memories was unpackaged fully. "I don't think I actually met it but it definitely didn't act like a Predacon. Maybe it was a sparkling. Captured young most beings can be taught to act differently than is natural to them. As for why now, I'd say they heard how decimated our population and defenses are. We _are_ ripe for invasion. The only thing keeping most from trying is the fact that there's next to nothing worth claiming. If they're really Predacons they might not care if they can get revenge."

"Alpha's memories indicate that the Predicons of his time were a vicious species," Optimus said trying to avoid thinking for a moment about this invasion as a possible end to the Cybertronian race. Megatron would fight an attack, but the odds that he would fight alongside the Autobots were low. "We need to see if we can locate any information on the young dragon that was recently on Cybertron. It is a long shot, but if a weakness exists it might be somewhere in the records compiled during its existence here. Do we know what happened to it?" 

"What we know is going to be in the Archive but I'm getting my systems to double-check. Something that unusual would have had an ISO file. Hopefully it survived," Whiplash nodded. "It began as the pet to an up and coming musician designated Jazz. It starred in several sets of music vids. No hint after Iacon was attacked. I expect they all extinguished; nothing like that dragon has been seen since. That I'm sure of."

"Unfortunate," Optimus agreed regretting the loss of life during those attacks. Discussions with Ultra Magnus had convinced him that if Sentinel had followed Whiplash's advice those attacks might have had a different outcome. Another flag in the system caught his attention. This one was from archived notes from a politician. "Apparently dragons and this one in particular were extremely popular in Harmonex. If there are more dragons in this army we may have issues with some of the survivors from that city."

"Now that was a strange city," Whiplash shook his helm. "Beautiful, artistic and not much in common with most of Cybertron. Want me to try and hunt down anyone who might have known Prowl?"

"Yes. He might have been a sparkling but any information we can gain about his species will potentially be valuable," Optimus said. "I doubt we will learn his native language but knowing how well he could communicate and any thought processes or instincts they observed might help us now." 

Whiplash nodded as he browsed the unpacked memories. "If the files survived his species sentience reports will contain a wealth of information. If they are like Prowl our best advantage will be in the air. His flight was wing-powered; barely better than gliding. He could speak Neocybex and several other languages so communication should be easy if they are willing to talk. I would brush up on Primal Vernacular. Some of the fleet might speak Neocybex but if these are Predacons the last language we had in common would be Primal Vernacular."

"I'll take any advantage we can get," Optimus said quietly as he finished sorting through some of the records he'd requested based on Alpha's memories in the Matrix. "According to the records the Predicons were vicious predators that consumed almost anyone that got in their way. Some of these records seem to indicate that Csillagos Szentély was settled because the Predicons would not venture there."

Whiplash quirked an optic ridge under his visor but it was his field that gave away his surprise. "Now that's interesting. Common belief it was because vehicle-alts couldn't go there. I wonder why Predicons wouldn't. They wouldn't be attacked like we are. Prowl didn't have anything like our engines."

"I don't have anything to back it up just a few comments in the records from a Gygaxian ruler around that time that Predicons didn't tend to enter the area of the city-state," Optimus said with frustration obvious in his field before settling himself. "Perhaps they had a scent or sound that triggered the orszem the way our engines do." 

"Or orszem just weren't worth the trouble. They are highly territorial and aren't afraid of much larger creatures," Whiplash mused. "I'm not sure it'll be any help other than a place to hide for those that can take becoming beastformers though. At least not until we know more. It's worth looking into, especially in Prowl's file. That's the kind of thing that would be in the ISO file more than the scientific one, I expect." He gripped Optimus's shoulder. "Are you going to hail them or wait for them to contact us?"

"Hailing them will hopefully give us some advance warning of their intentions. Ultra Magnus wants as much information as possible to prepare for hostility or the unlikely chance of a potential alliance," Optimus almost sighed. "What is your recommendation?" 

"They won't be here for a decaorn, possibly longer. Give me half that to try and get better intel. If we learn nothing in that time to change the course of action we should hail them," Whiplash laid out what he wanted.

Optimus carefully considered both requests from his senior officers before answering, "Agreed. I'll notify Ultra Magnus of the delay in contact. I assume you will be monitoring the Decepticons' reactions to these events? If they seem to be preparing to make contact we will need to act quickly." 

"Of course, and I agree. We need to make contact first," Whiplash nodded. "Is there anything else I should be looking into?"

"Look further into the settlement and history of Harmonex as well as how the war against the Predacons ended," Optimus paused as he focused again on the Matrix. "Also see what you can find about the history of the beastformers during that time. They seem to have dwindled close to the time the Predacon's vanished, and there are hints they're might be some connection between the events." 

"Given it's beastformers with them now, I expect it's true," Whiplash nodded and added the subjects to his priority list even as he got the scientific reports on Prowl and started. "If Prowl was a Predicon they're beastformers too."

"He could transform into a mecha?" Optimus asked immediately searching the Matrix for confirmation of that possibility which was not in anything he had seen previously. "Alpha's memories show no sign of that possibility, and the Harmonex noble made no mention of it." 

"It was carefully buried in the vet's reports, right along with his very high intelligence and extensive education before being botnapped into slavery," Whiplash relayed as he was processing the report. "Prowl did use it, though rarely. He claimed not to be aware of it before it was showed to him. He was romantically involved with one of Jazz's conjunx endura's symbiots, a felinoid. He was also very close to Skyfire, the first scientist to study him for the Sentient Species Registry. He fueled as we do."

"That is nothing like what Alpha has described them as doing or acting like during his time," Optimus worked to reconcile the memories with this information from Whiplash. "I wonder if they have changed that much since the war or if they were this intelligent back then."

Whiplash paused long enough to finish integrating the ISO files before answering. "That intelligence is rare even today. Prowl was being fast tracked in the sciences. He didn't say he's exceptional but that implies it strongly. So I'd say they're likely comparable to us today. If even just a few managed to escape off planet back in Alpha's time they were significantly more advanced than we were then. What else we have implies that they were able to take the bulk of their population and the bulk of the beastformers as well. They may have taken mecha too, if any in the area looked to them."

Optimus mulled that over and found the situation worse than before.

"According to Prowl he was an older mechling on arrival," Whiplash continued, then whistled. "Primus, they get big and we have another advantage in an extended conflict: they grow _slow_. 8000 vorns just to make adult. 6000 for mechling. A thousand in the egg. So from kindling to adult takes at least nine thousand vorns."

"That long? How many of them would be direct descendants of the combatants or even have fought against our ancestors personally," Optimus thoughts immediately went down a different off-ramp from his SpecOps commander. 

Whiplash nodded. "Keep in mind that we only have Prowl's word and he had plenty of reason to lie about what he could. That said it did take him more than a century to go from almost an adult to adult status, which does back up the slow maturation rate he gave. That fleet could well represent most of their adult population. They would have lost many on a colonization flight long enough to be outside any hint of the empire. It took vorns to cross the empire and vorns more to reach outside our contact at the end of the Golden Age. Add in their requirements for a suitable long-term habitat and they might have been looking for centuries. As for if any knew our ancestors personally, I expect some did and I expect they're in that fleet. The largest size of Hausnest Dragon is an Elder, roughly the size of Iacon's central tower and still growing. That takes at least a hundred thousand vorns and according to Prowl there is no upper age limit. Like us, they can last as long as there is the will and resources for it. Some of those ships could well be a single Dragon. That white one in the lead almost certainly is and I expect it fought Alpha's forces. Of course I could have it backwards and there are a lot of barely adults, ones your size, but that isn't the impression I get from the reports of how their society functions."

"Even barely adults my size would be dangerous although the Decepticons' Seekers may have an easier time fighting those size fliers," Optimus noted something hidden within the records Whiplash had produced. "Prowl could breath acid from his mouth. The vet report says he damaged himself doing it but age would decrease the likelihood of that happening." 

"Yes, and in there somewhere is that the breath weapon varied greatly and didn't follow lineage," Whiplash nodded. "No matter what an Elder's weapon was it could devastate a city or army in one pass. I'm really hoping I can get some first-hand intel on them before we talk. They won't be the first invasion force I've seen but they're the one that has the best odds of succeeding because of how bad our condition is."

"Find out what you can without angering them. We don't need to push them further into hostility than they already are," Optimus cautioned envisioning Iacon wracked with destruction by fire, acid and swaths of ice. 

"My agents are better than that," Whiplash straitened from his casual posture. "We'll get what we can and get out clean before the deadline."

"Good," Optimus sighed and rested his hand briefly against the wall drawing comfort from the familiarity. "I'll have some of our people work more on discretely stocking subterranean sites we can use to hide civilians from Predacons or Decepticons." 

"Good idea," Whiplash encouraged him before slipping away through his own paths.

* * *

Jazz stared at the planet as he'd been doing since it came into view. He'd never expected to see their original home again, and he was morbidly curious as to how damaged the planet really was now due to the war that had raged since they'd fled. The warriors and scouts had reported that other races knew that the Cybertronians were in a state of self-annihilation which was destroying anyone who came close to the combat zones. Even the former Cybertronian colonies had broken all ties and communication and left their homeworld to the mad-mecha's war.

The dragons thought it couldn't have been better. The energy across the entire fleet, from Praxus to the youngest beatformer, was riding high at the prospect of a battered opponent and no outside interference.

Jazz hurt. Soundwave vacillated between holding him and being a good mate and following Jazz's insistence as a good mate and taking some time to care for himself.

Right now the entire family was gathered around him, supporting him and watching as the two envoys, small adults in size but old and bonded to Praxus as part of her staff, descended to meet the leaders of the two armies.

Jazz wasn't certain this meeting was going to go well. There was a lot of understandable hostility among the dragons toward the new Prime given what Alpha had done to them which the eldest of them had survived. Jazz himself was just as concerned about the Decepticon leader Megatron. Soundwave had been extremely disturbed by his single encounter with the charismatic rebel. Even so he had to respect their dedication to the rules of war by not launching a sneak attack and for even talking with the intent of peace if either side would have it on the terms the dragons would offer. He was under no illusions that they would be favorable to the Cybertronians. He fully expected to be one of the very small handful of Cybertronians that would be second and not third class citizens.~

~Dragons may be kinder masters than you believe,~ Soundwave murmured. ~They have accepted us far more than I anticipated.~

~I know,~ Jazz replied knowing he was only here because of Soundwave's gifts. ~When we left for Hausnest I would never expected that we would be able to start a scientific and artistic colony like ours. Skyfire is doing so much useful work I hope he can get Prowl to stop sulking about not being able to come on this assault.~ 

Ravage chuckled silently. ~I think he is sulking because his creator ordered it more than not being able to come. He is an adult, a big one, and she still has final say.~

~I agree with Amerith. Prowl is still innocent enough that he should not be involved in the inevitable deaths to come. He may be a predator by coding, but this will be very different from hunting,~ Wingthing added solemnly. The boltbat had no direct connection to Cybertron and realized that he probably never would have come here if his original host's fate had been different. 

~You'll get no objections from here,~ Jazz agreed.

~She comes,~ Soundwave warned before the ball of nervous energy leapt from a high tunnel in the wall of the small viewing room Praxus had configured in her frame.

"Are you ready to speak with the Prime?" Amerith asked from her momentary perch on the transparent wall.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said as the symbiots entered his pouch to link up and offer field support. Even if they were no longer citizens of Cybertron and served the dragons, meeting the Prime was an awe-inspiring thought. There was another factor tinting Soundwave's nervousness. Soundwave had recalled warnings that the mere presence of the Matrix could cause weird effects with telepathy, and he'd warned Amerith earlier that it might have an unusual impact him. Jazz and the symbiots were the best hope of keeping him stabilized if anything unusual happened. 

"Unless you wish to there is no reason to assume your former alts until one or both agree to meet in person," Amerith told them. "It may take some time."

"Thank you, Dragon Amerith. Although the war may have changed some things, we would not be surprised if it takes quite a while given the way politics used to worked here," Jazz said with a respectful nod to the security dragon responsible for their current existence. Even he could read her ready-with-nothing-to-do energy that she was nearly vibrating with and that his answer didn't help but she wasn't expecting him to calm her. 

"I will return with reports on what we have learned when it is time for your reformat," she told them. "Try to rest. Once Praxus lands there will be little rest for anyone," she said and launched to the tunnel door she entered from.

~Take her advice,~ Wingthing pressed his field firmly against Soundwave's field. ~Recharging together will only help. We do not know when we will have the chance again.~

~Pessimistic as always,~ Howlback said with fond amusement. ~Let us enjoy this time together.~ 

"Come," Soundwave spoke softly and gave the slightest pressure backwards on Jazz's shoulder. "Rest with us." ~Be with us,~ he added silently with a clear desire to merge.

~Always,~ Jazz replied and willingly followed his mate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prime waited at the edge of Iacon's protective field watching the ship approach for a landing. The field was not activated, but it would hopefully give the party a small bit of protection if the invaders proved hostile. Red Alert had nearly glitched when the request to meet under open skies was received, and convincing him to comply had been almost as difficult as convincing Ironhide and Ultra Magnus to go along with him being in the party. Despite the protests he wanted to be here in person to show his own people and the invaders how seriously he was taking this situation. 

The readings of the shuttle didn't make any sense. It was tiny, barely Ultra Magnus' mass and built like a flying wing. When it came into optic range Optimus understood. It wasn't a shuttle. It was a Predacon coming in for a landing. Prime looked at his party to gauge their reactions to the presence of a being most had considered mythical. As usual he couldn't see Mirage but assumed the spy was nearby monitoring the situation even though there was no shuttle for him to infiltrate now. Ironhide was silent watching the approaching being for any breath or dive attacks. Chromia was covering the other half of the sky. Perceptor was quivering with anticipation and had his sensors at full power to learn everything he could.

When the Predicon was close enough to see a body, large wings and long neck and tail Optimus privately decided that this was indeed the same race as Prowl. Its creamy white frame shone in the light as it glided in and made two circles before landing neatly on two legs a body length from Optimus. It held its wings open and loose, its frame relaxed and all the social coding that came with being Prime told Optimus that it was doing everything it knew how to project calm and not-threat. He replied with as much mimicry as he could.

"Optimus Prime. I am Envoy of Praxus. My voice is her voice," she spoke smoothly and with care to produce the new sound-combinations correctly. This was arguably the most important thing she would ever do and she was determined not be the cause of unnecessary destruction.

"Welcome Envoy of Praxus. We would hear her words through you," Optimus replied being equally careful and smooth. He wanted her to know that he was serious about listening to the Predicon envoy respectfully without appearing as a subordinate. With careful movements, he introduced the rest of his party. "Perceptor is one of our chief scientists and is here to help with understanding between us. Ironhide and Chromia are my chief frameguards and are here to help prevent any trouble from occurring."

Envoy nodded slightly and looked at Perceptor. "We have heard many good things about you from Prowl and Skyfire. They will be pleased you survived."

After a quick glance at Optimus for permission, Perceptor replied, "It does my spark good to hear that they survived as well. It was devastating to exobiology to lose Skyfire as a colleague, but many of us hoped that being a shuttle he had gone to find somewhere safe to continue his work. I only knew Prowl for a brief time as Skyfire's student, but he had a thirst for scientific learning that was a joy to help quench." 

Envoy focused on Optimus. "We have returned to reclaim was is ours before we were driven out by Alpha Prime. We are willing to negotiate a peace. We are also ready to feast on those who stand against us. I am here to hear your stance. Will you cede to us what is ours or will we fight?"

Optimus had expected demands something to this extent given what Whiplash had learned during their approach. Ultra Magnus had gone over all the numbers and options. Realistically attempting to fight the Predacons and the Decepticons would be foolish. Personally he'd spent many orns in the Archives searching through the past records of the Predacon War and the time before it occurred. Hopefully his solution would be sufficient to buy them some time. "If you are here to reclaim the old Predacon territories by the Rust Sea then we can discuss the status of the current residents of that area. Some of them will probably want to stay if possible. Others will need time to move out." 

"Any who remain will have status equal to the beastformers with us and barred from creating," Envoy told him. "Vehicle-formers are not welcome, however they will be tolerated if they obey our laws while within our borders." She pinged Optimus a large file detailing those laws and the borders that they intended to claim.

"Allow me a moment to examine this," Optimus said as he opened the file and began examining the borders listed for the claimed territory. It was a larger area than the past records indicated although it wasn't the entire planet so that was something they could work with for a start to negotiations. The map was remarkably accurate for how long ago they had departed Cybertron, but he knew that was probably because of Prowl who had apparently managed to make it back to them instead of offlining as had been feared.

Though he was focused on the file he didn't miss the sudden angry motion-sound from Envoy and looked at her.

"It seems the Decepticons have chosen to be fuel," she hissed before regaining her composure. "He killed Envoy, who was sent there."

"My sympathies for your loss," Optimus said even as he watched Ironhide and Chromia tense at the sudden motion. Chromia focused on scanning the skies for Decepticon trouble while Ironhide kept a firm optic on the ground and their guest. From what he'd seen in the Archives the Decepticons had just made themselves some dangerous enemies. "Megatron seems to believe that everyone should submit to his power." 

"I recommend recalling any forces from their lands quickly, Optimus Prime. This demands a swift answer in fire, ice, acid and poison," Envoy warned him. "We will not knowingly attack any with your sigil. How accurate is this territorial map?" she pinged him a respectably accurate map of who held what that he recognized as the latest publicly accessible one.

"Fairly accurate," Optimus said even as he transmitted a few changes to the borders of some zones. "I will let our commanders know to pull back out of the way and not to shoot at your people." 

::Prime, many of those capitol ships are descending to the south,:: Whiplash's uneasy voice came across a secure line. ::I'd _really_ like enough time to get a few assets out if you can manage. Three orns. I can get them out in three orns.::

Envoy nodded. "It is being integrated into our war plans. Thank you for cooperating this far. War was not our preference. We do hope a peaceful agreement can be reached between our governments."

"Would you be able to give us three orns to pull back our warriors and scouts so we can strengthen our lines against potential offenses trying to flee you?" Optimus asked trying to give Whiplash his opportunity. His research into the Predacons and Prowl fueled his next words. "A word of caution to you and yours. Tripticon the metrotitan is under Megatron's control. He was involved in the destruction of the city of Harmonex." 

There was a long pause where Envoy made no effort to hide that she was communicating with another. "The building is forfeit now. We will hold off the war for three orns. Thank you for the warning. We will be ready when we meet."

::Thank you, Prime,:: Whiplash said softly.

::I wish I could do more but trying to save the Decepticons from them will undoubtedly prove impossible given Megatron's actions. We might be able to salvage some refugees,:: Optimus replied.

::Well at least Megatron just gave us a chance to see how dangerous the Predacons really are,:: Ironhide interjected.

::I'm betting on _very_ ,:: Chromia said dryly.

In the momentary quiet Perceptor stepped forward. "What do you prefer as your racial designation, Envoy?"

"We are Dragons." she answered, then spoke a complex glyph in Primal Vernacular that told Optimus a lot more than it did Perceptor. _Primus' First Guardians of Sky, Stream and Cave_ gave him much hope they still believed in it.

"That sounds a bit like how Prowl said 'Dragon of Hausnest' although he understandably left a lot of the underlying complexity out when he told us," Perceptor said comparing it with the information he'd recalled and researched about since the discovery of the nature of the approaching army. "It had to be frustrating to him, but he kept enough of his origins hidden that he had to be separately accepted as a sentient, sapient species on Cybertron." 

"When we fled there was a price on our helms. He would have assumed it was still in effect. It is better to be considered a beast than under a death sentence for how you hatched," Envoy explained.

"I have no such price on your helms," Optimus said seriously. "I have been doing research in the Archives and through the Matrix trying to figure out what happened to change the dynamics between our societies during the time of Prima to that of Alpha Prime." 

Envoy locked onto him with all the seriousness of one recounting a very personal betrayal. "Vehicle-formers became so enamored of their ability to shape the world they lost track of its ability to support their numbers. By _his_ rule the choice was made that it was preferable to take from others rather than manage what was his."

"Personally I have no desire to expand and take territory from others," Optimus said. "Outgrowing resources is a problem that only a few city-states managed to handle, and it is one that I had no opportunity to work on since the war started before I received the Matrix. Harmonex and Csillagos Szentély were two of the most successful territories at controlling population. It is something that we will have to work on to prevent further troubles." 

"We will share all we know of how it works and be there if you fail. We will not see Cybertron overrun again," Envoy warned him. "The mistakes of before will not be repeated. Praxus is updating Archeía with our collective knowledge."

::Archeía is a metrotitan we call The Archives. We're downloading as fast as we can,:: Whiplash pinged Optimus.

This news almost stunned Optimus. To think that he'd been interacting with a metrotitan for so long without knowing. Recovering, he said, "We welcome the knowledge coming from Praxus. It has been many generations since we had contact and are always eager to learn about what has been lost."

Even as just glyphs the statement pleased Envoy. "When would you meet with Praxus and the Elders to discuss a formal treaty as the first step in unifying Cybertron?"

"I would like a decaorn for major negotiations although that will depend upon when they are available with the start of your war with the Decepticons. This new information must be added to what myself and my officers already know if any negotiations are to be truly successful. There are surviving civilian leaders that must be spoken to since their old homes fall in the territories you are discussing," his thoughts racing as he calculated everything involved in this process while two wars were ongoing. "Dragons are not well known anymore, and I need to give time for further panic to settle to help prevent any incidents. Also, is there a way to have a small group meet and explain special cultural viewpoints and connotations that might slip through a basic dataset? The last thing either of us need is a misunderstanding triggering fighting or resentment."

"The timing is acceptable. A small number or small in size?" Envoy asked for clarification. "Our latest credible information came from a scientist, a former priest and a wealthy commoner from the centuries before Megatron deactivated Sentinel Prime. Any changes since then or that you plan for post war society will be largely unknown."

"Size is only a concern in regards to the meeting room size as most are not built for mecha much larger than you or I. Just let us know the number of individuals so we can arrange suitable accommodations," Optimus clarified for now ignoring Ultra Magnus' protests about the speed of his decisions about the Dragons. Being referred to as possible food was unsettling, but there were implications of it in the remnants of Prima's memories in the Matrix and clear statements of it in the records from Alpha's time even if the later had been suspect because it was against an enemy. "There have been changes for us since the war started but my primary concern is our lack of knowledge about your culture and customs. For example, postponements of negotiation meetings due to changes on the front lines are something that we are far too familiar with anymore. We would not be offended by a postponement of a high-level meeting during an attack involving Tripticon." 

Envoy inclined her long helm in a nod. "It is understood. We will keep you appraised if we need to change the meeting place or time. Is there anything I can answer for now?"

"We have the records from Prima's time, but I am not certain if things have changed since then. I am not your subject; a leader of another group of Cybertronians. Is _'Welcome Dragons of Hausnest'_ the correct greeting? Or would it be more correct to I say _'Welcome Dragons of Praxus'_ instead?" Prime ask very carefully saying the greetings in Primal Vernacular. 

"Both would be acceptable as would _Welcome Dragons_. _Welcome creations of Praxus_ would be best," she elaborated with the same shifting between NeoCybex and Primal Vernacular.

"Good to know. If it acceptable to you I would have Perceptor be involved with the negotiations since he already has a bit of reputation with some of your people through his scientific achievements," Prime said with a smile ignoring the small squawk of surprise from behind him. 

There was a significant pause before Envoy nodded. "Perceptor's presence is both acceptable and welcome. Elder Aurora looks forward to another scientist on the field."

"I am expecting to have myself and five others involved in the negotiations. Is this an acceptable number or does it carry any negative connotations for you? At one time a major city-states considered the number five to be bad luck so nothing of importance could occur with five individuals or on the fifth orn of the month if they were involved," Optimus explained. It had been one of the more ridiculous points he still recalled from his previous time working in the Archives. 

A faint shiver passed through Envoy's frame. "We remember them. The monsters were very real. Though we did find it amusing that their creations are what eventually evicted them."

At that Ironhide and Chromia both focused on Envoy; anything that bothered and frightened the Dragons was a strong potential threat to their charge.

Perceptor was the one that actually spoke though. "So it is true that an outside force converted the majority of Cybertron's residents into vehicle-formers?"

"Most of the data about that time has been lost, but there are hints in old records that vehicle-formers spread unusually rapidly during Prima's time," Optimus added with a slow nod having found tidbits in the Matrix from Prima and in hidden parts of the Archives hinting at that near-heretical idea. Having it confirmed by the Dragons explained a lot about Cybertron's history. 

"They converted only a few. Most they created in factories once they understood how. They created many lesser monsters as well." Envoy made the minor correction. "Did your records contain a designation for them? They came and were gone before we learned."

"None that I have seen," Perceptor said shaking his head even as he watched Prime for his reaction.

Optimus made a long search of the Matrix searching for any trace of these enemies. Finally he said in Primal Vernacular, "Five Faced Demons" is what Prima thought of them." 

Envoy huffed a laugh of sorts. "Accurate. Hopefully demons that have been banished forever."

"Agreed. We do not need outsiders causing more trouble," Optimus said. ::Whiplash, look into these beings. We are vulnerable to possible attack and if they still exist they may try.:: 

::If the Dragons saw them having a visual would be very useful,:: Whiplash replied.

"On that we definitely agree. There is entirely too much discord to be healthy. Our hope is to find a balance where all can prosper," Envoy expressed a desire that Optimus could get behind completely. 

"Something we both desire," Optimus agreed. "If I may ask, do you have any images or footage of the "Five Faced Demons" available so my people can research them further?" 

Envoy nodded. "Archeía will log the files under Five Faced Demon. There are not many though there should be enough to identify them and any related species they use as guard and attack beasts. If you discover another designation for either being we would like to know," she added and pinged Optimus the best shots they had. It was enough for him to understand that these were all memory files from quite some distance, a few of which included very primitive vehicle-formers.

"This is information that needs to be shared for all our sakes. We will pass along anything we find in the Archives or other sources," Optimus promised. ::Whiplash you will help me keep that promise.:: 

::I will, though I have doubts Archeía will wait for me to do it,:: Whiplash huffed. ::I'm reasonably confident that she and Praxus knew each other before the Predicons left. I'm starting to suspect the metrotitans might be divided like mecha are. Beast-formers, beast-frames, bipeds. Need to look into that some more.::

"Thank you," Envoy said. "When do you wish for the cultural exchange to arrive?"

"Perhaps we should meet in four orn. That will allow you time to prepare for the fight against the Decepticons and for us to prepare our people for the coming changes. It still give us time to learn more about each other before negotiations start," Optimus suggested. 

"That is acceptable," Envoy agreed. "Is there anything you wish to discuss now?"

"Much but it will take far too much time. Better for us to all work on the information and circumstances we have now," Optimus admitted. "There are mecha I should consult to make these negotiations go as smoothly as possible." 

"Then my final question is where do you wish the cultural exchange to land? I am expected to be the largest of three Dragons and three beast-formers," Envoy said and moved a hand to indicate Optimus's height.

"You could land here or there is a landing strip here," Optimus pinged Envoy the pad that was once used almost exclusively for diplomatic arrivals although it now received more use from his officers. 

"We will land at the strip," Envoy told him. "It is a long distance for beastformers to run from here."

"We will have a reception crew waiting for them," Optimus promised. "Will processed energon suffice?" 

"Yes. If it is not we will work out a supply drop," Envoy paused and nodded fractionally to herself. "Our understanding is that energon is in very short supply here. We would be ... happy, quite willing ... to bring our own fuel. Nothing living," she said carefully. 

"Even the surviving nobility rarely consume any living fuel anymore, but we have sufficient to at least offer refreshment during the exchange and following meetings although if you wish to share during this time it would be welcome," Optimus said trying to balance courtesy with the depressing reality of their current situation. 

"We will share when we come here," Envoy said firmly in a reminder that she was speaking for a metrotitan, a being who's existence centered on caring for residents. "We will host you and your party fully when you speak with our leaders."

"We will welcome the opportunity to visit you for the negotiations," Optimus said ignoring the grumbling he was getting from Ironhide. ::A metrotitan is not going to allow them to attack us without provocation. Especially since we are working toward a common goal.:: 

"Then I will return in four orn to the landing strip with the cultural exchange team," Envoy inclined her helm. Her frame language shifted dramatically from 'I mean no harm' to 'about to lunge'. The only thing that made it non-threatening was that she was focused up as her entire frame compacted into a coiled crouch that uncoiled with a powerful downward beat of her wings to get her airborne. 

::Prime! Prime! Get under cover!:: Red Alert's voice was nearly hysterical. ::They're headed for Iacon!::

::Calm. Praxus is on her way with the expected escort that just attacked Kaon but not towards Iacon exactly,:: Whiplash broke in. ::Their movement is angled towards you. I expect she is coming to pick up Envoy. Come back like nothing is wrong.::

"Never show fear to a predator," Mirage's voice was low. "We should return now, however."

"I can see it ... the white one," Ironhide rumbled as he tried to process how big Praxus had to be to be visible at the range his targeting system said it was at.

"Metrotitans are massive. I think this one of the first to fly over Cybertron in many ages," Optimus reminded him quietly after backing slowly away from the open area and a bit further into the less certain safety of the force field area. Watching Envoy, who had been a good sized Cybertronian, being dwarfed by the immense size of her pick-up that she was clearly flying towards. It would make their meeting point well outside even the metrotitan's strike range. Thank Primus that most metrotitans were more concerned with caring for their inhabitants than they were with destruction. This one made Tripticon look small.

"I have never heard of a metrotitan that flies," Perceptor murmured, his attention locked on the approaching giants. "I wonder how many of the largest ones are metrotitans and how many are simply titans."

"There were many at one point. Many of them likely still exist far from here. Most were space based, exploration team transports and resource extraction units," Optimus rattled off without really thinking. "Though most would not have seen Cybertron after being sparked."

"Does that mean many of the colonies have titans and metrotitans?" Ironhide asked adding that to his calculations about the Dragons and the colony worlds. "That'll make anyone trying to regain control of a colony by force think twice." 

"The records say that at least two have a metrotitan. I'm uncertain if either colony still exists or if other metrotitans are with other groups. Much was lost early in the war," Optimus watched as Envoy became too small to see and the giants appeared ever larger. 

"Archeía had to be ticked by the destruction that happened in Iacon and everything that was lost," Chromia observed as she stared at the giants and tracked their movements. Shooting them herself wouldn't do anything useful even if they came in range but learning how they moved could help later. Right now it looked like they'd be easy to hit. They flew slow and maneuvered in wide, gentle curves. Even their assent as they returned to space was a slow process. It fit her assessment of the little one: these were not jet or even prop-powered fliers. The main difficulty in taking out a big one was having a weapon capable of doing sufficient damage. Not many of those existed anymore. City-buster missiles were a thing of the past.

"I expect she was," Optimus agreed and transformed. "Let's return home and see what Whiplash has found about what they did in Kaon."

Everyone transformed and fell into formation before heading back into the safety of Iacon's surviving buildings. The trip was made in comparative silence as everyone processed what had happened. Optimus spent the trip organizing statements and speeches to give to the surviving Senators and leaders as well as composing a message for Lord Domingo updating the beastformer on the situation and requesting his presence in Iacon. By the time they pulled into the base and transformed again Optimus had a solid draft of everything he wanted to say to various parties, each one tweaked to appeal to the audience but also carefully never contradicting each other. Mecha talked and getting caught in a lie like that was not a mistake he was going to make.

::When will the show and tell on Kaon be ready?:: Optimus pinged Whiplash.

::I've got the fundamentals down and plenty of footage from the datanet. This is the biggest thing to go down there in ages. Oh, and Megatron survived. He's already directing cleanup and generally raging.:: Whiplash replied.

::Get the officers ready for a meeting to two joors. We have a lot to discuss,:: Optimus ordered regretting that he couldn't immediately bury himself in the Archives before relaying the news about Megatron to his team.

::Too bad,:: was Chromia's only comment at the news. ::Although he definitely has a target on his back thanks to his actions.:: 

::As if he hasn't had one since murdering Sentinel and the Senate," Ironhide grumbled. ::I hope the Predicons have better luck than we have.::

* * *

Whiplash watched the officers, a full complement of two dozen, digested the vids and stills he'd pulled from the datanet as fast as Kaon residents had uploaded them. While that process was still underway what he had was more than enough to understand the power and basic tactics of the largest Dragons going up against a four city block complex in the middle of a city they'd agreed to leave largely unscathed. The first strike had been by one of the pair of smaller ones, though they were still giants at a quarter Praxus's size. The tail-thwack against the central tower had done visible structural damage but was nothing compared to the column of white-hot fire that was as large as the entire complex when Praxus opened her jaws to breathe on it.

"Effective but their flight patterns will be easy for the Seekers to predict and attack," Ultra Magnus said finally having taken the time before the meeting to analyze the flight patterns of the Dragons. "The larger Dragons will be harder for the Seekers to take down with their current known weaponry given their thicker armor." 

"As is shown later. Missile explosions literally just singe their paint," Whiplash nodded and clicked to the next vid. It was low quality and at a distance but enough to show dozens of smaller objects launching from one of the smaller giants. Better resolution images came next showing those objects were Dragons ranging in size from that of a Seeker it body tackled to four times that. "While I agree Seekers will be extremely dangerous to the smaller ones even one the size of Envoy can shred a Seeker if they can catch it. If they end the war before the Cons learn how to fight them they won't take many losses. It could also turn into a more extended event and be as bad as it has been for us."

"It won't," Ironhide shook his helm with his arms crossed over his chest. "Just one of those big ones can slag an entire city in a few passes we don't have anything that can hurt them. They might not get every Con but there won't be any bases or cities left after a decaorn."

"Underground areas might last longer, but the cities and bases above the ground will be destroyed," Ultra Magnus agreed. "The Decepticons do not have anything like Iacon's defenses. Tripticon is their best defense, and he is smaller than Praxus." 

"Is anyone else wondering how _that_ was driven off by Alpha?" Chromia waved at the screen. "I mean they were space capable when we barely had flight frames."

"My sense is that they are extremely protective of their sparks," Optimus spoke quietly. "Yes, they are massive and powerful with incredible natural weapons but it also takes them eight thousand vorns to reach the size of Envoy and don't reach reproductive age until over sixty-five thousand vorns. It makes their population incredibly vulnerable to an enemy that can build entire armies in a vorn. Sheer numbers can defeat a superior foe."

"There are rumors Shockwave has been working on more drone armies. Those would be difficult for us to face let alone a species that takes that long to develop," Ultra Magnus added.

"Based on the information we gleaned from the records about Prowl, and the information Whiplash has found I believe the growth rate of the Dragons is also impacted by the availability of fuel," Perceptor said. "Prowl greatly preferred a large quantity of low grade over the same value in mid or high grade. The desire to feel full was intense."

"For a race that doesn't stop growing that makes sense," Chromia hummed thoughtfully. "Otherwise it would be easy to go hungry."

"Is that why they are insisting on banning any vehicle-formers that live in their territory from creating?" Ratchet grunted still annoyed he'd been shouted down about greeting Envoy.

"That is something that I am going to debate with them," Optimus said quickly. "There are mecha who would gladly live with them that should have the opportunity to create." 

"More likely has to do with us being the kind that drove them from home," Ironhide shrugged. "I wouldn't want a breeding population of Dragons in Iacon."

"The lands they are claiming do have vehicle-former inhabitants who have been there a very long time, and not all of that land was previously claimed by the Dragons before they left," Optimus said firmly. "It may be a large sticking point during the negotiations."

"I don't really have to remind anyone involved to be careful during negotiations. The Dragons are very dangerous at close range. I don't want to have to try to put someone back together after they get breathed on," Ratchet said.

"That is one reason I asked for a cultural exchange to start before the negotiations begin," Optimus agreed. 

"Speaking of that, do we know _what's_ going to show up? Or anything about them?" Red Alert demanded from the security of his office.

"We have not received a full list of the negotiation team yet although I fully expect Praxus to be at least secondarily involved through Envoy," Optimus said patiently. "The cultural exchange team is supposed to have three beastformers and three Dragons Envoy's size or smaller. Envoy mentioned a scientist, former priest and wealthy commoner being sources of their information. If Skyfire, Jazz and Soundwave are in this expedition I expect them to either be in the team or consulting with them. Those three were closely connected to Prowl while he was here, and I hope at least some of them survived the destruction and managed to escape."

"On that count if you can get a little more on them we can be better hosts," Mirage spoke up, earning several surprised looked. He almost never spoke up in general meetings. "What kind of recharge place each prefers, if any are paired and wish quarters together or if they all prefer separate rooms or a single large one. If they require any washrack accommodations. How much each needs in fuel from us each orn and if any additives or types are best avoided. Their actual sizes. Beastformers come in sizes as small as my arm to as large as a shuttle. While we know Envoy is the largest Dragon we do not know if she is significantly larger than either of the others. It would be rude to offer one half her size the same quarters. A minibot will not be comfortable in a convoy-sized quarters," he rattled off his top concerns as a host.

"Mirage, I'm putting you in charge of setting up their accommodations," Optimus said immediately relieved to have someone who actually understood hosting on a noble level. "Put together a list of questions for us to pass along, and I'll introduce you through a comm call in the next orn or so." 

"Of course, Prime," Mirage expertly concealed his surprise but not his pride at the assignment. To finally indulge his core coding at the order of the Prime was thrilling beyond what he could articulate. Already he was past the stage of making the list and onto the process of weeding it down to a reasonable number.

"You already added Perceptor to the negotiations and cultural exchange. Who else is going to be attending?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I need you to continue to focus on the Decepticons and the fighting against them. Keep our forces out of the fighting and hold our lines," Optimus said looking at his old friend who nodded at a task he was well suited for. "I will lead both teams unless another mecha is found to be more suitable," he glanced at Whiplash, Ratchet and a couple others before landing on Hawking. "I'd like you and Springer to fly with the Dragons when they aren't talking to us. Get a feel for their maneuverability and starting tactics when they are our size."

"I'll keep Tread Bolt from trying to sneak up on them," Hawking promised thinking about his personal team and how to keep them in line for a mission they didn't normally have.

"That would be a plus," Ratchet said dryly. "I really don't want to find out what their startle reflexes are like."

"It's likely to use their breath weapon on whatever it is," Whiplash shrugged. "Beastformers tend to have reflexes matching their beast form."

"Anyone who deliberately antagonizes them will not be protected from the consequences," Ultra Magnus said shortly.

Optimus was about to respond when he paused and accepted a packet of data by comm. "It seems the Dragons, and that is how we should address them, already had a cultural exchange team in mind," he tossed the data to the table for everyone to read. "It's a good mix," he admitted. "A diplomat, a scientist, a security specialist, a lawyer and two of the mechs who fled Cybertron."

"So it is probable that Skyfire, Jazz and Soundwave did survive as you suspected," Perceptor said pleased with the information. "Skyfire has already been mentioned in reference to my reputation. I would be surprised if they brought more than their family and maybe a handful of others." 

"It was implied that only the three of them went with Prowl," Optimus nodded.

"Helms up, everyone. If that Soundwave is the one linked to Prowl he's a former priest of Primus and a powerful telepath," Whiplash warned them. "It would be safe to assume that Jazz and Soundwave are still bonded."

Mirage immediately focused on Blaster. ::Talk to me after the meeting about special requirements he might have.::

Blaster nodded. ::There are a few.::

"If they are still online his symbiots will be with them although they not technically part of the exchange," Blaster reminded everyone.

"According to what is in the records he had two beast symbiots when they were on Cybertron," Whiplash added.

"Something that probably helped endear him a bit more to Prowl while he was adjusting to Cybertron," Perceptor agreed. "Despite the ability to transform Prowl had a clear preference for remaining as a quad."

"Does anyone else think it odd that all three Dragons are so small?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Hexadecimal is half Envoy's size and Amerith would fit in my hand. I thought they hatched larger than that."

"We did ask for mecha-sized ones in a way," Optimus said, though it had occurred to him the sizes were odd. "Perhaps there are specialist types that remain small," he suggested. "We have created such things in both mecha and mechanimals, as has nature on many worlds."

"Prime, if I may?" Mirage paused for explicit permission. "After reading the offered files, I would suggest assigning each ambassador with a mech as guard, chaperon, assistant and potential friend." He would have said servant but he knew it wouldn't go over well even if it was more accurate.

"It would allow them another source of information and a sounding board to see if they understand the entirety of a situation," Optimus agreed. "Whiplash, I expect that you will have a mecha or two in mind for the jobs. If Mirage is agreeable to the duty, I believe he may work well as a chaperon for either the diplomat or the security specialist depending upon how well their personalities mesh. Are you willing to take on this responsibility in addition to seeing to their physical needs?" 

"Yes, Prime," Mirage inclined his helm.

"We'll sort it out," Whiplash agreed.

"Is there anything else?" Optimus glanced around.

"Vids of the actual attack," Whiplash offered.

"Definitely worth viewing," Ultra Magnus said turning his complete attention toward the display. "We need to know what exactly we are welcoming on to Cybertron."

"Back on to Cybertron," Optimus reminded everyone even as he too focused his attention on what Whiplash was about to show them. 

The vid screen lit up with a better than average quality image of Praxus gliding into view, her white armor marked here and there by scorch marks from the Seekers frantically trying to defend their city. Her helm angled down and jaws opened to emit a tornado of blue-white fire that engulfed the entire command complex and held it there as long as she could while her head pass over and then past the four square block building. As her wings beat to take her up a Dragon half her size fell into firing position and ejected a massive spout of liquid that sizzled and dissolved metal on contact. The third in line froze the entire place in a tomb of ice to lock the acid in and block help from getting in.

"So coloration doesn't seem to have anything to do with the type of breath weapon the Dragon has," Ironhide pointed out as he impassively watched the devastation.

"Size seems to play a role in damage capability although it also appears to have no impact on the energy type. Prowl had an acidic breath weapon similar to the second Dragon in the assault, and he was smaller than Envoy," Perceptor agreed. 

"He also said that the weapon is not linked to frame-line either and can be determined on hatching," Whiplash added. "His clutch-mates had several different ones between them."

"Did he give a list of different possibilities?" Ultra Magnus asked watching footage of another Dragon hitting a Seeker in midair with an acidic blast that took out a wing.

"Not specifically although fire, plasma, acid, cold, electrical bolts, poison, water and sticky sprays were all mentioned," Perceptor said. "I assess the writing to mean that they were examples Prowl knew of, not a complete list."

"Difference in fire vs plasma?" Ironhide scowled.

Perceptor opened his mouth to answer but Chromia cut in.

"Intensity," she summarized what he actually wanted to know. "Plasma is far more intense than fire but fire spreads."

"Plasma or a variation of it might actually flow and be capable of causing materials around it to ignite similar to magma," Ultra Magnus said as he added all the different possibilities into his calculations.

"No telling how many different types of poison they might have or if there are any antidotes we have that might counteract them," Ratchet grumbled thinking about the amount of damage these Dragons could actually do especially at the size some of them reached. 

"Remember we are trying to avoid fighting them," Optimus spoke up. "They are not the enemy."

"You keep that in processor. Some of us have to plan for when it goes wrong," Whiplash said seriously. "From what I've gathered nothing short of a city-buster can take down an Elder, and a pai Dragon might be just as difficult."

"And I have to fix anyone who startles one of them," Ratchet reminded them all. "Some of the hot-processored idiots we have will do it intentionally or accidentally."

"We don't have any city-busters to use against them or anyone else. If we did we probably would have already used them against Tripticon," Ultra Magnus said with a restrained frustration in his field. 

"We would have. We don't have any, do we?" Optimus sighed even as he looked at Whiplash on the off chance that he had one hidden until directly questioned by the Prime. The head of ISO had things like that.

Whiplash shook his helm. "I've got the plans for them and other WMDs but nothing built. It would take metacycles or maybe a vorn to build one by hand."

"That would take a lot of resources and time," Perceptor pointed out. "It would be difficult to build such a thing discretely although we may still possess the resources to do so."

"That's not something we should openly start working on since we are trying to be on friendly terms with the Dragons, although it might be explained as a way to protect ourselves from Tripticon if he attacked us to get away from the Predacons," Ultra Magnus speculated. 

"Dragons," Optimus corrected him. "It is best if we get used to using the designation they prefer. As for a city-buster, no, there is no use to trying to build one now."

"It'd take too long to build and be too obvious to be effective," Chromia agreed. "If we want to do anything like that we'll need to look at other alternatives which are probably in the Archives."

"Whiplash, are there any other vids or images of note?" Optimus focused on his TIC.

"No, Prime. I'm keeping the folder updated with command officers on the notification list. I expect I'll know most of what went down and who didn't make it within a decaorn."

"Then the meeting is adjourned," Optimus said. After the meeting broke up he signaled Whiplash to remain.

"Yes, Prime?" Whiplash asked after the door closed and even his agent was gone.

"How is the evacuation progressing?" Optimus asked softly and Whiplash relaxed a bit.

"The message is out, the first have reported in safe. It'll blow a lot of cover IDs and missions but after watching that it's worth it. I expect loses in the attack and in the sudden evacs but I don't have confirmation either way," he summarized.

"I'm sorry for those lost. Let me know if I can help them," Optimus offered knowing there rarely was anything he could do to help when they weren't prisoners.

"Thank you. I'll let you know," Whiplash promised and left with a slightly lighter spark despite the devastation about to descend on the world. He finally had real hope of the war ending.

* * *

Jazz hopped from one clawed pede to another nervously and fanned his tail before Soundwave's strong hand against his shoulder stilled his restlessness and settled his mixed emotions. Coming back to Cybertron was something no one in the family had ever imagined would be possible, and it still felt like a vivid recharge-flux looking at the war-ravaged planet.

Soundwave had broadcast his own shock and surprise through their bond when Amerith not only informed him of the invasion plan but had also told him that the security Dragons intended to include him in the trip. The family knew a few Elders had protested the idea of bringing the former vehicle-formers along on the expedition, but even they had to agree that the combination of Soundwave's telepathy and the knowledge the group had of the world could be invaluable. With him had come those bonded to him. With the travel between the worlds nearly a decade each way it was deemed cruel to separate Jazz and the symbiots simply wouldn't survive it.

The plans had changed since the first contact with the Autobots and it had left Soundwave feeling better about the prospects. Starting with a cultural exchange instead of war-leaders facing off with intimidation value was a good thing. Even if it put his family in greater danger. Around him were similar nerves. Setback was focused. Amerith was perched on Envoy's head and the third Dragon, Hexadecimal, was excited.

"Coming in for a landing," Envoy announced in perfect NeoCybex as the shuttle changed its glide path.

Soundwave could feel a bit of excitement and tempered concern from the symbiots secure within his frame. Everyone had had to get used to docking with his systems after the reformat into a vehicle-former. There had been some long discussions about the idea but showing that a vehicle-former could cohabit with the Dragons and beastformers was deemed important enough for the step. Jazz had kept his lyrebird frame as a visual reminder to both sides of where their current loyalties were held.

"It looks a lot different," Jazz said finally as the level of devastation of Iacon came into view. Remembering to use NeoCybex like agreed, he said, "It's hard to believe it's the same city." 

"Iacon: destroyed and rebuilt repeatedly during war. Cybertron: fully remodeled not for the better," Soundwave agreed sadly.

"It will get better once we are properly settled and in control," Amerith said from her perch.

"I'm amazed the current Prime is being so hospitable towards us," Setback said with a respectable bit of awe and suspicions.

"That's why Soundwave is with us. Although his telepathy may not completely work on a Prime it will give us warning about the vehicle-formers' true intent toward us," Envoy said. "Hopefully the Prime is as genuine as he tried to appear when I spoke with him." 

"He is clearly more intelligent than his opponent," Setback said the nicest thing she could think of.

There was silence for the landing and only a glance between them as everyone positioned for the exit as the side of the small ship folded back.

Envoy stepped out first with Amerith's bright red between her helm-horns. Hexadecimal's dark-to-light green frame came out next and stopped with his helm even with her wing-shoulder joint but far enough away for the lioness-alt, lyra-bird alt and heavy SUV to stand between them.

"Greetings, Envoy, Amerith, Hexadecimal, Setback, Jazz and Soundwave. Welcome to Iacon," Optimus Prime greeted them in order of rank as had been suggested in the data package that had accompanied their profiles. "I am Optimus Prime. This is Lord Domingo of Csillagos Szentély, Mirage of the House of Swift Sky, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Ratchet. We will be the cultural exchange team. Mirage has agreed to oversee your accommodations while you are our guests."

Although there was outwardly no visible reaction from the locals everyone in the party at least glanced over at Soundwave who was the visible oddity in the group. 

Soundwave was silently focused on passive receiving and not giving into the headache that having a stronger 'path around created. The other 'path wasn't among the greeters, thankfully, but he was close enough to be felt. As he expected the Prime read as he wished to, truth or not. Lord Domingo was more curious than anything and definitely open to being friendly. Mirage had heavy natural shielding but didn't seem deceptive. Perceptor was completely buzzed and only barely keeping his vocalizer quiet and Wheeljack was a jumble of seemingly random thoughts. Ratchet kept his focus for the longest though. The medic was old, strong and in bad shape. Whatever he'd done to survive had done irreparable harm and Soundwave ached for him.

"Understood and accepted, Optimus Prime," Envoy agreed. "We would see our den first to unburden our supplies."

"Of course, please follow Mirage. We'll meet in three joors in the main lounge where refreshments will be available," Optimus said politely before motioning for Mirage to lead everyone toward the guest quarters. 

"Please come this way," Mirage gave a small, respectful bow and motioned the group toward an entrance to a long hallway. "We have prepared five rooms for your party since it was assumed that Jazz and Soundwave would desire to share quarters." 

"We would," Jazz spoke up as it was directly related to him. They entered the building and were all privately relieved that the ceiling was twice the Prime's height and wide enough for a Dragon to walk with their wings relaxed at half-furl. With them tucked in Envoy and Hexadecimal could walk side by side easily. The fit in the lift was a lot tighter with the seven of them but it was also less than a klik to reach a middle floor and they were out in wide, tall hallways once more.

After walking past two doors Mirage stopped at a large set of doors on the left side of the hallway. Mirage pinged a code to Hexadecimal as he spoke, "Dragon Hexadecimal, this room was designed with a convoy-sized mecha in mind. I hope these will be sufficient for your comfort. Once you are inside you can change the code to your preference. Do you wish to have a servant care for the room or would you prefer to have your complete privacy?" 

"A servant would be welcome. I do not expect to be running any experiments while here," he said agreeably before pinging the door to open.

"Do not leave any specimens out," Amerith instructed.

"I am..." he paused and hummed with just a foreleg in the room. "True, I am bound to collect a few common things. I will ensure they cannot be mistaken for random frames."

Amerith nodded, satisfied, and he entered his quarters to nose about.

"Hexadecimal studies insects as a specialty," Amerith told Mirage as they went to the next room, one also designed for a large convoy.

"Although it is not Perceptor's primary specialty he enjoys discussions about any form of scientific research, and he will also know the surviving experts on the local wildlife if Dragon Hexidecimal wishes to further his knowledge and research," Mirage said graciously trying to build a few more connections between the guests and the locals. "Dragon Envoy, I hope these quarters will be suitable for your comfort. Again, you can chose whether or not you wish a servant to have access to your quarters." 

"I will pass that along, and I would like a servant," Envoy said before entering her quarters to scout it out.

Moving over to the door next to Envoy's Mirage gave Amerith a small bow and opened a much smaller door leading to a minibot sized room. "I thought you would find these quarters more suitable for your size, Dragon Amerith. There is a properly-sized oilbath inside that has a bench where you can rest and relax. Do you wish to have a servant or should I mark this room as solitary?" 

"Solitary. Thank you for the offer," she said before flying inside.

Mirage didn't look at all surprised by Amerith's decision as he moved across the hallway to a standard-sized door across from Amerith's room. "Lady Setback, I selected this room for you, and I took the liberty of placing some of the old laws and regulations still followed on a datapad for your perusal at your convenience. Do you wish to allow servants entrance?" 

"Yes and thank you," she said and slipped inside.

Mirage moved back to a door on the other side of Setback's quarters away from the Dragons and opened it. Turning to Jazz and Soundwave, Mirage said, "This room was set up for both of you. I asked one of our telepaths to pick quarters on this floor that should be more soothing for you. There isn't anyone directly above or below this room. Do you wish to have servants clean the room for you?" 

"Do they clean when we're gone?" Jazz asked politely.

"Yes," Mirage nodded.

"Symbiots: may stay in the room some orns," Soundwave warned.

"If they do not wish to be disturbed, or you need to rest that orn, ping this with a do not disturb request and no one will come," Mirage made a quick arrangement on the fly. He'd tell the other guests later.

"That sounds great. Yes, not having to keep it clean would be welcome," Jazz smiled and entered the room to check it out.

"Mirage: please thank Blaster for his advice. Advice: good and appreciated by Soundwave." He said before stepping inside to let the door close behind him. ~There is some shielding here as well,~ he switched over to Primal Vernacular on the bond from habit. It was now their relaxed language.

~Good,~ Ravage said before nudging to be let out to examine their quarters. ~You will need the chance to rest.~

Once the quartet were released to explore the room Wingthing headed straight for the ceiling to check for roosts and spy spots. ~There are a few spots for roosting up here. Looks like this was designed for hosts.~ 

~All the better,~ Jazz greeted the statement happily and went to check out the space beyond the entry room with chairs and two small berths for the quads. The large berth in the open berthroom was nicely plush and sized for the pair.

~Lord Domingo looks very different from any beastformers I have seen back home,~ Howlback observed as she checked out some of the benches and chairs in the sitting room.

~Beastformers most likely changed to fit in with vehicle-formers,~ Soundwave speculated as he settled on the berth. With a deep sigh he realized there was a field around it. Like white noise for hearing it made all the mental noise indistinct. It wasn't as nice as true shielding but it was far better than he anticipated or had in the past decade.

~It would be regretfully smart,~ Jazz admitted.

~Is there anyone we need to worry about?~ Wingthing asked from the ceiling where he'd perched.

~I cannot read the Prime to tell his true intentions. The others appear to at least be interested in learning about us,~ Soundwave replied. ~I have not sensed negative intentions.~

~At least we have that going for us. I expect Amerith will dig up anything too unpleasant,~ Jazz paused to kiss his love before poking his head through the only internal door in the room. ~And we have a private washrack.~

~Nice,~ Howlback said perking up a bit at the opportunity after sharing on the trip here.

~They are going all out for our group,~ Laserbeak said from her perch on the back of a chair. ~Amerith got an oilbath; everyone got a separate room.~

~Not like they do not have the room,~ Ravage replied. 

~The Autobots know our report can sway Praxus,~ Soundwave reminded them.

~If I hadn't seen the current Prime I'd have thought they were snubbing us,~ Jazz admitted and shared some images of what a minor noble considered a secluded getaway. ~This is probably as nice as anyone here has.~

~Way too fancy for a war zone,~ Wingthing said after viewing the images. ~Maybe at Lord Domingo's place since he seems to be neutral.~

~While I am interested in the orszem I do not know if I want to actually stay anywhere near them,~ Ravage growled. ~There is a reason his territory is still free and mostly neutral.~ 

~And it has everything to do with engines,~ Jazz hummed and came out to snuggle with Soundwave and revel in how relaxed it mate was now. ~We are going home with one of these things.~

~A disruptor will not block a Dragon ship, but it would help against everyone else,~ Soundwave agreed as he pulled Jazz a bit closer. 

* * *

The conference room was arranged in a semi-circle with the benches and chairs facing so that everyone could see everyone else. To Prime it looked like Mirage had done an amazing job with what they had to try and make the Dragons comfortable. A long table with energon and many other objects was against one wall and he wondered what many of the items were. Around the seating were small tables so that everyone could hopefully fuel comfortably. A single servant waited by the table to serve and refuel everyone as needed. Having Sucre present was going to help soothe any tension over since the Ops mech had a gift for discretely handling others, and his being Ops meant he was the only one Mirage would have let into this room. 

"Hopefully this doesn't blow up in our faces," Ratchet said with a sigh, torn between wanting to be in medical with his patients and here helping to end the war by learning about ancient Cybertron. 

"It won't," Wheeljack's helm fins flashed merrily as the door opened to admit Lord Domingo. "I have a good feeling about it."

"If they are talking now they're likely to want a peaceful end," the mint-colored two-headed wolf's base form said. "As Optimus has observed, their reproductive rate makes them unwilling to fight needlessly."

"Having more beastformers on Cybertron will be helpful for repopulation efforts. Especially if they're used to living in something other than enormous cities," Ratchet said having looked over the latest estimate of surviving population and knowing how shaky things were actually becoming. It hurt part of his coding to think about being incapable of saving any of them from Megatron's stupidity. "From what I can tell on coding and frame histories Setback and Jazz look like what most beastformers used to have as base forms during earlier ages. The changes to a frame more like yours appear to have developed to fit in with vehicle-formers. Does that match what you're people have observed?" 

"I wouldn't be surprised. It was never recorded when or from where my basic frame design came from. It's simply not something anyone cared about. It still isn't. A significant portion of my mecha have the simpler designs the Hausnest Beastformers sport," Lord Domingo said thoughtfully. "It does make sense that it would originate in the cities among those who had to interact with vehicle-formers regularly. It is more common among nobles and traders, the two groups that historically have the most contact with the outside."

"Intermediary steps between to be comfortable in both worlds," Ratchet said with an understanding nod before falling silent as the door opened and the other party entered the room. 

Envoy's creamy white was first in the room, with the reds of Amerith on her head. Hexadecimal's dark green nose followed and after his medium-green back hips entered the black lioness with silver, gold and bronze scroll-work and green optics was followed by Jazz's flashy feathers and then Soundwave's very normal looking dark blue with the white optics of a priest visible.

Envoy's first glance was at the fuel laid out on the side table and she nodded once Amerith had leaped off and glided to a side table to sit on. "We brought some of our fuel standards to share. These are things you are likely to be offered when we host you."

"I also brought an offering of what Csillagos Szentély produces." Lord Domingo motioned to the sampling between the standard cubes and the mostly natural fuels that the Dragons brought. It looked a lot more like Dragon-fuel than energon cubes.

"Is it from the orszem or from the other life in the area?" Jazz asked as Amerith carefully inspected the available offerings. "Prowl's systems reflexively did not want to consume the orszem fuel offered during the Tour of the Tables in Harmonex."

"Most is from more standard sources although the pinkish-orange gels include fuel from the blade chevronbuck's fuel lines," Lord Domingo said understanding the question. 

Amerith flew over to pick up a gel and sniffed it before quickly putting it back so fast it almost looked like it burned her. "Ozimin," she gave a single word that not even Optimus could translate beyond being a group designation.

"Nasty beasts," Envoy hummed. "They evolved a truly effective defense against us. Poison is not the correct term, though it is close. We learned quickly not to consume any of them."

"That would be why Csillagos Szentély was not on your list of places to colonize on Cybertron," Lord Domingo observed, pleased to know for certain why the Dragons had made one decision involving his people and land.

"We brought Hound's program on the orszem with us. Prowl had no interest in living there after he saw it for the first time although he found it fascinating to watch," Jazz agreed with a mindful nod to Envoy.

"Perhaps you will prefer to sample the other options available," Mirage said with a nod toward Sucre to present some of the other options like three of the remaining bottles of Gygaxian solar-ruby blend Lord Domingo had acquired for them. Mirage had traded dearly for it and hoped it would be acceptable to his Prime and the Dragons.

Sucre poured a serving in seven stemware glasses from Mirage's stores and passed to the visitors and the Prime.

"Yes, it would be welcome," Envoy spoke for her group. "Soundwave and Jazz have sampled and told us each thing we brought is safe and tastes good to them. The green and red orbs are gear apples that grow on trees. The tiny red spheres with a stick are dolum cherries. These have been pitted. The numbly orange things are fluffy aragonite crystals coated in rust dust. The spiky yellow balls are magma caltrop nut and the small red spheres without a stick are conecaps. The liquid energon we produce is solar and is not yet very refined."

"I would like to try everything if possible," Perceptor said to Sucre as he peered over at the offerings.

"Me too," Wheeljack piped up. "It's been a very long time since I've had anything quite like this."

"A lot of things stopped growing or became very rare with the air strikes and general destruction," Perceptor explained to Hexidecimal and the other Dragons.

"This is a very good flavor," Prime told Mirage as he looked over at the offerings before looking over at Soundwave and Jazz. "Is anything available slightly tart? I believe that might pair well with the solar blend."

"The green gear apples would work well," Jazz agreed having taken a sip after the Dragons sampled the blend. After so long consuming solid grown fuels it was a real treat to have such fine liquid energon. No matter how much was produced the Dragons always had first dibs on it and most of them preferred it when they couldn't hunt.

When the various mecha had finished sampling it was a real relief to Jazz and Soundwave that they could still speak accurately to what tasted edible. 

"Thank you for the opportunity to try such a variety of foods," Optimus said as everyone finished. He quietly noted that Envoy consumed more than Amerith and Hexidecimal combined which he assumed had to do with size although he did not ask for verification of that theory just yet. "Now that everyone is fueled and comfortable I had a question from the information you sent for us to read. As I understand it the Dragons are of the highest rank of nobility with different ranks of beastformers beneath them. It appears that there is some co-mingling in regards to the sciences and some other areas. Am I following the social order correctly?" 

Jazz thought about it, turned it over a couple times and checked with Soundwave. "For a basic statement it is correct. I would add that unlike Cybertronian nobility there is no way in if you do not hatch a Dragon. Even the lowest status Dragon outranks the highest beastformer. That is where the injunction against alts that look like Dragons comes from. The two social structures to not interconnect the way it could here where military, priestly or economic rank could bring one's status up to that of a noble." He looked over at Setback, who nodded her agreement.

"There are two additional things I'd tell anyone from pre-war Cybertron about living on Hausnest," Jazz focused on his delivery as advice. "Liquid energon there has comparable status grown fuel here. It's a very rare and expensive treat to anyone not a Dragon. Never mention a Prime in good terms. The title has earned the status of Unicron but everyone knows it's real and could arrive at any time. Some of the Dragons will react violently. Everyone else will shun you." He paused briefly to see basic reactions and focused in on Optimus Prime. "That will change now that we are talking to you but it has been the cultural baseline since they fled and won't fade quickly for most."

"Given what the records here have to say from that time and knowing how the perceived loser of a battle is often treated in recorded history along with the sins of the winner being swept aside I understand how such view came to become common on Hausnest," Optimus said careful not to use the hated designation. Careful to stress the leader of the Autobots and High Priest of Primus parts of his designation, he asked "Would it be easier to simply refer to me as Optimus instead of by the title of Prime for the time being? Or should the Prime part be retained to remind everyone that not all of us were like him?" 

"We have agreed to use the title as part of our effort to desensitize ourselves to it," Amerith spoke up. "While none of us are leaders we were chosen because our leaders trust our judgment. If we cannot handle using the title of ... P ... Prime," she managed to use the proper form rather than the simple one, "there will need to be a discussion on how it can be handled."

"We understand you are not him and societies change as leaders do," Envoy added. "Praxus believes that no matter how a spark came about it is still a spark; that it still has the potential to be a resident."

"Good to know because not everyone remembers that part if it's not convenient," Ratchet agreed with a rumble of disgust in his tone. "The worst atrocities happen when someone gets convinced another group aren't mecha and convince others of that nonsense."

"Your preaching to the lapresul and clericus again," Wheeljack brushed his field up against the medic trying to ease the old pain before turning back to the representatives. "Sorry, Ratchet has seen and fought against a lot of neglect and abuse in his time."

"Which is one of the reasons why he is considered one of the best medics on Cybertron, and also why he is here," Optimus gave Ratchet a comforting field brush as well. "His word on your intentions and capacities carries a great deal of weight with the soldiers, medics and the populous in general." 

"Then much the reason I was chosen in particular," Amerith nodded. "I hatched on Hausnest but I am old enough to be a pai if I had chosen that path."

Envoy focused on Ratchet. "I am pleased a doctor is here. You are best suited to know what is custom and what has a basis in genuine needs."

"I've scanned through everything that's in the records about Prowl when he was here and worked on enough beastformers to have a general idea how to repair your frame-type. Your fueling needs make sense although none of the rest of us have that growth pattern," Ratchet agreed. 

"Hausnest beastformers don't either. It is unique to the Dragons," Jazz nodded. "Is it true that Seekers are as different as they asserted before the war?"

"Yes, they are a distinct frame-type although I'm not entirely certain how many of the differences are social constructs," Ratchet replied. "I do know that they lay eggs that hatch as sparklings. They have three distinct roles that are independent of femme or mech distinctions. We have a basic understanding although a lot of information about Seekers is rarely shared with outsiders. The roles are Visions who are in charge of the eyrie, Orders who are in charge of the trine and Actions who patrol and protect the eyrie."

"The trine is a type of social and spark bond usually involving one of each type of Seeker," Wheeljack added. "Trines raise any sparklings born to them. The Seekers rarely ever create with non-Seekers." 

"It sounds as if they have some social structures in common with us," Envoy hummed thoughtfully. "The entire Mauna helps take care of both eggs and hatchlings. In theory it could be done by one or a pair but it would be exceedingly exhausting and not produce the best possible outcome."

"I know the Seekers tend to live in large groups with the Order's kin who all help with some of the care. Most vehicle-formers tend to only have one sparkling at a time. I bet if we typically had more we would probably have developed that kind of family structure," Wheeljack agreed.

"I have a question for you, Dragon Amerith," Mirage asked having less interest in Seekers than the others. "You mentioned taking the path to becoming a pai. Could you elaborate a bit?" 

"Most Dragons choose to grow as fast as they can. It is a mark of age, resources and status as well as some additional rights. Each stage of growth comes with a new title and new rights. The primary right one gains as a pai is the right to petition to lay a clutch. They are also those who may petition to become an Elder and lead a Mauna and all the Dragons that reside there and have a voice in the Counsel. By choosing to become a security Dragon I will never grow that large. It is my duty to remain this small. It is our duty to listen and to explore the tiny places that spies hide in. We are also those that interact with outsiders and beastformers the most. Dragons as a race are not partial to space travel or claiming what we cannot fly to within an orn," she did her best to explain without breaking any of her oaths.

"Such positions often require sacrifices from those willing to do them," Mirage agreed recognizing a similarity because of their positions. "It sounds similar to the ISO officers who acted before the war started." 

"How do you stay so small?" Perceptor asked with rap fascination.

Her slender head turned to focus on him. "I consume very little fuel. What I had here today will be all I should consume for three, possibly four orns."

"That has to require a lot of self-control," Ratchet said having focused on the discussion of fuel.

"It does take a lot of restraint," Hexadecimal agreed. "I don't have to stay quite as small as the security Dragons to do my work but it helps my work studying insectobots and arachnotrons. I have managed to hold myself at her size or smaller for two studies I felt were worth the effort. Each time the standard for being worth the effort has grown more difficult," he said with deep respect for her. "I had to call an early end to the second study when I realized I was eating my specimens and did not recall doing so."

Amerith snickered. "I saw that report. You called us in thinking there was someone sabotaging your study. The vid showed you chomping on them."

Hexadecimal ducked his helm and ruffled his wings.

"We do have some coding that helps control the signal but the ability to remain this size is a key test to become a security Dragon. Many have the qualities to do this function but cannot tune out the hunger," Amerith got back to the subject while Hexadecimal relaxed. "They often find a function in related or support fields."

"Self-control is very important in those types of roles," Mirage agreed, glancing over to check on Lord Domingo who appeared to be talking with Soundwave and Setback about life as a beastformer. With a slight nod toward Hexadecimal, he said, "I've found that maintaining constant discipline is easier than trying to restrict oneself excessively for a short time."

"Fuel systems tend to rebel against such behaviors if they happen too often," Ratchet agreed knowing how deprivation could impact a frame. "I assume you have medics who monitor the balance between size and starvation." 

"It is what our systems do naturally," Hexadecimal countered. "It is a basic part of our survival strategy. If there are not enough resources, a situation where most creatures extinguish, we become smaller so we do not need as much. Dragons are designed from the inside out to handle feast and famine conditions. Some of us simply use that survival mechanism more intentionally than others. It is why not every Dragon who is old enough is a pai or Elder. We regulate how many of us are each size."

"Amazingly practical," Ratchet observed. "Is that how you were able to grow large enough to create Prowl and then go back to your normal size? I assume you didn't try to carry him like this or that would have been a tiny egg." 

"Yes. Because of my specialty I was not required to grow to pai size since I was required to lay a clutch instead of requesting it myself," Amerith nodded. "I only grew to a mid-sized adult. We did want a reasonable sized clutch but time is a factor as there are duties I cannot perform while large. Experience showed that if I was any smaller I would not produce more than a couple eggs if any. Though given I laid nine instead of the four that was expected meant I was completely grounded for the final vorns of the carry. Apparently I am quite unpleasant when I can not fly."

"Any flier I've ever met who's been grounded for extended periods of time gets grouchy whether or not the grounding was for carrying. Vorns of grounding would be very unpleasant," Ratchet agreed reflecting on a few patients he'd had. "The worst I've had recently was an Aerial who got his wings torn off during a bad crash. Some of the parts took a while to fabricate. He was climbing the walls after a few decaorns." 

All three Dragons shuddered and Soundwave winced. 

"Every generation has that happen to someone learning to fly," Envoy murmured. "It is painful to watch even when repairs are quick."

"How do you educate your young?" Setback asked for a hopefully better subject.

"It depends upon the status of the family and frame-type although a lot of this has changed with the war causing so much social change. Most city-states have their own quirks, so it'd be best if I explain from my perspective," Wheeljack said clarifying a bit. "Beyond the standard downloads for language and the like a lot of sparklings of the working class spend at least some time at the temples while their creators are working. They get taught the basics there, and almost anyone with exceptional skills or processors gets noticed and slated for specialized training later. If the creators can't afford tutors or more advanced degrees there are funding ways to get that training. One of my friends growing up turned out to have a knack for cryptography. She wound up getting specialized training by leveraging into a position with a university working on translations. After her contract from the training finished she shifted into security work but never could tell me what she was doing there." 

"That was the system before the war?" Setback asked to be sure.

"For Wheeljack's people," Lord Domingo replied. "Most of my subjects are farmers and other more utilitarian occupations. After their time spent learning at the temple, most of the sparklings of those subjects either intend to follow in their creators pedes and learn at home or become apprentices to someone working in a desired occupation. So the mechling of a farmer may apprentice to a craftsmech or artisan."

"With the war going on a lot of the creators willing to risk bring a sparkling into the world focus more on survival skills," Ratchet said grimly. 

"Your system sounds more like ours," Setback nodded to Lord Domingo. "Though far fewer go to a temple to learn unless they wish to join it. There is almost always a caretaker type in the area that would rather care for the young of the few who don't have a creator that remains in the home than do other work. Advanced skills like my law degree are more complex. Apprenticeship starts young. If you are good enough your master sends you to a central academy for several vorns before going back to apprentice as a practicing lawyer."

"Dragons are raised by everyone in the Mauna. From egg to hatchling to youngling and from basic skills to crafts to advanced skills it is extremely rare to leave, though one who shows exceptional promise will sometimes be fostered by the best in their field. Prowl was one such Dragon. He showed enough promise that then-pai Aurora took him in to teach him science," Amerith wore her pride at that openly.

"Not that you were ever far away," Envoy teased her lightly.

"She only fostered him. He is still _mine_. The finest my line has produced in generations," Amerith trill-wiggled in pride.

"He was a very intelligent student when he worked with me," Perceptor agreed. "Most scientists start with basic foundations and then progress through a university with ever increasing focus on a specific field of study."

"There is some fostering that happens if a sparkling is somehow incompatible with their creators or the creators are abusive," Ratchet added. "For example if an artistic spark appears in a more practical line."

"Like Baintsí if his creators hadn't been able to move and make adjustments to their lifestyle," Jazz said understanding Ratchet's point. "He's a bat-former with over-stimulated senses. Fortunately there was a section of our ranch that was quiet enough for him to learn to cope with his condition."

"What have you done since you arrived on Hausnest?" Optimus asked with honest curiosity. "I remember hearing your recordings before the war."

"I still sing and play, and Skyfire is still a scientist," Jazz grinned pleased to know that Optimus had actually heard of him let alone enjoyed his music. "Our family has a ranch and raise andesine crystal-dogs, quill rats, crystal bit hogs, guinea pigatrons, flightless pigeonoids, and other critters to sell."

"Andesine crystal-dogs?" Mirage said perking up with interest. "I believe those are currently extinct along with most of their crystalline kin." 

"We brought many of the domestic crystalline mechanimals to Hausnest as stasised individuals since it is so difficult to find an artisan crystal engineer capable of even attempting to recreate them. Most mechanimal domestics were brought as files to be recreated there although some came in stasis for more immediate use. We spent all our accessible Cybertronian funds on things that would be of value on Hausnest," Jazz explained. "Attractive creatures for alt mods and pets as well as practical fuel mechanimals was a large percentage of it. Most of the rest was on datafiles from every field we could get."

Now he had the full attention of all six Cybertronians.

"You may well have preserved a great deal of knowledge, especially if Skyfire used his access to acquire research that wasn't public knowledge yet," Perceptor nearly quivered with excitement. "So many fields have atrophied with the loss of professors and The Academy of Science and Technology."

"I'm sure some agreement can be reached to exchange knowledge and bring extinct species back to Cybertron," Jazz promised as much as he could.

"Being able to restock some of the devastated areas will help Primus repair the damage we have done to Cybertron over the centuries," Optimus said with a bit of hope in his voice. "It may even be possible to rebuild the Academy of Science and Technology in a border area protected and serving both of our peoples." 

"A border or one of the neutral zones," Envoy nodded. "Revitalizing Cybertron is unquestionably a goal we both have. It is painful to see how damaged Cybertron is. We want to repair it."

"A common goal goes a long way toward making productive neighbors," Perceptor looked almost ready to run off and start work on the Academy now. "There is a lot we can do to compare notes and preparations."

"Perceptor, we need to actually finish here and end the war before we can work on the Academy," Wheeljack said voice tinged with fond exasperation at the enthusiasm. 

"Yes, there is much to do before such things are begun," Envoy gave a dragonic smile. "I am sure the idea will find favor with Elder Aurora. I have no doubt she will agree to it against her territory if no other arrangement can be agreed to. She is remarkably tolerant of other frametypes as long as they are intelligent."

"Tolerance is going to be important for all of our people to encourage and develop," Optimus said with a thoughtful smile at Perceptor's enthusiasm and Wheeljack's attitude. "I am concerned about some of the entrenched viewpoints within our peoples but things like this give me hope that this will work." 

"Yes, there is much to be worked past and I do not expect our destruction of half the population will help, even if they were your enemy. With the exception of Praxus we made a point to only bring those who do not know Cybertron for the settlers. They have stories but no personal loss. All agreed to give you the same chance any beastformer would have," Envoy agreed. "Even so there will be much tension until both sides have settled and you are no longer struggling to survive."

"Which partially answers one of my concerns and brings up another," Optimus pondered how to approach the situation, but it was something Ratchet had complained to him about as well. Better he mention it than Ratchet who would be a lot more blunt. "We do have a concern stemming from part of your requirements for your territory. Ratchet and our surviving psychologists feel strongly enough about this that it may be a sticking point in our negotiations if we cannot find some kind of compromise." 

"All right," Envoy spoke warily. "What is this concern that belongs here?"

Optimus focused remembering all the arguments he'd had with his medics and psychologists. "The concern is in regards to the survivors of Harmonex. Historically their citizens maintained population controls to stay in balance with their crystals. They revered dragons and continue to do so to this day. We initially thought about including one of the surviving leaders, Draigan Chhua, in the negotiations. Ratchet and Rung argued against it because of the clause about vehicle-formers in your claimed territories. Harmonex is included in that area. They are afraid that the survivors will either suicide or fall into depression if they learn that the Dragons they revere desire their extermination or expulsion from their ancestral home." 

Jazz smiled softly that the first sparkling to ride Prowl had survived.

Every mecha there could read the Dragon's first reaction of 'why should we care' that was put on hold by Envoy, or more likely Praxus through Envoy.

"What are you looking for?" Envoy asked.

"At the least a statement to them from Praxus that you do not blame them for failing to protect their city and crystals from destruction by Tripticon. The best I can hope for is that you would allow them to reformat as beastformers and resettle their city with the option to create if the second mecha involved is a true beastformer. Perhaps we can find a balance somewhere in between those options during our negotiations," Optimus vented quietly and waited to see what Envoy thought of these concerns and possible solutions. 

There was a long pause, more than a full klik, before she said anything. "Praxus will do the minimum you ask for as it is the truth. More than that requires the full council and will be debated with the treaty. It may result in a separate treaty negotiated with and for those who intend to abandon their allegiance to you to live with us. It was not a possibility we considered. I would speak with Draigan Chhua while I am here to learn more of how he views the situation."

"If we tell him a Dragon wants to talk to him he'll drop everything to get here," Ratchet said with more than a bit of relief in his field that they might save those survivors. "If he finds out his hero Prowl's creator is involved he might pass out from excitement." 

"Prowl was that important to him, then?" Amerith asked with a chirp and flicker of pride. "We did not hear of anything he did that was so special," she glanced at Jazz and Soundwave.

Jazz smiled, "Draigan Chhua was the first sparkling that was granted the honor of getting a ride from Prowl at the temple we stayed at during the Tour of the Tables in Harmonex. The sparkling's creators changed his designation in honor of the occasion. Prowl was a huge hit with the Harmonexians and could have gotten anything he wanted from anyone no questions asked. Even so he didn't abuse it, especially from the commoner sparklings," he added as he realized that the Dragons expected to be given anything they wanted without fuss from non-Dragons.

Soundwave nodded in agreement, "Nobility: vied for Prowl's favor. Temple: received great esteem for housing him." He emphasized to encourage the Dragons to view the Harmonex survivors favorably.

Amerith nodded and got very shocked looks from Envoy and Hexadecimal. "I remember those stories. He was quite enamored of it. If that is what the survivors are like I am sure some kind of special consideration can be arranged." 

"I expect that they would gladly take the opportunity to serve you again," Optimus let his relief enter his field. "From what I understand they have always viewed themselves as Harmonexians first and Cybertronians second. I have no wish to force them to remain under the Prime if they will be happier with you."

"Did any of their art survive? They had images and sculptures of Dragons everywhere," Jazz asked.

"Not much but they do have replicas and images of some of them but images captures of what was on public display is all we have of most," Ratchet sighed. "A few have fought through their depression by focusing on trying to recreate the artwork. Rung has been doing what he can to help get supplies since it is improving some morale." 

"Skilled artists are valued no matter what their frame," Amerith spoke from a cultural standard. "They make existence more than survival."

"Yeah, but you can't eat art and most of it doesn't work well for defense," Ratchet grumbled. "Getting quartermasters to approve the supplies is a balancing act I don't control."

"I've done everything I can, Ratchet, but I do have to bow to the Lords of the surviving city-states," Optimus sighed. "Hopefully things will get better soon." 

"Yes, art falls away when survival is so uncertain," Amerith agreed. "It also comes back when energon is steady. Many artists will soon find it easier if they create what we like."

"And art means more than just paintings or carvings," Jazz added. "Song, music, perfume, clothing, weaving, fireworks, performance. Dragons have a wide range of appreciation when it comes to the arts."

"It will be a relief to have more patrons available to them," Mirage agreed pleased at the idea of having more culture and art return to Cybertron. "Good artists of any kind can attract competition for patrons and inspire other artists." 

"That is true on both worlds," Jazz agreed. "Our ranch began as a way to make a living but has become a haven for the artistically and scientifically inclined from families they don't fit into. Several Dragons have become our patrons and patrons of individuals we gave a home to. If one is willing to live by their morals many are quite tolerant of the different and new."

"Good. Medics and scientists who aren't open to change when presented with evidence are more trouble than they're worth," Ratchet said bluntly. "Ignoring evidence of a better way to do something is stupid." 

"Only once one is certain it is a better way," Envoy countered. "Many times the way things are done are for good reasons the outsider can't see."

"That's what the evidence is for," Ratchet said with a shrug. "I had an argument in my early vorns with a colleague because he was convinced that cy-virus could only trigger berserker coding already in the infected lifeform despite proof that an infected tin thrasher and peridot-backed jump deer did not have berserker coding prior to their condition. Even after six experiments proved that there is a berserker cy-virus he continued to insist it was impossible." 

Envoy cocked her head while Hexadecimal and Amerith just started at him in disbelief.

"That's painful. How did he explain the evidence?" Setback couldn't help herself.

"Convinced himself that the mecha running the tests were conspiring to frighten patients or some nonsense," Ratchet grumbled. "I stopped communicating with him when the third study didn't convince him of anything."

"There is a difference between caution to take on a new idea and insanity," Perceptor agreed with a huff of disgust.

"Sample size must also be considered. After all, running a comparison using an orszem compared to using a similar species from elsewhere would most likely skew the results," Lord Domingo pointed out. 

"And how good the method and tests are. However the entire point of science is to have the results be repeatable by anyone who tries and the method subject to peer review for flaws," Perceptor said.

"How does someone like the denier have accreditation?" Setback asked. "It seems like something that should bar a being from the function."

"Viruses weren't his specialty; he was a surgeon who focused on repairing delicate connections in fingers and limbs of microbots and minibots," Ratchet explained. "As long as he wasn't discussing cy-viruses he was reasonable and rational. It wasn't a true glitch; I know at least one colleague checked on that possibility discretely." 

"Just something that got stuck in his processor," Setback nodded. "It's common enough, even if that level of denial is extreme. Most mecha I know well enough believe something that isn't correct."

"Yeah, there was a group for a while called Functionalists who believed that mecha were created or sparked for a specific function and could never vary from it. Some cities had more of them than others," Ratchet sighed and reflected on past and current problems. "I wonder sometimes if that kind of attitude helped cause the current war and others in the past. Maybe Alpha had a serious processor issue that no one diagnosed or went insane like so many other Primes have. Not an excuse in any way, but maybe a possible explanation." 

"Perhaps he did. Perhaps he was a typical power-hungry being," Envoy considered the possibility and who had said it. "The power-hungry are disturbingly common in many races. You have been dealing with one for some time in Megatron."

"No kidding. He talked a good talk in the beginning, but it seems to have always been an act," Ratchet agreed.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said. "Megatron: corrupt and disturbed from beginning." 

"It is a pity he never meant it, however I am oddly relieved that there wasn't a point where we believed in the same thing and still fought," Optimus admitted.

"Too bad he wasn't genuine in his beliefs. It would have prevented a lot of deactivations and damage," Jazz said even as he acknowledged mentally that it might have changed everything for his family. 

"Would it have changed much?" Amerith questioned. "The causes of the mass revolt he harnessed were still there. So long as Cybertron had so many times more mecha that it could support a war was bound to happen to bring the numbers down."

"Or disease would," Hexadecimal offered option two. "Sentient brings may delay the results of overpopulation but none have yet succeeded for long."

"Disease has been an ongoing problem for the poor although we got rid of a lot of it in the middle and higher classes," Ratchet agreed with a disgusted growl. "I did my best to work against it but convincing some mecha that protecting the poor protected themselves was hard work in some places. Most of those idiots are gone now. I'm expecting some trouble until proper sanitary conditions are back in place. If we keep things from getting overcrowded it will help a lot." 

"Controlling your numbers is very important for the future. An overtaxed system never functions well," Amerith agreed.

"Ratchet is more worried about trying to save who he can right now," Wheeljack said quietly to Soundwave. "He's rightly paranoid about possible disease outbreaks especially among the refugees. If we lose too many civilians we lose the mecha who can help rebuild and have the knowledge we need for later."

"Vector Sigma is functionally lost and many of the temples have been destroyed or lost their highest priests, those who knew how to access its power. It will be some time before the possibility of mass calling of sparks is even possible. I do not think it is something I will allow to happen again," Optimus said having thought about part of the cause of the population problems. "Those who were called that way were too easily abused and discarded."

"That can happen with kindled mecha as well although if creators have to invest resources and time in them they are less likely to mistreat their investment," Lord Domingo pointed out. 

"What is Vector Sigma?" Envoy asked.

"The first mechanism used to call sparks to adult frames," Optimus explained. "There are Prime memories that indicate that it was used by the "Five Faced Demons" and claimed by Prima during the rebellion against them. Different Primes and researchers used it to create specialized frames like Soundwave. I believe that the study of it was what lead to the ability of the temples to summon sparks." 

"That sounds like it is best left lost," Envoy said thoughtfully.

"Except that mecha like Soundwave will most likely become extinct," Optimus said with a small nod toward the host. "That will have a significant impact upon the symbiots as well." 

"I believe that falls under a fundamental difference of opinion," Hexadecimal said. "If it cannot sustain itself it should go extinct. To do otherwise is to turn it into a tool as it only exists on the whim of a user. Sentient beings should not be tools."

"No, they shouldn't be only tools," Optimus agreed. "But at the same time, this culture was created by a Prime's orders, and, as the current Prime I feel I have a responsibility toward them. Iacon does have a standing temple, and I still have the ability to call sparks. Blaster has suggested that the symbiots and hosts decide when a new host should be called with a maximum per century set. Symbiots are used to self-regulating population control so that will allow the culture to continue without as much concern. Hosts do not often come close together due to their telepathy so built in limitations already exist to help prevent overpopulation." 

Hexadecimal's mouth opened slightly as confusion and unease washed through his field, then closed it with a waggle of his wings and a turn of focus to Envoy as concern took over.

She signed. "It was agreed that they can try to manage their population first. Even doing this. Scientific morals and political ones do not always line up."

Hexadecimal nodded, still deeply disturbed but working on letting it to.

"I do not intend to allow the easy access that once existed in some cities. Creations should come from creators who are able and desire to care for them," Optimus said understanding Hexadecimal's concerns even as he balanced them with reality on Cybertron. "The reality is that we must adjust expectations of what once was to our new social structure, and some changes need to be made slowly and with thought. By making requesting any spark that way difficult and extremely expensive it will help give those individuals as much or more cost than a created sparkling." 

"Cost and population are not what disturbs me, Prime," Hexadecimal said. "As a scientist I find it extremely ... wrong, immoral, evil ... to create life that is bound to oneself to continue its linage," he attempted to explain. "Life needs to be able to continue itself."

"Symbiots can reproduce without Vector Sigma although for some of them the steps are more complicated," Ratchet said with a glance over at Soundwave to see if he was going to object or elaborate on what was being said. "Hosts can be created through spark reproduction with another mecha. It has happened in the past, but it was heavily discouraged by some of the leadership in the Senate and the military because they were afraid of the hosts taking over. Since the early stages of the population were so heavily altered by outside influences we want to give them a chance to find the natural balance that should have been established by at least Guardian Prime's time." 

"If they can create naturally why create artificially?" Hexadecimal asked as he struggled to wrap his processors around a concept that was so wholly alien to him and not be deeply offended by this idea that seemed to go against his core beliefs.

"Because it meant those in power could control where and when any new host was at all times," Ratchet growled, at spark just as angry as Hexadecimal although for slightly different reason. "It also meant they could control most of the symbiots by controlling their access to a host."

"When the military or an exploratory firm wanted more hosts for communications efforts it was faster to create them through Vector Sigma rather than waiting for one to be created by natural means," Wheeljack added. 

"I understand the past. Many evil things were done. I care about the future. Your Prime just said he will create hosts when you say are capable of creating on their own," Hexadecimal growled in frustration. "I asked why do so _now_ when it is not necessary by your own admittance."

"Because it will take time to teach and learn how it will work for them," Ratchet said finally understanding the difference in viewpoint and realizing this was a taste of what was to come. "Right now numbers are so low that it is impractical and possibly dangerous to abruptly switch over. We have come through a catastrophic disaster, and the telepathic hosts were devastated by it whether or not they were directly in combat. Blaster is the sanest I'd met until Soundwave and even he is stressed to the maximum. Allowing this for a time will give them a chance to recover and re-balance themselves without the stress of trying to produce offspring that may or may not have the abilities needed to support the symbiots that are currently also under straining from the lack of options."

"Our actions damaged them, and this is the only way we can help make it right," Optimus said in agreement. "Blaster, Codex and Boomer are all hosts with ties to the Autobots. They have been briefed on the plan, and they and their symbiots think that by the end of my reign they may be stabilized enough as a culture to reject Vector Sigma."

"Query: how many hosts still exist?" Soundwave asked.

"Five that I am aware of, including you. Baster, Boomer, Codex and Bootleg," Mirage answered. "I believe there are about thirty symbiots between them."

Soundwave nodded his acceptance. "Viability: questionable. Preference: no fewer than twenty that can kindle. Reality: not all hosts can kindle another host. The more symbiots one has the more difficult is it." He added at Hexadecimal's look.

The science Dragon relaxed significantly and with him so did the rest of their party. "Providing that number is not a bad thing."

"I think we have been forgetting the difference in perspective of time compared to yours," Mirage added trying to diffuse any possible tensions. "Our typical lifespan is much shorter than yours." 

Envoy's wings flicked in clear surprise. "It was my understanding that like a Dragon or beastformer a vehicle-former can survive as long as they wish baring violence and starvation."

"We can but in reality not many do or ever had," Ratchet replied taking over the explanation. "The bottom rung of any society typically offlines due to substance abuse or lack or maintenance. They don't tend to live long and seldom want to continue what is a miserable existence."

"That is something we do not want to perpetuate. Keeping the populations low will help prevent most from falling to that level of despair," Optimus said firmly to his friend as he offered his hand and shoulder.

Ratchet waved off Optimus's concern and continued his speech. "For the lower class workers one of the biggest killer is hard labor wearing out frames faster than it can be repaired although I know monotony can also be a killer by numbing the spark and processor. Military mecha often offline in combat or brutal training accidents during times of peace."

"Lack of family and friends is also an issue because of the lack of mental and emotional contact," Perceptor added.

"In my territory those who are physically damaged are more likely to fall prey to the predators in the land," Lord Domingo added. "Physical damage often accumulates through hard work or accidents." 

"Cultural issues, then," Amerith said thoughtfully. "It might link to the Prime's earlier suggestion of making a sparking as expensive as a kindling. I understand that a kindled vehicle-former reaches reproductive maturity in three to five centuries on average depending on the frametype," she paused for corrections and received none. "I am not sure how long that is to you but to us it is only a fraction of the time spend in the egg. We must put so much time and resources into raising a creation our culture developed a stance that a Dragon in need is the concern of all. We extinguish, particularly the fighting Dragons, but it is never for lack of effort to keep them functional."

"Sadly many cities lost that desire to protect their inhabitants," Optimus said grimly. "I'm hoping to change that although it may take time for our people to adjust. Terrible as it was the war's devastation is reason for us to cling to one another and rebuild that as part of our cultural identity."

"Learning to help and depend upon one another will be a key component," Lord Domingo agreed. "Something my people already know and understand." 

"It is also common among Hausnest beastformers," Jazz spoke up. "It's not as tightly knit or supportive as Dragon culture but it's better than I remember it being here. I also agree that it has to do with how much each being depends on those around it to survive. The greater the connection the easier it is to offer help, even to a stranger."

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed.

"On a completely different topic," Mirage offered a transition that seemed welcome by both sides. "We will need to determine the exchange rate between our economies. While there are many options for the common good, gold being a popular one in many galaxies, we suggest beginning with the value of a specific volume of pure midgrade. It is a product we both produce and use."

All three Dragons immediately looked at Jazz and Soundwave.

"Hausnest operates on the barter system much more than coin. Yes, physical coins," Jazz explained. "Taxes are paid in goods. I do agree that energon is a good exchange rate standard. It won't take much to translate a shanix offer into energon. Though to be honest I don't expect there'll be much trade. Not the way industry thinks of it anyway. Hausnest isn't an industrial world and isn't trying to be one even though they know how."

"True but artists, exotic fuel merchants, musicians, and various craftsmechas will want to explore new markets and having a common currency basis means it will be easier for everyone to explore those options," Mirage allowed himself a small smile pleased at having diverted from the more uncomfortable question. From the teeks in the room bored was the worst reaction and most appreciated the subject.

"Definitely," Jazz agreed. "There probably are some industrial products that would find interest and I'm sure there will be interest in buying our surplus energon for a while."

"What do you believe would be of interest?" Mirage asked with just the tiniest hint of overt interest.

"Refined sugar and rust dust, specialized tools, long range comm equipment, medical supplies," Jazz rattled off the top of his helm. "Things they can make but a factory can make more pure and more easily repaired."

"Once cities are stabilized and production can begin those are options that can be explored," Mirage said thoughtfully.

"That reminds me, I want to talk to you at some point about that youngster Baintsí you were talking about earlier. I've got a lot of treatments and therapies for different types of sensory difficulties, and I want to know what you've been doing and if things I have will help," Ratchet refocused on Jazz at the mention of medical supplies. 

"Happy to," Jazz smiled warmly. "Soundwave has done more work with him."

"Then both of you," Ratchet nodded.

"Red Alert: needs more assistance," Soundwave said quietly. "Cause of difficulty: known?"

"He got worse over the course of the war," Ratchet admitted pleased that Soundwave knew at least one of his patients. "He's a good Security Director who's saved a lot of sparks but constantly searching for intruders has enhanced his paranoia. The genuine usefulness of it makes keeping his sensory input at manageable levels difficult." 

Soundwave nodded, then spoke hesitantly. "Soundwave: believes Red Alert would benefit from meeting Dragon Amerith, Dragon Hexadecimal and Dragon Envoy in that order."

"What he knows is less threatening?" Amerith didn't really guess. "I am willing."

"Agreed," Envoy spoke for them all.

"Please don't be offended if at some point he glitches and accuses you of sneaking through the vents or something like that. He's done that to many smaller mecha when his glitch acts up," Wheeljack said seriously to Amerith. "We've had a couple of bases devastated by microbots planting bombs that way. If he glitches he's actually going to have less trouble with the larger Dragons because you're easier to keep track of through security systems." 

"I understand. I will not take offense. Unfortunately for the situation that actually is a duty of mine," Amerith said. "Security means getting into all the places that guards cannot. I will not do that here unless asked to or we do go to war."

"As negotiations continue and an alliance finalizes it might be an idea to have him show you around some of the portions of the base," Mirage said carefully mindful of who and what he was talking about. "He's not going to become friendly and welcoming by normal standards; it's against his nature and function. Showing you around would give him an idea of your capabilities which would help his paranoia. It might work if presented as giving him another viewpoint like how he has Blaster's symbiots check things from their level." 

Amerith inclined her helm. "That is agreeable."

"Before we retire to recharge I am interested in what planned subjects are on the schedule," Envoy spoke up.

"Shadow Peace, one of the surviving priests here in Iacon, is interested in talking to Soundwave and anyone else interested about the priesthood and the doctrinal differences between our people. This topic is obviously going to be more involved than one conversation will entail but should work as a starting point for further discussion," Optimus said understanding that everyone really needed a break. No matter how successful he considered the orn it was important to end on a good note when possible.

"Soundwave: would enjoy that," he agreed eagerly.

"Perhaps Shadow Peace would be willing to meet one of our actual priests?" Envoy suggested. "He is a mid-sized adult and unable to come inside here. There are beastformer priests as well that can come inside here if you authorize them. Praxus understands that there are some differences in how we worship and some doctrine."

"I will certainly welcome the beastformers. How he wishes to meet with the Dragon priest may require more discussion with him," Optimus agreed. "Perhaps you could give your priest his comm so they can work it out?"

"That is agreeable," Envoy nodded and accepted the comm data to pass on.

Optimus glanced at the Lioness to make sure she was listening. "Setback and Envoy, Lord Domingo, Ultra Magnus and I would like to establish a time to compare our law codes. Ultra Magnus pointed out to me that we need to make comparisons and discuss extradition treaties if a suspect or possible criminal crosses borders."

"I agree to a point," Envoy said. "Existing law and the reasoning behind it, yes. Extradition or treaties will be no more than broad theory. I am willing to tell you how ideas will be received as long as you understand my word is not binding."

"I understand. I only wish to discuss theory, foundation and general ideas, not the final legal form," Optimus promised and made a note to himself to be very careful about anything that could be a treaty. It might be all one long event to him but it had been strongly emphasized that this group were not to engage in negotiation.

"Wheeljack and I would like to compare measurements and disciplines for long term plans for an Academy and scientific cooperation," Perceptor spoke up looking specifically at Hexadecimal. "Misunderstandings such as what occurred today with our lifespans could lead to problems and should be addressed before more happen."

"We have a foundation of understanding from Jazz and the documents he brought with him. Sorting it out with an actual scientist and engineer would be most welcome," Hexadecimal agreed with a wiggle of excitement.

"A few of our mecha have offered to take anyone interested out exploring the surviving restaurants, clubs and events to see how the social scene is compared to Hausnest," Mirage said. "Sideswipe and his brother have acted as guards for Optimus in the past." 

Jazz perked up sharply. "I _so_ want to do that. Dance clubs especially. I haven't been to a real dance club since Iacon fell."

"Sideswipe knows all of the surviving clubs. Actually, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would be good sources of information for you and Soundwave. Sunstreaker was an artist before the war and Sideswipe was a merchant so they have experience with your former connections here. I can send you their comms so they can show you around and offer explanations for the changes you might observe," Mirage said and then acted as if the thought had just crossed his mind. "Dragon Amerith, if you do not mind I would like to offer to answer any questions or thoughts you may have during your stay. I have some experience with security and the secrecy that position often requires, and I am one of the only surviving nobles of the Crystal Towers."

"That sounds like some interesting conversations," she agreed with a trill.

"Setback, one of my guards Chromia would like to offer to be a sounding board for you if you have any questions about our ways," Optimus said. "She is far older than me and has a lot of experience in different city-states and cultures here. Iacon has become a very cosmopolitan city so she may be able to help explain any oddities you encounter during your stay." 

"That would be welcome," Setback agreed with a nod. "From what we have access to it seems as if the entire empire has an outpost here."

"When would you like to meet next?" Optimus asked Envoy.

"Is joor nine agreeable to all?" she suggested.

"Joor ten would work better for me unless this is going to be a discussion about laws I'm not a part of," Ratchet said after consulting his own schedule and flagging a message from his subordinates. "I have a surgery on a patient I can't put off much longer. She's stable right now but the situation is delicate, and I expect it will collapse if I don't start soon. It should take about eight joors to finish if nothing else goes wrong." 

"Then joor ten and a half and keep one of us appraised if things run long for you?" Envoy counter-offered. "A spark is more important than a joor or even an orn here. We can discuss legal things if you run long."

"Sounds good. Excuse me, I have a surgery to preform," Ratchet gave a short bow and a nod to Optimus before quickly heading out the door.

"It's gotta be serious for him to be that abrupt," Wheeljack said with a small apologetic nod toward the Dragons before turning to Perceptor. "Probably one of the collapse victims."

"Ratchet isn't a specialist medic. He started in emergency trauma and has learned how to handle almost anything from spark failure to processor replacements," Perceptor added. "He's taken the war and loss of sparks hard."

"What happened with this collapse?" Setback asked with a gentle tone. "If it is still an active scene we might be able to help."

"We understand. Healers of all kinds rate great deference," Envoy said seriously.

"Most of the rubble has been cleared away enough for the survivors to be located," Optimus said with a bit of gratitude at the offer. "A vacated building that had been damaged by a Seeker strike a decaorn ago collapsed onto another structure and there were refugees and squatters staying there despite the evacuation order. Most of those still in medical are pre-adult frames. Most of our civilians have reinforced their armor because of the war or we would have had more fatalities."

"It's a balancing act between dangers," Lord Domingo said with a small nod understanding form a different perspective. "Face the damage of acid rains or risk a building collapsing on your shelter."

"If it's the femme I think it is she's an adult with a crushed hip which could trigger a cascade failure of her fuel tank and systems," Wheeljack added. "Ratchet can fix it; he's done it before. They were waiting for the rest of her systems to stabilize enough that the risks of deactivation from doing nothing balanced with the risks of doing the surgery on an unstable patient." 

"Then there is no one to still dig out?" Envoy asked to be very sure.

"Only the deactivated who will have to wait with the others who fell before them," Optimus said grimly. "Red Alert informed me that Codex confirmed there are no survivors left in the rubble." 

"I regret your loss," Envoy said softly with honesty in her field. "We will aid an effort to recover sparks if you ask. We do understand just how much rubble a larger adult can move."

"Security Dragons can also crawl into tiny spaces to hunt for survivors," Amerith added.

"There are also microbots who can help if you need any assistance during a possible search," Mirage said. "Some of them are smaller than symbiots and designed for such work."

"Landing space is available behind parts of our perimeter for your people if someone is injured," Optimus added. "Our medics may not be completely trained on repairing Dragons, but Ratchet believes there is enough in common to at least stabilize them until your medics arrive. Most of our medics can repair beastformers as easily as our more exotic vehicle-formers." 

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," Envoy spoke with the same inflection as she had during their first meeting when she spoke as Praxus. "We will remember this."

"As we will remember your offer." Optimus inclined his helm in reply. It might not have been said outright but he recognized the old-style formal statement of a debt accepted for what it was and did his best to reply in kind so it was a trade of aid for aid, both unneeded in the moment. "Jazz, I've commed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to meet you outside the room."

~Are you going to be okay without me, love?~ Jazz asked quickly.

~Enjoy yourself,~ Soundwave said with affection. ~Howlback wants to do research. I am looking forward to the berth's quiet zone.~

"Thank you, Prime. I'll wait here for them," Jazz said standing as the others made a bit of small talk before making their way out to go rest. Once the Dragons were gone, Jazz spoke up. "Prime, I'd like to have a word with you if you don't mind?" 

"Of course," the Prime stilled and allowed the others to leave. "What is your concern?" he asked when it was only the two of them.

Jazz took the opening the phrasing gave. "That you may not take the population issue seriously enough. This is a core focus of the Dragons. It's very important to have a viable system ready to lay out for the treaty process. Be ready for them to want steps in place if it doesn't work. Some way to keep the population from outgrowing its resources is all the Dragons care about. I know it sounds ugly but culling is a nuisance thing to them. They'd much rather it never gets bad enough for them to notice and consider action."

"Culling..." Optimus genuinely had to stop to process the concept.

"Um, yeah. That's a real thing they do when they deem necessary. On the up side," he paused at the Prime's incredulous look. "Yes, there's an up side," he plunged on. "They haven't done it in the entire history of Hausnest because the beastformers have cultural and legal systems in place to keep their numbers under what the Dragons said were the limits. Dragons may not value those they deem lesser than themselves the way we'd like but they are beings of law. If they agree to something they will honor it to the very best of their ability."

"What are these systems that worked for the bestformers?" Prime was suddenly very focused. Culling was _not_ going to happen on his watch.

"I only know the basics. Setback would know it inside and out," Jazz started. "The social pressure not to produce much more than your replacements and spread them out in time did most of the work on Hausnest. The legal end I know less about but sterilization gets involved at some point. I think that fell under the heading of 'if you can't control yourself we'll make sure there are no consequences for the rest of us' type logic because once the Dragons are involved there's no precision in who goes and who survives. The entire community has a vested interest in keeping their numbers reasonable."

"Setback and I will need to have long conversations about this before the negotiations start. It should be a very long time for us to get to that level especially given how much of the Decepticon population is or will be being decimated by this new war. We were already looking at ways to decrease the population but having it come from those my people view as outsiders will be more difficult to present in a positive light," Optimus thought grimly about what this meant for any treaties. "Do the Dragons have such a limitation on their own numbers? Presenting this idea without a similar limit in place will only convince some that the Dragons intend to attack later after they overwhelm us with numbers. You say the Dragons are law-abiding, and what I have learned from Archeía confirms that. However my people have only the legends of the Predacons on which to base their views. I have to remember that it has been multiple generations for us while they have many who knew our ancestors." 

Jazz paused to think about it and could only shrug. "I honestly don't know how they govern their numbers. That's probably a question best asked of Envoy. If anybody knows that it'll be Praxus. What I do know: it's rare to have more than one clutch every ten thousand vorns for the entire planet. How they determine who, where and when I can't even guess at." He paused again. "While many of the Elders and oldest Dragons definitely knew vehicle-formers I don't know if it's any better knowledge than the legends we have of them for most. Prowl tried to explain it once. Dragons view vehicle-formers the way we would view an army of sparkeaters, only worse. At his age it was petrifying. The older Dragons haven't been as shaken but until they got used to it they still twitched."

"Then we need to get discussions about that out of the way soon or it will bite us as the difference in the passage of time did today," Optimus said grimly. "It will be a difficult journey getting our peoples to see one another as more than monsters but doing so will ultimately strengthen Cybertron. Archeía is pleased to have Praxus back on Cybertron and has given me access to information past Primes kept hidden. It will take some time to process it all." 

Jazz gave a grim smile and a field full of sympathetic understanding. "Something else I'd ask them sooner rather than later: how long before they expect vehicle-formers to have vacated their territory _in vorns_. It took me centuries to get used to what the Elder's concept of now, soon and just keep moving meant in my perspective. I think you'll be relieved."

"That will be part of the negotiations although some of the territory will be easier for us to cede immediately since it was under the Decepticons," Optimus nodded understanding how time could be relative for such long-lived beings before groaning and rubbing his temples. "Primus, we'll need to have plans in place for any surviving warriors or civilians from those strongholds. I think I'm going to put Ultra Magnus in charge of handling any survivors from the Decepticon territories so I can focus on these negotiations." 

Jazz nodded. "I'll leave you to the not-fun job of leadership."


	3. Chapter 3

~He's still pretty,~ Sideswipe couldn't help but comment as the avianoid beastformer existed the conference room as he fell back on merchant training not to display just how psyched he was at meeting _Jazz_. At least they'd be presentable next to the exotic mech; as soon as they'd gotten the orders from Mirage Sunstreaker had insisted both of them have a thorough polish and waxing. "You must be Jazz." 

"And you Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Jazz smiled at the pair. Taller and bigger than he was but not by enough to be a different size class.

~Sideswipe: red.~ Soundwave supplied.

"Yep," Sideswipe agreed as the trio started down toward the lift. "So you want to go out clubbing? Any particular dance style?" 

"Freeform, just a good beat to move to. I don't know anything current," Jazz looked at them hopefully. "Not sure if you were told but my alt barely flies faster than I walk."

"So something we can walk to or get a transport," Sideswipe said thinking about options available before turning to Sunstreaker. "What about the Sparkbeat? No one there will mess with us, and they have a mixed clientele so Jazz won't completely stand out in a bad way. Not saying you won't attract a bit of good attention." 

"Attention I'm good with as long as it's not violent," Jazz promised with a trill as they entered the lift just in time for a boltbat to slip in. "Hay, Wingthing."

"So we're going clubbing?" Wingthing asked as he perched on Jazz's shoulder and looked the twins over taking in finishes and frames. "I've never been to a Cybertronian club." ~And the others are busy. Ravage is buffering Soundwave. The berth shielding is awesome but it still helps to have one of us against his plating. Howl and Beak are doing research. On what, I'm not sure.~

"I haven't in ages," Jazz did nothing to shield the excitement in his field or the shivering of his feathers as the lift moved down. ~Drop your senses _way_ down. Like when I'm practicing my loud music.~

The twins glanced at each other and made a point of looking at each of them. "Do you know what's up with the hosts? Why they can't stand each other."

After a thought Jazz didn't seem any harm in answering, "All hosts are at least emphatic and being around each other causes a type of feedback for them. It makes for a weird culture considering part of it has to communicate at a distance." 

"Like two transmitters on the same frequency?" Sideswipe tied to correlate it to something he knew.

"More like a mike being too close to the speaker, or a powerful EM source in your field," Jazz suggested. "They can cope with enough reason but it's distracting and uncomfortable."

"Sounds frustrating," Sideswipe said after thinking about dealing with that for extended period of time. ~Like having someone staring over your shoulder while you're painting.~

As the lift stopped and the door opened Sunstreaker was the first out checking for trouble and making certain no one crowded their guest. As usual everyone made way at just a look. Most didn't go far. Both the lyrebird beastformer and the boltbat were unusual enough to be worth a long look.

~At least he's a calm one,~ Sunstreaker grunted over the bond as Jazz walked with them smoothly with just a bit of friendly flirting and flicking of decorative feathers.

~He was an up-and-coming imperial superstar before he disappeared,~ Sideswipe reminded his twin even as he kept an optic on their surroundings. Familiar didn't necessarily mean friendly to their guest especially given his connection to the Dragons attacking the Decepticons. ~He must be used to attracting and maintaining attention from crowds.~ 

~Hopefully it works out tonight. He wants to dance and I'm sure he means he wants to dance _with_ a crowd. I can't even think of a worse situation to protect him in.~ Sunstreaker grumbled but Sideswipe knew it was just nerves. His brother wasn't wrong either. Even in a firefight there was obvious hostiles and a battle line.

~A riot,~ Sideswipe finally found something worse. Maybe. ~One good thing. I bet his old fans don't recognize him looking like this.~

~We do not need that kind of luck called down on us,~ Sunstreaker growled picturing fans finding out their obsession was back. The vibrating that Sideswipe was keeping under tight control was bad enough over the bond.

For his part Jazz willingly allowed the general silence to take over. He really did just want a couple joors of unbridled fun of the kind Hausnest simply didn't have. In truth he'd dance as long as he was allowed. It didn't matter if it was the club shutting down for the day, his bonded calling him back or his guards saying it was time to leave. He intended to enjoy every moment he got.

Then he'd think about Dragons, politics and some serious cultural divides he could barely wrap his processor around. He'd really just taken on Hausnest as a new set of rules to exist by and new nobles to exist under. Even with a decade to come here there was still a disconnect at moments when he tried to translate one way of living to the other in a useful manner. He also never quite lost track of the fact that any Dragon large enough would eat him and not think about it as any different than a herd beast. Yes, Cybertronian nobles had the same right of life and death over commoners but they didn't see commoners as _fuel_. Even knowing the practical and legal difference was negligible he couldn't deny a psychological one was there and potent.

Soundwave nudged his thoughts towards dancing and Jazz sent a wave of affection and thanks when his smile returned to a natural one. Neither twin said anything about the mood swing since both were used to mood swings from silent conversations. It didn't take long to reach the club which had flickering neon lights around the windows and a small line of mecha in glittery and sparkling paint waiting outside. Sound was curiously muffled although the pulse of the beat reached the outside. 

"So do you get to have fun or are you stuck watching all night?" Jazz asked.

"Well, one of us has to stay close to guard you and Wingthing if he wants to dance as well," Sideswipe answered with a flirtatious grin.

"Too many bodies on the floor to keep track of all the problems without a spotter," Sunstreaker grunted as he shook his head. ~If you want to dance go ahead. Too many groping hands for my tastes.~ 

~You know I do,~ Sideswipe purred in reply and tried to contain his spark's flip flopping at the prospect of dancing that close to a long-ago crush.

Somewhat to Jazz's bemusement the twins ignored the line and walked straight up to the door, giving the bouncer a nod before heading straight inside with their charges. Wingthing winced at the noise and dialed his senses down even further. The group found a small table where Wingthing jumped onto the back of a chair while Sunstreaker took a seat. Sideswipe happily joined Jazz on the floor moving in time to the beat and dancers while Sunstreaker stayed on the side watching for trouble. No one approached the golden mech though he did draw a few appreciative glances his way.

Neither twin lost sight of their charge even in the crowd. Jazz's distinctive plumage helped since there were only a few beastformers present. Those few seemed both attracted and confused by the avianoid. 

Jazz didn't care. He had a beat, he had the safety of someone watching for trouble and he willingly lost himself in the music, the fields and the movement he'd desperately missed for so long. The tempo changed as the dancing went on but every song was a pulsing beat that kept the floor full and moving.

Sensing that Sideswipe was starting to get a little thirsty Sunstreaker thought about ordering four mid-grades so everyone would have something to drink when the pair joined them. Looking over a Wingthing he asked, "You good with mid-grade or want something else?" 

"Mid-grade is good. A shot glass worth is plenty," he agreed with a mind to the energon shortages he knew about.

"You sure? The boss is paying," Sunstreaker asked carefully even as he tallied up the equivalent amount size-wise for the rest of the party. Everyone might know the pair were Autobots but they didn't need to attract too much unwanted attention by stating that Optimus Prime was paying for their drinks tonight.

"My understanding was that there isn't enough energon for everyone," Wingthing cocked his head. "I don't want to take from others."

"We're okay here in Iacon except for a few pockets outside the main dome. The big problem is getting supplies out on the front," Sunstreaker didn't elaborate too much since he didn't follow most of it personally. That was more Sideswipe's side of things. He did have to give the symbiot props for even thinking of others he didn't know and wasn't even aligned with when he wasn't even paying. "The amount the four of us will consume tonight won't hurt anything." 

"All right. A cube then," Wingthing decided. He'd drink his fill and get Jazz to take the rest home for the others. Liquid energon was still a treat.

"That's better," Sunstreaker said as he placed the order through the table when he judged that the pair would be rejoining them. Place like this wouldn't bother with waitstaff trying to take orders with everyone coming and going from the floor. He shot a glare at a femme trying to reach out and touch Wingthing without asking permission. 

Her hand jerked back and her attention focused on the one she knew was dangerous. When he made no further aggressive move she whispered and extended her hand just a bit. "May I touch?"

Wingthing knew she was talking about him but as her gaze was on Sunstreaker he kept quiet. He didn't mind. He wasn't going to give permission unless addressed though. And he should probably make sure their guards thought she was safe too. Getting her hurt when he was trying to be friendly wasn't a great idea.

"It's not nice to talk about someone when they are right in front of you," Sunstreaker growled, disliking her even more for ignoring Wingthing who had already proven that he could think and speak. He ignored the fact that she might not have heard him earlier. "Now be a good femme and ask Wingthing if he'll let you touch him." Lowering his voice, he growled, "Don't mess with his wings."

Shifting slightly further away from Sunstreaker she didn't notice that Sideswipe and Jazz were walking up as she focused on Wingthing. She'd come this far she was going through with it. "Sorry, wanted to be sure your guard wouldn't break me even if you said yes. May I touch?"

Wingthing didn't pick up anything particularly hostile in her field and the reality was beastformers were going to become more common on Cybertron so curiosity was going to be rampant. Better to encourage positive connections even if it felt a bit like being one of the crystal-dogs. He focused his attention on predicting her actions even as he said, "You may touch me but as he said not my wings." 

She nodded and carefully stroked his back without touching either wing. When she was done she thanked him quietly and slipped off before Sideswipe sat down just in time for the energon.

"She wanted to touch. Sunstreaker made certain she behaved," Wingthing explained to the pair as Jazz settled next to him. "I'm surprised more mecha haven't asked to touch your feathers since you're so decked out and pretty tonight."

"I hate being handled like an object," Sunstreaker grunted at the look the pair gave him, trying to brush off their attention. 

"Almost everyone does," Jazz agreed and sipped his cube. "I'm fairly sure the lack of touching has to do with our guards," he gave the pair a respectful tone. "I've teeked a couple want-to-be dance partners that weren't willing to come close."

"That's our job and everyone with half a processor knows it," Sideswipe said knowing that Sunstreaker wanted to keep an optic on their surroundings. "We have reputation of finishing any problems someone else starts. If anyone starts anything get behind us and do exactly as your told." 

Jazz nodded agreeably. "It's been a while but I still remember how to be protected. You won't have to keep me from playing hero," he promised.

"I'd rather find the ceiling," Wingthing said. "I can be on Jazz's shoulder if you want me there."

Sideswipe looked around assessing the crowd for fliers. "The ceiling would be good here since there are so few with wings. If we start moving out for any reason drop down to his shoulder but warn us before you do it so you don't get labeled target. I'm not expecting trouble but we always anticipate it." 

"I will," Wingthing promised.

"Agreed," Jazz nodded. "I know you got picked for tonight because I want to go clubbing, but what else do you like doing in your free time?"

"We don't have a lot of free time when Decepticon attacks are likely," Sideswipe said thoughtfully. "I like to party and hang out whenever possible." 

"I make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble without me," Sunstreaker grunted.

"Have any thoughts for peacetime, or are you old-time military?" Jazz asked between sips of energon he didn't need but was grateful for. Just like converting to solid fuel it would take a while to think of liquid energon as the regular stuff.

"We aren't sparked military. If we actually get peace I'll probably try to go back to being a merchant," Sideswipe replied thoughtfully. "I used to trade artwork, supplies, pretty much anything that looked like I could make some shanix." 

Jazz nodded. "Merchants are always needed, especially if you keep a good reputation."

"One reason why I try not to short anyone during any trades or rip anyone off," Sideswipe agreed. "We are known to be willing to defend ourselves which helps keep away trouble and thieves." 

"A good mix. I've always had to rely on hired guards to keep the few crazies away," Jazz admitted, then chuckled at Wingthing's irate squeak. "Okay, technically I have a 'path bondmate and the symbiots but I really don't like them in the line of fire. It's why I always hired security to be the protection. I'm sure I will again when I start to tour. I've really missed the big stage."

"If they aren't security they shouldn't be there," Sunstreaker spoke up in agreement. "Although someone like Wingthing might make a good scout reporting to security from above."

"Laserbeak told me she used to occasionally do that," Wingthing agreed having happily finished drinking his part of the cube. 

"Ravage would too, from a different angle," Jazz paused, then chuckled at memories from a relatively short period of time that had changed so much. "Prowl was the only one that really got away with it. He wasn't as large as Dragon Envoy but when he dropped from the top of the stage rigging he made an impression."

"That would freak out most civilians," Sideswipe agreed as he recalled the images of the event. "Wings would make him look even bigger and more intimidating. I heard you had songs and even albums dedicated to him," he worked at not being a crazy fan.

"Do you have any images of what he looked like back then?" Sunstreaker asked. 

Jazz readily pinged them a few, focusing on those with something they might recognize for scale as well as his memory vid of the incident.

"Good show," Sideswipe laughed as he focused on the surprise on the target's face. "He's impressive for someone who doesn't do this for a living."

"Good looking too," Sunstreaker agreed as he studied Prowl's frame and his position as he landed. "I take it he made quite an impression on the nobles and fancy types who saw him." 

"Oh yes. It was a lot of dancing to keep any of them from trying to claim him but we managed. Dragons are amazingly loyal to those they choose to respect," Jazz smiled at the overall fond memories. "I'm looking forward to things settling enough for him to visit. We aren't as close as we used to be but we still talked and he visited several times a vorn. If the peace works I'm planning to stay on Cybertron. Hausnest is lovely and it treated us well but as a performer I'm much better suited to the industrial world."

"You'd be welcomed back," Sideswipe said candidly to Jazz's delight. "Blaster hunted down some of your music and played it for some of us at a party. Did you write all your own music or did you use other writers?" He pointedly left out that Blaster had hunted down those songs from him.

Jazz tried to think back before he gave up. "A few have a co-writer and I'm sure I did some cover songs but most of my work I wrote and performed."

"Pay up," Sunstreaker said bluntly to Sideswipe before turning back to Jazz with a satisfied smile. "I told him you had to have written most of the music since there were so many similarities in tone and style especially within the Dragon pieces." 

"Thank you," Jazz's pride fluffed his feathers as he preened. "The Dragon ones and a few others in my last couple centuries here all had the same inspiration. That often influences the music even when I'm not trying. Dragon Prowl inspired me often. He's why I did that experimental aquatic album. He got talking about how fluid dynamics explains how sounds moves through both air and liquid. I never did understand it as a science l but it was really exciting to learn about as a musician."

"Kind of like how some pigments and paints are made," Sunstreaker said. "An artist might not understand how mixing one metallic powder with a particular plant's fluids will make a shade of green but adding another metallic powder to the mix will turn it purple. Knowing how to use it is what matters to them." 

Jazz nodded. "Sounds like it. I know what to do to for the results I want but not always exactly why. I wish I could understand more but I don't have the processor for it."

"That's the difference between scientific and artistic processors," Sideswipe replied. "Is there anything you can think of that I could look at importing from the Dragons once they're settled in here? I'm assuming everything is going to go well." 

"I'm assuming that the government would do most of the mass produced energon," Jazz began. "Real fuels, either raw or prepared, small brewery high grade, pet or working class mechanimals, non-production art of all kinds," he hummed. "Technically that'd all be from the beastformer population. Dragons are the nobles of society. A few are artists or the like and might sell the occasional thing but it's the commoners that you're likely to be working with. If a Dragon wants to sell through you one of their agents will do the approach."

"So a lot of the same things as between our city-states. Makes sense since we're all supposed to be from the same origins," Sideswipe thought for a bit as he tapped his fingers to the beat. "Still seems like they'd be more likely to trade with us than Lord Domingo's mecha. Those things up there are seriously creepy and limit what they can buy."

"I've seen a couple specials on them and I have to agree. They seem to make an extremely effective defense force though," Jazz nodded. "Yes, trading is likely similar. The two things to keep in mind there is that Hausnest is still on a barter economy. They won't recognize shanix beyond its mineral value to that individual. Also that other than solar energon they aren't an industrial system either because it doesn't appeal." 

"Those things are deadly," Sunstreaker said with a small growl. "We got stuck up near the border chasing a Decepticon patrol. Patrol leader made us all stop and watch them run away. Fragged everyone off until those things swarmed them." 

Jazz shivered, sending a deep ripple through his feathers. "They showed that in a special. Attached a motor to a carcass and turned it on remotely. Good thing your patrol leader knew where the border was."

"So go to them for novelties and artwork for city-dwellers," Sideswipe said with a small nod. "Once the economy gets going again hand-crafted pieces will appeal to those wanting unique displays or showpieces. I'd probably start bartering tools, screws and other things that are cheaper and more efficient to make industrially. Uniformity has its good points especially when building things."

Jazz nodded. "You'll find interest in tools they already use but made to a higher standard or with harder metal. It's really the strangest mix of tech and economy you're likely to encounter. They know how to do industrial production; that's what's going to be fueling Cybertron's recovery. They have contact and some trade with the galactic community around Hausnest; that's where the ships they used to travel here came from. At the same time they reject it for most things for reasons I still don't really understand. You'll find what they like and you'll manage a good trade."

"I don't have a lot of experience with mechanimals, but I bet they'd make good trades as pets and livestock once everyone is more stabilized," Sideswipe said speculatively as he pondered further options for a career he thought he'd never get to return to doing. "Cybertron's environment is rather depleted so anything that will help shift burdens would be a good idea. Especially since so many of the miners and military mecha followed Megatron. The Dragons are impressive in a fight but the Seekers are definitely causing a lot of damage to them."

"Speed vs firepower," Jazz nodded. "I can't say I've seen any of the fighting but I don't doubt modern missiles can cause a lot of damage to the smaller adults and the Seekers probably know real fighting while most Dragons only knew theory. What I did see was the results of their efforts on Praxus. Ugly but I doubt anything penetrated her paint."

"Attacking a metrotitan would be suicidal for anything short of a massive gestalt, another metrotitan or a guardian," Sideswipe agreed. "We fight the Seekers out in the field when we aren't acting as guards and it wasn't easy as grounders. It'd be easier in the air, but the flight styles are completely different. As the Dragons get more experience they'll do more damage but so will the Seekers. Fraggers learn fast. The shuttles are causing some problems too and will continue as the fighting gets worse. They aren't as fast as the Seekers but they can typically take more damage and carry heavier weapons." 

Jazz nodded. "They may be half her size but I expect attacking an Elder isn't much less suicidal. Did you watch the three big Dragons destroying Kaon's command complex; the first strike of the war?"

"Yep. Makes me glad we aren't fighting them," Sideswipe said with a firm nod. "Omega Supreme could probably do some damage to them, but I don't think he was designed to fight fliers."

"You might be surprised given how old the guardians are," Sunstreaker said in surprising disagreement. "They're old enough that their designers might have had Dragons in mind as potential foes." 

"Wouldn't surprise me. My understanding is that the Dragons left sometime in Alpha Prime's reign, but so much history that far back is unreliable it's hard to know exactly when that was or how long after their departure they were remembered as a fact," Jazz agreed. "Anyone want to dance?" He glanced between them in a clear reminder that he was just as willing to dance with Sunstreaker or both of them as Sideswipe or himself.

Sunstreaker listened to the beat for a moment before glancing over at Wingthing. "You going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'll take to the ceiling and keep an optic out. I can let Jazz know if any trouble comes," Wingthing promised wanting the guard to have some fun after being so respectful about his status as a mech not a pet. ~Subspace the cube?~ he added to Jazz.

With a nod to Wingthing Jazz sealed the partial cube and slid into his subspace before walking between the powerful warriors to the dance floor. Instinct tracked the bond to the ceiling as Wingthing flew up and then Jazz gave himself over to the beat, to the fields around him and to the silent, unspoken permission to get himself completely riled. Soundwave wasn't just accepting, he was looking forward to a 'face and merge in the relative mental silence of their room.

* * *

Envoy stretched every piece of her frame in place from her berth while Hexadecimal made a nest out of spare blankets and pillows on the floor and Amerith did her safety search for listening or recording devices. Bugs as she called them. It didn't matter that they'd be left in place. It made the little security Dragon feel better to do the sweep so she was given the time to do it. Three chairs were available for the beastformers as their preferred way to relax and talk. Right on time as Amerith finally settled on Envoy's helm Soundwave pinged for admittance and was granted it for the entire party. Not just the three beastformers but also all four of his symbiots were out as well.

"Extra bedding is in the wall by the door," Envoy said as she realized the symbiots wouldn't be docked. Relaxing here in her space they all reverted to Primal Vernacular.

"Thank you, Dragon Envoy. The four of us observed through Soundwave's telepathy and observations and may have some things to add to the coming conversation," Howlback said with a respectful nod as Ravage and Jazz opened the closet and emptied the contents onto the floor in two piles that the feliniods sorted into appropriate nests. Laserbeak settled on Soundwave's shoulder to act as a buffer if needed while Wingthing waited until Jazz had seated himself next to his mate before joining him. Setback moved her chair over so the feliniods could nest between her and their host.

"Let us begin with Soundwave's observations," Envoy focused on the host.

"Optimus Prime appears to be a stabilizer Prime by spark and nature despite everything this war has undoubtedly thrust upon him since he was not the Prime when our group left Cybertron. Like all Primes he is telepathically unreadable but appears by words and actions to be earnest in his desire to create a treaty," Soundwave said carefully using both the hated title and the mech's name to remind them of both the power and difference between him and his despised predecessor. 

"Then this one is likely to be good to his word," Amerith said despite her doubts. Even she _wanted_ to believe Praxus's vision would work.

"What is your impression of the others? The healer wields much power." Envoy asked.

"Ratchet is old, angry and worn out," Soundwave said after careful thought. "He has fought for his patients his entire existence. He is tired of war and tired of losing patients. If he believes this treaty is sincere he will fight his own kind to make and keep the peace. If he feels there is a threat to his patients he will fight it with all his spark and processor. That and his skills are why he has so much power."

Soundwave turned to Amerith who he knew had watched the orszem vid with Prowl. "Lord Domingo doesn't believe that this treaty will actually effect him that much other than removing the threats from outside his borders. He knows fully well the orszem are a deterrent to anyone trying to take over his territory be they Dragon or vehicle-former. He will work with whomever will be of advantage to him and his territory." 

"His kind we understand and he is not wrong. The ozimin see to it," Amerith admitted. "We have little use for their products and far less interest in dealing with the wildlife. I am more concerned with whether he has ambitions to expand."

"What is a stabilizer Prime?" Hexadecimal asked.

"Lord Domingo has little desire to expand beyond the border the orszem protect because it is terrain desired by the vehicleformers and Dragons. It is not cost effective for him to do so unless the orszem expand their domain. They are his limitation and protection," Soundwave said after some thought about the beastformer lord before addressing the other question. "According to the beliefs of the Cybertronian priesthood traditionally there are two types of Primes which alternate. The expansionist Primes are typically warriors who advanced the Empire by colonization or conquest. The stabilizer Primes are typically focused on strengthening borders and building culture. Being an expansionist or stabilizer is not necessarily a sign of a good or bad Prime. Prima and Sentinel were both considered expansionists. Alpha and Guardian were both stabilizers."

"Alpha was a conqueror," Envoy said firmly, then paused and nodded to herself. "It would be remembered differently here, where we were not people."

"At least we do not need to worry about the ozimin," Hexadecimal relaxed a bit. "They are just bad meat to us. To vehicle-formers they are unstoppable monsters. If they have not expanded in the opening the war provided it is unlikely the ozimin will expand for any reason. I expect with enough study the reason they are restricted to that area could be found."

"Perceptor and Wheeljack have no interest in continued violence are eager to start the expansion of scientific knowledge," Soundwave stating what he could tell everyone already suspected. "I have difficulty reading Mirage but I do not sense any duplicity beyond attempts to control his emotions which would be expected given his caste. Given his displayed reactions and status as our host as far as accommodations are concerned I believe he may be a second or fourth creation of his House." 

"Hatching order matters?" Hexadecimal asked.

"For the nobility, yes it is very important; not so much for commoners. The First Creation is expected to lead and is the Heir to their creators. The Second Creation is expected to be the support and helpmate to their bonded mate and are bonded out of their creation House." Soundwave explained with a nudge to Jazz to see if he missed anything important. 

"That pattern follows with the odd numbered creations remaining with the House and the even numbered ones bonded out. The Third Creation is the second heir and raised much the same as the First. The Fourth Creation is to be bonded out as a subordinate mate." Jazz added with a nod. "From what I've gathered nobles are very rare now, all but an extinct class. I'm not sure how much power they'll have in the future. As the ruling class they were decimated early in the war."

"Most likely a new nobility will eventually emerge from the political and financial leadership that develops during the rebuilding period," Setback said. "It may not have the same rules as the past but it will resurface."

"Leaders are always needed and wealth often the way they gain influence," Envoy inclined her helm. "There will be a new ruling class that we watch come to power. That is easier to deal with than a well-established ruling class."

"Did you learn anything while dancing with the warriors?" Amerith looked at Jazz.

"Being frontline fighters they were both professionally interested in the fighting particularly between the fighting Dragons and the Seekers. Sideswipe, the red one, is a former merchant who is already looking at ways to act as a trader intermediary between both societies. Sunstreaker, the yellow one, was very protective of Wingthing when he was approached by a femme in the club. He made certain that she acknowledged Wingthing as a mech not a mechanimal," Jazz thought for a bit about the events in the club. "Neither one reacted poorly to either of us although I would not have expected any less from those chosen for the position of guardian by the Prime." 

"What did Sideswipe believe we would value? What did he believed would be valued in their cities?" Amerith was genuinely curious.

"He was asking about what I thought would be valuable initially like tools and other utility items that are easier to make in factories. He mentioned the idea of trading handcrafted products to their middle and upper class as status symbols once the economy stabilized on their end. His brother Sunstreaker has a keen optic and audial for art and music," Jazz said. 

Envoy's manner shifted in the trademark signal that Praxus was speaking through her. "Does he create? We would be patrons to a few. The arts are most worthy of support."

"He didn't say he did but I think I heard his designation somewhere in the past," Jazz thinking back through the haze of memories. "In any case he would probably be a good source of connections to artists and musicians that would be looking for patrons." 

"We will remember," Envoy said before coming back to herself. "I understand Soundwave's symbiots have learned things from research," she focused on the small forms to encourage them to speak.

"I am going to start for all of us," Howlback said grimly. "Keep in mind that I am from a Cybertronian colony so I have a different perspective from most here. Okay, there is what I think is a big miscommunication that caused a lot of anger on the part of the Cybertronians. Even Lord Domingo was irritated by the discussion regarding Harmonex, and I think I figured out why. Did any of you notice that Optimus Prime said that the Harmonexians would gladly serve you again?" 

"We heard," Envoy nodded. "The details of how that will work is not ours to discuss."

"No, but the reaction you gave irritated everyone there, especially Ratchet and Lord Domingo," Howlback said. "I did some further research on Harmonex. According to the history available here, way back in time Harmonex was founded by the servants of Dragons. The mecha of Harmonex believe that they are as much your subjects as the descendants of the beastformers that went to Hausnest. Their culture has been based on the idea of keeping their city in balance with the crystals so that everything would be right when the Dragons take their place as their lords. Apparently when Prowl left during the war Harmonex believed it was to bring you back to take your rightful place. That is why the locals were so devastated when the city was destroyed by Tripticon; they believe that they had failed to preserve what their ancestors had sworn to do for you. When the announcement about vehicle-formers not being allowed to reproduce in your territories was made, the Cybertronians present took it as a rejection of those who have been faithful to you. That is why Prime asked Praxus to tell them that you did not blame them for the destruction; it was his way of trying to rectify what the Cybertronians see as nobles rejecting their subjects and prevent suicides of despair." 

Envoy cocked her helm with a tail-twitch of confusion that glowed brightly in her tail-orb. "No vehicle-former has ever served a Dragon. They were angry because we did not wish to protect those we had no knowledge of?"

"I believe these things are what we are here to discover. We had no knowledge of Harmonex or their beliefs. They had no knowledge that we did not know they exist," Setback said quietly. "Better to do so now among a handful than during public ceremonies."

"The discussion about time and lifespan had not happened yet," Howlback reminded them. "Laserbeak did some research and there have been at least eight Primes between Alpha and Optimus. There is no telling how the histories have been distorted during those reigns without doing extensive comparisons."

"Even we thought the Harmonexians had once served you when we first came to Hausnest," Laserbeak admitted. "Pai Aurora made a comment once that implied to us that Harmonex may have been founded by your beastformer and vehicle-former subjects that remained on Cybertron after the Dragons left."

"Given what my research says Prowl could have easily taken leadership of Harmonex officially or unofficially if he was not so concerned about going home," Howlback added knowing this was a sensitive subject. "That level of devotion is why Ratchet is so concerned about them. Add in the injuries from the collapse he has been dealing with and he is basically at a breaking point. From what I can gather and sensed through Soundwave Ratchet right or wrong equated the disinterest in Harmonex as being the same as the disinterest the Iaconian nobility had toward their lowest class subjects. Explaining the truth of the relationship to him will go a long way in repairing opinions and allowing honest communication."

"Take that, add the stress, loss of patients and throw in the mix-up about hosts and symbiots...no wonder he started snarling," Ravage groaned. "It is a good thing that confusion happened in the first meeting."

"I am glad he is here though even with the potential problems," Wingthing added. "Everything I have read and seen says he is blunt and honest. He will be the one who says the paint clashes." 

It took a moment before the Dragons found the reference.

"They are good types to have around. Every leader needs at least one who is not afraid to tell them they are being a fool," Amerith snickered.

Envoy focused in on Howlback. "You believe that they do not understand our lack of knowledge of Harmonex yet?"

"Correct," Howlback said relieved that they seemed to be handling everything well. "If you look at it from their perspective we should have more information on it. Prowl visited the city multiple times and was enthusiastically accepted by both commoners and nobility. The history of the city says they serve Dragons. With the flawed records available they have made what looks like a logical conclusion."

"We will speak on it in the morning and ensure both sides understand," Envoy promised.

"If Optimus Prime was an archivist he would be interested in seeing and discussing the historical record to compare histories. That might not be a bad idea to bring up," Ravage added before pausing. "Especially since I bet they do not understand how Dragons truly view vehicle-formers. If they equate Dragons with Predacons than you are historically vicious predators and monsters. Either way to them you are a very large and very scary frame-type that should have no real fear of anything short of a gestalt or guardian." 

"Prime has a clue even if he does not truly understand," Jazz spoke up. "I tried to explain some after everyone left. I mostly stayed to impress on him how important it is he have a viable population control plan for put in the treaty. That is not a concept that will register easily with them. It would not be a bad idea to be willing to speak in terms of what the treaty might look like. Let him understand what it can look like." He looked over at Setback. "He wants to speak with you in depth about the laws on Hausnest regarding population control. It was never an issue around me so I only know the basics."

She nodded easily. "I will do my best. It is central to how we have succeeded for so long."

"It is probably going to work oddly here for a while since there are imbalances in different parts of the population," Wingthing said. "It will probably take a Prime or two to stabilize everything." 

Envoy inclined her helm thoughtfully. "We will keep that in processor when the treaty is negotiated."

* * *

"We've cleared the airspace above this section of the base for you and notified everyone so no alarms should sound. If you need more airspace let us know and we can widen the perimeter a bit although it will take a bit while we reroute some shipments and other flight paths," Optimus said as he walked with Envoy and the others out into the main courtyard. He wanted personally to see them in flight to see how different it really was from the Autobot's fliers. "Hawking and Springer are going to be in the air as well to intercept anyone straying into your flight path. I don't expect much trouble but the news agencies might send in a drone or a flier to film you." 

"We understand," Envoy promised and turned to the edge of the roof they were standing on. With a bunching of her hindquarters she pushed off and spread her wings. It was so much easier to get airborne from a height. Hexadecimal launched after her and settled in above and behind her right wing to take advantage of the reduced air resistance. Only when they were both into settled flight did Amerith leap from Envoy's back, angling back and left.

"No wonder Prowl had to get a flight license in Iacon," Ratchet said as he and Perceptor joined Optimus on the ground watching the trio. "That is definitely closer to an avianoid than an Aerial in flight style and explains why those wings are so powerful."

"Would it be more difficult to heal than a Seeker's wing?" Perceptor asked Ratchet as he followed the Dragon's flight path taking note of the differences between Amerith and Envoy in the air. Envoy did much more gliding while Amerith flapped her wings more often and moved far more.

"Much, much more difficult," Ratchet nodded. "Aircraft wings only have a few moving parts. Those things have hundreds at least. Watch the membrane movement. It's not just air doing that. They're controlling it to make tiny adjustments to the air foil. Plus nothing we have comes close to that many joints in a wing."

"That must make damaging them harder to repair when injured," Optimus observed as he noted the way Amerith gave way to Envoy and Hexadecimal while darting around them. She was definitely more maneuverable in flight. It reminded him a bit of the few avianoids he'd watched in the past.

"Probably although I'm not done studying how they function. On the other hand, I bet they can stay in the air longer with minor wing damage," Ratchet said thoughtfully. "Hit the right spot on an aircraft wing and it will knock any flier out of the air. Those wings might be able to compensate for damage to certain areas and continue flight or at least controlled descent." 

"It would be interesting to compare fuel efficiency," Optimus hummed. "They really are amazing in flight. I haven't seen anything fly like that in a long time."

"Fuel efficiency undoubtedly is controlled in part by the air currents they are using," Perceptor said after a bit more observation. "In areas with strong thermals and updrafts their method of flight could be much more efficient."

"I can see how the Seekers are having trouble with them. They fly like nothing known and don't have the same weaknesses as other flight frames," Optimus stopped as Red Alert commed him.

::A small army of Dragons wants to come in!:: Red Alert blurted out.

::How many Dragons?:: Optimus asked even as he commed Envoy. ::Envoy, there is a group of Dragons requesting permission to enter Iacon's airspace.:: 

::F...Five,:: Red Alert responded.

::A fighting pai and four adults. They want to fly with us,:: she replied after a moment.

Optimus thought things over and decided to add Hawking to the comm with Red Alert as a polite warning. ::Red Alert, allow the five Dragons requesting access to our airspace admittance. They are here to join Envoy and her team in flight. Send them the appropriate coordinates for the flight area.:: 

::But ... yes, Prime,:: Red Alert responded.

Almost as soon as it was said Amerith landed on Envoy and her red plating vanished into Envoy's creamy white and the Dragons flew towards the approaching group.

::Interesting. Do you think that was because she is so much smaller than the others?:: Hawking asked his squad.

::If she's in security it's in her nature, sir,:: Treadwind replied watching the Dragons carefully. He didn't expect to get attacked here, but being a Seeker, even a flying wing bomber class one, he was leery of triggering any problems. He didn't want to be responsible for his team getting flamed or worse. So he remained high and out of the way and watched how they responded to Sky High's far more traditional tetrajet design. Admittedly if they didn't mind the other Seeker and two Combat Aerials it was almost certain they wouldn't mind him. He still preferred to be up here and watching.

::Everybody catch that we're getting more Dragon company?:: Springer broke in. ::Four mech-sized and one big one.::

::Watching them this close has been interesting. I really want to see how the bigger one flies compared to the smaller ones,:: Sky High said cheerfully even as he followed Hawking's orders and kept a respectful distance from the Dragons. 

::You'll get your chance. He's already on scanners,:: Treadbolt said from his vantage point. ::And he's _big_. Really different wing design too. Goes from helm to tail tip.::

::I wonder if it's more efficient,:: Sky High said as he searched curiously for what had to be a distinctive frame.

::Probably scared the 'Cons senseless when they saw it,:: Blaze Master said from his spot hovering across from Prime and his companions. ::I wish I could have seen them run.:: 

::There's vids all over the net.:: Treadbolt snorted as he remained focused on the building-sized Dragon with such a huge airfoil. ::I'm sure it gives the big one better glide ratios. He's just one huge wing.::

::He flies like gliding is his thing,:: Springer agreed as the now larger group danced about the giant as they came back into the original flight zone.

::Optimus Prime. Thank you for allowing us to join their flying,:: the giant's voice was a low, rough rumble that reminded the Prime of Ironhide.

::I hope you enjoy your time away from battle in our skies,:: Optimus replied to the group as he watched the fascinating display that was most likely sending Red Alert and the rest of security into a complete panic. It couldn't be avoided though if the Autobots were going to get used to their future neighbors.

"A fascinating design," Perceptor added softly marveling at the enormous frame.

"That'd be even more complicated to try to repair," Ratchet grumbled even as he watched the somewhat hypnotic flight above them. It was nothing like the sky dancing he knew from before the war but by Primus it was sky dancing. Organic, fluid and nuanced, it was like little even on pre-war Cybertron.

"There must be some kind of anti-grav technology for the largest one. There is no way its wings could maintain its position without assistance of some kind," Perceptor added.

"Most of the largest Dragons probably have anti-grav or some other kind of flight technology to help them navigate and stay aloft," Ratchet agreed. "Maybe they develop those types of features after they reach a certain size. The records on Prowl that I've seen don't show engines but he did have several unidentified systems."

"Who's she targeting?" Optimus locked onto Envoy as she nearly turned on her tail and dove on something at street level.

::A convoy hauling several alt modes,:: Hawking answered as most of the others followed her down to swarm above the nervous vehicle hauler. ::Just looking. Closely.::

::Patch me through to that convoy.:: Optimus ordered. ::Night Convoy, this is Optimus Prime. Drive calmly. They are allies and merely curious about a new alt mode type.::

::Prime!:: Nigh Convoy almost squeaked then calmed considerably. ::Yes sir.::

::Hawking, make sure they don't get dangerously close.:: Optimus told the entire team.

::We'll keep a close optic on them, sir,:: Hawking replied immediately. How he was going to stop a flier that size without causing damage he wasn't certain, but if that was what Prime wanted that was what he would do. The only good part was that the Dragons were keeping a reasonable distance. Only a couple kliks later they all returned to a more reasonable flight height and began their swirling dance around the giant once again.

Eventually the visitors formed up behind the pai and headed out while Envoy and her team landed on the roof.

Optimus waited until they finished landing before approaching the group, "Did you have a good flight? It was amazing to watch from our perspective." 

"A pleasant flight. We had no idea you also carry little ones," she trilled.

"Do you mean the alt modes that Night Convoy was hauling?" Optimus Prime asked even as he tried to tell Ratchet not to check the hauler for sparklings. 

She pinged him an image of it from her perspective.

"Yes, that is Night Convoy," Optimus nodded. 

"Do you carry your hatchlings around on your frames when they are young?" Ratchet asked curious about another non-combat related aspect of the Dragons. 

"Hatchings, especially before they can fly," Amerith answered. "Also any significantly smaller Dragon can get a ride."

"Some of our mecha have carrying holds and grip points that sparklings and younglings use to maintain contact with their creators," Ratchet said understanding the confusion.

"Is that why you rode on Dragon Envoy when the pai arrived?" Perceptor asked almost interrupting Ratchet with his curiosity. 

"Yes. I am small enough that if the flight is any distance I usually catch a ride so I do not slow the group down," Amerith bobbed her helm from her perch on Envoy's helm.

"Convoys sometimes carry other adult mecha especially if there are a variety of frame-types involved in a mass movement. Sometimes it's more economically efficient to only have one mech driving and using fuel," Perceptor agreed. "We don't have as many as drone shuttles and trains left since they are Decepticon targets, but they were also used to transport volumes of mecha distances." 

"Then much the same reason we give rides," Envoy hummed. "It was not an idea we expected vehicle-formers to have developed. It is something we have in common."

"Convoy mecha share some coding with shuttles that gives them systems to keep track of their passengers. I do not get to do it often as many mecha are leery of what they see as a trespass against a higher ranked mech," Optimus sighed before giving Ratchet a fond smile. "Fortunately I have a chief medic who does not mind making the wounded get a ride in my trailer back to medical when necessary."

"No point wasting a resource, and we don't have to double up on guards since yours can protect them as much as they do you," Ratchet grunted back. 

"It is something all good leaders do," Envoy's tone hinted that he'd earned some genuine respect.

"And a thought that most low-ranked have at least once," Hexadecimal actually chuckled. "The idea of an Elder giving me a ride is difficult."

"But not Dragon Praxus?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Praxus is a metrotitan. She exists to house us," Hexadecimal tried to explain. "An Elder does not."

"Although it isn't the same thing it seems a bit like about how a medic can tell a higher-ranked mecha what to do if it involves injuries or medical situations," Ratchet said thoughtfully. "Someone's function can supersede normal conventions and hierarchies in particular situations. It's normal to ride in Praxus because that is her function and she desires your presence. A medic can override a commander in a medical situation because they outrank them because of their function." 

All three Dragons thought, hummed and rumbled subsonicaly with their frames to each other before Envoy nodded. "Yes, it is similar."

"Most mecha think it's crazy that I can and will tell Prime what to do," Ratchet said with a shrug. "I have to be willing to stand up for my patients, and I'm stubborn enough to do it no matter who I'm talking to."

"It helps that I encourage you and a few others to do so," Optimus said with a bit of amusement. "I do not wish to grow to view myself as infallible and make critical mistakes." 

"A rare wisdom in one so young," Envoy replied thoughtfully. "Many take far longer than the minimum to become an Elder learn it, if they ever do. How were you chosen to become the Prime?"

"After Sentinel was deactivated by Megatron's attack there was a period of instability where several mecha claimed power although Zeta eventually emerged as the victor and held the Matrix. Eventually Zeta passed during the fighting. Several line ups were held of potential candidates and the Matrix selected me as its bearer," Optimus summarized knowing he was leaving a lot out. It seemed enough to satisfy the Dragons.

"This Matrix, may we see it?" Envoy asked cautiously.

"Not out here although arrangements can be made," Optimus said after some thought. He knew the Dragons feared and hated the Primes thanks to Alpha, and it was a risk to give them that kind of access to him and the symbol of the Primes. Red Alert and Ironhide would through a fit if he just opened his chestplates out here. 

"Whenever is convenient," Envoy assured him it was not of critical importance and they all moved to go inside to the conference room they'd taken over. "We are curious about this Matrix. Is it known how it came about?"

"No although there is speculation regarding it and its origins among both the priesthood and scientists. I know it came from Prima's time or before," Optimus said as he entered the conference room and found his seat. "Those who carry it are changed physically by it, and the access to the memories and thoughts of past Primes is suppose to help grant wisdom." 

"Most impressive," Envoy's tone echoed great interest beyond just her. "It was not known to us when we left." She paused before continuing. "Is the Matrix a relic of faith?"

"As far as the priesthood is concerned it is the proof that one is chosen by Primus to be the Prime who is the highest ranked priest. Historically the Prime is also the leader of Cybertronian society," Optimus nodded toward Ratchet and Perceptor while continuing. "According to the scientists who have managed to do any kind of study of it, the Matrix is some kind of crystalline device of unknown origin capable of storing memory files and altering a physical frame. Ratchet believes that some mecha appear to be more compatible with the effects of it than others."

"I can't say the Matrix causes it since we don't have a comparison study but suddenly being give immense power and responsibility is bound to have an effect on ones stability and viewpoint," Ratchet grumbled. "Several Primes have eventually gone insane in the past whether through delusions of power or stark madness; a few others seemed to have adjusted to the changes and thrived." 

"Praxus agrees with you that great power and responsibility can cause many issues for those not suited or ready for it. A factor of that, the control of who becomes an Elder and our numbers, is what we use as the marker of when we went from individuals trying to survive to a society. There was a time when any who had the skill, guile or strength to collect the resources could become an Elder, though it was not known by that term at the time." Envoy said as she settled into her favored pillow pile. "Not all were good leaders and many caused great damage before Praxus gathered enough followers to stop those who lost control and then to insist on tests to gain that status. She recognizes three battlefields still on Cybertron's surface from those battles. When Elders fight it is immensely destructive. Mountains are build and leveled."

"Understandable with beings of that size deciding to fight," Ratchet said bluntly. "Having a council that runs things would help mitigate the power issues that happen when you have one leader. It also helps that as a metrotitan Praxus most likely has a coding-level desire to help and protect her inhabitants. Temper that so that no one is over-coddled and you have a more stable leadership set-up."

"Fortunately I have mecha like Ratchet, Ironhide and Whiplash to remind me that I am not completely responsible for everything that happens," Optimus sighed. "They keep me grounded and mostly sane as I look at the deactivations and destruction around us." 

"Life finds a way," Hexadecimal said somewhat to Envoy's surprise while the Jazz, Soundwave, Lord Domingo, Mirage, and Setback slipped in and found their seats. "Every great burst of new life, new species, comes out of great devastation that clears out much of what came before. What is bad for a species or an area can be good in a larger sense. It is little comfort to those fighting to stop the destruction but if you last you will see another great bloom on Cybertron. Our world is not yet dead. It will recover."

"We can hope that will be the case," Optimus replied even as Perceptor perked up.

"It's entirely possible that the surviving wildlife will flourish in the areas that remain unsettled the longest," the scientist agreed. "It will be a fascinating long term study for those working in the field."

"Are you talking about the new turbofoxes reported in the Harmonex ruins?" Wheeljack asked as he made a slightly late entry into the room. 

"Not specifically though it is a good sign," Hexadecimal responded to the inventor. "I brought up that after every devastation life finds a way to continue and eventually flourish. I was thinking of mass extinctions, which I would categorize what happened on Cybertron as. With so many environments open to colonization the handful of remaining lifeforms diversify to fill the emptiness. When the war settles I fully expect to witness a time of rapid evolution to rebuild ecosystems."

"Yeah that's already happening although it's hard to keep track of right now," Wheeljack agreed. "From what reports we've got it looks like the smaller mechanimals are moving into those areas. Probably because the larger ones are targets of mecha looking for fuel." 

"That truly is a good thing," Hexadecimal trilled.

"It is," Envoy agreed and focused her attention from the science types that were descending into the mutant dialect they were building to merge the science dialects of two related worlds. "Optimus Prime, you said that access to the memories and thoughts of past Primes is suppose to help grant wisdom. Have you found this to be true? I ask because it sounds as if you do not agree and that may be a translation issue."

"Having access to the memories of past leaders does not mean that those thoughts are always helpful in the present," Optimus replied. "Especially since some of those memories are from when past leaders were falling into insanity. Sorting out the conflicts and trying to compare them to current issues can be helpful or exasperating depending on the issue and the amount of time involved." 

"I can understand how that could be both useful, unhelpful and deeply disturbing in turn," Envoy inclined her helm slightly in thanks for the details. "Perhaps once the war is over you will have the time to find out how Prima first encountered the Matrix. It pre-dates Archeía so she has no knowledge of its origins."

"I doubt even a Prime could have made the Archives themselves forget if it was known in the past," Optimus agreed, disappointed but happy that he hadn't just missed something during his admittedly limited explorations in the Archives. "I know there are things that have been lost or deliberately forgotten." 

"I have no doubt," Envoy agreed. "Many other things only some sides are known, such as what happened when we fled. You retained what Alpha Prime saw. We retained what we saw. Neither is the complete story. Sometimes the differences are negligible. Sometimes it can reshape worlds."

"Unfortunately we appear to have many on both sides who do not want to learn the truth," Optimus sighed. "Hopefully having those among the most powerful wanting to cooperate will make it easier to eventually have that combined truth taught." 

"A hope we intend to work towards," Envoy shivered her scales out. "Knowledge is never a bad thing even when one does not like it. From the records we have scanned so far it does not seem as if there is much of your priesthood left. Do you agree?"

"Most of them are deactivated although I hold out hope that some were in the clusters of ships that left for colony worlds when this whole mess started," Optimus looked over at Amerith. "I have no desire to try to reclaim colonies that we frankly cannot support or protect. If they wish to reestablish contact with us that is something that can happen later once things are more stabilized here. At least we've managed to keep most of the Decepticon's focus on us rather than them." 

Amerith nodded. "A wise choice in my opinion. Most are unlikely to appreciate it until Cybertron is bright and repaired once more."

"Then you have everything to rebuild. Government, priesthood, society and cities," Envoy hummed. "That is a great deal of social and physical work that we can do little to help without changing what you may not wish changed."

"Horrible as it sounds you taking on the Decepticons as you have is a big help for us," Mirage said having gotten bored of listening to the scientific discussion. "It is giving us a chance to regroup and look at our resources." 

"In a way his poor judgment has worked in both our favors," Amerith replied. "The fighting Dragons have a target and get to display that they are worthy of their designation, the population is further reduced so you have more time to adjust and treaties are simpler with only two parties." She gave Soundwave a glance and nod. "Praxus was determined to offer him a chance. Most of us are grateful he showed his nature so quickly."

"I still regret that he was not true to his speeches about equality and saving Cybertron," Optimus said. "If he'd been sincere we may have managed to come to some kind of accord even after the initial destruction."

"And if wishes were wings we'd all be fliers," Ratchet grumbled. 

"If wishes were kills we would all be Elders," Amerith snickered. "That is our variant."

"Megatron: warped long before gaining power," Soundwave said quietly. "Designation: chosen accurately."

"Much would have been different," Envoy agreed. "We would not have come."

"For all the issues we may have coming to agreement and learning to once again live side by side, I believe having what some have called the lost children of Cybertron return will be a good thing," Optimus said. "Now I've been looking at some of the files Setback gave me on balancing populations that your people use. I have some mecha crunching numbers to see how it can fit with methods from city-states here." 

Envoy perked up with open approval in her frame language. "Excellent. A system of your design will be most welcome. If we may be of more assistance please ask for it. We want this treaty to hold so we never feel threatened again."

Around the room Jazz relaxed with a grateful look at the Prime for listening to him. Setback smiled a bit and both other Dragons relaxed. With that the Autobots present relaxed a bit too.

"Ratchet, I meant to ask earlier. Were the repairs sufficient to save her?" Envoy looked at the medic she honestly hadn't expected to see yet.

"She's stable right now although my team is keeping a watchful optic on her," Ratchet said with a nod although a bit of weariness was still in his field. "We don't know if there are going to be any long term consequences but at least it looks like she'll survive."

"Everyone staying there has been shifted into other accommodations. As horrible as this was I hope it will convince others to be more careful examining where they are staying," Mirage said quietly. 

"It will be good when all have a safe place to recharge," Envoy said all she could think of. "Being without even a basic den is a terrible thing. Without the fighting, do you have what you need to rebuild?"

"We are taking this near downtime from combat to work on categorizing the civilians' skills. We have a good accounting of our current supplies," Mirage said after a glance at Prime.

"It may become necessary to talk about trading supplies and possibly workers later in the more formal negotiations," Optimus replied before glancing over at Lord Domingo. "We will also be talking to the remaining neutral territories about working out agreements regarding supplies and workers." 

Envoy nodded. "Praxus has a belief that we have long found true. Those with sufficient fuel, shelter and care are rarely angry. It is to our advantage that your territories recover quickly enough to prevent another revolt that might turn on us."

"Hopefully both of our people can settle and learn to coexist," Optimus said. "Thank you for clearing up the confusion about Harmonex for us. I asked Archeía to help the surviving archivists compare our joined histories to prevent further confusion."

"We hope so as well. Regrettably there is a significant period of time after we left and before Archeía had enough access to maintain accurate records on a wide scale," Envoy agreed. "Finding and clearing up such issues is also why we are holding these meetings, and why they will be both here and in Praxus. Some things will only be discovered by chance as we walk in each other's domains."

"You explained a bit about how your people advance toward Elder status. Is there another level of hierarchy between, say fighting Dragons and security Dragons?" Mirage asked trying to figure out how the highest nobility of this culture interacted. 

Envoy stilled before she answered. "That is a very complex question when it comes to details, however the basics are simple. Overall Dragons judge each other's relative rank by size. The larger one is the higher their rank. In most situations that is all that is used. The subtleties of titles, specialization, Mauna relations, location and situation only apply when a smaller Dragon is claiming authority over a larger one or when those of equal size need to work out who has authority.

"Fighting Dragons only have extra authority when there is a battle. Security Dragons are very different however as most are very small. Unless I am speaking for Praxus Amerith is the highest ranked Dragon here. She has that status because of her rank within the security Dragons, which for them is used instead of size. A handful of other Dragons, such as Hexadecimal, receive special status because they have sacrificed their size for the greater good. Priests are given deference by social agreement rather than by law. Even an Elder will listen carefully to an adult priest when they speak against an action. Other specialists also receive temporary status when the subject is their specialty."

"That leads into what is law about rank and status and what is convention," Amerith picked up. "Strictly speaking, legally there is no ranking between specialties. A security Dragon, fighting Dragon, priest, scientist and generalist of the same size or granted size are fully equals. Socially the security and priest can usually give orders and no one will question their right to do so."

"That last part involving priests and security is similar to some pre-war situations for us. Priests almost always have a lot of sway through words and actions even with higher level nobles although not everyone followed that guidance," Mirage agreed having learned a lot about his current function's history. "Law enforcement used to have expanded authority in situations requiring their attention such as at crime scenes, and security currently has that level of authority although someone like Optimus Prime can override them." 

"Autobots use rank and specialty in much the same way that we use size and specialty," Envoy said thoughtfully, then looked at Setback. "How do Beastformers organize yourselves?"

The lioness actually startled slightly at being addressed by a Dragon. "Far more loosely than I have gathered Dragons or vehicle-formers do. We have three largely age-dependent legal statuses. Sparklings are of a mental state that they cannot grasp right or wrong, much less legal and illegal. Youth are mature enough to understand those terms, at least in general, but are not fully mature yet and are easily swayed by their peers and caretakers. Adults are everyone else. Those play a role in what rights a mecha has and how the law treats them when they do something wrong. Social status is completely different and comes in two forms: inherited and granted. Inherited status is dependent on who your creators are. Granted is something one has to earn, be it through direct actions or the actions of the community."

"Actions of the community?" Jazz asked with a curious rustle of his feathers.

"Some communities elect their leaders with a community vote," Setback explained. "Social status has no legal standing in and of itself, though it often influences all kinds of interactions."

"Most city-states recognize a difference legally between sparklings, mechlings and adults especially in regard to legal responsibilities. Contracts are a bit different depending upon social status as the nobility often had legal contracts for bonding that might be established when the participants were not adults although the finalization was usually held off until the participants were adults," Lord Domingo said thinking about Setback's explanation. "The traders that wander across my territory often follow the most experienced mecha even if they are not of a lineage that would be considered typical leadership. Practicality is important when one lives in a territory as dangerous as mine." 

"No doubt," Jazz shivered. "I think a lot of social conventions go out the window when things are tough. I know I would follow someone who has shown they can keep me alive before I follow someone who says they are a leader."

"It will be interesting to see what develops in the different city-states socially as time passes and new social hierarchies develop," Lord Domingo said. 

"It will be interesting to watch," Amerith agreed before turning her attention specifically to Optimus Prime. "Praxus and the Elders would like to invite you and your party to spend some of the pre-negotiation time with our people. We expect that you will have guards with you as per your rank and the combat that is still going on here, but we wish to share our hospitality and give our people a chance to get acquainted with modern vehicle-formers."

Optimus inclined his helm slightly. "It would be my honor to visit and see how your people function." He was grateful this was a pre-decided thing or his comm would have just blown up. He was also genuinely looking forward to experiencing a society that had claimed no wars since the time of Alpha Prime.

* * *

Draigan Chhua had been shocked nearly speechless when he was contacted by Optimus Prime himself and told that the Dragons actually wanted to speak with him personally. He'd immediately agreed to meet whenever they were available. He'd let all the survivors know and received some advice from the surviving elders while his paint was touched up to a professional shine and his chestplate's Dragon head tattoo was accented with the last bits of golden paint they'd managed to acquire. Now he was following the Prime toward two of the Great One's representatives.

"I am here simply to bear witness and silence any potential critics," Optimus said soothingly as they approached the conference room. "Speak to them what is truly in your spark and processor."

"I shall, my Prime," Draigan Chhua whispered as the doors opened and they entered the room. He immediately fell to his knees and dropped his forehead straight to the ground. 

"Stand, Draigan Chhua," Envoy's voice was light and soft for a Dragon thanks to her size but her authority as an Envoy of Praxus added some power to it. "I am Envoy of Praxus, the creator and comfort of all."

"I am Amerith, creator of Prowl," she introduced herself with what mattered here.

"Thank you, Great Ones," Draigan Chhua said as he rose keeping his optics respectfully toward the floor even as he tried to fluidly rise. His right hand began tracing the edges of his tattoo drawing familiar comfort from the memory of those moments of flight. "I humbly extend an apology to all of you that we Harmonexians cannot offer you the appropriate accommodations your status deserves." 

"It is accepted," Envoy said honestly. "You may look at us. Can you speak for your mecha?"

"I have been granted authority to speak for my people," Draigan Chhua said finally looking up at the Dragons. The small red Dragon who claimed to be Prowl's creator was much smaller than the Dragon he remembered but he thought there was a bit of similarity in their heads and frames. The larger creamy white Dragon was everything he'd imagined from the footage in the news and social media. "Most of our nobles were offlined during the destruction. I am...was remodeling contractor. As such I am one of the few survivors who knows how to rebuild the buildings and gardens we once cherished." 

"Such skills are always valuable," Envoy told him. "We have heard that your people may wish to live in our lands as our subjects, equal to the beastformers that follow us now."

"We've always hoped that the Dragons would return and take their place as rulers of our lands," Draigan Chhua admitted. "The great one Prowl's first visit was seen by many as a sign that it might finally be happening in our lifetimes. The temple knew he resided primarily in Iacon with the honorable Jazz and Soundwave. When the first wave of destruction hit and those two were reported missing teams went out to try to find all of them and bring them back to what we thought would be safety within our city-state." He paused trying to mentally reconcile the old feeling of failure at the destruction of their city with Praxus and even Prime's main guard Ironhide telling them that civilians did not have a chance in the Pit of fighting off a metrotitan. 

"I was on Cybertron to retrieve my creation when Iacon was attacked," Amerith spoke up. "Prowl and those he spoke for returned to Hausnest. At that time we did not know there was anyone on Cybertron still looking to us. Prowl was very young and did not understand what he saw in Harmonex."

"We are aware of your loyalty now and wish to offer a place in our lands to any who will swear allegiance to us and wear a beastformer frame," Envoy said carefully. "There are many details to sort out and Praxus would like to invite a score of you to come to Praxus and stay with us there to understand what existence under our rule means before you agree to it or formalize a treaty of unity. Praxus would like to know how many follow you in all."

Draigan Chhua almost fell to his knees again as hope and excitement flooding his field. "There are 683 of us with eight primary surviving frame-types. About a fifth are fliers of varying capabilities. It would be an honor to spend time with you. It would be good to know if there are any particular tenancies in frame-types. For example, I am an architect. Would it be odd if I chose a metalborer, bower-avianoid or oil-chipper? All are known for building structures in the wild out of native materials."

"None are odd to us, however it would be good to speak with some of the beastformers with us, as well as Jazz and Soundwave, before you select something. They will be available to you in Praxus," Envoy said. "Praxus requests that a mix of frame-types and functions be in your party."

"Draigan Chhua," Amerith spoke and his attention snapped to her. "Do not be angry at yourselves that you could not do a Dragon's work. It is the Dragon's duty to protect our lands and no Dragon was there."

"It may take time for that to sink in but I will do my best to remember that fact and help the others. The loss of everything we and our ancestors built was incredibly painful," Draigan Chhua said in reply. "I can put together a list of individuals available to make the trip although it would be more challenging to find someone who wouldn't want to make the journey. I'll make certain that a good mix of surviving frames, class and occupations are present so that we can demonstrate what we will bring with us as we learn more about the beastformers we will hopefully join." 

Envoy tipped her nose down in a light nod. "Is there anything you are in critical need of for the next metacycle?"

"The Iaconians and Autobots have done a lot for us so we are comfortable for now," Draigan Chhua said with a grateful bow to the Prime standing silently beside the door bearing witness to everything for posterity. "Knowing that we may be able to go home and rebuild will help morale tremendously. Perhaps once things are better established we could work your people to help us plan New Harmonex?" 

"Thank you, Prime," Envoy looked directly at him before returning her gaze to Draigan Chhua. "For those that do choose to become citizens of the Dragon lands there will be a New Harmonex settlement and it will be of your design. Like every settlement all will assist in planning or building."

"Thank you," Draigan Chhua said sincerely. "The hope of returning and rebuilding has been all that has sustained many of us during this dark time. Your offer is more than we imagined possible. If I may ask, how is Dragon Prowl doing? He holds a special place in our sparks." 

"He is a large adult now, well respected as the scientist he trained to become," Amerith puffed out in pride at his accomplishment. "He wished to join this expedition but it is not a safe place for theoretical scientists yet. I expect he will visit once it is safe enough. I believe he will be very excited to see New Harmonex as he still speaks of his time in Harmonex fondly."

"Our people did everything we could to make him comfortable there whenever he visited," Draigan Chhua said happy to be able to pass along that they were remembered so well. "Is there anything we can do to assist you right now?" 

"Think on what you wish of the future, learn what you can of growing fuel and caring for mechanimals and prepare to move into a wilderness. Our world is not an industrial one. If things go well you can begin to build your new homes as little as a metacycle," Envoy told him. "We are eager to settle and exist off the land instead of the solar generators and stores." She paused and her gaze unfocused briefly. "Praxus would like you to decide whether you would settle around her or rebuild where Harmonex once stood. That answer is not needed until you arrive at Praxus."

"We will do that," Draigan Chhua promised already pondering how his people would respond to that idea. He could see them splitting with some wanting the protection of a metrotitan while others would want rebuild their home. 


	4. Chapter 4

More than halfway to Praxus on the new highway a road crew paused for energon.

"This is the weirdest job I've gotten," one shook his helm as he looked along at the melted surface that stretched like a ribbon into the distance. "Never had the ground leveled by fire before."

"Glad it's not volcanic; we'd be dealing with obsidian," another mech grumbled. "At least this won't slice up our tires."

"It beats having to level it ourselves. The Construction Patrol reported they're almost completed with their section, and we're almost three joors ahead of schedule," the foreman said as he grabbed his own cube. He was covered in dust and slag from leveling the new road surface. 

"Yeah, it's weird but you gotta admit they cut the time by at least half. And bridges. Bridges were never easier when one of them can just pick the thing up and put it in place," Their steamroller added. "They're no good at precision work but if you want a path cleared they are tops."

"Gestalts can do it just as well if they aren't busy with war efforts," The foreman said grumpily. "The Decepticon surge up north trying to get away from the Dragons has too many of them tied up to help with this." 

"Maybe, and they aren't as creepy, but we don't have them and we do have Dragons," another shrugged. "Face it, we're lucky to have the help we've got. This is a ten vorn project we're asked to get done in fifteen orns. At least Prime's going to have flat ground to roll on between finished road sections."

"I can't believe the Prime's actually going to go stay with them," one of the others said with a shudder as he watched a Dragon come into view in the distance. It was hard to judge size at this distance but it had to be a big one. "When was the last time anything like that ever happened?" 

"Last vorn," the bulldozer grunted. "Prime's always out in Con territory fighting."

"That doesn't count," a grader scoffed as he guzzled his fuel. "Con territory is Prime's territory with uppity mecha being stupid. Just because they claim not to follow him doesn't mean it isn't still his. He's fighting for it after all." 

Several snickers greeted his description of the Decepticons.

"Okay, then it was before the war. Probably Sentinel," the bulldozer shrugged.

"It wasn't uncommon before the war," their foreman pointed out. "Just seems like it's weird cause it's been war forever. Now Prime not owning all of Cybertron, _that_ is weird."

"I don't know why he's going along with this although I can't say I'd want to fight the Dragons and the Decepticons," the grader said with a snarl. "You couldn't trust the 'Cons not to attack while the Dragons were coming after us. Three-sided war ain't good for anyone." 

"It'd favor the Dragons. They're in space and they could target everything down here; just sweep through. It's not like they want the cities or anything else intact. I don't like that he surrendered that much land but now the Dragons are taking all the losses in fighting the Cons," the foreman pointed out.

"Except for some of the border areas," the bulldozer reminded them. "The 'Cons are still playing havoc there."

"Do you believe the rumors that the Dragons are a lost colony returned?" another mech asked. 

"No more than I believe that they are Primus' vengeance for the destruction of Cybertron," the bulldozer replied. 

"I'd believe a lost colony before Primus' vengeance," a dump truck snorted. "Primus' vengeance would have been a lot more violent towards us."

"You don't think the Dragons are violent enough?" the grader said staring at him. "They've demolished cities and destroyed at least two gestalts." 

"I said to us. Not a single Autobot casualty I know of, it's all Decepticons," the dump truck pointed out.

"Prime is Primus' voice on Cybertron. Maybe the Dragons are heeding his authority and focusing on the heretics," a smaller mech who worked with the grading engineer piped up. 

"Or maybe Megatron did what Megatron does and shot the messenger that Prime welcomed," the foreman suggested.

"It's proof that Megatron was unworthy of any thought of leading on Cybertron," the steamroller said as he also watched the Dragon flying through the sky. It was completely different from watching an Aerial and was a bit mesmerizing. 

"Or anywhere else," the foreman snorted. "Break's over. Back to work."

* * *

Five joors later the crew were working closer to the edge of the border between the Autobots and the Dragons. They were slowly getting used to having a Dragon patrolling overhead and had even started a small contest to see who could recognize each one quickest on approach. The surveyors had an unfair advantage so they were appointed the judges for the rest of the crew. Of course the largest Dragons were the easiest to ID and often helped ID the smaller ones. Like many patrol units the same groups often went out together. Whatever big one you saw the smaller ones you saw just before or after it were likely its crew.

The crew kept on alert in case of trouble, but they were so busy with work they almost missed the approaching flier. It was only when the surveyors called out "Incoming Aerial," that everyone snapped to attention. They knew no Autobot fliers were scheduled to be in this area. This was Dragon land. 

"I only see one," was added, "and a Dragon."

Everyone looked at the foreman. "Take cover!" He yelled at them even as he moved more slowly to keep an optic on the Aerial as it came in for a strafing run. Time to see for themselves how effective the slow-moving mech-sized Dragons were against an Aerial. The Decepticon finish the strafing run and looped upwards with a twist to take a few shots at the white and green Dragon. From their cover, an instinctively included part of road building at this point, the crew peaked out at the strange dance above them. The Aerial was mostly after the road now that it didn't have Autobots to shoot at and only bothered with the Dragon when it was looping around.

"Damn Con," the Foreman snarled. "We just finished that!"

Although they all had blasters in case of Decepticon attack none of them had decent weapons for shooting at an Aerial in full attack mode; the Dragons were supposed to be protecting the area. From what the crew could see the Aerial's shots were rather ineffective against the Dragon's hard armor leaving scuffs but no obvious damage. As they watched the Dragon suddenly shifted its wings perpendicular to its frame and shot upwards far faster than it seemed it should be able to.

With it gone the Con went back to roadway demolition, strafing in easy swoops.

"Where's that damn Dragon go?" one of them muttered.

"Up. Probably to come down hard," the foreman said.

"Dives do more damage if they hit," the grader said thinking about dangerous slopes idiot mecha had gone sailing off as they drove at breakneck speeds. Speed limits and grade warnings existed for a reason although being chased by Cons was often an excuse to try to bend those limitations. 

It took another pass and then between one moment and the next the Decepticon was slammed into the ground by the mass of the convoy-sized Dragon on top of it. The creature ripped one wing off and then stepped off its target.

"Get 'im!" one of the construction workers snarled happily as soon as the Decepticon hit the ground. He fell silent when the wing was ripped off and landed near them. They all knew that was a crippling injury for a flier and that the Aerial would be unable to escape. 

Like anyone who's survived this far into the war it didn't mean the fight was done from him though and with a wing missing the Aerial did the only thing he could; he transformed and opened fire before his helm was even up. As soon as a helm was visible the white and green Dragon lunged forward to grip each shoulder in a clawed hand and arched its neck to bite down on the Aerial's helm to twist it off to immediately spit it out and latch its jaws onto the spraying neck. 

"Whoa!" the bulldozer cried out lurching back in surprise. It was one thing to see someone offline during battle; it was another to watch someone actually torn apart as if by a mechanimal. The construction crew watched in horrified fascination as the Dragon began swallowing the energon it sucked from the now deactivated Decepticon's lines. 

"They really do see us as fuel," a surveyor whispered.

"Prime made a deal with that?" the steamroller muttered horrified and disturbed by the scene.

"If it means they don't eat us..." the foreman said trailing off as the Dragon finally let go of the neck and began gnawing on part of the frame to remove the armor and access the protoform protected deep inside. 

"It's less disturbing than watching scavengers on a battlefield," the dump truck decided. "At least the Dragons are intelligent enough to tell Bot from Con."

"Do they eat the armor or is that left to be scavenged later?" a mixer asked as he shifted focus to the more practical side of what they were watching.

"Might depend on the size of the Dragon," the dump truck said also thinking about practicality and logistics. "The bigger ones might just crunch down on a whole frame." 

"Might depend on what the Dragon needs, like sparklings and such need more supplements and solids than mechlings because they're putting on mass so quickly," the steamroller added, grateful for any distraction from watching what they were told was a person consuming what he knew was a person. "We know one that size has a lot of growing to do."

"Some mecha used to consume mechanimals for fuel," the mixer said glancing down at his pedes while they waited for the Dragon to finish his business. 

"Yeah," the foreman agreed. "It stopped. Coming here...."

They all watched cautiously as the white and green Dragon approached their shelter. Almost everyone was gauging ways to run and avoid being eaten by what they'd been assured was an ally. The foreman stepped to the front ready to take the attack and let his crew flee if necessary. 

"Is any damage?" she asked in passable NeoCybex.

"Nothing serious, honorable Dragon, thanks to your actions," the foreman said straightening up and trying to be as calm as possible remembering his briefing. "We've got a few scratches and minor damage but nothing to get worried about. The biggest problem is going to be the damage the 'Con did to the road. That's going to set us back a couple of orns worth of labor." 

"Understood," she nodded and curled up to launch as something truly massive swooped in to pick up the remains in a clawed hand bigger than the corpse.

"Whoa," the foreman stumbled back staring at the enormous Dragon soaring above them. He'd seen that Dragon at a distance with the white and green one but the size of the being hadn't actually registered before. 

"Yeah," was the consensus as mecha began to relax from the moment.

"I wonder if that's one of their elder-types," the dump truck mumbled.

"Doubt it," the foreman grunted. "Elders are like city rulers. They don't do grunt work like that."

"Let's just be grateful to Prime that we don't have to fight them," the grader agreed as he looked out at the damage to the road. It didn't look too bad from this angle. 

"Everyone stable?" the foreman looked back at his crew to judge for himself. "Then let's get to repairs."

* * *

As far as musters went this was the strangest one Optimus had ever been part of. Ten diplomats with varying degrees of being suitable to the title and all fighting fit. Ten true warriors that would remain with them as guards all the way to Praxus and only return when they did. Twenty from Harmonex that were mostly civilians and had no intention of returning unless it was to lead the rest of their city to where it would settle. Then another twenty warriors that were along as guards until they reached the border of the Dragon lands where they would hand off their charges to the Dragons, at least in theory. Looking over the warriors Optimus was not convinced it would go that smoothly. Not one of them wanted to leave an Autobot, much less their Prime or civilians, to the protection of the force that was decimating half of Cybertron's population.

The fact that those being decimate were Decepticons meant little other than it proved the Dragons could fight warriors. He would order them to depart if necessary but commanding guards to act against their perceived duty could cause problems. The guards were also unhappy that the Dragons were riding on the Prime and chief tactician. It made sense though given the Dragons would rather take the shuttle to Praxus than be confined inside an enclosed ground transport. Having the two convoy mechs act as transports increased a bit of the speed and also allowed the Dragons to be comfortable so they could stay with the caravan, see how vehicle-formers operated and provide protocol help for the second half of the journey.

Ironhide grumbled. Ultra Magnus was uncomfortable. Chromia promptly restructured what guards were where. It was only when Kup gave a nod that Optimus knew there'd be no arguments over it. The ancient wasn't of the highest rank by any means but even Ironhide listened to him. Warriors who survived had a respect that transcended their rank, especially to other survivors. 

What Optimus was not going to get away with was driving in front. That went to Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The twin frontliners were going to drive a bit ahead of the group checking for any trouble or traps while Ironhide would follow shortly behind as their heavy back-up. Above the convoy Springer and Blades intended to scout the entire length watching for trouble in a way only rotors could. It was easier since the civilian flight frames had gone with the shuttle carrying Jazz, Soundwave and Setback. Given the difference between vehicle-former flight speeds and grounder speeds for trips like this they were the only ones Prime had been almost convinced should take on beast forms before the trip but even that wouldn't have solve the issue because it would make them too slow to keep up instead of too fast for most of the convoy. This arrangement, while not as unified, was for the best.

Having the half-finished road to themselves was a plus as well. It meant a four column caravan was feasible. He smiled behind his battle mask as Ironhide wrangled sixteen civilians into place and made sure they understood what to do in case of attack. Watching Hexadecimal stick his head up between Ultra Magnus's cab and trailer to watch everything with a bright tail and optics was entertaining, as was the understanding that he'd have Envoy in a similar spot and Amerith in his cab.

"Greetings, I hope you found the wait more enlightening than boring. Putting together a convoy with civilians and soldiers can be a bit challenging," Optimus said as the pair finally approached him now that most of the caravan was in order and ready to go. 

"It was quite entertaining. Ironhide is a skilled leader in his way," Envoy said easily and watched in rapt fascination as Optimus transformed and his trailer came out of nowhere to hook up to him. She carefully climbed onto the space between cab and trailer and settled sitting up with her head well above his cab. 

Amerith leapt from her helm and swooped inside to sit on his seat. She studied the space a bit. "Optimus Prime, what are these interiors normally used for?"

"Usually they are traveling spots for minibots, microbots, mechanimal pets or sparklings on long trips like this," Optimus explained. "Occasionally convoys have acted as transports for organics or technorganics visiting parts of the Empire." 

"Fascinating method. Versatile," she decided with a teek of cultural approval.

Ahead of them Ironhide took his place and transformed in sync with his bonded mate at the rear of the fifty and some strong caravan.

"Mecha! Roll out!" Optimus ordered and watched as the twins pulled ahead first and take their positions as the first to trip and traps while Ironhide came up behind them to shield the top two ranked Autobots from anything that might be triggered.

The moment they got up to Dragon flight speed Envoy's field went from enjoying the ride to excited. As his speed continued to increase it turned thrilled with excitement.

"Amerith, there is a control on the doors allowing the windows to be raised and lowered if you wish to experience or shield yourself from the wind," Optimus offered as they reached the set cruising speed for the convoy. Watching Hexadecimal play with the wind from Ultra Magnus' back was rather entertaining. 

"Thank you," she replied but made no move to lower the window for now. Her teek was rich with appreciation for giving her control over any part of his frame. It was something she hadn't expected.

"I had a few mesh blankets placed in my cab earlier for you to use as a nest on the seats if that is your preference," Optimus offered. "I'm afraid I couldn't make the same offer for you, Envoy." 

"Thank you," Amerith chirped and pulled them out when he opened the compartment to begin arranging it to give an even better view out his front windshield. For now she was too fascinated by the speed to think of napping. That would come later.

"Do not be concerned, Optimus," Envoy assured him. "I am very much enjoying the speed without even needing to hold on. This is delightful."

"How close is this to your maximum speed on a good road?" Amerith asked.

"In an emergency I can travel about twice this speed for an extended period. My frame-type slower to reach speed or slow down but our mass means we do some serious damage during a collision," Optimus replied. "The twins can easily reach at least four times this speed and do it before I reach a quarter of it."

"Wow," she breathed as that worked through her relatives. "I thought little hawks in a dive were fast. It must make trade and deploying much easier."

"It does but our current enemies have similar capabilities and as you know have more air units. The differences in flight speed between the fliers can be even greater than what we grounders have especially when maneuverability is factored into the equations," Optimus replied. "Being able to take straight routes through the skies means the Decepticon reinforcements often arrive before ours." 

"Yes, I can see that," Amerith went subdued in teek and frame. "I was thinking of deploying in context of the construction units that were sent out to work on this road. We took your statement that it could work. I did not understand until now how they could possibly cover so much ground so quickly."

"Does either form feel more natural to be in?" Envoy asked.

"Sorry, it has become too common for me to hear deploy for nothing other than military purposes," Optimus replied with his apology in his field as well and teeked her acceptance. "I think I have to say the root form has become the most natural for me. As Prime I often stay surrounded by mecha in rooms and my vehicle form takes up too much space in those circumstances. I miss driving like this, but even as an archivist I spent a lot of my time in root mode." 

"Then it might vary between mecha and some find their vehicle form their preferred one?" Amerith double checked. "I have seen that in beastformers. Most individuals prefer their mech form and some are loathe to transform to it."

"I know some shuttles and long distance driving convoys who prefer to remain in their vehicle forms," Optimus agreed. "Usually those entering into politics prefer mech form. It gets more complicated when dealing with multi-changers like Springer. He has three forms; there are rare mecha with up to seven distinct forms." 

"Seven?" Amerith whistled. "I was aware of triple changers and at least three kinds of gestalts. I did not realize there were any with seven forms. Are they a special breed, like the Seekers?"

"Like weapon-formers most of them came from Vector Sigma. I have read stories indicating at least one was the creation of a triple-changer and a gestalt," Optimus said thinking back to his archivist days. "Supposedly the entire gestalt was involved in the developing creation. How true that story is I can't say as it was said to have happened back around the time of Guardian Prime." 

"Are any in this party?" Envoy asked before grinning at Hexadecimal's unabashed delight at the speed.

"The only true multi-former here is Springer. The Protectobots are a gestalt, but the gestalt is a distinct mech designated Defensor once combined," Optimus answered also delighted by Hexadecimal's excitement. It would do Ultra Magnus some good to have a happy field with him for the trip. If Prime were honest, it would do him some good too. His pair might be more talkative and serious but they were also taking such a simple, clean delight in the speed. He'd never contemplated the end of the war coming with a large population undamage by war.

"Prime, would it be rude to ask them to combine into Defensor when we stop for the night?" Envoy asked with that careful tone they all used when they weren't sure if they were about to cross a line. "I would like to meet him if he is different from the others. Also to see a gestalt combined. Praxus is most curious. We have nothing of the kind. Soundwave is the closest we have ever had to a combiner of any kind."

"We can ask, and I don't think they'll mind showing him off. They were created as a rescue unit, and Defensor is very useful for removing rubble and finding stranded mecha," Optimus said. "There are a lot of differences between a gestalt and a host with symbiots in regards to combining frames. Have you fought the Decepticon ones in battle yet?" 

"Yes. A green and purple one, and a second of similar size. The largest Dragons in the assault deal with them," Envoy answered. "It rarely takes more than one strike, be it by claws or breath weapon."

"They are devastating in combat to mecha our size. The green and purple one was Devastator; the Constructicons were a team of builders in Crystal City that used their combined form to aid in construction projects. Omega Supreme our last surviving guardian mech was also from Crystal City. The Constructicons had been friends with him for a long time. They tricked him away from his post, and the Decepticons destroyed the city. Omega Supreme has hated them ever since," Optimus sighed before banishing the depressing thought. "Close to Iacon we have the Aerialbots who form Superion and the Protectobots. There are a few others in different locations along the borders to help contain the Decepticon gestalts. There are at least three more out there." 

"I expect so. I would not want to fight a being your size," Amerith said. "One hard slap could flatten me."

"Omega is large enough to fight the average combiner one on one. Otherwise gestalts are normally fought by other gestalts. Some of them develop personal grudges after fighting too many times," Optimus shifted thoughts to a lighter topic. "A curiosity question of my own. Do all Dragons fly? I mean, are there Dragons that prefer to live in the sea? I know there are mechanimal species large enough to be considered prey by some of your Elders." 

"Yes all Dragons fly. Yes, there was an aquatic Mauna," Amerith said.

"Three, actually," Envoy broke in.

"They are no longer aquatic. Hausnest does not have large areas of liquid," Amerith continued.

"One is planning to return to Cybertron to claim the Rust Sea once it is safe for them. A second wishes to claim the Mithril Sea," Envoy added. "Flying through liquid and gasses have similar mechanics. I understand it is true for the ground as well, though I admit I cannot visualize it."

"It is although many of the Aerials find it uncomfortable to fly in liquids because of the different drag compared to air," Optimus agreed his field flickering with delight that there were such beings. "Most grounders walk if it is shallow enough. There are some vehicle-formers with frames designed to function best in aquatic environments." 

"With how fast they go I can understand that," Amerith nodded. "Some liquids could rip their wings off at those speeds. Dragons simply do not fly fast enough to find swimming unpleasant. Especially for the larger Dragons it can be a pleasant thing for how much less stress it puts on their frames."

"I imagine that the difference in flight style would make a big difference depending upon the viscosity," Optimus said remembering a long ago lecture. "I know the type of road has an impact on the mecha driving on it. Rougher roads need higher ground clearance to prevent undercarriage damage. That's why racers are seldom found in scouting positions despite the value of their speed." 

Amerith nodded. "Different needs require different frames and training."

"Specialized vehicle frames have traditionally had limited in numbers with the greatest specialists being the rarest. Some claim that Seekers are the exception to that rule but even they have frame variations that are rarer than others," Optimus added as he monitored the road conditions so he could properly compliment the construction crew of this section when they met them. "I've been told the same rule applies to mechanimals." 

"As a general statement, I would agree, though it is for very different reasons than for mecha," Envoy said after a thoughtful pause. "Wild mechanimal numbers are based on resources. The more specialized a type is the more dominant it tends to be where its specialty is a significant advantage but they also often have much more limited ranges and are more prone to extinction from environmental changes. A more generalized mechanimal might not have the overwhelming domination of a specific area but their ability to survive in wide ranges gives them better overall numbers and survival in changing conditions."

"Applying that theory to occupations for mecha makes the similarities even more obvious," Optimus said after carefully thinking over the idea. "Racers thrive on tracks compared to other speed frames, but put them in situations where their undercarriage is a limitation and it becomes obvious why the other speedy frames still exist." 

A comm from the twins lead to the entire convoy speeding up a bit as they entered an open area with no cover visible and a decently straight roadway. The odds of an attack this close to Iacon were slim anyway, and everyone wanted to stretch their tires and enjoy a bit of speed on the best roads any had seen in ages. 

_Shock-delight_ slammed into Optimus from three Dragon's fields. It was enough that even Hexadecimal's reaction reached him as the Dragons felt the intensity of double their natural top speed for the first time. Amerith's reaction was the most muted as she didn't really feel it. Even with his window open she only felt a fraction of the wind movement that the ones riding outside got. She was still thrilled and it warmed Optimus' spark to teek so intimately that old beings could feel such a thrill at simple things.

"Amerith, you might want to ask one of the cycle-formers for a ride when we stop for the next rest. The maneuverability might be more what you're used to in flight, and you are light enough that you shouldn't be a weight issue on their light frames," Optimus suggested. 

A completely undignified squeak of delight and fluttering wings was her first response before she found her manners. "Thank you Optimus. I will. This is very exciting. No Dragon moves so quickly."

"You teek much like the first time a racer first enters a track and drives at real speed or the first time or a flight frame after first takeoff. I've been told that the instructors sometimes take the jobs to re-experience that excitement," Optimus said with mutual joy at their delight. "Most grounders are terrified of flight but there are those who find some delight in being in the skies. Sideswipe is one of those that feels little fear losing the ground." 

"I have found that true among ground beastformers as well," she wiggled in excitement and complete disregard for dignity. "It has been many ages since I felt anything like this."

"As one grows older it is harder to find new experiences," Optimus agreed even though he was practically a juvenile to these ancient beings. "When I've been stuck in meetings too long I like to take a small drive to clear my processor and remember there are still simple pleasures out there." 

Amerith hummed, a mostly delighted sound mixed with thoughtfulness. "I am beginning to understand why Praxus likes you. Enjoying simple pleasures is an important part of a long existence and a stable processor. I must admit I did not have much hope even after you agreed to this exchange. You are very different from _him_."

"I hope so," Optimus said understanding and appreciating the compliment given everything he'd learned about the past Prime. "I have tried very hard to appreciate the different types of Cybertronians in all their diversity. One cannot lead what one does not understand."

Envoy trilled in agreement and shivered in delight at the speed of the wind streaming past her face. "Optimus Prime, if you would hear some advice?"

"I am always willing to hear advice and give it due consideration," Optimus replied leaving left unsaid that it was not always within his ability or desire to follow it. 

"Speak personally, teek, with as many Dragons as you can. Words can inspire or condemn. Your teek makes you believable," Envoy told him. "We did not bring those who could not accept peace. That does not mean all who came are pleased with the idea."

"I did not expect that everyone had the same viewpoint, but I thank you for the warning and advice. I hope to talk to as many as I can," Optimus replied. "I will also admit that things like the pleasure you are getting from the speed of the drive will help convince my people that you are not just a potential threat like what they are seeing with the fight with the Decepticons. It gives them a connection point with you having something like a love of speed in common. I can feel and see it in the guards here around our little part of the convoy." 

"That is good to know," Amerith trilled and shifted to put her hands on the window frame and stuck her tiny head out to get a real blast of the wind.

"It also doesn't take away from the respect you generate. I remember how I in awe I was of my mentor in the Archives. It took seeing Alpha Trion's inability to find his datapad one orn to make me realize he was actually a mech like me," Optimus admitted in amusement. 

Amerith snickered and brought her head in to speak. "I believe everyone has either had that moment or needs to. No one and nothing is perfect. Though that awe is useful in keeping mechlings in check until they develop survival sense."

"It also helps with some petitioners," Optimus agreed. "I have Ironhide and Ratchet to keep me humble. The average mecha does not need to see them berating me for ignoring my finish or refusing to take a supplement." 

There was silence for a lingering moment as the two Dragons tried to process what he'd said. Eventually it was Amerith who spoke.

"Why do you do that?"

"It doesn't happen often but sometimes I just want to be myself not the Prime with the constantly immaculate finish," Optimus admitted. "It seems wasteful to touch myself up or top off when there are others in worse condition who need those things more."

"It is war," Envoy added. "The balance between being a leader that looks like one who can win and the reality of limited supplies can be a painful thing for a good spark. Politics and social manipulation do not always follow reason."

Amerith snorted. "That mess I know, and the difficulty of being something you are not for the greater good. Do you have a successor in line?"

"I'll also pass along to you a warning about the press. I don't know if Hausnest has anything like it but here it is a major influence on popular opinion. If I leave scuffs on my frame some warriors think that I'm showing off that I'm on the front line; others think that it proves that I'm willing to spill energon in defense. Some of the civilians want me spotless as proof the Primacy is supreme; others see it as a waste of resources," Optimus said. "The Matrix picks the next Prime so although we train possible successors we don't actually know who will follow me once I offline. All I can do is try to make certain good choices are available." 

"So society is not unified, even among those who follow you," Amerith said with a hum.

"We do not have the concept of the press. At least not in the way you do. Ours are less opinionated and more about passing on actual news," Envoy said.

"The Matrix does not indicate who it likes to you?" Amerith asked.

"In many ways the Primacy is the news; they talk about me because I am the only true leader left for most of our people. I have media for multiple city-states monitoring me so they are all basing things off their own perceptions and historical opinions. I have an entire team that monitors the media and uses it to understand and sway public opinion. I know many of them base their hopes for the future on me," Optimus said with a tolerable sigh. "The Matrix has warned me about certain individuals and occasionally hums with pleasure at others. Based on past history I'm inclined to think that trying to pick a successor myself is a bad idea. Whiplash and others have indicated to me that in past some have faked being picked by the Matrix. It did not go well." 

"At least it gives you a clue on who it likes," Amerith said before sticking her head out the window again and losing herself to the wind.

"It's one of the reasons I've been so pleased to meet you," Optimus said candidly before obliging by putting on a bit more speed.

* * *

::Hot House what pit do you think you're doing?:: Gunrunner grumbled as he watched the base's main firefighter outpace him heading out toward the convoy the whole base had been anticipating. Prime being on their base even for a night was something everyone was excited about. ::No one's on fire so they don't need you.::

::That doesn't mean something won't happen, and Dragons can fly so someone should go greet them,:: Hot House replied as he set out to get a first look at the visitors. 

Gunrunner snorted. ::You just want to get a good look at the top brass and critters tearing up the Cons.::

::There really are a lot of civilians in this convoy,:: Hot House said ignoring Gunrunner's comment as being unworthy of response as he finally reached the front of the convoy. The two up front despite being so deep in Autobot territory pinged him for identification and he gave it without hesitation. It hardly mattered that he'd already responded to the two rotors on air duty. One did not blow off warriors guarding the Prime. Not even when one's full attention was on the brilliant blue and white Dragons riding on the two highest ranked Autobots.

The Dragons both had their heads up in the slipstream above the two convoys as they drove along the road. Hot House watched them for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. It was when the window opened and a microbot sized Dragon head hung out that he realized they must be enjoying the wind and speed. He could appreciate that. 

His speed relative to theirs meant he continued past the impressive convoy of forty warriors and twenty civilians, plus the riding Dragons. He was just coming around past the last vehicle when Gunrunner turned with him to give an honor guard of sorts. They were a mismatched set up in the sky with the rotor and the triple-changer but it fit for the unusual group below them. Hadn't Optimus Prime often spoken of the beauty and desirability of diversity? The convoy showed how much the Prime believed in it. Hot House didn't know why there were so many civilians, but it was their duty to protect them. Eventually he realized it was an even more diverse group than at first glance. While Optimus Prime had a tiny Dragon in his cab Ultra Magnus had a very large mint colored two headed wolf.

The pair remained in the air, circling the base as the convoy pulled into the base proper and their air guard landed as the travelers began to transform. ::Hot House, Gunrunner, get back to work now that the Prime is in the base.:: The commander didn't contest their impulsive honor guard even though they technically had broken rank.

With a waggle of his wings to his temporary partner Hot House headed out on patrol. He was definitely going to save the memory of this event. How often did a mech get to see world-changing events happen right in front of them? 

As the ones with passengers the two top ranking Autobots were the last to stand up.

"Thank you for housing us on such short notice, Commander Adobe," Optimus greeted one of his few Seekers.

"It is our honor, Prime," she canted her wings deeply to a leader she genuinely believed in. "We have four open quarters and cleared one of the environmentally controlled warehouses for everyone else. Do you prefer the convoy quarters or the shuttle, Prime?"

"I appreciate the use of the convoy quarters tonight. Dragon Envoy, Dragon Amerith and Dragon Hexadecimal will probably prefer any open Aerial quarters for them to use," Optimus said after thinking about the logistics of the convoy. "Ultra Magnus and Lord Domingo should share the shuttle quarters tonight and Draigan Chhua will bunk with Mirage. Kup will see to those recharging in alt mode." 

Adobe gave a quick look at the pair of mech-sized Dragons and the tiny pet-sized one on the larger Dragon's head and did a little math before addressing them. "Would the honored Dragons prefer three berths or a single large one?"

Envoy glanced at Hexadecimal and Amerith gave a chirr.

"A single one large enough if you have it would be most welcome," Envoy told her.

Adobe nodded and addressed both Dragons and Prime. "It will be arranged before dinner is over."

"Thank you," Optimus said grateful for the accommodation to such a specific request on such short notice. Aerial quarters were uncommon on most Autobot bases so he knew someone else was getting shifted on short notice. The tour of the base was more about showing where the washracks, mess hall, medical and warehouse was and soon Optimus and Ultra Magnus were alone in the VIP quarter's washrack getting the road dust off them. As many frames as needed to clean up in such short notice they'd done some silent sorting to get it done in as few shifts as possible.

Being two of the senior officers closest in height the pair were long familiar with the small nuances of each other's frame. After quickly cleaning their own frames Ultra Magnus began working on getting the road grit out of Optimus' back. Taking the opportunity and privacy Optimus asked, "What is your opinion of the Dragons now that you have spent some time around them?" 

"Hexadecimal is almost disturbingly honest and rather like being around Wheeljack," Ultra Magnus answered. "He's incredibly excited and will rattle on in a science dialect far beyond anything I understand. I suspect that like Wheeljack, he's not a very good example of the norm. There's something about Envoy and Amerith that's unsettling. I'm not sure what about Envoy. It feels like she's not quite real. I'm not sure how to explain it. Amerith is unsettling simply because I know what she is."

"Amerith bothers you for the same reason that Whiplash does; their function is one that does not invite much comfort. I agree with your opinion of Hexadecimal although I think he has a bit in common with Pipes the few times I've met him," Optimus said with an understanding nod. "I sometimes wonder if being bonded to Praxus is anything like my connection with the Matrix." 

"Possibly," Ultra Magnus nodded without pausing his efforts with quiet contentment in his field. "Does the Matrix know them?"

"I have some images and recalled memories from Prima that make more sense now that I know more about them. Alpha's thoughts....for some reason he came to view them as monsters. I don't have the whole story, but I wonder if their unwillingness to submit to his rule was partly to blame," Optimus had pondered the progression long and hard. "That may be part of it although I wonder if it has to do with the way the Dragons say that vehicle-formers came into being that contributed to it as well. I asked the archivists to try to research more the war against the "Five Faced Demons". Perhaps something that happened during it that caused more of a rift."

"If the Dragons ate one of his relatives or friends it may have soured him on them," Ultra Magnus pointed out. "Their insistence on referring to the Decepticons as fuel is disturbing to some of the soldiers and civilians." 

"Unfortunately that is a linguistic quirk that's unlikely to be corrected easily. It's how they translate 'criminal outlaw' -- those that are under a death sentence. It would apply to Dragons, beastformers, vehicle-formers and aliens equally," Optimus explained. "It would explain Alpha's hardline attitude and the Dragons of that time would not see the difference between a mech and a mechanimal. Culturally they still barely do. It is on Praxus's insistence that they even spoke to us. She wants peace as badly as I do."

"Spreading the word of the translation issue may help settle some of that unease although it is disturbing that they do not view a difference between mecha and mechanimals," Ultra Magnus asked as he pondered the proper meaning of the fuel comment. "Is it true that their populous view us as monsters because of Alpha Prime?" 

"Yes, and from their side I can't blame them. They were targeted for extermination and driven from their homeworld according to those who lived through it," Optimus sighed. "I can't think of any way not to see the race or group that did so as anything but monsters. We're close enough to it between Autobots and Decepticons. Fewer view the opposing side as people every vorn."

"I do see the potential for that to develop especially among our soldiers," Ultra Magnus agreed thinking back to some of the comments he had overheard in the past. "I can also see the issue being prevalent among the Decepticons particularly the Seekers. They always had an attitude of being above the rest of us even if we happened to be able to fly." 

Optimus could only nodded. "Time for you to be clean."

* * *

Kup was ready for it when the first civilian looked round at the completely empty warehouse in confusion.

"We recharge in alt mode," he called out. "Who hasn't done that?"

About half of the civilians raised their hands glancing around and obviously noticing that none of the warriors seemed surprised by the accommodations. One of the civilians who'd obviously done a bit better since the attack asked, "Do you recharge like this often?" 

"In the field it's common," Kup nodded. "It's simple enough. Instead of laying down and shutting down into recharge you fold onto your wheels and shut down."

"Is it as satisfying as recharging on a berth?" the merchant asked curiously. "Does it take longer or is it the same?" 

"Once you enter recharge it's the same, or better, depending on how good the berth was. You never get kinks in alt mode," Kup explained. "There was one time in Central City when me and three friends had to spend two decaorns recharging in vehicle mode since the hotels wouldn't let us stay since one of them was a tank who had recharge fluxes and an itchy trigger. He blew out at least one wall during that trip."

"Fortunately that description doesn't apply to any of us," Hot Spot interrupted the rambling story by guiding the civilians and warriors to appropriate spacing for recharge. "Touching is a bit trickier but field contact can be easily established." 

Though he said little above a whisper Draigan Chhua did his best to help the Autobots get his people into the formation. Just like driving in the formation flank to flank with a warrior was uneasy but quickly adapted to this was settled into quickly. Transforming was easy and 'transform here' a command they all understood. Getting everyone to shut down was a longer process.

A few of the civilians who had lost everything in Harmonex took the longest to settle. They were hopeful for the future but wary of another attack. Saying there were guards in place helped a bit but did not settle all the fears of survivors of a metrotitan attack. It had taken powerful protection like the Iacon shields or Omega Supreme to make them feel in any way safe. Draigan Chhua hoped the presence of a protective metrotitan like Praxus would also do the trick. 

Only when every other civilian had managed to shut down into recharge did Draigan Chhua take his place on his wheels and went through his own not-so-easy recharge sequence. Despite how much he'd lost his difficulty was solidly from excited hope and joy ever since he had first met the Dragons with the Prime. He didn't want to stop for the night knowing that it was possible to make the distance in a single orn if the Prime would stop talking to every road crew and patrol they came across. He understood why, as a leader he appreciated the Prime that much more as a good leader himself, but it was still deeply frustrating to the part of him that wanted to reach Praxus as quickly as possible.

Patience was hard with so much potential ahead of his people. 

* * *

Well into the next day Optimus understood exactly what Ultra Magnus had meant about Hexadecimal forgetting to check that his audience could follow him. Yet the Dragon was in a delightful mood according to his field and that was more than enough for the Prime. Less than a breem from the border and Optimus picked up the first of several automated short range, directed broadcasts that warned travelers they were about to enter a reduced speed zone. The second and subsequent ones actually gave the speed the Dragons wanted ground-frames to keep under. It was slower than any freeway in history and he suspected it was the top flight speed of a fast Dragon, or at least the top speed of those that would patrol the area.

Either way he sent out a reminder to the entire caravan to obey it. 

They'd definitely be spending the night out in the open. There simply wasn't anything in the area they'd be when it was time to let the civilians rest. At least no acid rain was predicted. That was a bit of a comfort although he knew at least some of the civilians were going to be a bit disturbed not having a roof over them. Exposure to the elements and attack was something few mecha enjoyed anymore.

Optimus knew the twins in particular had to be annoyed by the speed of the trip, but they were doing a good job obeying. Not that he expected any less of them with so much riding on this journey. Focusing on his passengers he asked, "Is this your normal flight speed?" 

"It is very, very fast for me," Amerith answered first. "That is a pai's speed."

"Do you know how many Dragons will be meeting us at the border?" Optimus asked. He'd see in a klik but he was curious.

"There should be a full flight of fighting Dragons. At least one pai and six large adults. Given who you are and what is happening it may be more," Amerith answered honestly just before the heads of two very, very large Dragons appeared on the horizon.

::Head's up everyone,:: Sideswipe said over the comm. ::Those two are close to Omega Supreme's size.::

"An impressive greeting party," Optimus said keeping his field and voice calm. "Are they going to join in your evening prayers?" 

"Yes," Amerith trilled in anticipation for finally having a proper harmonic range. "I am sure they would like to greet everyone before travel begins."

"I would expect no less given the guard hand-off," Optimus replied while comming Ironhide, Kup and the twins. ::Stop at the border and prepare to transform to greet our new guards.::

::They're going to shake the ground if they sound off like those three did last night,:: Sideswipe blurted out as the front guard got closer and started seeing more heads begin to peek over the horizon. 

::They will tonight, and in the morning. Those are ornly prayers. A social event for Dragons,:: Optimus told him. As he spoke and began to really slow down to make a smooth stop for his passengers he felt Hexadecimal shift to grasp the front edge of his trailer and spread his wings with a completely unabashed bugle of joy to fly at speeds he had no ability to reach himself. His field flared and washed over Optimus in a reminder that he was definitely one of those scientists that never lost the starry-optic joy of youth no matter how old he was. No wonder he was getting along so well with Wheeljack who also still managed to be optimistic despite everything the war had done and forced him to do.

While he slowed to a halt Optimus made certain to watch the eleven Dragons waiting for them beside and across the road. It was an impressive sight with sizes ranging from about three times Envoy's stature all the way up to the enormous duo that had so impressed Sideswipe. He didn't expect any overt signs of hostility given who they were traveling with in the convoy, but it never hurt to keep a careful optic on how first impressions went. 

By the time he could stand up Envoy was flapping to hold steady in front of the largest one. He expected she was talking to him. She twisted to swoop down to land next to the Prime.

"Optimus Prime, welcome to the lands of Praxus," the largest Dragon lowered his helm to the actual road to be as level as he could with the Prime's optic level. "I am Windcrest."

"Greetings, Dragon Windcrest," Optimus said looking directly at the larger Dragon and letting nothing but focus and positive feelings into his field. He was not going to act intimidated. He could face down Megatron, he could do this.

Of course Megatron couldn't swallow him whole.

Envoy landed smoothly to run the introductions as she walked down and then up the caravan line, including ranks and functions where she thought it was relevant.

There was a small shuffling of tails to unblock the road.

"If those who are continuing will walk across the border we will take responsibility for their protection," Windcrest lifted his head and spoke to everyone but focused on Big Daddy as the most likely source of objection.

The guard commander looked the Dragons over critically, looked seriously at Ironhide, and finally gave an abrupt nod at the much taller mech. Straightening as much as he could, he said seriously, "I'm putting our cultural exchange team and these civilians under your protection as we have done with your cultural exchange team."

The Dragon made a tiny nod and watched as Optimus lead the procession of forty across the invisible border between where he held authority and where he had no more than what he was granted.

After the crossing completed Big Daddy and the rest of the Autobot guards faced the guard Dragons and gave them a quick salute while Big Daddy said, "Safe travels." 

"Safe travels," the largest Dragon replied and focused on the gathering before introducing the Dragons on his team.

"While under our protection we ask that you maintain a speed we can fly and remain on the path whether it is paved or not," Windswept spoke with a rehearsed quality, though it was difficult to determine if it was from a lack of familiarity with the language or because it wasn't close to the verbiage he'd use. "We will stop to rest at dusk and begin at dawn. I understand that is enough rest for you."

"We will keep to your speed," Optimus said immediately. He wasn't certain how much these Dragons knew the different types of vehicle-formers so he added, "Where do you want Blades and Springer to fly in the formation? As rotors they can hover and move backwards like hummers."

There were several twitches among the Dragons as the two in question were given hard looks before Windswept answered with careful deliberation. "Center on the length and width of the ground frames and below my wings."

"Understood, sir," Springer replied immediately, belatedly hoping that the term had been translated for the Dragons so they would recognize the respect intended. He was not going to suggest that he could drive given Optimus hadn't mentioned it. He'd been warned that triple-changers didn't seem to exist among the beastformers and Dragons of Hausnest.

"Yes, sir," Blades responded a moment later after some prodding from Hot Spot. 

Envoy cast them a look. "Below one's wings means below the shoulder joint," she wiggled one wing at the first joint.

"The first vehicle former should remain behind my tail tip," Windcrest added for the others. "Are there questions before we fly?"

::Do you want to fly or continue to ride with us to save energy?:: Optimus asked the trio privately. He figured the most likely to take him up on it was Amerith although she might choose to latch on to Envoy like she had while flying in Iacon. 

::I am going to enjoy riding a pai while I can,:: Amerith chirred back with definite good humor.

::I intend to fly and explore the ecology,:: Hexadecimal said.

::I would enjoy riding you. Our conversations have been very interesting,:: Envoy replied.

::One of the scouts back at the base mentioned that he thought he'd seen either a gyrofalcon or a small cyber-eagle flying around a few orns back while he was on patrol,:: Optimus suggested to Hexadecimal as he prepared to transform and rejoin his place in the convoy. Focusing on Envoy he said, ::Thank you for explaining to Springer and Blades where they should fly. They are good warriors but a bit headstrong.:: 

::You are welcome. There is no reason for them to stress over wingtips or tails when that was not intended,:: she climbed behind his cab after he transformed.

It took a bit to get the Harmonexians to stop gaping at the enormous Dragons, but once everyone was transformed and in position they waited until the Dragons launched into the sky before starting down the road. The pace was frustratingly slow for mecha who hadn't known speed limits beyond practical needs and had a destination to go to but the convoys in front kept the majority in check and discipline kept the three front guard in check.

"I believe it would be good to spread the caravan out before Praxus comes into view," Envoy suggested. "The Harmonex contingent in particular might forget how to steer."

"That's probably a good idea," Optimus said immediately commed Kup, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide to relay the suggestion.

::If what we saw was any example at least half of them would crash into one another,:: Ironhide grumbled as he and Kup immediately began plotting how to space the soldiers out so that the Harmonexians would be properly separated and hopefully cause fewer incidents. 

"Will she be in Dragon or city form when we meet?" Optimus thought to ask. If it was Dragon it might well be more than the Harmonex mecha that needed the extra space.

"Dragon. Like an Elder you are important enough to receive a mobile greeting," Envoy explained. "Unlike the metrotitans that remained, Praxus has flown every vorn to the Council of Elders. The city around her is designed to allow her to launch and land without damage by placing a large ring of festival grounds and parks around her resting place."

::Prepare to space all of our people out and warn them that Praxus is much larger than our guards,:: Optimus interrupted Ironhide and Kup's plotting. "Envoy, please let Windswept know about the plans to spread out to prevent accidents. I imagine he will understand your logic in warning us about the possible consequences of our first encounter with Praxus." 

She paused and he caught a lightly-encryption transition from her but didn't bother to try and listen. Let the SpecOps agent he was sure was hidden among the guard do that. Or Chromia, as he belatedly remembered she was SpecOps.

"Done. He will tell you when he can first see her and will adjust the honor guard with the caravan shift," Envoy relayed.

Optimus relayed that information back to the plotters and refocused his attention on Envoy's earlier statement. "It is interesting to me that she has remained mobile. Tripticon is one of the few metrotitans here that continued to do so with any regularity. Carnival used to do so but she hasn't been seen since long before my time." 

"It is the Dragon's way. No Dragon can control a territory more than a single orn's flight from edge to edge. One must fly it to command it. She must also attend the Council of Elders or her voice will not be heard in it," Envoy explained.

"So Praxus does not have a representative speak for her at the Council of Elders?" Optimus thought about it for a bit compared to the Senate and the meetings of the Lords with the past Primes he'd found in memories and archival records. "I am curious about how the separation between Hausnest and Cybertron's Dragons will work in the long term. Are they going to become independent of one another as many of our colonies were? If this is too sensitive I understand any reticence to answer." 

"Not on the Council. Formal gatherings where laws are made and trials happen never have representatives. A representative is often sent to deliver a message or interact with beings too small for such a large Dragon to deal with easily. It is not for negotiations," Envoy hoped this explanation would make sense. "Praxus and Kalilia, her creation that remained to rule Hausnest, traded an Envoy so each world can know what is going on on the other. That Envoy can speak as Kalilia at the local Council but not vote."

"I think I understand better now how your political structure compares with our historical power structure. Cybertron has not historically had metrotitans actively involved in politics, and from our understanding Tripticon is not in that sort of relationship with Megatron. I am not a noble by creation, and became Prime during conflict so politics outside of war is not something I am familiar with personally," Optimus said as he drove mindful of keeping to the smoothest possible parts of the road as they entered an unpaved section. 

"From what I have gathered our political and social structure is very different from anything you have had in a very long time," Envoy agreed. "There are enough similarities that Praxus believes we can form a functional peace treaty and communicate between governments."

"Being peaceful neighbors would be ideal," Optimus replied with agreement in his field. "We're going to need to be in agreement in case outsiders decide to try to conquer this planet. Cybertronians have been fighting each other long enough that the surviving diplomats believe we might be viewed as vulnerable to invasion. It's what many thought was happening when you returned. Spinning it as a return has helped settled some concerns. I do not want your people viewed as aliens; you are as much from Cybertron as we are." 

"We are. Likely the easiest explanation for most is that we are a lost colony. It is not too far from the complete truth," Envoy agreed.

"It is the truth," Optimus said with a trace of bitter amusement. "Whether or not you had the permission or blessing of a Prime is inconsequential to the reality that you are Cybertronian natives that left and established a new outpost on a faraway world. Many have been lost and rediscovered over the millenniums. We are fortunate to have you return and bring proof that you thrived and are willing to help repopulated and protect Primus's shell." 

"We are glad to return," Envoy's soft voice carried Praxus's deep feelings on it. Suddenly she froze in surprise, only to relax a moment later. "Praxus wishes to know who among the Decepticon leadership would be reasonable to discuss peace with. Megatron has been eaten."

Optimus felt a mixture of relief and grief at the loss of one of his greatest foes and the Primacy's greatest failures. He truly believed that if Sentinel and the other Primes had done their jobs the situation causing his rise to power would have never happened. "If Starscream is still online he should be interested in keeping the Vosians online. He does not like most grounders; I do not know how he will respond to Dragons since you are fliers but not Seekers. Seekers tended to be very isolated from the rest of Cybertron by choice. Offering them a separate autonomous home might help them accept a peace treaty." 

"I have passed it on," Envoy replied. "With luck he will be reasonable."

Eventually Windswept let Envoy know that a suitable stopover area was available just ahead. Optimus relayed the information to the rest of the convoy and they all began making preparations to overnight even though most of them had barely covered half their normal ground while traveling. 

"There should be space under our wings for everyone," Windswept told Optimus, though it was clearly audible to everyone. With that statement the four largest Dragons paired up, one set on each side of the road, and rested their long necks along their partner's shoulder and back. When wings spread and linked they created a cover for a substantial area. It wasn't wind-proof but it was far better than recharging in the open, which was what most non-Dragons had expected.

"There are no major acid storms predicted tonight. Will they be safe from the damage if one does unexpected blow in?" First Aid asked Hexadecimal, medic instincts kicking in as he assessed the situation. 

"Yes," the mech sized Dragon assured him. "By the time a Dragon is a pai our armor is strong enough to handle such things. Windswept's armor is thicker than the Prime is tall. Even his wing membranes are thicker than you are tall."

"Impressive," First Aid said looking up at the wings with renewed appreciation. "No wonder your people have been doing so much damage to the Decepticons and surviving so much damage from the Seekers." 

"It is a trade-off. Big is easy to hit, hard to damage. Small is hard to hit, easy to damage. Against Seekers big is definitely better," he repeated what he'd been told. "Big Dragons fight fliers and armies. Little Dragons hunt the ground. Beastformers hunt underground."

"Wings would be awkward underground, and I know our fliers don't like be down there," First Aid said having dealt with sky hunger gripped patients in the past.

"Are there any naturally wingless Dragons on Hausnest? There are old stories of burrowing roboDragons snatching unwary travelers," Blades asked.

"Those were most likely hydroids and lernahydroids," Kup said with a shake of his head. "Giant multi-headed snakes and lizaroid with nasty attitudes and even nastier venom in the snake ones. I saw a long-tailed yug-hydroid once outside of Polyhex back before the war. Six colorful heads, four stocky legs with claws as big as my hand and a tail as long as Prime's trailer." 

"Then there are creatures still here that can hunt us," Hexadecimal hummed with sudden, sharp focus on Kup. He broke his attention to answer First Aid. "All _Dragons_ have wings and fly. We knew of creatures here that were large and build much like us only without wings." He turned his attention to Kup. "Tell me what you know of such monsters." It was a demand but one made of eagerness rather than superiority or a sense of entitlement and that showed in the Dragon's field.

"Sure, Dragon Hexadecimal," Kup grinned in delight at having such an eager audience and led him to a spot where they wouldn't be in the middle of things and began talking. 

"Kup will add all the details he knows although his encounter may have happened long before our civil war. He is old for a vehicle-former and has been a soldier for most of his existence," Optimus told Envoy. "I know there are still large Jurrasanoids in Csillagos Szentély which has its own issues for all of us but most of the larger mechanimals seem to be gone."

"We saw. It makes hunting difficult," she acknowledged. "There will be studies done before we introduce anything. We left long enough ago that the creatures we brought with us have changed. The creatures that Jazz brought to Hausnest are inside Praxus. We assumed there was a very high probability they would still belong here."

"If they are from the destruction of the Senate then yes they should be able to be returned to the wild once we get the plant life stabilized," Optimus said having already had discussed this at length with their surviving biologists. Well, they'd discussed it and he'd listened until the discussion went far into scientific depths he couldn't follow. "Ankmor Park still has some of its larger wildlife. Hopefully they can act as a basis for new wildlife colonies." 

"That is a hope. We also brought a handful of Hausnest livestock, the kind we normally hunt. They are domestic creatures that roam freely on Hausnest. We do not expect that to happen here," Envoy said. "Hausnest was a barren world when we arrived. We had no need to be concerned with disrupting its ecology at the time. Cybertron may be decimated but it is not barren." She paused and gave a trill. "It is time for prayers," she excused herself and launched into the air to sit on Windswept's shoulder as the great pai rose from his protective hunch to let out the first deep note of their evening prayers.

Optimus listened in silence impressed by the deep tones rumbling through the ground beneath his pedes. He tried to imagine living near or in a temple and feeling this multiple times a day. He tried to imagine how deep the rumble of an Elder or Praxus would be. It was amazing how much they said without using their vocalizers. It was all pushing air through their frame in different ways.

Kup had paused his story to allow Hexadecimal to join in the prayers and was paying as much attention as Prime. ::I wonder if the miners could learn to interpret those calls like they do the other tremors in the ground. If something like that would make a good warning to get out and help with a problem.:: 

::Possibly. It certainly travels better than comms down there,:: Optimus said thoughtfully. ::I wonder if the Dragons ever developed mining for anything.::

::Probably materials to make liquid energon if anything; flying things don't typically like going underground unless they're bolt-bats. They're going to want to do that here given the state Cybertron's ecology is currently in. It's something you could talk to them about later,:: Kup said pragmatically. 

Optimus simply hummed in agreement and fished out his evening cube. He hoped to get recharged but knew it would be a light rest at best. He believed the Dragons were honest in their oath to protect them. It didn't matter to the part of him that viewed the caravan as his charges that he was duty-bound to watch out for.

"That's my duty, Prime," Ironhide's voice was low. "We have good warriors on watch."

"I know," Optimus glanced at his most senior bodyguard and warrior. "When did I become so obvious."

"I know you. It's my duty. Try to recharge tonight. You need to be rested and at your best when we drive up to a metrotitan to negotiate for peace," Ironhide insisted.

"I will try, old friend," Optimus acquiesced.

* * *

Late in the next morning's drive Optimus saw the next construction crew up ahead and noted that they'd already paused. Likely when they saw Windswept so the caravan wouldn't drive over freshly laid pavement. Earlier that morning Optimus had mentioned to Windswept that he intended to stop briefly and talk to any construction crews they encountered on the road. Optimus knew the Harmonexians found the delays a bit frustrating, but it was important to him to make certain the crews were safe and comfortable. This crew had been working under the Dragons' protection, and he was keen to learn how they were handling the situation. 

True to form Optimus slowed to a stop and noted that the Dragons above had begun to circle and Envoy, now well used to these stops, had launched before he rolled to a stop. For creatures of the air they were amazingly lazy fliers. It made sense though as Envoy had admitted that lazy flight using thermals kept their fuel usage to a minimum. Something that must be very important for beings that strove to reach such immense sizes. He still couldn't truly comprehend how much a Dragon the size of Windswept consumed every orn even after seeing container he drank in the morning. He also recognized it for the subtle reminder that the Dragons could provide for themselves that it was.

"Greetings," Optimus said acknowledging the salutes and bows from the construction crew. "How goes your efforts?" 

"Despite a Decepticon attack we're only three joors behind schedule, sir," the foremech reported. "The Dragons handled it quickly."

"How many were in the attack?" Optimus asked as Ironhide perked up next to him. Of course the guard would find this information more relevant than small talk with the other construction crews.

"One flier, sir. Attacked us and then the road once we got under cover," the foremech replied glancing up at the Dragons soaring overhead. "Dragon took him down and finished him off. Then checked to see if we were okay."

"I am pleased to hear you are unharmed," Optimus said thinking about the implications. The foremech wasn't directly saying the Dragon ate the Decepticon but everyone present knew it had to have happened. Finishing the Decepticon off was a euphemism that might catch on among the civilians and Autobots. "Did anyone get a good enough look at the Decepticon than an ID might be possible?"

"Possibly. Most of us compared descriptions but the survey team has the best chance of giving a good description since they got at least one image. It's their job to notice distant details," the foremech called over the survey team to talk to Kup and another guard about what they saw during the attack. "I can confirm the Con was teal with black and yellow stripes but there's some debate about other details on the frame that weren't in the image. None of us are good at identifying different flier frames."

"There is no need for you to be," Optimus assured them he didn't expect it. "If we can't determine who it was he will not be the first or last unknown soldier. Other than the attack how have things been going?"

"We've gotten used to working on a flame-baked surface, and that's helped us try to catch up. The repairs from the attack put us a bit behind so the trip is going to be rougher from this point until you reach the next team. The route is smoother than most beds your mecha have probably had to traverse, but the speed frames are still going to have to be a bit careful since it's not graded yet," the foremech said with a nod towards the twins. 

"They've all traveled much worse," Optimus said knowing it was true both from the other stretches of Dragon flamed path and the long war. "Have there been any supply issues?"

"We're close enough that we're getting most of our fuel supplies from the Dragons; that's going fairly smoothly now that they have a better idea how quickly we advance while working," the foremech chuckled a bit at the surprise they'd given their current hosts during the first couple of supply runs. "They give us pure solar. Great quality. We've even started being able to give the convoy haulers a bit of a top-off before they head back for more supplies." 

"I'm glad it's going well," Optimus' smile was genuine. "I couldn't tell there was an attack on the road. It's been wonderfully smooth."

The foremech and the listening crew members straightened in pride that their hard work was being recognized by the Prime. "We're doing our best. Gotta prove we know our stuff. The Dragons might only use it as a landing strip right now but it'll be the best they find around here." 

"This road," Optimus motioned both directions, "will be the foundation of our alliance in the physical world. It will allow easy travel not just for us to visit them for politics and trade but for their goods and ground mecha to visit us. Your work will make the words of the treaty we write real."

From behind him Optimus teeked Ironhide's reminder not to get into too much of a speech going. They still had a long way ahead of them and a metrotitan world ruler was not a being to leave waiting. Despite the temptation he did keep it down to five kliks of mixing praise, the importance of the project and his usual motivational words. After he finished the construction team applauded and seemed even more puffed up with pride. "We'll do our best work", the foremech promised.

"I know you will," Optimus said with a pleased smile before stepping back while watching the rest of the convoy get back into formation. "I'll leave you to your work now. We have a long road ahead of us but the end of the journey is coming into sight." 

He transformed and knew everyone on the road crew was staring when Envoy came in and landed neatly between his trailer and cab as he began to roll. The crew stayed at attention until the convoy was well underway.

"Never thought we'd actually get to talk to the Prime let alone see him giving a Dragon a ride," the grader muttered as they got back to work. 

* * *

"Windcrest can see Praxus," Envoy warned Optimus several joors later.

"Thank you for the warning," Optimus said before comming Draigan Chhua, Ironhide and Kup to give them time to prepare for the beginning of an event that would define the architect's place in history. ::Praxus is going to come into view soon. We both need to keep an optic on our people.:: 

::Thank you, Prime,:: Draigan Chhua replied while the two Autobots just pinged understanding.

As the commands passed back the caravan spread out, shuffled and slowed a bit so no mecha was pinned in on both sides. Everyone knew that simply being warned would cut down on the shock. Now it was far more likely that mecha would slow down or drift than jerk off road in shock. Everyone knew when the fliers spotted her. Springer held steady. He was too old a soldier to be shocked by much. Blades though, he wobbled and needed his brothers support to stay steady when her size registered.

It was another solid breem before more than a hint of her was visible to those driving. The Dragon coming into view was massive in a way that almost defied description even to those who had seen Tripticon during a battle. Optimus had seen images of other metrotitans from the Matrix, and he knew this was a very old and powerful member of that class. The same upgrades that allowed him as the Prime to read any frame language as easily as his own saw her as excited and focused as she watched them but there was no inclination of moving in the spread of her wings or set of her shoulders.

He expected she was excited in the same way he was. What was coming was important.

He was also pleased that despite the wavering of many in the caravan the shifting they'd ordered ensured that no one ran off the road or into another. It made a less than perfect image for her but as long as no one was damaged Optimus was content with it. For a mech who had once stood in Metroplex's hand she was still impossibly large. Nothing currently active and mobile on Cybertron would match her for size or power. As the members of the convoy recovered from the sight of her they slowly returned to the tighter travel formation.

::Glad we aren't fighting. Nothing we've got would put a serious dent in her,:: Ironhide admitted. 

::Fighting her would make fighting Tripticon seem easy,:: Kup added. ::I ... I don't think I've ever seen a being that large. Ships, yes, but nothing that talked back for real.::

::Agreed,:: Optimus interrupted him before a story began. "Envoy. I cannot believe I have not asked this. Will we be residing in Praxus?"

"Unless there is reason someone should not. It is her function. Praxus loves her function. She has welcomed all inside her," Envoy replied.

"We will accept the offer," Optimus said ignoring the teek of uneasiness from Ironhide. As far as the guard was concerned being inside a metrotitan meant that all of them would be vulnerable. Optimus was willing to take the risk. If he didn't show trust then this was all pointless. He would _not_ be what condemned all the mecha of Cybertron to be hunted to extinction.

Tensions rose among the warriors as they entered the plain that would become the city of Praxus. Right now it was little more than where the metrotitan had chosen to land. Even with only a decaorn in place he could see the beginnings of what had likely surrounded her on Hausnest and the work of beastformers and their mechanimals preparing the land for crops, orchards, paddocks and barns. Overshadowing it all were Praxus's massive framw when she stood to her full height on four legs and wingspan in a display of size that mattered much more to her own kind than his.

"Welcome to the lands of Praxus, Optimus Prime," her deep voice rumbled with honesty. "You and yours are of my mauna, my creations, while you are here."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Great Dragon Praxus," Optimus said as he came to a stop to allow Envoy to disembark in a more formal manner. Once he was free of his passenger he transformed and gave the closest thing to a greeting of equals that a Prime could give. It would be scandalous to many of his lords and advisers, but Praxus was an ancient metrotitan who ruled her own kind. If there was anyone on Cybertron who deserved that honor it was her. 

With the greetings complete Praxus sat on her haunches in a shallow depression she'd created. Her tail came around her at ground level before lifting along her chest's center line to glow brightly just below the point of her jaw when her neck arched. Her wings closed around her and the sound of many transformations filled the air. In the end she still looked like a resting Dragon as most of the alterations were internal.

After everyone had transformed the guards and envoys fell into formation around Optimus Prime. The guards were controlling their wariness, but everyone could feel Wheeljack's excitement at their opportunity. Behind their group the Harmonexians transformed and clustered together behind Draigan Chhua in awe of the great Dragon. 

"We are actually going to be recharging _inside_ her?" one voice reached him that was shaking in disbelief.

"Yes. Until the treaty is settled and we are in our new home the Great Dragon Praxus will be our home and berth," Draigan Chhua managed to keep himself calm as he followed the Prime and several smaller Dragons to the entrance in her tail.

Envoy was in the lead and completely in her element. This was her core function, making the connection between Praxus and her residents. When they reached the entry hall, a grand space well suited for city gatherings, they were joined by three more creamy-white Dragons designated Envoy to help orient the large group.

"Greetings," Optimus said looking over the newcomers and now understood the odd feeling that Ultra Magnus said bothered him about the Dragon that had been working with them on this cultural exchange this entire time. "For our further understanding is there a correct way for us to identify which of you we wish to speak with or is it more like addressing a part of a split-frame?" 

There was a lingering pause as the Envoys conversed with Praxus and she checked with Archeía. When Envoy refocus on the Prime she answered. "While it is not precisely what we are, addressing us as a split frame is the best choice. What one of us knows we all know, as does Praxus. Our purpose is to facilitate communication and kinship between Praxus and her residents. For most it is difficult to relate to a being they live inside. We provide an approachably scaled face for her to them. In the vorns before comms became common we also brought messages to and from her. Our designation is from that time."

"I can see where that would be unnerving for many individuals since they do not house anyone other than a sparkling in their frames and then only for a short time. I wonder if the Hosts have an easier time understanding the concept given they house their symbiots within their frame for most of their existence although I understand that there are difficulties for any telepath living within such conditions. We haven't had active metrotitans housing residents in many vorns," Optimus said before adding a thought with a bit of amusement in his field. "I have read of a world that has temples where all the priests give up their individual designations and answer to the same one. Unfortunately they do so without the bonds that make your communication so efficient. It was supposedly a very confusing and exasperating place to visit." 

"Based on Soundwave the concept is easier, though we did not ask whether it was because he was a host or because his self-awareness is not as tied to his frame from telepathy," Envoy decided. "Praxus has designated an area for each group that is restricted to the twenty residing there and her Envoys except by invitation by a resident. Archeía believed that after so long at war it would encourage feeling safe enough to recharge soundly. Praxus will hear all that is said," she added in a polite warning to beings that were not used to it and could well take offense to Praxus knowing their conversations.

"My thanks for your accommodations for us, and I will pass along that reminder to everyone since most have no experience with living within a metrotitan," Optimus said. "Hopefully more of the metrotitans will eventually awaken and Praxus will have more company in addition to Archeía."

"It would be nice to have more to talk to who understand what being a metro is," Envoy agreed and lead them inside.

It was strange to know they were inside a Dragon and yet it looked like a building. Certainly not an Autobot one with the largely white color and fine filigree, but except for the content of the frequent murals and artwork being exclusively Dragons it could be any wealthy tower. Some of it reminded Optimus of the temple in Iacon and he wondered how old those more hidden reliefs actually were. Were they from before Alpha or were they created from the memories of priests who had been online before the Dragons were driven away? It would be something to discuss with Archeía and the archivists later.

The civilians were blatantly gawking at their surroundings, and Prime could well believe that some of them were comparing this to what Harmonex had once been and what New Harmonex might become. He wasn't going to tell them that the Dragons were unlikely to permit any settlement larger than a village.

The level of decor continued as the Envoys split the group in two by allegiance and a pair went with each group through a large double door suitable for a small shuttle on opposite sides of the central hallway large enough for a large adult Dragon to walk with their wings fully outstretched up or out. Past the doors it was a more intimate space, scaled for Ultra Magnus more than a Dragon. It wasn't what several were expecting judging by fields. They'd walked into an oval living room suitable for all twenty of them with almost as many doors. Unlike so much of Cybertron Praxus seemed to believe in curves. There was hardly a straight line in sight.

"Praxus went by what you showed us when designing this area. The double doors at the far end are to communal washracks and for those who prefer it each room has a private washrack. Rooms are assigned and modified based on size, number staying and expected needs. If any changes or supplies are desired simply say Praxus and ask for it," Envoy explained. "It allows her to easily tell the difference between a directed request and simply speaking."

"Praxus, thank you," Optimus said as he looked around at the doors and rooms as the others began to explore. While it was nowhere near what Sentinel Prime and the others in the past had considered appropriate quarters, it was suitable to what Iacon currently offered for those residing there. Honestly he would have felt completely out of place in the floors of rooms that used to be in the Prime's palace. 

"You are welcome, Optimus Prime," she responded only in the immediate area.

As he looked around he picked out who the Dragons knew to be pairs, the twins and Chromia and Ironhide, as each pair were roomed together. The Protectobots were together and he was willing to bet it wasn't just a room. His designation caught his attention and he walked to where he'd be staying. It wasn't that different from the room offered to Envoy in Iacon. A spacious room with a nice berth with nightstands, a desk, a reading nook with a vid screen and a door to what he expected was the washrack. Half to his surprise there were physical controls for the lights.

He had to admit it was nicer than many of the quarters he had used at different Autobot bases. He played with the lights for a moment experimenting with the level of illumination. Satisfied he decided to check in with Ironhide and appease his bodyguard by allowing him to check over the room.

"How are your quarters?" he asked the pair. 

"Very nice," Chromia answered. "There's even a small hot oil pool for two in the washrack."

"Sounds like something the two of you can enjoy properly," Optimus smiled at the mechs he called friends as well as guards. "We should take a bit of time to enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow we will begin exploration and understanding of life here under the Dragons." 

"First I want to walk through your quarters. I'm not going in blind if you need me," Ironhide grumbled. 

Chromia hid a snicker and asked. "How much have you looked at?"

"I played with the lights and looked around the main room. I figured Ironhide would prefer if I waited to explore further until he could join me," Optimus said with a smile. 

Ironhide just huffed and stalked forward to explore the simple but comfortable space in the first of many tours he'd do before he relaxed.

True to form Optimus watched with a mixture of amusement and admiration while Ironhide did his job and saw far more than Optimus would in orns of staying. The light switches were obvious but he also found a dial artfully concealed in the textured wall with the berth. A turn and a large window-like display appeared with what looked like an accurate display of outside. Another turn and it was shaded. A third and it was back to the wall.

"A logical way to safely show the outside and reduce claustrophobia without allowing a potential attacker entrance," Optimus said.

"Or a way to keep a guest from fleeing," Ironhide replied even as he continued checking the berth for any tampering or hidden controls and found nothing. Not that they could actually stop a metrotitan from altering their own interior but the motions were what mattered. It was as much a ritual as anything Optimus performed in a temple.

When Ironhide finally moved onto the washrack he gave a pleased sound that there was a suitable hot oil pool in it as well as a nice shower and mirror room. She'd even provided small jars of paint and larger ones of wax that matched Optimus' colors.

"I'll have Chromia, First Aid and Duskwry take a look at those to make certain there's no surprise allergens," Ironhide said not stating outright that they would be checking for toxins. "There's no telling what reactions might be different with the passage of centuries."

Optimus didn't mention that Envoy and the others hadn't had an issue with anything provided for them or that as a metrotitan Praxus could change what was in the room, or the room itself, at any anytime. The entire area hadn't existed a few orns ago. The point was to settle Ironhide's concerns and make the old warrior a little less paranoid. Fortunately Praxus also seemed to understand as she didn't say anything either.

Optimus suspected that Praxus had observed similar behavior from Amerith and the other security Dragons. From what he'd read it seemed to be near universal behavior for bodyguards and other security forces. Amerith had definitely indulged in it when visiting them.

While Ironhide continued to work Optimus watched the Protectobots head over to their own quarters. He was curious about how they were being housed and it if was anything like what they had back in Iacon. 

"Oh sweet!" Streetwise cheered a bit when the door opened and Optimus walked that way to get a look.

"It's probably why Dragon Amerith was chatting Groove up about living quarters," Hot Spot nodded as they spread out to check out the space.

Optimus didn't get a great look but he saw enough to recognize the design of their quarters in Iacon. Five rooms off of a living room. It was likely the foundation of the larger design everyone was housed in as well.

A quick perusal of the area indicated that most of the rooms for the guards and representatives were fairly similar to one another in design and size although the twins were in a room like the one housing Ironhide and Chromia. Obviously Praxus had taken the connections between them seriously. Ultra Mangus had a room of comparable size and status to his own. The rooms housing Lord Domino and guard Duskwry were designed for their smaller stature although Lord Domingo's room appeared to be closer design to what Ultra Magnus was using. A great deal of care had obviously gone into making certain everyone's status and size were accommodated. 

He could see in it the reason for much of the personal chatting that was done with and nosing around done too those going. Whiplash had noted it, told him it happened but as Amerith had left nothing and heard nothing she shouldn't have they'd decided to not bring it up. Here it was clear she was looking for Praxus to create something that wasn't just politically responsible but even accounted for taste in color and artwork of her guests.

It warmed him and made him feel better to know that even a Dragon metrotitan was still a metrotitan.

* * *

Chromia had to chuckle to herself when Ironhide sent her out to watch over their charges while he took a quick recharge before taking a shift guarding everyone from causing or getting into trouble. Some would call it a bit of paranoia, but they were in a strange metrotitan who ruled Dragons that were willing to eat troublesome vehicle-formers. Caution was a good idea right now. 

"Hay sweetie," the dark green cycle-former hopped up on the large couch next to her as they watched whatever was playing in the living room. "Watcha watching?"

"Looks like an old medical drama," Chromia said glancing at around at the group. Wheeljack was sitting with Sideswipe making fun of it. Sideswipe had obviously spent enough time in medical to see it as overly dramatic. "You want to join me, Duskwry?" 

"Sure," He shipped to hopped onto her lap and lounged there like the ancient friends they actually were.

"You are incorrigible," she laughed and smoothly linked cables by their wrists.

~It's kinda fun doing a job that doesn't have such dire stakes,~ Whiplash let himself sound like himself in here. 

~We really can't do much right now,~ Chromia agreed as they played word games in Chirolinguistics. ~It's up to Prime and the other diplomats. Do you think the odds are good?~ 

~Yes. As long as Optimus and Praxus rule this'll work,~ Whiplash answered with unusual certainty. ~When we get a new Prime it's all up in the air without thrusters again but I have no doubt that eventually a Prime will come along that'll break the treaty and get us wiped from Cybertron. We'll both probably be around for it too.~ He huffed as she beat him in the word game. ~Much as my coding screams that this has to be a trap, that no force powerful enough to take us out would want peace, that was code crafted to suit our race and history. Everything I'm getting, including the harsher exchanges from fighting Dragons, says that as long as Praxus rules them they're as trustworthy as Prime makes us. Praxus wants peace as much as Prime. Maybe more,~ Whiplash almost rambled, trusting her as he did very few. ~What I don't have a solid sense of how she views us. Their history combined with ours indicates that they're natives and we're an experiment run amok. It wouldn't surprise me either. Sparked mecha-kind has never been stable. But by that right she _should_ view us as an infestation, something to clean up and move on from. Something about us having sparks changed that.~

~She's a metrotitan who is sparked to protect her charges and take the long view. Although the Dragons are powerful it takes them a long time to reach adulthood from what I've heard. I think they fled Cybertron because they viewed us as a threat that would cost too much to destroy. It might be the same reason why we fought off the five-faced enemy when they didn't. They admitted that we were responsible for that victory even though we were the aberrations created by those conquerors. What if she wants us around in controlled amounts to fight off other threats so the Dragons don't have to risk themselves?~ Chromia asked thoughtfully. 

Whiplash mulled that over and hummed across the hardline. ~We're also useful to have as an industrial sector. And you're right about their age. As powerful as those two big ones that escorted us in are, it takes a hatchling Dragon at least sixty five thousand vorns to reach that size, and that's under ideal conditions. They have to be that old before they can create. As hard as one is to take down, it represents a massive loss to them. One city buster missile during one of their council meetings could take out the entire leadership. They'd be millennia getting the next pai up to size to legally claim the title they've been acting as. And that's assuming they even think that way. We've always assumed we could lose anyone at anytime so we train SICs and TICs to be ready. Their society doesn't look like one that does, as hard as that is to wrap my processor around. Probably another reason I'm uneasy about it. They're very orderly and socially structured but I can't pick out the promotion process.~

~Size,~ Chromia said with a playful chuckle when Wheeljack made a particularly snarky comment at the program. ~The security Dragons are probably closer to our thoughts than any of the other types. Scientists are scientists and most likely use a combination of size and ability. It might be related to published works; I know that used to be how some of the science sectors worked.~ 

~Amerith thinks a lot like I do,~ Whiplash agreed with a hint of the relief he felt when he understood that much. ~And I mean how they pick out who gets to grow bigger, how do they choose who the next Elder will be. I'm used to society being a vertical web everyone's trying to climb by whatever means they can. These Dragons are more like....~ a frustrated snarl echoed in his headspace as he chased down the image-glyph he meant. ~A polite ladder. I don't trust it when I can't find the backstabbing. It's _unnatural_.~

~How many races have we met that never had a natural predator?~ Chromia pointed out. ~I can't think of any. Those predators are _why_ most sentient races became sentient tool users. To become sentient without it being a defensive measure must do something to one's thinking.~

Whiplash went very still as he absorbed that moment of comprehension and once more cursed his inability to get Sucre on this mission. He _needed_ the courtesan's processor right now. Sucre could understand anyone from anywhere, even organics. He even liked Envoy when she unsettled most perceptive mecha, including Whiplash himself.

~Someone could have an accident, or just need to be home,~ she half suggested. ~You know most guards are here for show.~

~Maybe. He'd be a real benefit here,~ Whiplash admitted.

~Sucre's got most of the Lords, nobles and other leaders calmed down about the nearly Houseless Second Creation and the upstart beastformer from the backwater land being the only true nobility involved in negotiations no matter how many times it's stressed that negotiations haven't started yet. Optimus stirred up a crystal wasp nest when he didn't bother consulting any of them about who would be on the team,~ Chromia pointed out. ~Actually, Firstlight just got a message a couple joors ago that her sibling is having stress issues with her carrying cycle. If we told the Dragons she was leaving to help with a sparkling matter they'd probably approve. Streetwise would be happier in the guards, and Sucre is known so I can't see anyone objecting to him taking a place in the team.~

~That's excellent,~ Whiplash purred with deep approval and began setting it up on his end. ~That would work very well.~

~And give you someone to snuggle at night,~ Chromia teased him.

~That's a bonus,~ Whiplash said relieved that they had a solution that wouldn't cause further problems. ~How is Ironhide taking this?~

~Upset that Prime is putting himself into the forefront even though there really is no other option right now,~ Chromia said candidly. 

~He should be used it to. It's just the kind of mech Optimus is,~ Whiplash accepted that it was a terrible stress for the guard. ~If he knew I was along he'd likely lose his processor. Prime, SIC, Chief Tactician and ISO Commander all under the enemy's roof. Can't say I blame him.~

~He's trying not to think about having Ultra Magnus and Prime in the same area inside a being that can completely control the environment around them, and he won't be happy until they're safely back in Iacon,~ Chromia agreed. ~Have you gotten any word from the fronts about how the troops are handling this? My sources have passed along a lot of concerns about the reality that the Dragons eat mecha.~ 

~Yeah, that's a hard one to explain away as an ally,~ Whiplash grimaced only on the inside. ~The best answer I've come up with is that they're not wasteful. Fuel's fuel and all. What I've gotten back is most of the same. Thank Primus they aren't after us, did I just see what I saw and how do we stop them. Even if we lie to the rank and file the truth is they do see us as a fuel source. Just not a preferred one.~

~Given the rumors about past nobles eating Seeker eggs as delicacies I don't think our people have much to boast about,~ Chromia said darkly. ~We know mecha have eaten frames and drank energon from lines during times of famine; starvation makes mecha do things they wouldn't otherwise think of doing. Pointing out that a being that size must be nearly perpetually hungry is grisly but realistic." 

~It's no rumor and it's not past tense if it can be gotten. It's called caevum and I don't recommend looking it up after fueling,~ Whiplash told her. ~It is. And it's one I can live with as long as we remain in that 'not preferred' category. That's Prime's job. Ours is to support him in it.~

~Someone like Mirage might want to pass word along to the nobles about how crazy protective the Dragons can be about their sparklings,~ Chromia said darkly. ~Prime would order an execution if he found someone knowingly eating Seeker eggs. Especially since it could risk a treaty if Starscream actually take the Dragons up on the treaty negotiations.~ 

Whiplash did wince. ~And that just went to the top of my to-do list to deal with. Time for a few old nobles to disappear in the chaos. Thankfully it was never common. Mirage hadn't even seen one when I got him. This will be dealt with before the first Dragon clutch is laid.~

~Good, those same old nobles aren't going to cooperate with Optimus on the needed changes anyway,~ Chromia said practically. ~It's like the worst of the Decepticons. If they survive the Dragons they can't do it for long if we have a hope for peace in our half of Cybertron lasting for any length of time.~

~Fortunately that's far better traveled road and they'll be without their leaders and likely without their Seekers,~ Whiplash relaxed. ~Starscream's a lot of troublesome things but he's not stupid or politically inept. He'll see what we see. Make nice or get eaten. The Seekers will have seen more than enough of the fighting Dragons to know most of them are eager for the snack.~

~It's going to be a processor ache negotiating with Starscream. I'm glad I don't have to deal with it,~ Chromia relaxed a bit as well as the program switched episodes and the mock complaints from Wheeljack and Sideswipe got worse. Apparently this episode was particularly problematic from a medical standpoint. 

~Same here, though I suspect he'll be more susceptible to the Dragon's posturing than Prime. It looks a fair amount like his after all,~ Whiplash snickered. ~If Screamer shows up I'm sure the net result will be an independent Seeker state. Three governments on one planet is asking for trouble but at least this time the border enforcement has some serious teeth.~

~Seekers are almost a midpoint between the Dragons and the grounders. They lay eggs and fly like the Dragons, but the Seekers grow at our speed and are a type of vehicle-former,~ Chromia said thoughtfully. ~I doubt they're half-Dragons and would never suggest it out loud, but it is a curious parallel.~ 

~It is. How beastformers fit in the lineage is another thing to chew on. And I really doubt Seekers, or any of our flight frames, can trace to Dragons in any part. But given it'd seriously tweak both sides I agree not to bring it up. Let the biologists that can get away with it say it and listing to the screams of denial from all sides,~ he actually giggled at the mental image. ~Seriously though, if this treaty holds for the first decade I'm booking it off world with every agent I can when it gets shredded. Let the Dragons have Cybertron. We'll control the stars again.~

~That might actually be the best bet for long term survival for us; not that I could get Ironhide to ever leave without Optimus,~ Chromia agreed. ~Maybe we should become the full-time explorers.~ 

~Oh, I'm going nowhere while Optimus functions,~ Whiplash said and they both knew it was pure coding he could break if desperate enough. ~But in that break between him and the next Prime ... it's a dream. There are plenty of colonies to use as base ports and I doubt many of them will answer to Cybertron again.~

~We'll have enough trouble trying to take care of ourselves for the next few centuries. We don't need to add trying to reacquire colonies to our list of responsibilities,~ Chromia ran her fingers lightly across Whiplash's shoulder and felt him press into it with a flicker of trust-affection. 

~So true,~ he agreed with a light purr.


	5. Chapter 5

Draigan Chhua vented but kept his posture straight and field steady as he ushered the other Harmonexians into the designated meeting room. Envoy had directed them here so they could all learn more about what would be expected of them as citizens under the Dragons. He was determined to pay close attention because they would have to bring this information back to the others so everyone would be appropriately informed about this potential new lifestyle. No misunderstanding were going to happen under his watch. Hopefully they would make a good impression on Setback and her two compatriots. Every positive opinion would help given what the Dragons seemed to think of vehicle-formers. 

"Hay everybody," the incredibly decorative bird-former with a twinkling blue visor greeted them in NeoCybex. "I'm Jazz, my mate Soundwave," he motioned to the convoy-sized host to his right, "and Setback," he motioned to the dark lioness-former to his left. "We're going to be your guides for this adventure."

As Draigan Chhua took in the looks it fully registered that the transformation sequences were far more primitive in both compared to Lord Domingo. The lioness still had a feline head and her hands were clearly elongated paws.

Jazz smiled at Draigan Chhua. "Yes, I Am Prowl's Jazz. I'm glad you survived."

"I wish my creators had survived to see this moment. We rejoiced when we heard that all of you survived. You brought Dragon Prowl to us, and those actions have helped bring the Dragons back to Cybertron where they belong," Draigan Chhua almost hopped in excitement. He didn't directly remember his first encounter, but his creators had replayed the scene for him so often it was embedded in his processor. Jazz may look different, but his voice was recognizable. Soundwave looked like he did in those memory files. "My apologies, I have strayed from our goal for today." 

"Is all good," Jazz promised. "The goal for your stay is to show you around and give you a better idea what living in Dragon lands is like before you decide. Having some personal connections is a good thing. We were thinking we could start off with a few questions; things that are make or break answers or to get a foundation point."

"Is there any status or expectations tied to specific mechanimal forms? Other than the obvious with flying, swimming or burrowing species being adapted to those habitats." Santon, one of the surviving construction workers, asked. He was one of the largest survivors and was nearly the same size as Soundwave.

"No," Setback answered. "For reference, I am a government lawyer by function. The only restrictions the Dragons have is nothing can be mistaken for one of them. There is still some debate about whether native Dragon-like mechanimals will be allowed to be kept. I expect the eventual answer will be no. They are very defensive about a non-Dragon being mistaken for one of them."

"I am not sure if any of you recognize my alt, but an actual lyrebird can sit on my arm comfortably. Neither Dragons nor our beastformer society gives more than a second glance at an oddly-sized alt. Santon could choose to be a mouse and the most he would get is a few surprised looks until everyone knows who the giant mouse is."

A few murmurs and nods spread through the group as they accepted that shift in perspective. "So it wouldn't matter if I was a glitch-mouse or a nosoron. I could still work construction and not be mocked or shamed for it. Thank you," Santon said as he stepped back to let someone else speak.

A smaller mech designed Cohrada moved forward a bit to attract attention. After a nod from Jazz, he asked, "I noticed differences between your frames and Lord Domingo's frame. Is either mode typically preferred?" 

"Hausnestian beastformer transformation sequences are much simpler than modern Cybertronian beastformers," Jazz picked up the question. "Eventually it might not be an issue, however right now it a time of tension and of questioning of loyalties. It makes using a Cybertronian design undesirable. Most, possibly all, would assume you loyal to the Prime and not Praxus if you wear a Cybertronian design. What aspect bothers you? There is a lot of wiggle room in designing it."

Cohrada replied, "My sister is a surgeon currently working with Ratchet. I wasn't certain if she would be able to continue her practice as it is if she couldn't have the delicate fingers she currently has."

"If she has them now I am sure she can have them in a new alt," Jazz gave the assurance he could. "Soundwave kept the ability to dock symbiots as a nitrojumper. I cannot imagine that is a less difficult thing to accommodate than keeping your hands. Anyone with special needs will be worked with. Remember, you are allowed to choose your own alt."

"Vanity: unacceptable. Function: acceptable for accommodations," Soundwave added reverting to his old speech patterns while monitoring the group closely. It was hard to tell them apart mentally but no one seemed overtly repulsed right now by the idea of being a beastformer.

"Especially a function with as much training and usefulness as a surgeon," one of the other Harmonexians murmured in reply. 

"Agreed," Setback nodded. "There are very few restrictions on what alt you have. Even mythical ones are often acceptable. It is best to select an alt you feel connected with. There is coding that comes along with becoming a beastformer that includes mechanimal instincts of the form."

"Is the coding permanent? Santon asked.

"Yes," Setback answered seriously. "It will be passed on to your creations, along with the carrier's alt. That is the price they demand to be allowed to create. You may choose to have only the alt and not the code, however you will be rendered sterile while in the Dragon lands."

There was murmuring and shifting as that was processed.

"How much does the coding impact how you think?" Someone focused on Jazz.

"I do not know," Jazz admitted. "When they allowed us to settle on Hausnest we were simply told we were not allowed to create. The option was added when Optimus Prime explained to Dragon Envoy how destructive it would be to many of you. We have spend so long adopting rather than creating that we have not decided if we wish to change over fully."

"This change to their policy regarding Cybertronian created mecha is because of us?" Cohrada asked hesitantly not understanding why less than a thousand mecha could cause a complete revision to nobles' decrees.

"Prowl was too young to understand the true significance of your people's devotion to Dragons when he was here. Optimus Prime and Ratchet have been very concerned about your mental and physical well-being after the destruction of your city. I obviously can't speak for the Dragons, but I believe Praxus listened through Envoy when Draigan Chhua spoke to Dragon Envoy, Dragon Amerith and Dragon Hexadecimal about your hopes and wishes." Jazz explained. "Praxus wants her charges to be happy, and we made no effort to change their minds for ourselves. We were far too grateful to have refuge to think of challenging any rules we were given."

"When we arrived they did not believe any created on Cybertron would want to live under Dragon rule," Setback added. "We did not know that anyone valued our ways or the Dragons as you do. Existing in the Dragon lands is not to be a punishment but a boon to those who desire it."

"Life on Hausnest was a bit slower-paced than life in Iacon and I imagine the same will true be here," Jazz said thoughtfully thinking about the first few vorns on Hausnest. "There is a lot more manual labor because there are fewer factories and less manufacturing. Handmade items are common. Most fuel we consume is natural. Dragons get first dibs on pure energon and use most of it. It's an expensive thing here, a treat to most of us. We know the process for transitioning your systems to the new diet. It won't hurt." 

There was a long stillness as they processed that before Draigan Chhua spoke.

"We have all survived because we are willing to work hard at what needs to be done. Just how primitive are we talking though?"

"Draigan Chhua: familiar with Csillagos Szentély?" Soundwave asked.

"I've spoken with Lord Domingo twice and several times with his guards back in Iacon about life there and as a beastformer," Draigan Chhua said.

"Dragon territory: less dangerous but comparable technology and population structure," Soundwave replied. 

"A lot of farmers and ranchers, some artisans and a few merchants and other specialists like lawyers, doctors, priests and entertainers," Jazz elaborated. "There is a place here even for high-tech specialists, though where they can settle might be limited based on infrastructure. For the foreseeable future Praxus is likely to be the only place for several kinds of specialists. We do intend to get into the social structure in detail another orn before your introduction is complete. I do not intend to allow any question to be unanswered when you return to your kin," he promised.

"Are all priests painted the traditional red so we can identify them?" a voice spoke up from the back.

"Negative. Most priests: traditional red. Some priests: acquire permission to wear symbolic alts that are not priestly red. Often: Fetcher of Sparks," Soundwave said activating a small display to allow a visual of an avianoid priest with multi-colored feathers and four optics to appear. The cryptid form would possibly frighten some superstitions mecha and better they know what to expect.

"If you know the Mechanimals of Primus that we believe in it is clear. Like Priest Red paint and Priest White optics, those alts are restricted to them," Setback assured them. "Try to keep in mind that you will represent the largest settlement for a long time. It will not be like the cities you are used to. It will be rare not to know who everyone is. Not just in your settlement but in most of the surrounding ones."

"How big a settlement are we talking about? Will there be others willing to live with us or will we need to split up?" Draigan Chhua asked suddenly doubtful about the differences between these beastformers and his own people. Would they be able to bridge this gap or would they always be the distrusted outsiders? He hoped they could. It would be a lonely existence without those connections. 

"A typical settlement, a town, is from twenty to a hundred plus the surrounding farms. A _city_ ," Jazz said the glyph carefully to emphasize that it was the largest beastformer settlements on Hausnest, "was about four hundred and fifty. Praxus herself is the exception. She can easily house twenty thousand, but usually is home to a thousand or so. With almost seven hundred ... there is no rule or law saying you can not be in the same settlement. Getting enough fuel may be difficult but it is not impossible," he told them honestly. "That is something Praxus wishes to sort out with you. There are many ways you can choose to settle and the Dragon lands are fundamentally unclaimed at our level." He caught a question forming. "The Dragons know where their territory lines are. For the most part they are not concerned with how we manage our population centers as long as they do not become a problem. Praxus wishes to be involve because you will likely have a population center that is very large, very fast by our standards. It is possible the best answer is for you to settle with Praxus if you wish."

"With the possibility that some of us will separate into smaller groups after a time to allow our integration to go quicker," Draigan Chhua said thinking things through and trying to take the long view that a leader needed to keep in mind. "We have to be willing to show that we will work with others and learn to adapt rather than try to resist changes to our ways." 

"It's helpful," Jazz agreed. "Who here has any experience with mechaplants or large mechanimals?"

A handful of mecha raised their hands. A small cycleformer stepped forward, "I used to help look after some chronohorses that were used for pleasure rides. I know how to care for the hooves and coats although I didn't get to do much in the way of veterinary work with them."

"That's more than I know, Heinrad," Draigan Chhua said encouragingly. "I know how to shape structures around crystal growths and mechaplants as the mature, but most of my knowledge of mechanimals is how to call an exterminator." 

Jazz nodded and looked around. "Right. I can't say I'm surprised but it does mean that you'd do far better settling in Praxus for at least a few centuries until a fair number are competent farmers. That's what the economy is based on. Most folks are farms or ranchers. You might find a different path to integrating given how much even a youngling knows about technology. Praxus is far more technology-driven than the average settlement."

"Bantor, Santon and I could help with making new settlements," Draigan Chhua offered tentatively. "I know a lot about how to integrate buildings with the local terrain and environment. Bantor isn't here but he can tell where is safe to build to avoid flooding and collapses." 

"Those are _incredibly_ valuable skills," Jazz promised. "They won't be ones needed every orn, or even every metacycle once they settle in, but it will pay very well when it's needed. A dedicated surgeon is in much the same place. They might only get a call once a decaorn to metacycle but that one call could pay as much as a laborer earns in a vorn. Speaking of earnings, who feels they can barter successfully?"

Most of the room raised their hands with Cohrada adding, "We had to learn to barter after we got here. Most of us had practically nothing left when we arrived here except our skills and our frames, and it's not like currency is much use when there are so few stores left. My sister lucked out by being able to work with Ratchet without having to join the military." 

"Then you have a huge advantage on us when we started," Jazz smiled. "Hausnest, and by extension the Dragon lands of Cybertron, operate on the barter system. A handful of Dragons and beastformers understand currency and the galactic economy well enough to translate what items are worth when the Dragons want something from elsewhere. It is an extremely specialized skill that will likely be in higher demand here as the trade with industrialized cultures is going higher. Anyone who is particularly good with economics might find a good functioning working either for the Dragons or more prosperous merchants."

"Acting as an intermediary that understands both cultures and can travel the bridge between them," Santon said with a slow nod. "That is something that some of us could eventually do once we've built up the trust needed." 

Jazz nodded. "I have covered just a short sampling of functions you can aim for. There will be help for those whose skills, training and interests have no apparent use here. It may come in training or in being pointed to a function they did not realize was there that does suit them. It may not be a function they love but it will keep them in fuel. Being that you are all survivors I am sure you all understand that distinction."

"Yeah," Cohrada said grimly. "Work like a circuithound for a bit of fuel and a place to recharge. Some of us have done worse." 

"I hope it is never that bad again. I cannot promise it though. Some functions, like farmer, look like it to me," Jazz admitted.

"Farming is very hard work for long joors and little seeming progress," Setback admitted. "You have rights to the land you work and enough of the results to survive on. The Dragons may own it but those who work it cannot be evicted without significant cause and they may not demand more in tribute than a mech can stand to do without. As Praxus is the final arbiter her desire for all her people to be healthy such cases usually end in favor of the farmer despite the status difference. It took Jazz and Soundwave some effort to explain that is not true in vehicle-former society."

"Nobles could often take what they wanted with no or minimal compensation offered," one of the older femmes said in a bit of resigned amusement. "Unless it involved the Great One; he was a law unto himself as far as the city was concerned. The rest of us had to tread a lot more carefully around the nobles. Draigan Chhua was lucky that the status of first sparkling granted the gift of riding a Dragon could not be taken away by anyone else. Even the highest nobles had to admit he had that privilege." 

"The gift of riding a Dragon is a rare one, even for those of us who work closely with them," Setback commented before looking around. "While we will cover every topic before this is over, would you like to experience farming, tending large livestock or go into alt modes deeply today?"

"Let's start with farming," Draigan Chhua said after listening to some murmurs and discussion behind him. "We lived in a city full of crystals that required tending. Some of those skills may apply to mechaplants." 

* * *

Those with the best hearing heard the sunset prayers coming over the horizon before the edge of the sun touched the edge of the planes for Praxus and she began the song of thanks. Her deep voice resonated through both the air and the ground. The chorus intensified as the eldest present joined her in the chorus to praise and honor the energon-gifting sun as it first touched the horizon in its slow decent out of view. The thanks and praise for the daily gift intensified as the next group joined the chorus.

The deepening sound seemed to draw the visiting Autobots and Harmonexians into clusters that watched and listened with growing fascination. They'd heard these songs while around Envoy and the other Dragons but not with this level of resonance running through their audials and pedes. The very air was alive with such huge frames vibrating it. All around Praxus could teek her pleasure, the affection and connection she felt as the last of the Dragons added their frame voices.

Not even Prime had contemplated the idea of speaking by pushing air through his frame. He wondered if it was something in the Dragon's design that allowed it. The beastformers who joined in last were using their vocalizers as mecha would.

Santon stood beside Draigan Chhua as the pair listened intently to the beastformers part of the chorus. Although neither had a real gift for music they could at least memorize what was being sung so the more gifted back home would know what to do when they finally moved here. It helped him relax just a bit to realize that the order folks joined it was determined by the same factor that so much in a Dragon's world was: size. Unlike the conventions of mecha, in this place anyone with optics had a good shot at understanding their place.

As the sound tapered off with the final sliver of the sun's orb disappearing below the horizon Optimus Prime spoke to the room, "Praxus, how did this form of prayer begin for the Dragons?" 

"It is the thanks I have always given, from when I hatched to now. Though I have changed the glyphs now and then. Primus was very wise to orbit a strong star so his greatest predators and prey do not destroy the environment. If I do not need to fly all of my energy needs can be met by the sun in the tropics. It is important not to forget the gifts we are given that we cannot take," Praxus explained. "It was even more important when we could no longer feel Primus under us and the only things we had left were our frames and our knowledge."

"I know reminders of Cybertron were kept by some colony worlds although I have not heard of another group honoring Primus in this way," Optimus said thoughtfully ignoring the mecha around him who seemed unnerved by the deep voice coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. It reminded him once again how removed the metrotitans had become from most mecha since they no longer housed the majority of the population. Perhaps it was time to change that. That was a thought for another time, however. He had to find them first.

"Perhaps vehicle-formers do not gain as much from the sun as we do," Praxus suggested. "Your records indicate that ambient radiation is not an efficient method for you to power yourselves."

"That is correct for the majority of us," Optimus said with a glance over at First Aid noting that the gestalt seemed more at ease with the voice surrounding them than many of the others present. "Shuttles and a few other frame-types have ways of drawing energy from the sun although it is for supplementary use, but the majority of us gain only limited benefits from exposure to standard radiation levels. It is more effective for us to build solar collectors to produce energon for us to consume." 

"That is a technology we know well. On Hausnest it was a supplemental source. Here it will be all most have until the first harvest. It will be important for at least a couple decades until the orchards grow enough to bear fruit and the herds multiply enough to be regularly culled," Praxus said.

"We should probably check some of the old battlegrounds," Optimus said thoughtfully before giving Perceptor a small nod at what appeared to be a suggestion forming. "Some of those areas have been nearly abandoned by mecha for a long time and might have had new growth and mechanimals." 

"Unless there is starvation it would be better to allow such lands to continue to recover," Praxus suggested. "With so much devastation it will be the only chance that Primus' lesser creations may have to reclaim anything."

"True," Optimus said accepting that Praxus had a much better idea how to handle these situations than he had. Looking over at Perceptor again he decided to offer another suggestion hoping to help encourage cooperation between their groups. "How about our scientists working together to monitor the old battlegrounds and abandoned territories? That way we will have a better idea how things are developing there." 

"I know several who would welcome such collaboration, though most are still on Hausnest until the situation here is safer. Elder Aurora will be the coordinator of most such efforts. She was a scientist before she became an Elder, and a priest before that," Praxus explained. "She is also the best choice to approach for other scientific joint projects."

"Perceptor, when you and Wheeljack are introduced to the other scientists by Hexadecimal perhaps you should suggest this line of inquiry?" Optimus suggested taking private note of the priest part of her past. He wanted to know more about the differences and similarities between their branches. Soundwave had been helpful during their discussions but learning for a direct source might lead to comparisons the former lapresul hadn't considered since certain questions and philosophies tended to be discussed only among the high ranks. That reminded him belatedly of a thought he'd had during one conversation with Envoy. "Praxus, I would like to make an offer if you are interested. You are gifting us with exposure to your prayers to Primus. If it would cause no offense I would like to offer your people exposure to one of our services here where they can experience it. I think it might help bridge some of the tensions between our people to hear more of what we have in common." 

"It would be most welcome, Prime," her excitement at the prospect buzzed through her field for everyone to teek. "By all accounts there has been remarkably little drift in the core tenants over so many generations. I would like as many Dragons and beastformers as possible to hear from you. For all the differences between us, our faith and our sparks can hold us together."

Several of the mecha around them looked confused and mildly disturbed feeling a field around them like that although it seemed it was a bit less disturbing for the soldiers as they had occasionally ridden in sparked shuttles and transports.

"I have no intention of trying to claim to be head of your priesthood as Alpha destroyed that right so long ago," Optimus promised anticipating what could be catastrophic religious issue for both groups of people and also refusing to grant the Prime that had caused this fragmenting the honor of a title. "If they choose independently to grant me or the priesthood I represent authority of any kind it must be re-earned due to that one's betrayals. It may take centuries for our priesthoods to work out these issues."

"I have no doubt," Praxus agreed sadly. "Until then they will comply with my order not to be aggressive. My hope is that once the battles are over and our fields prosperous once more there will be the time and inclination for scholars to compare scriptures in detail. Soundwave has told us that the scriptures themselves have changed very little, though the interpretations of some have changed significantly." She paused briefly. "When we chose who would come it was under the assumption that we would have to fight for every length we claimed. Thus only the minimum number of non-fighters were brought to keep society functional and plant the first fields we held. If this peace holds a vorn the farmers, scientists, priests, artisans, bureaucrats and laborers will come in numbers. In three decades these scientific and philosophic conversations will be much more productive."

"Too many cities in our territories have had their civilian populations destroyed although Iacon's shielding has helped much of our civilian population survive. I have limited knowledge of how the civilian populations are doing deep in Decepticon territory but they have to have been decimated as well," Optimus said understanding Praxus' issues from a different perspective. "Relearning how to live as civilians will be difficult for some, but it is something I am hoping to encourage to help rebuild society." 

There was a pause as Praxus' teek shifted to thoughtful, chasing an idea around before she spoke again. "Optimus Prime. How many do you expect to be unable to adapt and why? There may be a place in my society for some of them."

"Some have processor damage and others have grown to enjoy violence. I'll talk to Ratchet and the psychologists about the different degrees of behavior and have them bring those individuals to your people's attention to see if they will be acceptable and will accept living here," Optimus said bringing it under careful consideration. Repugnus was one of the issues he wasn't certain how to handle once a war was over, but he wasn't certain he would want to offer him to the Dragons. As unsettling as it was he expected Whiplash to claim the mech officially and Optimus didn't see a reason to fight it. If anything could contain the sadistic psychopath it was ISO.

"Agreed," Praxus responded. "Please remember that we have enough energon to ... sell," the fractional pause before the last glyph was more than a hint to those who understood her type that it was a debate she'd lost.

Hearing it made Optimus feel better. She may have agreed to force him to pay, but if he were careful the payment could be minimal or deferred.

"The difference in our points of view makes many things interesting to plan and contemplate. Our rebirth will be slow by our standards but probably fairly quick by yours," Optimus smiled in personal amusement at the vast differences in perspective before taking on a more serious tone. "I have thought of another thing we will have to discuss with your priests and Elders. When I pass it may well be that a Dragon or beastformer will be chosen as the next Prime. No one expected the Matrix to chose me." 

There was a long pause and it wasn't just Praxus' field that rippled uneasily. Ironhide he expected to object and was proud when the old warrior did nothing more than sputter. Chromia and Duskwry both stared at him in shock that rapidly went into contemplating what would happen if it did. The smaller ISO mech tried to hide his shiver but at least Optimus knew the twitch for what it was from one of them.

Of everyone, Praxus recovered the most quickly. "That would be something to discuss at length before it happens as your status is outside our social structure. I am sure it would cause much distress among your people as well. Having been through this choosing, what can you tell me about it?"

Optimus nodded pleased that his concern wouldn't be an unexpected event in the future. "Historically the selection has been anything from the Matrix being paraded through the streets of city-states to a column of mecha approaching the Matrix. Each selection process is ended when the Matrix picks the Prime. In my case thirteen times a line of thirteen mecha individually approached the pillar the Matrix rested upon while being observed by the high priests and some of the Senators. I was the second to last in line and it spoke to me and immediately physically changed aspects of my frame. I've been told the last event doesn't always happen immediately but it is considered a good sign."

"So it is likely a controlled event and very unlikely," Praxus relaxed a bit more. "Has it ever chosen a mecha not of Cybertron?"

"I do think the Matrix makes the choice but I do not understand why it chose me from those presented. I am not aware of a Prime from a colony world but there are memories and thoughts that occasionally surface that do not seem to belong to a known Prime," Optimus freely admitted. The more Praxus understood about Primes the better in his opinion. It wasn't like she couldn't learn most of this from Archeía. "Whether some of the past Primes chose to disappear like Vector, didn't last long enough to make much of an impression historically, or were deliberately forgotten for unknown reasons I cannot say." 

"Cybertron's history after we left does seem rife with forgotten and lost things," Praxus said with a touch of sadness. "It will not happen again as long as we remain. Archeía is no longer the only one determined to teach future generations what has happened before them."

"Good. Learning the mistakes of the past is as important as learning of its glories," Optimus the former archivist agreed. 

* * *

Sucre slowed to what felt like a crawl after driving at top speed for more than an orn. He'd only stopped for fuel for himself and to take care of the special delivery the Prime had asked him to bring. He had no idea that was going to be nine rocks the size of Prime's pede. He really did not have the frame or engine for it. Just the trailer sized for a standard alt mode rather than his cycle-alt was more than enough to cut into his performance. Add in that much weight and he was already driving slow and in a hurry.

But now he was here, driving inside the Dragon metrotitan behind Envoy's fast flying frame and grateful through his struts for the slow speed. He slowed to just above his unstable speed for the turn into the large common room space of the Autobot section.

"Thank you, Dragon Envoy," he called up to her before she left and he rolled forward to the Prime's room to make his delivery. The sooner this thing was unhitched for good the happier he'd be.

The door opened and Prime greeted Sucre. "Welcome Sucre," he stepped forward but was intercepted by Duskwry.

"Allow me, Prime," the cycleformer said as he smoothly stepped up to unhitch the trailer and privately teek his agent.

Sucre extended a sense of no excitement, being hungry and tired and received a brush of affection and promise of relief soon.

"You made good time," Optimus commented as Sucre was freed and stood with a stretch.

"Yes, Prime. Dragon Praxus lifted the speed limit for me," Sucre said with a bow. "The longest delay was explaining my cargo at the border. The pai in charge demanded to see each but I teeked far more curiosity than concern from them."

"It is an unusual cargo so I can understand the confusion. Praxus, thank you for allowing Sucre to make such good time here," Optimus said out loud as a subtle hint that they would potentially be monitored here. "Firstlight has already reported in that her sibling is doing much better now that there is another frame around to help with chores and keep her company." 

"That is good to hear and it is good to be with the diplomats again," Sucre accepted Prime nod of leave to escape with his size-mate to Duskwry's quarters. "It's good to see you again. Prime has certainly made an impression on the nobility back home," he said as they entered the room and let the door close behind them before embracing and sinking into each other's fields and frames. Two-layer conversations were a standard part of their lives but took on a new twist being inside a metrotitan. A hardline would be the least suspicious way of talking about more secret matters and by the time they were curled together on the berth it was established and invisible.

"I'm amazed they took it so well you could come after only a few orns," Whiplash murmured as he enveloped himself in the closest thing to feeling safe he could have here. ~Who's going to be trouble?~

"The nobility of Gygax are in a state of mixed pride that one of their own has been selected apparently arbitrarily for the position of diplomat," Sucre replied with a sigh of only half feigned annoyance. ~Their annoyed that it was the Beast Lord as they refer to him. The smarter ones there realize he was the best choice to deal with beastformers and Dragons and are keeping their vocalizers muted. His reputation for not caring much about what happens outside his domain is actually helping matters since he's always been as close to neutral in their politics as it gets. The bigger issue is the surviving Iacon nobles. They are presenting a front of being united behind Prime but most are furious that he didn't consult them about any of this. Given the price of dissent until the treaty is hashed out they're unlikely to actually cause a problem with the Dragons.~

~No surprise,~ Whiplash kept his snort to the hardline. ~Causing problems for Optimus as he tries to build a society in the wake of the war is another. As long as they keep their trouble internal and don't destabilize the government the Dragons will let us handle our problems. They're only going to care when it stumbles into their territory or brings out heavy weapons.~

~The sentiment that Prime is running rampant over the historical precedence is growing although most are so frightened by the sudden change I believe they can be swayed. The priests are divided about the Dragons although most are following Prime's lead for now,~ Sucre tallied all the groups he and a few others had been trying to sooth and probe for thoughts and information. 

~We'll have a lot of work to do when we get back. Here's hoping Optimus can manage a good treaty. Having something they find acceptable would sooth a lot of it,~ Whiplash said softly. ~This would hardly be the first time he made choices without them.~

"Prime's announcement that the Dragons are Cybertronian natives has caused a massive run on the Archives. Programs are running on every feed about what could have, might have or did happen way back in history. Someone managed to pull up Dragon Prowl's acceptance as a sentient, sparked mecha and all sorts of stories are being hunted down about his time here. Jazz's videos with him are back in circulation," Sucre said with a bit of amusement as he cuddled even closer and continued privately. ~That appears to be why the public grumbling is actually at a minimum from many in power. If he fails it is his fault; if he succeeds they can claim the benefits and act like they supported him all along. I did have discussions with other former residents of the Dragon-claimed territory about Prime's apparently arbitrary decision to bring only the Harmonexians here. It helped that they chose their own representatives and everyone knew they had always been Dragon obsessed. Most talking to me already assumed they were either trying to move back here or looking at trying to get compensation for losing their city and lands.~ 

~That's a good take on the Harmonexians and not inaccurate. Better than talk of them being traitors,~ Whiplash hummed thankfully. "Perhaps before the furor dies down we can get some done from the Dragon's point of view, or at least their knowledge. Their history of the time and even more on Dragon Prowl if his creator doesn't mind. The more we put out there that's reasonably positive the better," he said on the assumption that Praxus or someone was listening. 

"I'll bring it up if she doesn't," Sucre said as he lightly stroked his mate's dark, soft matte black plating. "You're right, this is a good time to quietly add it into the older material since it's new to so many. I wonder how many historians are revving their engines waiting to get a hold of the Dragon's records and talk to mecha who were actually there during the age of Prima. I managed to divert most of those interested towards the Archivists by mentioning that how they want to ask is as important as having a grasp of what they want to ask." He continued, ~The Archivists have clear instructions from more than just Prime that no one is to start out mentioning Alpha or anything to do with that period. I believe most of that information is going to initially come through the back route directly through Archeía.~ 

~It's a good method. The last thing we need is to trigger an incident by poorly phrased curiosity,~ Whiplash agreed. "I am looking forward to when things are not as tense here and it is safe for civilians to visit. Even with just a decaorn since landing you can see the beginnings of an amazing landscape around here. With Praxus settled and content no one will dare threaten it. It reminds me of the Primal Palace when it was first being built."

"I expect that there will be many who want to visit this area as it grows and disposable income becomes more common. If they want tourism it might become a lucrative option for guides and hostels," Sucre said speculatively. ~We'll want to watch anyone trying to visit; I'm concerned that some with more malicious intents will try to sabotage the truce. Especially those who don't believe that Dragons or beastformers are really mecha.~ 

~No doubt. Though from what I've gathered tourism is about the last thing they want to encourage. They've run a world on this economy for longer than even I've existed. It may look primitive but they must know what they're doing with it,~ Whiplash commented. "We will see how many want to visit after the terms are sorted out. While I have little doubt that Praxus would enjoy a few historians and scholars to talk to I am less sure most folks would enjoy the wilderness if it came with significant restrictions." ~Hard to believe I used to think this language and syntax was _normal_. Hated NeoCybex when it started to become common.~

"Some of the same adventuresome mecha that like to visit Caperil and Csillagos Szentély will want to come here regardless of the restrictions. The Dragons may be interested in some of the larger mechanimals still living in Caperil," Sucre agreed. ~I wonder how our language will adjust having a civilization next to us speaking such an ancient tongue.~ 

"True, there are always those who like to be where others are not," Whiplash hummed.

* * *

"Thank you again for the unique opportunity to be the first to meet and consult with your colleagues, Dragon Hexadecimal," Perceptor said as he and Wheeljack followed the Dragon down a corridor toward what they'd been told were a small group of Dragon scientists and engineers waiting to meet the pair. Being that this was a voluntary activity Perceptor expected that hostilities would be at a minimum, so he and Wheeljack had declined the idea of guards going with them. He truly doubted that Praxus would allow any attack against the pair within her frame. 

"Thank you for agreeing to meet and discus science," the small green Dragon said honestly as he walked just head of them. "For all the differences between our kind and the worlds we built physics is physics on any world. If there is anything to found understanding on it should be science. That is also why I asked if there were any lines of inquiry that are banned for you. We have not seen it, however the security Dragons that have gone off world speak of places where belief and science are at terrible odds and the destruction it causes. We would like to avoid those conversations until after a war is unlikely over a few glyphs."

"Some planets have very strange restrictions," Wheeljack agreed remembering some old work and reading. "I remember learning about a world that didn't allow anyone to dispute the origin of certain traits in members of the native organic species. The cultural issues it causes there were cited as a primary example of why scientific advancement can be impacted by social phenomena. I never understood why deciding whether or not the species had an aquatic origin would be such a disruptive force."

"The taboo against studying the Matrix is extremely frustrating on an intellectual level. It is an unusual artifact that should be properly examined and cataloged, but the social upheaval such studies might cause have restricted all access to it," Perceptor agreed, making a familiar gripe. 

"Agreed. All know that it not a topic we can discus," Hexadecimal said before tapping the door panel with his nose. It slid open in a reminder to the mecha that the Dragons they were used to were exceedingly small by the standards of their kind. The room was appointed for those present and that included the back wall being open for the three large pai that were too big to be inside Praxus. Perceptor noted that they definitely weren't on the ground floor as the big Dragons were sitting up rather than laying down to have their lower jaws even with the floor. Inside were a couple adults several times Hexadecimal's size, one even smaller than he was and three beastformers. "Have a seat," he motioned with a wing before settling down on a lounge of large pillows.

"Thank you for this opportunity, honorable Dragons and mecha," Perceptor said with a formal bow before taking a seat and looking around the room itching to start simultaneously learning and teaching this new group of potential colleagues. "I am Perceptor, the theoretical scientist Optimus Prime chose to include in the cultural exchange."

"And I am Wheeljack, an engineer that had the privilege of coming here as well. We both look forward to seeing how the sharing of knowledge can benefit all of us," Wheeljack added after making his own respectful bow. It wasn't much different than an initial introduction to a noble-born scientist in a city-state. Often that formality tended to disappear once everyone was safely inside the laboratories and lecture halls, but he wouldn't be initiating any kind of familiarity here. That would be on the Dragon;s terms.

"Greetings," a dark gray pai Dragon replied. He'd shifted slightly when Perceptor confirmed his designation to the group. "I am Dark Nebulae. Before we departed for Cybertron I was studying a duo-quasar and did some consulting with a scientist designated Skyfire." 

"I am familiar with Skyfire, and Dragon Prowl while he was here. I brought several of Dragon Prowl's reports and studies, complete with comments from his instructors on them," Perceptor eagerly took the opening. "I believe it might give us insight into differences between our views and norms. Even in the short time he was with us it became clear that Hausnest pursued different lines of inquiry than Cybertron."

"I would be very interested in looking those over and discussing those comparisons with you. I know Aurora, his mentor, would also be delighted to see them. If there would be no objections I would like to send these to her to review when she has time. As a new Elder with a contested Mauna she is very busy routing Decepticons," Dark Nebulae said perking up immediately as did several other Dragons in the room.

"We have no objections at all," Perceptor was quick to allow it. If anyone deserved to see those notes it was Prowl's Dragon mentor in the sciences. "Dragon Prowl was a brilliant, insightful student when I knew him. I was delighted to learn he had successfully returned home and was doing well."

"If you would not mind stepping over here we have some observations we made during the trip I would like to discuss with you," Dark Nebulae said nodding towards a setup close to the pai Dragons. Most of the Dragons moved over towards that area as Hexadecimal escorted Perceptor closer.

Wheeljack grinned in amusement before looking at the Dragons and beastformers remaining. "I assume you are the engineers?" 

"Practical sciences at any rate," Firedance, a large adult Dragon answered. "Hexadecimal will wander back over soon. The stars are not his subject either. I specialize in how life changes an area. Both in the context of when new lifeforms arrive and when something disappears."

"I am a structural engineer," the badger-former Cyfnos nodded to him. "I focus on how to make things difficult to break, though for the next while I will be doing more demolition than building."

"That reminds me," Wheeljack said quickly before rooting through his subspace for a datapad. "I talked to a couple of mecha I know before we left. They gave me a list of areas over here to avoid building or be very careful when doing it. There are lots of tunnels below ground so sinkholes and collapses are common. Sorry, but if I do not give it to you now I might forget again."

"Thank you for the information," a small all white mustela-former that went by Bela Lovac said looking at the datapad eagerly. "I am also a structural engineer although my focus is in conduits and piping internally and between buildings. That information is a great starting point to work from to minimize casualties and problems." 

"Any larger ones would also be places for Decepticons to hole up," Ladon, a pai Dragon added. "Though their ability to be an army will end soon individuals are much more difficult for our best fighters to hunt down. It will be a longer process for small hunters and beastformer warriors to exterminate them. This will be very useful."

"Glad to help," Wheeljack said with a hidden smile and a few flashes of color on his display fins. "I have the most extensive list of possible complications for anything involving engineering in the Autobots. I can give you a few warnings about local supplies that do not mix well. Like, do not mix northwestern Uyaran iron oxide with Hydrax Canyon cobalt no matter what nickel you use. Instead of getting stable fernico for sealing glass the impurities react and make it quickly degrade."

"Most unusual," Cyfnos focused quite intently on him. "How refined has the iron oxide and cobalt been when these tests were run?"

"Semi and highly refined have both been tested with varying levels and qualities of each material," Wheeljack replied. "I also varied the nickel used when I was testing it as well as the glass used to try to eliminate all variables. The attempts to isolate the contaminant particles in each got differed with the war effort as it accelerated. I still tinker with it when I have the chance."

Cyfnos nodded. "Not to be rude. I have already heard stories of your ability to make minimally reactive things explode. Do you know the cause?"

"That is the first thing anyone hears about me especially if they talk to the troops," Wheeljack said with a few more flashes of amusement and exasperation. "It is a combination of things. I work making a lot of explosive devices and equipment for SpecOps and others. I do not always have a chance to thoroughly test things before someone comes in desperately needing something for a mission and grabbing anything available. I know much of my reputation in that regard is related to two instances early in the war and my good humor about it. I have not discouraged the talk as it has been to my benefit on more than one occasion. I have been able to escape capture more than once by throwing a random half-finished device from my subspace and running from it rather than the Decepticons. Thanks to my reputation they become more concerned with the thing I left than me."

Ladon snickered, then laughed brightly with glittering optics and a grin on his long draconic muzzle. It was enough to draw brief attention from the other group. "That is very creatively intelligent. It shows a strong spark."

"Thank you," Wheeljack said with a flourished bow and more flashes. It was interesting seeing the subtle reactions to his color flashes given the Dragons had their own visible displays on their tails. "Command does not mind my reputation either and have used it to their advantage. I once had a tactician tell me to throw something and run to lead a squad of Autobots away from a location. The reputation might cause problems later on once the war is over but I am fairly certain I can overcome it eventually." 

"I am sure it can be," Ladon agreed as the elder of the gathering said. "The Prime listens to you. That contact is worth a great deal if his favors are worth what Praxus's are worth to us. The government is a very powerful and wealthy patron."

"True," Wheeljack said agreeably. "He proved to everyone that he trusts me enough to invite me into the cultural exchange. That and this kind of scientific exchange will help a lot to improve my reputation. I am expecting that some of the reputation will remain, and I am not too worried about that. I do like the fact that almost no one is willing to break into my laboratory to steal anything." 

That earned him several snickers of rumbles of good humor. 

"That is a pleasant aspect. Little is more annoying than to come in to work and have equipment or notes missing or misplaced, even if no trouble was meant," Ladon agreed. "I can imagine that only a few would feel confident enough to sneak into an explosive workshop for any reason."

"I have a few coworkers that know what is safe to touch and can move around comfortably. Whiplash and his SpecOps officers know which spots in the laboratory have their prepped equipment if I am not in and they need to grab something for an assignment," Wheeljack chuckled. "The amateur pranksters know better than to mess with my equipment or learn the hard way from the few tricks I deliberately leave out for them. There are a handful like Sideswipe who ask me to make them things, but we do it in trade so they are told the exact item to grab and know not to annoy me by swiping other things. I would rather have the reputation of make things so command is aware of any serious problems developing in the ranks than have amateurs working with explosives and accidentally blow things up." 

"Is that the Sideswipe that is here?" Firedance asked with a cock of her angular head.

"Yes, like most frontline fighters he can get restless when not in combat or some kind of action in a long period of time. Minor pranks relieve some of the tension for him and others. He was a merchant before the war, and we think he is going to try to go back to that life once things settle down," Wheeljack said with a confirming nod. "He was supposed to have been a good merchant, and he still has those negotiation skills even if they are a little rusty." 

"Do most Autobots have such prospects?" Cyfnos asked.

"A lot do," Wheeljack said twitching his fingers a bit as he spoke. "Those who have adapted best to war will probably take longer to readjust to peace. I think the medics and psychologists have plans to help but I am only peripherally involved in medical matters. First Aid knows a lot more about that and I think he was planning to talk to some of your medical personnel about ways of treating processor damage and things like that." 

"That is good," Ladon nodded slightly. "What are your favorite scientific activities?"

Wheeljack grinned and immediately lit into a discussion about building energon distilleries and working on tinkering with the efficiency of sprayers to neutralize acid rain damage to buildings.

* * *

Ironhide chuckled to himself at the general buzz of anticipation among mecha, beastformers and Dragons alike as Praxus unfolded part of her tail to create a stage for Jazz to perform on for the mixed audience. He couldn't be surprised, honestly. Any being that could survive what Jazz had definitely possessed the charisma to do well anywhere. Among his crew one pair kept drawing his attention. Anticipation like this was usually reserved for battle with the pair, but one was watching with rapt attention, nearly vibrating, and the other had found a boulder to shield himself with while drawing.

"You were a fan?" Ironhide asked Sideswipe.

"I used to hear him busking when I was heading out for lunch from my shop," Sideswipe said almost bouncing with excitement. "I bought every album he ever produced on Cybertron and attended every concert I could get tickets to in Iacon. Sunstreaker helped keep my excitement under wraps when we took him out clubbing. I was worried I would scare him off if I went rabid fan on him." 

"You did well with the self-control then," Ironhide nodded. "Still have those recordings?"

"Almost all of them," Sideswipe said. "I got copies of a few that I lost during the destruction. I am going to try to get everything he made on Hausnest."

"You really are a fan," Ironhide chuckled and turned towards the stage lit by the mid-morning sun as Praxus called attention to it. Even the dozen giant pai Dragons ringing the edge of the impromptu theater stilled enough that Ironhide noted they were willing perches for many smaller adults. This was easily the most Dragons he'd seen at once. That this many were away from the fight against the Decepticons, that they were willing to set aside their work and goals for this concert said something about how much importance they placed on a live performance. Even one by a beastformer not originally from Hausnest. Or perhaps it was a live performance by _Jazz_. From what Ironhide had gathered Jazz had spent more time tending land than music on Hausnest. 

Next to him Sideswipe vibrated like a mechling going to his first big event when Jazz's lyrebird alt glided down to the stand and transformed to land in a move that every ground alt knew took countless joors to learn to do so smoothly.

 **"Welcome, everyone; Dragons, beastformers and mecha!"** Jazz called out as lighting made his performance polish gleam and dazzle. **"It is truly a pleasure to perform on my creation world for an audience of both worlds I've called home. I hope everyone has their linguistics updated. This orn will be a selection of favorite songs throughout my career in their original language and dialect and three new songs performed for the first time."**

A loud cheer went up from the Harmonexians, beastformers and the Autobots who had heard Jazz's music before. Dragons bugled or hummed but instantly silenced with the first note of music. Only the most dedicated fans knew the first song, something Jazz had written when he still only rated doing cover songs at small clubs and bars. Watching Sideswipe mouth the words along with Jazz made Ironhide smile and chuckle deep in his chest.

"That is Triumph from the first Dragon album," Sideswipe said excitedly as the familiar notes emerged from the avian-former's lyre and vocalizer on the third song. The familiar piece about learning to fly took on new meaning having seen the Dragons so closely.

Ironhide simply nodded, respectful of the silence those from Hausnest gave the performer. It was a very different atmosphere to any Cybertronian concert he'd been to. There was no less energy or excitement but Hausnest clearly believed in giving the performer silence to fill.

Jazz started in on his cyber-cat song alternating between the familiar lyrics for Cybertron and the modified lyrics he'd created for Hausnest. It gave the recognizable piece a new twist by showcasing how both worlds could perceive it.

Sunstreaker was working attentively watching both Jazz and the crowd. Whether he was drawing just the performer or those watching was hard to guess and Ironhide wasn't going to ruin things by trying to take a peek. Just seeing him willing to use his art in public was notable and something to pass along to Ratchet. There was no need to trigger the notoriously touchy mech when this was a good thing.

Beyond the change in language it was easy to know what song had never been released on Cybertron by whether or not Sideswipe knew it. The red mech wasn't kidding that he was a rabid fan. If hearing his favorite performer sing old songs was a joy to him listening to so many new ones froze his frame so every possible joule could be put into recording it.

One about watching crystal hounds racing on a track could have been from either world, but the celestial sounds Jazz created with his voice for a piece about the first time he'd been invited into a mauna and heard the Dragon's prayers from the center of the circle was evocative of every spiritual moment in the old warrior's existence and his optics instantly tracked down Optimus. The big mech was stock still, his optics glowing softly as they often did during temple meditation and one hand was over his spark and the Matrix. Prime wasn't the only one responding to the moment as the Dragons straightened during that particular piece.

Everyone went still as Jazz started another piece. This piece started as a slow build as they followed the journey through the stars and past planets. The verses spoke of hope and fear at the uncertainty of what lay ahead. Of the long stasis most Dragons traveled in and the emotions of the beastformers as they rotated in and out of those deathly quiet transports with so many sparks and so few voices. The calmness of the chorus belayed the importance of it to the mecha who hadn't lived through it. Of the things Amerith whispered to Praxus. Of doubling Hausnest's population of Dragons and beastformers. Of bringing so many new Elders up to size. Of buying the many, many ships they needed to bring so many so far.

The silence of space was new to all but a few and it unnerved them all. It wasn't where they belonged but to reclaim the home they'd been driven from was worth it. The rations were exciting, liquid energon for all, but after a decade even that had grown old for every meal. Systems complained of the lack of minerals. Everyone missed home.

Then the star they were headed towards could be seen as a tiny sun and excitement built.

Cybertron.

Their ancestral home was in sight. Those who had stolen it were in chaos. Talking it back was now or never.

They were ready to fight, to dig, to melt the cities down to Primus's skin and let Him shape Himself as He willed.

Praxus' voice came through with the desire for a chance at peace rather than mindless loss of lives. A gesture into the chaos on the surface. One hand slapping down that offer down with violence and deactivation; another hand reaching out in peace welcoming them back to their ancestral home. That final note held for a long moment before beginning a series of alternating verses starting with a bit of suspicion and tension in the music. The first voice was deep and obviously recognizable as a Dragon speaking Primal Vernacular while the second verse was a slightly higher, younger-sounding voice answered in NeoCybex. It quickly became obvious to Ironhide that this was probably Optimus Prime. The second voice continued answering the suspicion with curiosity and questions of its own. The two voices bantered, slowing as the tension slowly eased and common ground began to appear. 

The chorus broke from the two speakers and back to Jazz's voice as he sang of a mutual desire for peace and for rebuilding, even if they held different views on what that meant. It was still enough of a common ground to work with. Separate lands. Separate laws. A common law above it all to settle disputes. Tentative but hopeful with a background rumble of the battles they all fought to secure the right to make their peace.

When Jazz returned to the speakers there were different voices. Old warriors. Eager scientists. Farmers and artists and explorers. Each verse gave a new set of voices to the prospect of peace. The song ended on the hopeful note of a series of sparkling and hatchling voices anxiously describing the world they wanted to inherit. 

There was a moment of silence as Jazz allowed the song to settle before upbeat music began to a popular pre-war pop rendition of a hymn to Primus' gifts of Cybertron.

Hearing about what had been on Cybertron and what they were hoping would return made a part of Ironhide's spark ache, and he could see that Kup was moved as well. Both of them could recall forests and silicagrass fields with flowers and mechanimals all around. Clear oil streams with fish and lightning flies darting around hunting for prey. So much was gone and hearing about it like this was bittersweet. Also looking around he could place the basic age of most mecha on whether they looked like this invoked memories or sparkling tales of things they'd never seen themselves. Among the beastformers and Dragons it was a much more uplifting song. For them it was the world they had always known and had come here to rebuild. It spoke to their mission they'd committed their sparks to.

When the piece finally ended there was a bit of hope in Ironhide's spark. They could rebuild especially if the Decepticons were gone. Most of the corruption in Iacon was gone thanks to Megatron's attack on the Senate and Optimus' intolerance of it. It wasn't a lie that corruption flowed downward. When the leadership was honest their subordinates tended to be. Ironhide had lived through both sides of that and was proud to serve an honest leader in this war. Of every Prime the old warrior had known, and even those he'd heard first-hand accounts of, Optimus was the one most likely to get through this treaty in one piece.

The swaying of Sideswipe next to him eventually drew Ironhide back to his surroundings and he couldn't help the chuckle at the utterly enraptured look on the red hellion's faceplates. He'd definitely be spending all the credits he had acquiring all of Jazz's new albums, and Ironhide bet Blaster would be right behind him once he got to see a memory of this concert. Ironhide had to admit it was an impressive show and made it clear why Jazz had made it as far as he had before the war. The mech was a consummate showmech on the stage.

Ironhide briefly wondered if the avian-former would be able to sway Starscream. There was the inevitable Seeker prejudice against other frames, but Jazz had managed to play in Vos in the past. He also had wings now. That had to count for something.

* * *

Ironhide was keeping his amusement at Sideswipe and how impressed he was by Jazz's handling of him poorly concealed when that instinct he never ignored tugged his attention towards his charge. Optimus was casually making his way towards a small group of mid-sized Dragons that had arrived for the concert. Across the field Chromia was on the alert as well. His reason for heading over there hit Ironhide as he studied the Dragons trying to spot what had attracted Optimus' attention. A pair of white optics staring at Optimus watching his approach closely gave Ironhide an answer. Of course Optimus would want to talk to priests and wouldn't want to wait for a proper introduction when the being was standing right there. 

The green and gold Dragon's white optics brightened with a low hiss and spread his wings. His neck arched up and his jaws cracked open just enough to show off his back teeth.

It was a threat posture Ironhide knew well from watching vids from Decepticon holdings. Next came a breath weapon followed by a bite.

Optimus stopped and held his hands off to his sides by his waist showing that they were empty, "I am unarmed and mean no harm." 

"That is quite close enough, _Abomination_ ," the Dragon hissed with a rattle of his wings. That was enough to draw the attention of every being in the area. Dragons were curious, beastformers afraid and moving away to shelters and mecha shifting to protect their Prime.

Ironhide moved to step in front of Optimus but was waved back by the Prime who did not back down but did modulate his field into a more conciliatory tone. "Is your issue with me as a mecha or with the title I bear?" 

The Dragon turned to face Optimus fully but kept his strike pose and shifted his wings to present the largest shape possible while still on four pedes. "Mecha. Your kind should never have existed. You would never have existed but for the monsters that built you and sparked you by violence against Primus."

"Primus has allowed mecha to continue and thrive here on Cybertron regardless of our origin. He has compassion and does not judge by circumstances that cannot be controlled by the individual," Optimus said waiting to see how the Dragon responded. 

"Yes, He does," the sneer got angrier. "He would exist longer if He controlled His frame more." The Dragon suddenly dropped his helm to Optimus' level and put a nose nearly as large as the Prime inside Optimus' personal space. "Are you proud of what you have done with His gift of space and fuel?"

Ironhide tensed and prepared to launch himself in front of his Prime. He also noticed several Dragons becoming tense and agitated as the confrontation between the two different priests continued. Out of the corner of his optic he saw the small, creamy white forms of two Envoys approaching.

"No, I am not," Optimus said seriously. "I have accepted the responsibility to do my best to correct the wrongful actions of the past Primes. I welcome your people back here to their ancestral home. I am working to guide my people back into balance." 

The big Dragon snorted and lifted his helm, though not to strike position again and focused on the Envoys. "Praxus said not to eat them unless attacked first. I will not eat them."

The much smaller pair nodded their acceptance of the statement but remained close as Crest focused on Optimus Prime again.

"Your people never were in balance. Creation by an act of violence can never be balanced. The creations of the Five Faced Demons are like their creators; they know not when to stop." The Dragon insisted.

"Did your people try to help us learn balance when we appeared?" Optimus asked wanting a serious answer. "Could you help teach us balance now?" 

"Those who tried were destroyed," the Dragon snarled. "Teaching you is what Praxus is doing." Despite the anger there his leader's designation resonated with deep respect. "I believe your kind should be treated as we do with all other results of abuse."

"You will long outlive me, and you will be able to see whether we mecha learn what Praxus is teaching us." Optimus grimaced, clearly remember that discussion with Envoy. "I am curious why you came to listen to Jazz considering he is also a mecha." 

Crest's tail thumped, drawing attention to the brightness and redness of his tail's energy ball. "I like his voice, his songs."

"He has a wonderful voice and knows how to create beautiful music. He is an asset to any world as are his mate's and their entire flock, and we greatly appreciate your people for saving them. Your people have given them a chance to live amongst you, and they have shown that they are willing and able to abide by your people's rules," Optimus agreed. "There are other vehicle-formers that have tried to live in balance with Cybertron such as the Harmonexians. Archeía gave Praxus the records for Harmonex and its history, and Dragon Prowl saw the city himself while he was here before the war. Megatron ordered a metrotitan to destroy them because they were peaceful and refused to follow him into violence and destruction. They want to relearn that balance the way that your people do it. Will you and your people give them the same chance you have given Jazz if Praxus agrees to accept them?"

"The Harmonexians will become beastformers if they remain; then they will be no different than a native," Crest informed him. "All Dragons obey their elders."

"An opportunity to prove themselves is the only thing they want," Optimus agreed. Attempting to probe carefully, he asked, "What role do you hold in the temple?"

"Akiani," Crest answered and began to turn away.

"So you are a teacher and historian. I was an archivist before taking this role," Optimus said with a nod. "Were you present during the Exodus or do you pass along with others have taught you?" 

"My creator was. He copied his memories to me," Crest huffed and tolerated the continued questioning as Praxus was watching so directly.

"Have you seen other memories of the time?" Optimus asked. "I have asked the archivists and Archeía for all the records available from that time. I would like to compare how it was portrayed at the time and later with what those who were present observed during the events." 

"Many. You should speak with Honor. She is eagerly waiting on permission to delve into such subjects," Crest said.

"I will attempt to speak to her, and I will arrange for the information to be available as soon as it is compiled," Optimus replied. "Is there anything you desire to see from Archeía? I can work to make it available although some things will take time to gather."

There was an indecipherable twitch on Crest's face and a low grunt from his frame. "Thank you," came out grudgingly but honestly. "Praxus provides us access. My focus has been on your priests and faith. That information has been open so far, even the deeply disturbing things. If your offer remains open in the coming vorns someone will ask. It takes time to process so much, even for us."

"The archivists are going to add your people and ranks to the list of authorizations for records. What remains of the records of your people will be made available for examination, and I imagine that Archeía will want to add your own records to hers," Optimus said with a small nod. "Thank you for your time, Dragon Crest."

Crest nodded, ruffled his wings, then his armor to settle and turned back to the group he was with.

"One of these orns that won't work for you," Ironhide huffed quietly.

"I am glad I recognized him from the description given by Praxus of the priests that will be present later. I hope he does not assume my choice of sermon is because of him," Optimus replied quietly as he stepped back and joined Chromia and his other guards as various other Autobots slowly disbursed. 

* * *

If the Autobots thought Jazz had drawn a crowd they had to reassess when it became clear that just about every Dragon not actively in combat was there, right up to several Elders. This time the placement of the stage was a clear statement by Praxus. Everyone looking at Prime would see him framed by her. It also showed off how the Dragons seemed to instinctively arrange themselves so everyone got a view. That meant the larger ones were in the back and used as perches for those significantly smaller while the beastformers and vehicle-formers were right down in front.

Viewing screens, recording equipment and audio equipment had all be discretely arranged so that the first sermon made by Optimus after the announcement of a peace treaty could be recorded and viewed by anyone who desired to see it. Optimus knew that the temple and priests back home would be watching closely, and he had thought long and hard about how to proceed with what he believed might be the most important sermon he would ever preach. He'd dithered with the arrangement of the nine stones and finally decided on a long row on a table. Two small rock hammers rested at each end of the line.

Venting briefly and centering himself, he looked out at the crowd and spoke clearly, "Greetings Great Praxus, Honored Elders, Pai and all Dragons. I have made inquiries with your priests about the similarities between our worship of Primus, and they and Great Praxus have graciously consented to allow me to speak before you." 

The mecha who knew him, even Jazz and Soundwave, instantly fell silent and in rapt attention. Many of the smaller Dragons did as well and not for the first time Optimus wondered if his 'Prime Voice' really was a thing, that it was more than just a volume and tone. It wouldn't be the strangest effect of the Matrix he'd witnessed. Even most Decepticons briefly responded to it on some level.

"Present here are Dragons, beastformers, and vehicle-formers all coming from different roads and currents of life. We have been brought together as our paths merged and crossed. Some will tell you that your frame or role predicts your future and your place in Primus' creation. Some will tell you that a Seeker cannot be a scientist because Seekers are too warlike for such pursuits. Some will tell you that a created priest cannot be corrupted by temptations of greed and power because they are above such things. Some will tell you that a simple miner cannot hope to obtain anything else and should be satisfied with their lot in life. I say that we are all creations of Primus. You should not judge another by outward appearances." With that, Prime walked forward toward the line of rocks. Looking at the large group, Prime waived his options and said, "Dragon Amerith, please come forward." 

Her tail flickered brief excitement before she schooled it into neutrality and flitted over to land at one end. Even without knowing exactly what was going on she checked each one, sniffing, flicking her slender snake-glossa and touching each before going to the third on from his right and placing a delicate, clawed hand on it. "This one is most interesting. I can teek something inside it."

"You have used your senses and experience to notice that there is something different about this stone even though it looks like the others," Optimus said with a smile. "It is hard to detect the difference without those kinds of observational skills. Tap it twice gently with your claw. If nothing happens, pick up the rock hammer and strike it."

Amerith did as instructed tapping the top of the stone twice with her claw. The stone appeared to crack open. The stone sides lifted into a set of wings exposing purple and blue crystals on the wings and sides. When the creature stood up outside of the legs and the uncoiled opened revealing more crystals. Standing in between Amerith and Optimus was a winged equine the size of a cyber-cat, making it heavier than Amerith but shorter.

"Congratulations, you detected a Kalisian blue crystal strider. Even most predators would have walked past it without realizing it was resting among the stones," Optimus said with a smile. "It is easy to miss something special hiding in plain sight if you do not know how to look for it."

"Or to look at all. I doubt I would have found it in the wild. In this group I was sure something was interesting in them," Amerith agreed with a flicker of her wings and sniffed the exposed creature. Despite her predatory nature the presence of a mech it trusted and her small size kept it more curious than wary and it sniffed her back. ::Two more creatures and three with crystals?:: she asked privately just to settle her curiosity and prove that she had known before the others were opened.

::Yes, I made certain not to bring anything dangerous to anyone here,:: Optimus agreed allowing her to teek his thanks at her discretion. "Kalisian blue crystal strider are believed to be almost extinct although it is difficult to tell one way or another without a thorough exploration of the area. Thank you for your assistance. Ravage, please come forward." 

Amerith, now sure it was not hers to keep, smoothly flew back to her perch, all but invisible in the small spaces of Praxus' outer armor.

Ravage paused, startled at being called but moved forward with smooth feline grace at the silent encouragement of his family and leapt up to the stage and then the table without bothering with the stairs. He glanced at the Prime to be sure the instructions were the same and sniffed along the entire row before selecting one looking back and considering. He selected the first one on the Prime's right. "There's a large chunk of ulexite in there. I can smell it."

"You are smelling something different about this one compared to the others. Tap it and see if you are correct in your judgment," Optimus replied offering Ravage the rock hammer from the table. The first blow from the hammer cracked the rock and another strike split it open completely revealing rounded shimmering white fibrous columns of crystal laced through the inside. Optimus lifted a large chunk to allow those watching to see. "Your sense of smell has lead you to the truth of what was hidden from sight inside this one. Is it immensely valuable? Not necessarily but it is unique and pleasing to the optics." 

"And tasty to some. One of Prowl's brother's very much enjoys the alkalinity," Ravage added.

"Then it is a source of pleasing fuel for some. Useful and pretty although not as rare as its exposed tablemate," Optimus said with a small smile as the crystal strider walked up and carefully sniffed the large felinoid. "Thank you for your assistance. Santon, please come forward." 

The big Harmonexian was more openly surprised to be called on but responded quickly. He might not have ever been an Autobot but he respected Optimus as a leader. He was much slower to the stage than the previous two because of his bulk and knowing he had no speedy movement that was respectable. On reflex he gave the Prime a small bow before turning his attention to the rocks. He extended one hand slowly to the tiny equine. He tried not to stare at the amazing creature he'd barely heard stories of before the war while he worked to pick out a rock. With an idea of where this sermon was going he focused on what he'd use to build while being very conscious that there might be other creatures among the remaining seven.

"Normally I would knock on rocks to be better sure of their content but I would not want to risk damaging any of his herd," Santon said with barely contained delight that the Kalisian blue crystal strider let him lightly stroke its back. "I believe this one is very solid, good for building."

"Tap the rock twice and we will see what occurs," Optimus smiled and waited while Santon tapped the chosen rock almost hesitantly. "Since it did not unfurl please test the stone as you would any other."

Pleased he wasn't going to harm a rare mechacreature, Santon tested the rock. "This is definitely a solid granite and very good to use as a foundation of a stone structure."

"So it is valuable for its usefulness and durability," Optimus said with a pleasant smile. "What is on the outside is a clear reflection of its inside. There is no duplicity here. Thank you for your assistance. Cyfnos, please come forward." 

The badgeroid beastformer moved forward as Santon returned to his place, still glowing from his experience. Cyfnos was pleased to find a couple steps up to the table when he reached the stage. He transformed to his alt to use his nose and claws to better effect, sniffing and shuffling around. By the end he was reasonably sure what was what and chose one, lifting his body up to rest his forepaws and jaw on it. 

"I like this one. It smells sweet and crunchy," Cyfnos stated.

"Well this one is obviously not alive so use the hammer to find out what is inside," Optimus smiled pleased with how things were going.

Cyfnos picked up the hammer noting that it was one designed for a beastformer and firmly struck the stone. It fractured into two main halves revealing a purple geode inside which the badgeroid held up to the assembly and viewing equipment.

"A tasty and beautiful amethyst treat," Optimus said while admiring the geode. The crystal strider carefully approached and nibbled on one of the small shards on the table. "The deep color says it is from a rich environment. We are nourished in a similar way by those surrounding us. Thank you for your assistance. Kup, please come forward." 

Kup smiled and walked up, far more at ease around the Prime than most who hadn't served close to him. He checked out the remaining five, petted the tiny strider and offered it a shard of amethyst. He finally rested his hand on one of the similar-looking chunks of rock. "I can teek something in this one."

"Tap it and see," Optimus smiled as the tap unfurled another crystal strider. This one has more purple in its wing crystals than the first which was equally blue and purple. After sniffing Kup carefully it went over and joined the first for an affectionate greeting. "Another rare beauty and this one has had at least one creation. You can tell because there is more purple in its coloration. Family is an important influence, and creations change us even as we forge them. Thank you for your assistance. Dragon Ladon, please come forward." 

The giant pai, only not the largest on the field thanks to the rare presence of Elders and Praxus, waited the kliks it took for those resting on him to scatter to other perches and the ground by the stage to clean enough for him to land. Only then did his wings shadow the smallest of the audience with his glide in and surprisingly delicate landing on his hind legs before settling on all four. He soon found himself faced with one of the few situations where his size was a genuine disadvantage. Each lump of rock was akin to a grain of sand; so small he couldn't perceive anything about them. It gave him a better appreciation why those like Hexadecimal and the security Dragons did what they did to be small.

With no ability to check the chunks out as those smaller had, he chose at random with a careful clawtip.

"I will handle this part if you have no objections," Optimus said as he picked up the hammer and struck the stone. It broke into chunks and Optimus smiled in delight. "You found the soapstone. It is hard but not the same as granite. It can be shaped by hand just as we mold the young by working with them and shape their experiences. Thank you for your assistance. Chromia, please come forward."

The warrior spy approached as at ease with Optimus as Kup had been. He wasn't her first Prime, though he was the most unusual she'd served. Looking over the table and the remaining stones, she touched carefully and finally selected one of the three remaining stones. "There is something wrong with this one." Without further prompting she tapped the stone firmly with the hammer.

The stone basically crumbled under the hammer breaking into shards. Optimus nodded grimly, "The defects within this stone would have made it dangerous to build with or use for any structural purposes. Some individuals are not suitable for positions where they must be relied upon for strength of purpose. If this is not recognized before an emergency it can cause disaster for everyone around them. Thank you for your assistance. Lord Domingo, Envoy, please come forward." 

The pair looked equally surprised that he'd changed his pattern and equally quick to recover and approach. The tiny milky-white Dragon landed before the pale mint colored two headed wolf but politely sat on the table to wait for him, as proper and composed as she'd be at court. Lord Domingo was enjoying this society so accommodating to beast-alts to the point he remained on four legs the entire time.

The pair sniffed each remaining rock, giving each other space to avoid interfering with scents and soon sat with their choice just in front of their forepaws.

"Accommodating change is something we are all working on now and the two of you have demonstrating a good example for others to follow," Optimus said pleased with how the pair had adjusted and were working together. "Now, please tap your selected stones so we can see the results."

Both tapped the top of the stones and the one in Lord Domingo's forepaws unfurled into a crystal strider with deep purple crystals and only traces of blue shining through. Optimus smiled and reached out to stroke the familiar frame to reassure it as it stood between two predators sized to hunt it. "This is Charoite one of the oldest members of the herd that lived within the Prime's Palace before it was destroyed. She is more experienced than the younger members of the herd. They followed her to safety during the destruction, and her experience saved most of them from deactivation." Looking directly at Lord Domingo he continued, "Experience and wisdom can help with survival under many circumstances and can help guide the inexperienced."

Turning to Envoy Optimus offered his rock hammer. "Please let all of us see what you have sought out."

Striking the rock, it cracked cleanly in half revealing a strange black mineral flashing with different colors as it was shifted in the light. Despite the great experience of bond-mates and her of examination of touch, smell and even licking it with the serpent part of her glossa Envoy eventually looked up at Optimus. "What is it? It is largely silica and H2O. We have never encountered this before."

"You have found something that cannot be created on Cybertron or almost any other mechanical based world for it requires the continued presence of H20 for development. Scientists did not even hypothesize that it existed until this mineralite from an organic world was discovered. In the language of the Nebulans is called opal, and this version is one of the rarest and most valuable: the Black Opal," Optimus said with a delighted smile before turning serious again. "You have found what was once considered impossible. This is one of those revolutionary finds that changes a line of processing possibly even a world forever. A warrior with the spark of a pacifist; a grounder eager from creation to fly. A stranger destined to lead an insular clan; a common laborer with the spark of a general. The lessons of how to spot and support those who are called to a different road or path should be learned by all so society can grow and flourish. It should be the goal of all to be open to the possibilities and accept those differences even as we draw comfort from the familiar. 

"It is a worthy goal for all, one that has embraced both our worlds exemplifies," Envoy stated clearly. "Jazz chose to focus on giving a home and support to those whose families could not help them on their path. His efforts have strengthened several crafts and settlements."

It earned the decorative avian a lot of looks and more than a few nods from Dragons familiar with his ranch and he smiled, nearly bursting at receiving such an acknowledgment from such an important being so publicly. 

"Knowledge and understanding are what separate us from the mechanimals," Optimus agreed. "Dragons, beastformers, vehicle-formers all have sparks and are all Cybertronians. Our knowledge, our skills, our sparks make us more than what our frames appear to be. Praxus, please accept these physical signs of how important that internal part of us of is." 

"Thank you, Optimus Prime. I will care for them all," Praxus spoke rather than through her Envoys.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good afternoon everyone," First Aid said as he entered the medical facilities followed closely by Wheeljack and Chromia. He didn't spot any patients currently being worked on so the chance to give a slightly more formal greeting was a pleasant change from the unfortunately common 'Where-have-you-been-get-working-on-that-patient'. They'd been informed that there were specialists in beastformer and Dragon medicine here, and First Aid was particularly eager to ask some questions the Autobots could use to better help any wounded that landed at their bases. Chromia and Wheeljack were both experienced in battlefield first aid, and they had volunteered to help translate the fancy medical jargon into 'don't solder that patch it' for the troops.

"Welcome, First Aid. I am Keepsafe. This is my medical den," the largest Dragon there, a sky blue and pale red adult, introduced herself.

"I am Quickfix," the dark purple adult a bit smaller than Keepsafe introduced himself.

"I am, Stripbolt," the smallest Dragon said with a ruffle of light pink wings that were barely a distraction from the glowing magenta that edged each pale pink scale.

"Greetings, this is Wheeljack and Chromia," First Aid said gesturing toward each of them in turn. "They are proficient in battlefield first aid and often help stabilize wounded mecha until our medical staff can work on them. They volunteered to help translate your medical terminology so we can assist any Dragons or beastformers who wind up on Autobot bases after tangling with the surviving Decepticons."

"Good to meet you," an orange and black painted bolt-bat said cheerfully. "My designation is Callback. I am small enough to get into areas that the larger medics have difficulty working on in patients." 

"I am Jansky," a cheerful and very elongated oil-weasoid grinned. "I do a lot of the line-cleaning when the big Dragons come in."

"We have a few microbots who share those functions although most of our patients are too small to have anyone fit properly inside lines. Those that can tend to focus on the convoys, shuttles, guardians, metrotitans and other larger frames," First Aid said with a respectful nod the pair. They fulfilled a dirty but critical function in a medical bay, one that was rarely done properly anymore.

"I sent you the files on basic Dragon design and I have read what you sent us. Did they raise any questions?" Keepsafe asked as she fell into the role of teacher.

"Your wings are like very little I have ever seen before except the records an archivist dug out from when Prowl was in Iacon," First Aid said candidly. "We have a few flight-based beastformers in the Autobots which are the closest comparisons I have. Seekers and Aerials use a completely different style of flight, and rotors are so different it is impractical to make comparisons." 

"I must agree," Keepsafe nodded slightly. "Even those who have mass-compensators as we do, do not seem to be using the same fundamental systems. I expect because our systems came naturally while yours were developed with your understanding of science. I must admit the way most of your flight frames maneuver to be fascinating. I would never have anticipated the level of agility could be achieved with so few control surfaces."

"I believe we had a similar reaction to how Dragons fly," First Aid nodded. "From the readings it appears that you can continue to fly with some wing damage although the membranes are somewhat vulnerable."

"Yes. While most prefer to have all damage repaired and scratches buffed when you have an opportunity to look at the fighting Dragons you will see. They make no complaints about repairs for functionality but they have a strange attachment to keeping marks of damage," Keepsafe shrugged her wings with a huff and looked at Chromia when she chuckled.

"Warrior sects of many races are similar," Chromia went serious to explain. "Like a Dragon's size, visible scars are a marker of age, experience and the ability to survive. My mate is a good example for a mecha. Most know him but even those who do not can quickly assess he is old and a survivor because of his scars."

Stripbolt cocked his pointed head and clicked. "I had not thought of it that way. Fighting Dragons are a recognized sub-culture. It would make sense that they would have a way to know at a glance which to follow beyond size."

"I have heard about similar behavior in other sentient species and in some mechanimals," Wheeljack offered. "Signs of having survived damage is a sign that the individual is a worthy mate with good coding and able to provide for or protect offspring." 

"In societies where survival is difficult, I can understand that focus," Keepsafe hummed. "I have a question from your Prime's sermon. He mentioned grounders with the desire to fly. Why?"

"He was mostly referring to what happens when Seekers create sparklings with grounders or other Aerial frames," First Aid replied realizing that this was definitely something the newcomers would have to be warned about if any Seekers came to live here. "Seeker coding has significant differences from any other frame-type we have encountered and there are reasons to believe some differences are potentially spark level. Seekers have a deep need to form what are termed trine bonds which are different from normal mate bonds. There are three different types of Seekers which is completely different from the standard femme/mech distinctions. They have one type of Seeker who are the only ones that carry; those Seekers are referred Visions. The second type are referred to as Actions and traditionally go out to hunt and explore. The last type are the Orders who often lead and protect close to the eyrie or home when there are fledglings present."

"Half or partial Seekers may have trine coding or may develop into one of the three types, but they also might not have this coding," Chromia added. "In and of itself it does not matter. However the culture that the Seekers developed do to their unique coding do not have a place for these oddities so it often ends badly."

"How ... why?" Quickfix stammered, his wings flaring in the distress of a complete failure to comprehend.

"Why create one you know will be outcast?" Stripbolt managed a slightly more coherent reaction.

"Seekers that have rebelled against their society's rules occasionally seek out what are considered by Vos to be unacceptable mates. That means anyone that is not a Seeker. Some of the descendants of those crosses are what we refer to as Aerials," First Aid said grimly. "As far as Seeker society is concerned they are superior to all other frame-types on Cybertron. A few half-Seeker Actions managed to survive in Vos but most left or were kicked out."

"Most Seekers stayed in Vos even if they did not completely agree with that viewpoint because a lone Seeker is usually an insane one," Chromia added. 

"Praxus?" Keepsafe looked up with a desperate note in her voice.

"They were created by violence. Such beings often do not value their people as we do," Praxus' reply was surprisingly gentle considering how damning the words were. "Some things simply are and likely past our understanding."

It didn't comfort the Dragons much but it got them past their need to understand why one would intentionally create such a broken creation.

"How do you help these half-breeds?" Keepsafe focused on what this gathering might do.

"Those that have the trining coding often seek out others with it to form bonds to help stay sane. There are copies of that part of Seeker coding that can be added to another mecha's coding if they desire to create that bond," First Aid said. "If a half-Seeker happens to be created without wings it is a bit more difficult. We can make the frame modifications to try to make their frame more flightworthy. Grounders with traces of Seeker coding are sometimes unafraid of heights and like to either pilot non-sparked shuttles or use things like jetpacks." 

"Why suffer it to exist?" Keepsafe struggled. "No Dragon would be forced to exist grounded."

"Some do suicide if their coding is too extreme and those who can recognize the problems cannot get to them in time. Medics try to do frame reformats to give wings to the ones that are discovered in time," First Aid explained. "Those that have wings and part or all of the coding tend to join Aerial communities and usually do well there. Things get a little weirder when you get to the later generations of offspring but most of those are stable and reject their Seeker heritage." 

"I believe we must study what is already known about mecha reproduction before we delve deeper into this," Keepsafe decided. "It sounds as if there are more differences than we believed. When the physical aspects were a reasonably close match for beastformers we did not delve into the coding."

"The physical was all we expected to deal with in an emergency," Quickfix admitted. "We had to prioritize what we studied."

"Speaking of reproduction and quirks of frame types I would be careful discussing eggs with the Seekers," Wheeljack added. "They might not mind discussing it with you since Dragons lay eggs, but most Seekers tend to get testy when symbiots laying eggs gets mentioned. Avianoid symbiots are the one that typically lay eggs. Whether the Seekers get defensive about it because it points out the difference between them and grounder vehicle-formers or because they think it proves their superiority is beyond my understanding."

"Shuttles do as well but they do not seem to be as easily offended by the discussions," First Aid added. "Seekers do not tend to discuss much of anything about their culture with outsiders.

~'Aid, you aren't going to believe what I'm looking at,~ Blades directed the thought at their medic but sent it to everyone. An image of a very large Dragon, surely one of the larger pais, flying in with clear battle damage in sparking wires, tattered wings and movement that just didn't look right was enough caused First Air's engine to rev in distress even before he processed that it was flying with its entire head missing. All the tubing of the upper neck was visible, though thankfully it wasn't sparking or dripping much.

All around them the sounds of transformation rumbled as Praxus prepared to contain a warrior that was nearly a quarter her size.

~How is that mecha still moving?~ Streetwise gaped at injuries that would have caused Defensor to collapse or even offlined part of their gestalt. ~No wonder they are doing so much damage to the Decepticons.~ 

By the time First Aid refocused on his surroundings from the reflexive assessment-gaping of what was flying in under its own power the local medics were scrambling in the way of a well-trained medical unit. Equipment, familiar and not, came out as the back wall began to open to the sky and extend into the open zone beyond.

~I have no idea,~ First Aid managed to reply. ~But the Dragons don't seem too shocked.~

~Does that mean that Dragons don't keep their processors in their heads?~ Groove asked as he shifted to get a better look at the flight pattern. ~They definitely have sensors elsewhere if they can find their way without optics.~

"Can all Dragons survive having their head destroyed?" First Aid asked Jansky quietly while Chromia listened intently. This was information that would be very useful if something happened to this peace treaty. 

"No, though most fighting Dragons can," oil-weasoid-former replied with a shrug. "They stash a lot of duplicate systems in their frames, especially as a pai. The bigger the Dragon the more room they have for extras."

"Effective," Chromia said as she contemplated fighting someone with multiple redundant systems. It would make the fight a lot more dangerous. "That would allow them to keep fighting especially if an opponent targets what would typically be critical components and systems."

"We need to warn our people not to consider a Dragon deactivated just because of cranial damage," First Aid said as he added that to the top of the list of medical information to be transferred to Ratchet. "We do not want to leave the injured behind because of a misunderstanding." 

"Ah, yes that would be good. As unlikely as it is we would leave someone behind, it is possible," Stripbolt said over his shoulder as he rigged long loops of cabling to a grid on the ceiling. "We do gray out like vehicle-formers so if you see any color the spark is likely still in the frame."

"Unless they have been painted. Then it will not show until the paint has flaked off in several orns. Always check for a spark," Quickfix added from another spot near the roof where he was setting up what First Aid was sure was the first of several drip lines.

"Sounds like most of our warriors," First Aid agreed. "My concern would be fliers doing a scan over a battlefield. If they see severe damage like that they might not immediately stop and check while searching for survivors."

"Then it would be appreciated if you pass the word to them that any Dragon frame is worth investigating," Keepsafe replied. "I have personally witnessed a survivor manage to pull their spark casing into their neck. Some have the modifications to survive having their chassis destroyed that if they have enough warning. Survival-critical systems can be shifted some distance, even into a lower limb or well up the neck. Not all have such upgrades. Enough do that it is worth checking for a spark signature even in a single limb. Damage that severe does not grant long without extensive medical care."

"Do we need to get out of the way?" Wheeljack asked. "Is a headless Dragon able to identify a friendly vehicle-former? I do not want any accidental damage in medical; we get enough of that from berserkers and addled warriors." 

Keepsafe paused and commed to the Dragon circling down. "He will be calm. Envoy is with him and this is a safe place."

"We will stay out of your way," Wheeljack said immediately. He and Chromia may be good at battlefield repairs but this looked far beyond their capabilities.

"If you need help for any reason just ask otherwise I will wait over here with the others," First Aid said eager to see what this level of surgery was like with their technology and frame-capabilities but code-bound to offer to join in if necessary. It would not be the first time he went into a case with only minimal knowledge of frame quirks. 

"Thank you," Keepsafe accepted graciously before she flew outside to perch on the edge of the extended space and guided the damaged Dragon in with a mixture of comms and voice.

It wasn't long before the Autobots got a good look at the damage as a Dragon frame far more battered than the high-powered charge that took off his head walked inside and calmly obeyed the tiny Dragons that were soon crawling all over him with welding torches, massive patches and to connect him to the various drips with tubes large enough for First Aid to slide through and the cabling to hold various parts in position without straining the patient's frame.

Despite how different it was in size and scale First Aid was relieved that he could follow what they were doing.

It didn't make it any easier to be looking into the Dragon's intake and neck tubing starting somewhere behind the jaw. Based on the normal ratios Dragons seemed to have the shot likely was aimed for the head and didn't catch much more.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was Megs," Wheeljack fell back into the Autobot dialect in his shock.

"Shockwave," Chromia suggested. "Same bite, bigger field." She scowled. "What is in his hand?"

"What is left of his head," Keepsafe supplied without looking at them. A bit of rumble and a light tail thump and the patient set the grizzly chunk of his nose off to the side.

First Aid looked over the piece the Dragon had brought back with him and realized that despite being larger than Ultra Magnus' alt it was little more than the tip of the Dragon's muzzle, and just from his upper jaw. It was enough to give some sense of design but not nearly enough as far as First Aid was concerned. But like any high-ranking warrior this pai Dragon was surely well documented for when he came in missing parts.

The remains of the muzzle might be good for parts, but it was unlikely to be repairable for reattachment by Cybertronian medical standards. It would definitely take longer to fix than to attach a pre-created replacement. It was likely that a race that had such capabilities would have available replacements for heads the way an Autobot medical facility had replacement arms or legs. 

At least he hoped so. He could barely contemplate the time it might take to build a new head from scratch for a mecha that big. It'd be worse than trying to rebuild a medic's hands.

"How long will he be incapacitated?" Wheeljack asked as his curiosity to explore got the better of his fear of getting squashed and he started to move towards the Dragon's exposed intake.

"It depends on many things. We can get him back in the air within a decaorn. Fully repaired and looking like himself might take a vorn or two. Please do not touch," Keepsafe rattled off.

"Sorry," Wheeljack sheepishly backed off to stand with the others.

"We will not touch without being told to but you might want to have someone check the energon dripping from his right foreleg elbow soon. The pattern looks like a split line being held mostly together by a fragment of armor," First Aid suggested having the opportunity to look at the overall picture while the medics focused on the immediate damage. 

Callback flew up to the spot and climbed around. "Thank you," she called down after inspecting the spot. It wasn't long before the slow oozing stopped.

"I have a lot of experience dealing with heavily damaged frames and spotting potential trouble spots. Damaged lines can look minor and suddenly cause failures if the slice gets jostled. Having the chance to step back and do an inspection while others are working on critical damage is a luxury that is not always available during a crisis," First Aid said making further visual scans of the damaged frame looking for other spots that might need immediate attention. 

As he studied the edges of the obvious damage he noted that like many warriors this Dragon seemed to have a fairly good self-sealing system to keep him from bleeding out. It wasn't just the major lines like the average mecha. That meant that the leak he'd spotted was more serious that he'd first thought. It was dealt with during his slow walk along the length of the patient -- and by Primus it was unsettling to have a headless patient that was going to be just fine -- he noted what damage on the wings seemed to be marked for repair and what was left to tend to itself, at least for now.

As he watched, First Aid kept trying to place what was causing all the small ripples, twitches and smoothing of the wing membrane. Yes, it was thicker than he was tall but the aerofoil it created seemed to be controllable down to the smallest degree.

Tracing the ripples back across the aerofoil led to the framework at the leading edge. The movements there were incremental although it explained how the Dragons could fly using thermals and wind currents the way they did. Were the movements due to the pain and stress or just normal behavior? 

Only one way to find out.

"Is all the shifting on the wing membrane from distress?"

"No. Not really," Callback swooped down to him and spread her wings wide to show off how much her membrane moved. "He's twitching more from boredom-distress and likely a bit of frustration at being grounded. He knows he has a long recovery ahead of him. Some movement is normal in response to the airflow around it. A lot of that are automatic systems; part of flight control. It takes paying attention to hold still." She focused and stilled and the minute shifts in her wings for a half klik. 

"Sounds like some other warriors I know," Chromia said nodding in understanding as the work continued on the injured Dragon. It was both a bit of a relief that even one of the largest could be taken down in one shot and distressing to know what it took to do so.

* * *

Ironhide, Chromia, Kup, Sucre and Optimus Prime were at one of the round tables in their communal space playing cards when the subject eventually wound around to that night's big event.

"Have you met this Envoy from the other Dragon metrotitan?" Chromia asked.

"Only briefly after the sermon," Optimus replied. "Not long enough to do more than say hello and offer a thanks for attending. Those here had a lot of questions about the reasoning by the different aspects of the sermon."

"I was fielding questions about it too. Mostly convincing mecha it was not a predetermined selection for me," Kup said with a serious nod. "Optimus chose what Sucre brought, but what I picked when I went up was actually my choice."

"Why would it matter if it was?" Ironhide grunted and tossed a discard on the pile. "All the stones got picked."

"The messages that were shown in the picking were important. Like having a security Dragon spot something living hidden and then admit that she could have passed it by out in nature. That kind of thing sticks with anyone with a SpecOps background," Chromia replied nodding to Sucre to keep playing. "The opal was the big message and having Envoy find it really drove its point home. Praxus found the impossible here, maybe Praxus is right about finding the impossible within Optimus and us." 

"Having the stones preassigned to individuals breaks the importance of choices and understanding," Optimus tried to explain understanding Ironhide's confusion a bit more. "Think of it like watching a competition. If you find out that the winner was predetermined it makes you suspicious of the winner's skills. If I had prearranged the picks of the stones it breaks the symbolism of who made those choices."

"If you say so," Ironhide grunted with the long-learned acceptance that some things he simply wouldn't understand.

"Regardless, according to reports the sermon went over well in Iacon," Sucre smoothly adjusted the topic. "The part about accepting differences and embracing rang true with the majority of the common folk."

"Always a good thing," Optimus smile with a soft wave of relief-pleasure in his field.

"It went over fairly well with the Dragons I spoke with even if they think like pre-war nobles," Kup nodded. "It was very strange speaking with a few who made me feel young."

"That is a good way to think about them. The majority I have spoken to actually seem to care about their beastformer subjects. Not a surprise since I doubt Praxus would have brought anyone who thought differently," Chromia agreed. "It makes you think when you realize that the oldest Dragons remained back on Hausnest." 

"The Elders, at least," Optimus nodded. "The fighting Dragons are and interesting mix of the very old and very young. One young adult explained that the pai were brought to level the cities and armies while the youth were brought to hunt individuals once the major damage was done."

Sucre hummed. "Praxus, are there any Dragons older than yourself?"

"Not that I am aware of. I am not the oldest Dragon created; merely the oldest survivor," Praxus responded to the small group.

"Praxus, were you the first Dragon metrotitan?" Kup asked. He was pondering whether or not an Elder Dragon could become larger than Praxus if it lived long enough. 

"Yes. To my knowledge I was the only one until I created Kalilia to rule Hausnest while I returned to Cybertron. I am not the only metrotitan of my generation, merely the only Dragon," she answered smoothly.

"A vehicle-former remains the same size no matter how long they exist. Could an Elder Dragon grow as large as you or even larger?" Kup asked. 

"Modern Elders are much larger than I was at creation," Praxus actually chuckled. "An Elder is a political status as much as it is a size. No Elder will grow larger than I am because it is not permitted; all Elders remain roughly half my size. As I grow so do they. All Dragons grow unless starving. At our size it is a nearly imperceptible amount per vorn, yet it is there."

"A logical way to maintain your power and maintain your territory's resources without draining the environment to allow mass growth to your size. Amerith and Hexadecimal said that they had to aggressively control their appetites to remain at their small sizes. Are the Elders at Hausnest sticking to your size to measure their own?" Optimus said putting down his cards. 

"Yes. They are to limit their growth as much as possible to give Kalilia time to grow up and for the younger Elders that came with me to grow closer to them in size. It will take several generations of beastformers before it will be difficult to pick out who is younger by size alone."

"A very equitable way of handling things especially what must be a great distance between worlds," Chromia said pondering whether any nobles here would make the same kind of sacrifice or level of obedience. The length of time Praxus had ruled was incredible to contemplate given how many known Primes had existed during the same time and his knowledge that there were at least as many unknown Primes.

"It is a great distance. Our primary goal was to reach a world that both the five faced demons and their creations could not find. I knew he or his successors would not settle for controlling Cybertron," Praxus' voice carried a low grief for seeing it and being unable to stop it. "We had to have the time and resource to be prepared when we finally met again. It has not gone as I expected," and there was no missing the pleasure she had at that.

"I hope we can continue to surprise you in a good way," Optimus said. "We never expected anything quite like you and your people." 

"Agreed," she rumbled pleasantly as the main door to the common room opened to allow an Envoy sized Dragon in, though this one looked far more like a four-legged phoenix in bright reds and oranges than the creamy white of Praxus' Envoys.

"Greetings Envoy," Optimus said standing and giving a respectful nod. The rest of the Autobots stood and greeted this Envoy as they would any of Praxus' Envoys. That this one was so flashy compared to most Dragons, but especially to the other Envoys. 

"Greetings, Optimus Prime," the flashy Dragon trilled with a waggle of his wings they'd all seen as a friendly greeting between Dragons. "Where do you wish to settle?"

::I don't think he really recognizes us as a threat,:: Ironhide commed his mate privately.

::Agreed. Interesting he identifies as a he when his metrotitan is a femme too,:: Chromia replied.

::She may not have as much influence on him as Praxus does on her envoys. Or she might like the variety of input being so young,:: Ironhide said after pondering the idea.

::Or for all we know Praxus' set are a mix and decided to put up a front of being exact copies for some reason. It was hardly unusual for servants to be designed to look the same and taught to respond the same even if they weren't,:: Chromia suggested. ::As the only one of his group here he wouldn't have that requirement.::

"In the large seating group," Optimus motioned to the set of chairs and couches that had been arranged for a dozen or more to sit comfortably as they chatted.

Envoy nodded a bit and claimed the smallest couch, one just long enough for his frame. His tail tucked around his hip to curl along the ground in front of him and he leaned against the back. "Would you mind helping me work on my NeoCybex as we talk? I am likely to spend significant time in your lands if it is permitted by the treaty. Kalilia is curious to see it."

"I wouldn't mind escorting you once the treaty is finished. It'll help you learn about the differences in our cultures compared to Hausnest, and I can learn more about you," Kup said switching to NeoCybrex. He was looking forward to talking to a youngster that was still probably older than many of his current soldiers. 

"Thank you, Kup," Envoy enunciated his formal designation with care. "It would be an honor to have your guidance."

"Just Kup is fine outside formal situations," Kup grinned and nodded when the Dragon repeated the much simpler glyph.

"It will be interesting hearing Kalilia's viewpoint on Cybertron considering she has never been here and is used to a very different world," Optimus said. "I wish you could see in it in better conditions but this is the reality that brought our people together again."

"Do you have anything in particular you're interested in seeing?" Chromia asked. 

Envoy hummed and his optics lost focus as he reached across a connection stretched thin by distance. 

"She is particularly fascinated by all the ways fuel was prepared. Flying in cities. How you sort the sciences. Though primarily she wishes for me to explore what Prowl did not," he explained.

"He spent a lot of his time in the entertainment and physics circles in Iacon with a few trips to other places. We'll need to take you out to see some of the other cities and sites," Kup grinned. "There are shops and restaurants around Iacon right now so we could start there and work are way around as city-states recover. We'll introduce you to some local high-grades. I remember this one brew I had in Kalis. It was green and fizzy with pink bubbles in it and purple stripes that almost convinced me I was watching dancing oliphants." 

There was a brief delay while Envoy accessed 'oliphants' before he snickered, his tail ball shifting from soft blue to a pale violet. "I am not sure it would be wise for me to consume anything hallucinatory. Was the story of Prowl and the dweller passed on to you?"

"The dweller?" Optimus flickered his optics briefly accessing memory files before laughing. "Was it the Found Vids episode? I yelled and Ironhide shot the screen. Guards were pouring in the room and here Ironhide was glaring at a smoldering screen."

"That thing was too realistic," Ironhide glared at Chromia as she started chuckled as well.

"Scariest episode that show ever made," Kup agreed soberly. "I've fought Empties before. That thing gives me the shakes." 

"Yes, that dweller," Envoy nodded with a flicker of darker purple in his tail ball before it shifted back to pale blue. "Prowl was not yet an adult and was watching at night with one of the symbiots. Ravage, I believe. He spat acid at the screen when the dweller appeared. The purpose of that story and many others is as a reminder that a Dragon will use their breath weapon on reflex when genuinely frightened. The threshold for genuinely frightened tends to raise as one grows older, larger, more experienced and more difficult to seriously damage. I am a full adult but I am not nearly old enough and I will never be large enough to brush off a bad hallucination. I imagine a plume of plasma in a bar would not end well for anyone."

"Plasma and high grade don't mix. That'll make a mess," Ironhide agreed sobering at the idea of the damage that could cause. With a huff, he said, "We'll keep you away from the crazier stuff. No sense causing more trouble than needed."

"Thank you. As much as I wish to experience all I can there must be some wisdom and restraint involved, especially with a delicate political situation," Envoy dipped his helm slightly.

"Do you have a preference for a particular cuisine?" Sucre asked. "We still have access a variety of flavors and styles. Anything from extremely sweet to bitter to sour flavors can be made available or avoided as desired." 

"I have not consumed anything other than solar energon since my hatching. I enjoy sweet and spicy additives. I have not encountered anything I could not swallow," Envoy answered as best he could. "Kalilia is most interested in the preparations, how various meals came to be and the culture surrounding them. Tasting, smelling and processing them is an added bonus. Much of the information is available already. It is not the same as witnessing it," he attempted to explain. "As a young metrotitan Kalilia wishes to understand how various communities function and evolve even if they will never be her inhabitants."

"You never know what someone will enjoy including how the fuel is consumed," Sucre agreed. "Most of the residents drink a mix of whatever happens to be available at the moment, but there are additives to give it different flavors and more minerals for repairs. Some city-states traditionally ate communally sharing from a large dish in the center of the table with the youngest eating first so that they can consume enough to grow properly. Another style I encountered involved seasoning a small serving and giving it to your neighbor to consume. Demonstrating a knowledge of their tastes was considered the height of sophistication."

Envoy perked up. "Both would encourage community and engaging with those around you. Customs that make fuel a unifying factor rather than a division are very valuable in times of stress. Praxus prefers to have her residents associate fuel with the buffets in the common rooms. Everyone including Dragons and her Envoys take turns preparing and putting dishes out."

"Clans and families tend to eat communally to remind each member that they are part of a whole," Ironhide agreed. "Many military units eat together for the same reason."

"Serving the others in the group is also a bit of humility to prevent uppity behavior," Kup said. "It's hard to act superior when you're doing the same chores as everyone else in the group."

"There are times a leader eats last to make certain their subordinates are taken care of first," Optimus said giving the others a pointed look.

"Only if the fueling requirements of the leader are taken into account first," Ironhide shot back well acquainted with this argument. "No soldier worth their struts is going to let you starve so that they get seconds." 

"Leaders must _lead_ ," Envoy fell back to Primal Vernacular to express his full intent. Leaders led the battle, the hunt, the trek; they had to be fighting fit. His glyph was closer to _fly_ than the _drive_ Autobots would have chosen, yet it made his cultural expectations all the more clear. Praxus still flew because no Dragon would follow one that couldn't. It was also a reminder to those who caught it that she was a Dragon first and metrotitan second.

"Leaders must lead, but they also must show that they value their subordinates. There is a balance between being fit and being overindulgent," Optimus said with a nod. "For too long the recent Primes and Senate took without heed for their subordinates' needs and the common mecha suffered. I may have taken it too far the other way at times but I will not overindulge while others starve."

"Agreed while with a group but you can't fuel every spark on the planet yourself," Ironhide said with a grunt. 

"Yes, it always seems to come back to that," Envoy returned to NeoCybex with an unease hum. "I believe that controlling your numbers will be your greatest challenge in this peace. It does not seem to come naturally to vehicle-formers."

"There are groups who have managed it for long periods of time. Harmonex always controlled its growth and balanced its citizens' needs with the needs of the land around them. Regulating when younglings can begin working will help prevent some creating just to make new workers for family businesses. Creating and maintaining living wage and minimal housing standards in all city-states as well as curtailing political salaries and limits to times in high level positions should be good starting points," Optimus sighed. 

"Yes, they are. We do not envy you this task," Envoy nodded encouragement to cover for struggling to put together his question. "Do you have enough officers to enforce your will?"

"We should since so many of the soldiers and officers in the Autobots trust Optimus and follow his lead," Chromia said thinking about the practicalities involved. "He's brought us through a war so following him into peace gives him a level of authority beyond even being the Prime."

"I believe I do. I have many fine, experienced and trustworthy officers to oversee what I cannot," Optimus nodded and felt his spark relax at receiving encouragement rather than warnings on the subject. He didn't really register how much he dreaded the subject until it went differently. "I also have no intention of sitting back and commanding from Iacon. I will visit the other settlements often."

"I remember when that was normal," Kup chuckled. "Once upon a time most nobles spent a metacycle in one palace before moving on en mass to another. That was a roving party. I expect this will be a roving inspection."

"Inspection and accountability," Chromia agreed. "We'll have to have inspectors going out officially and unofficially. You can hide things from a known visit from a Prime or bully a single inspector. Both are harder to fool." 

"Yes, and there are many I trust to do inspections and collect information quietly as unknown faces, just part of the crowd and workforce," Optimus added. "Not all inspectors or inspections need to be known."

Envoy cocked his head. "Like the security Dragons?"

"Yes," Sucre nodded. "It is a very similar group."

"That is a good plan then," Envoy trilled. "How much has to be rebuilt?"

"Iacon isn't as bad as most other cities since the force field kept a lot of the Decepticon damage to the peripherals of the city. Those areas were mostly abandoned as everyone moved into the safer areas. We'll have a lot of restructuring and allocation to do. Other city-states were practically leveled; we'll have a lot of work there," Optimus said thinking about the future. "As tragic as the destruction was there was one good light from it. It has given us the opportunity to restructure and properly plan those cities to take advantage of natural resources and look ahead at the future. Areas for growing fuel plants and crystals can be set up for community gardens to help supplement purchased energon and encourage community involvement." 

"What does isn't mean?" Envoy asked, carefully repeating the sounds.

"A contraction for is not," Mirage supplied as he sat down with the full elegance of his upbringing, including low-grade in a wine flute.

Envoy nodded and tempered his tone carefully to convey his intent to be helpful. "It may not be a poor idea to have buildings capable of surviving a pai land on them to watch. Dragons that old are accustomed to landing where they please. Hausnest does not have towers of the kind Prowl saw on Cybertron."

"Thanks for the warning and advice," Optimus thought for a moment and then turned to Kup. "Make a note that we need to advice the city planners and architects to have at least one structure in a neighborhood capable of supporting a large Dragon and have it marked to be clear what it is. We will sort out the exact marking during the treaty. There should also be roadways capable of allowing them to at least walk the main thoroughfare. That should also help handle any traffic issues." 

Kup nodded. "I don't imagine anyone'll object to no more rush joor traffic," he chuckled. "Getting used to having traffic laws enforced will be hard enough."

"What does anyone'll mean?" Envoy asked.

"Anyone will," Kup expanded the contraction. "Those are not easy for you?"

"It is a complexity our language does not have. I understand the concept and can often place the intent by the rest of the statement. The number of variants and combinations does make it difficult to learn them all," Envoy explained. "I was not among those whom it was deemed critical to understand NeoCybex fully before landing. Please continue using them so I may improve my understanding."

"Having an open area like that landing zone on an apartment or commercial building means it will eventually get used for gatherings when it isn't full of Dragons. I could see Aerials and rotors using it as well for convenience," Ironhide added. "Might want to put in a warning siren or something like that for when someone is coming in for a landing. Having a Dragon bellow to clear the area might frighten mecha into doing something stupid." 

"True," Optimus hummed and nodded agreement. "As much as I'd wish it otherwise, it will be some time before any Dragon will not cause unease."

"Because of the fighting Dragons?" Envoy asked.

"Yes," Optimus nodded. "Everyone has seen the vids survivors have uploaded to the various networks and most understand that some Dragons are not pleased that vehicle-formers will continue to exist."

"Plus rare events tend to cause over-reactions," Ironhide grumbled. "It didn't sound like the big Dragons are likely to visit every neighborhood every metacycle."

"Correct. I would be surprised if they are seen once a century in your territory," Envoy agreed, then cocked his head and hummed thoughtfully. "The scientists might be more frequent, though they would be visiting other scientists where they work, not flying over or visiting for an event."

"So the landing pads in seldom used areas will find other uses but the universities and research centers will keep their original purpose in mind for the city leaders, planners and employees," Chromia said. "I could see some areas deciding to use them as an open air market. It might even be possible to plan that into some of the commercial landing zones so that the Dragons can visit to shop during festivals or art shows." 

"I must admit I cannot picture such a location," Envoy said. "It will be most interesting to see one in use. I know there are pai and Elders that are far more curious about your kind than upset. Praxus knows which ones very well. An invitation sent to her to pass to those interested would be given to those most inclined to improve relations."

"It is something we will work on to help bridge the gaps between our peoples," Optimus said with a private thrill that this youth seemed invested in the peace. "How are those back on Hausnest reacting to the treaty and efforts to work together?" 

Envoy hummed and focused on his bond with Kalilia before answering. "Many consider it a non-event as long as the location of Hausnest is not revealed. Several are raging. Kalilia has learned how to curse. It is what Praxus expected."

"We could teach you some curse words in NeoCybex she could use at them," Ironhide offered. "We don't want to know where Hausnest is right now. We've got enough close colonies to eventually recontact and try to establish relations with to worry about mecha who don't want to talk to us."

"Metrotitans are not supposed to curse or show anger," Envoy refused politely, though his field still expressed some interest.

"I imagine those who are raging are mostly those who left Cybertron," Optimus said with a bit of melancholy. 

"Some. Many are young and have freshly downloaded the memories of their elders. It is a valuable way to learn the past. It can also take time to process it properly. Others are like Crest, the priest here that thinks you are an abomination. He is not nearly old enough to have known Cybertron before. His hate was learned from his elders." 

"Direct learning is useful but it also means that the attitudes of the teacher are more directly expressed and harder to separate from the knowledge," Optimus said with a sigh and nod of understanding. "As an archivist I had to learn to balance different viewpoints on events. I am not in any way saying that Alpha was correct in what he did, but it is a bit frustrating to be blamed from something done by someone so far removed from us. I wonder if this is how some organics feel dealing with us." 

"According to the security Dragons, yes," Envoy shivered his scales faintly. "It is the other side of our frustration in dealing with so many generations of them for a single project. A vorn is nothing to either of us. It is often three or four organic project leaders."

"My impression was that Hausnest had few dealings with other worlds?" Mirage prompted.

"Few but not none. A handful of security Dragons specialize in off world interactions. We did not build any of the ships that brought us here. It was less investment to pay them to build them than to learn how, build the facilities and then build the ships. Our focus was on preparing supplies like the solar arrays we placed to produce energon and breeding. Doubling the planet's population as rapidly as possible was a very stressful process on everyone," Envoy explained. 

"Trying to learn how to build a ship from the ground up would definitely take too much time," Kup agreed. "It definitely makes more sense to concentrate on what you already know. I remember watching a femme soldier in Boomtown insist on creating her own sword instead of buying one from a weaponsmith. She didn't trust the weaponsmiths there and thought it would be cheaper if she did it herself. She had a lousy weapon made by the time we had to leave and it broke the first time she tried to use it."

"Why did she not trust them?" Envoy asked. "It is their function."

"She was arrogant and thought she knew better than some miserable commoners. Would've thought she'd learn better but she offlined in battle because her sword failed. The rest of the troops learned though," Kup said grimly.

"Raising that many offspring at a time is an amazing accomplishment," Optimus said sincerely trying to imagine raise that many sparklings in such a short time on a planetary scale and also hoping for a better topic.

"Every being on Hausnest had to be committed to the cause," Envoy agreed with a clear posture and glow of pride. "It went against all cultural norms and only worked because everyone knew half the final population would leave when preparations were complete. It was an incredible strain on everyone to live in spaces meant for far fewer and to accept so much from the government. It was humiliating to many to have more than they could fuel from their own land. Yet it was done and a matter of pride in succeeding. Even those who remained contributed greatly to this expedition. It could not have happened without their sacrifices."

"I know some of the civilians sometimes feel like they didn't contribute to protecting Iacon, but we couldn't have supported our soldiers without their work and effort," Kup said agreeing with the underlying sentiment. "Soldiers and experts need workers supporting them with fuel and supplies. If you don't have that everything collapses."

"Armies run on fuel tanks," Ironhide agreed with a grunt.

"Civilization survives on full fuel tanks as well," Envoy offered. "If people do not have enough fuel all that makes them civilized falls away. A starving Dragon is an aggressive and desperate mechanimal."

"Anything or anyone starving can be desperate and destructive to civilization as our civil war just proved. Many who initially rebelled and started this war felt like they had nothing to lose," Optimus said nodding in agreement. "Maintaining fuel for everyone is going to be high on the list of important tasks for a long time. Once that is stable we can work on many other things to improve the quality of life."

"I'm hoping that I might live long enough to see the creation of the first eggs here on Cybertron," Sucre said shifting the conversation a bit to something he hoped would be less melancholy. 

"You survived the war and far more. You likely will," Envoy responded with a warm blue glow of his tail tip. "We expect the first clutch will be in a century, though it will depend on how many are lost and how well the land takes to cultivation. Approval would not be given until the resources are there to support them."

"It is more difficult for us to regulate creation since we don't have the same structure but there are ways we can work on controlling numbers in other ways. We can give incentives to create only when family resources are at a level where a creation will not be a burden and it can be given proper attention and care to become a productive citizen," Chromia said thinking about possible ways to promote that style of creation.

"Harmonex valued its crystals; Caperil had its wild mechanimals. There may be ways to influence other city-states in a similar fashion. After all, if your city is known and visited by tourists for its gardens there is an incentive politically and economically not to do things to damage them," Sucre said testing out a tentative idea. 

Envoy watched in fascination at the discussion but held back all but one idea. "Our beastformers have long had a social structure that keeps their population viable. I understand that Lord Domingo's estate does as well. Perhaps they will have some methods that would work for you as well."

"How did Harmonex manage?" Kup asked. "They didn't seem like the type to go for the more brutal measures not being mentioned."

"From talking to the survivors and what I recall from the records and visiting they had a different viewpoint form most city-states," Kup said thinking back. "They saw and see themselves as caretakers of the crystals and land. They had a taking-care-of-it mentality rather than an exploitative view for the resources and land. Some of that might be because they thought they were taking care of it for the return of the Dragons." 

"So cultural, like the Beastformers," Envoy nodded.

"The implication is that the Harmonexians learned this from the beastformers that remained after your people left for Hausnest," Optimus said. "It would have been lightly settled back then so the vehicle-formers that moved there may have eventually bonded with some of the beastformers. Incorporating those views into a family or clan would have encouraged it to spread throughout their culture."

"I don't know if we can replicate that scenario," Ironhide said leaning back for a moment. "Might be able to encourage mecha to support some wildlife areas by having contests for bragging rights between city-states. Kinda like how Caperil and Ankmor Park used to compete." 

"It'd certainly be a starting point," Chromia nodded. "I've heard that if the beastformer population grows too large in an area that Dragons will cull their numbers. How often has that happened?"

Envoy's large optics went out of focus as he contacted both Kalilia and Praxus before answering. "On Cybertron, three times. On Hausnest, none."

"Less than I'd expect but enough that it would enter into the psyche of a population," Kup said ignoring Optimus' grimace at the idea. "Figures that wouldn't happen much on Hausnest since you were expanding into an empty world." 

"We also had the option not to bring those who disagreed with the laws we set," Envoy said after a comm from Praxus. "There were beastformers who believed in managing their population's impact but did not agree to being ruled by Dragons. We did not want to bring dissent with us when we did not know where we would settle or how long it would take to reach it."

"Do you know how the beastformers control their numbers? Surely there are some who do not respect the limits," Sucre asked as he opened up a secure comm with Whiplash to play ideas and information back and forth on a subconscious level.

Again Envoy had to deep delve and took the better part of a klik to answer. "Yes, there are those in most generations that cannot abide by the rules. Unless it involves a Dragon or is requested we allow them to tend to their own issues. While you are unlikely to see it here where everyone lives inside a Dragon, once there are communities that only see us flying overhead the separation in our societies becomes more apparent. The most common response to one who breeds too often is sterilization if they cannot be controlled by other means."

"There's social pressure, economic pressure, and sterilization. What other steps are taken?" Chromia asked.

"It varies some from community to community," Envoy began. "In general it seems that the creations are given homes with those who have space. Forced abortion is next. Then sterilization of the involved parties." He paused to check. "According to the records we have there have only been a score of cases. There might be double that if one searched the records village by village. It is not the kind of information we demand is passed on."

"That level of control has seldom existed here and may be difficult to implement. One of the advantages we do have is that many of our cities had preferences to create via Vector Sigma and the temples. I have talked to the remaining high priests about that aspect, and many of the survivors from the temples in our territories had concerns past and present about potential abuse of those creations," Optimus had been working on this since the population concern had first been brought to his attention. "Getting them to agree with our point of view means there will be less temptation to accept bribes or make exceptions for certain individuals. We have started making lists of frame types like the hosts that will need a small, controlled boost to reach levels where they can survive and thrive as a stable populations without additional help." 

"Please forgive the intrusion," Praxus' voice only reached the group conversing. "Is there anyone here who has seen Vector Sigma first hand?"

"I have," Kup replied with a serious expression. "It was a long time ago by my standards but I'm probably a bumble-pup to you. It happened when I was a guard in Tyger Pax and followed the lord deep into Cybertron on a path that collapsed a long time ago so I can't show anyone the way. The Iaconian Barasi met us there and summoned sparks into the frame shells that we'd brought with us. I didn't get to see it activated personally, but we left with twenty brand new mecha." 

"I feel it is still active although all known paths have collapsed as time passed," Optimus corrected. "I felt it was better to lose access than to risk Megatron controlling it."

"I would appreciate seeing what you saw of the room, if you would send the memory to me," she asked almost eagerly. "Archeía has diagrams but no reliable visuals from modern times."

"That may be possible although I would like to know your reasons given your cultural advisors' opposition to its use and existence," Optimus said carefully not wanting to anger their host but wary of possible destruction to their planet that would enrage important parts of the populous.

"The paths we once used to perform maintenance on Primus' frame are long gone. If Vector Sigma is still operational its maintenance structure should be largely intact, if it was built the way we believe it was," Praxus explained. "If we can use an existing path to the core we can begin repairs that much sooner. I know where it is. I wish to know if it was built the way it was planned before any plans are made for rebuilding the old routes."

"If I am understanding you correctly that is a plan we could definitely support. The path from Iacon has the least damage. It was agreed that if Megatron conquered Iacon it would no longer a matter if he had access or not," Optimus didn't manage to keep the eagerness out of his field. To actually be able to perform maintenance on Primus' frame? 

"I only ask for memories of the room itself," she reiterated. "That will tell me if it is worth attempting or if we should begin building new paths immediately. If there are those interested we will teach what we know of maintaining His frame."

"I know priests who will be interested in learning," Optimus said while searching through his memories and even checking the Matrix for past Primes' viewpoints to see if he had missed anything on his few encounters with Vector Sigma before sending the packet to her. 

"Thank you," Praxus' deep rumble was openly excited and very pleased, as was her teek. "After the treaty is finalized we can arrange for the first teams to go down and assess the situation."

Optimus couldn't feel more pleased that her exact glyphs implied they would be joint teams. He knew some would think he was putting too much trust into this ancient being, but the archivists had assured him that Archeía seemed to trust Praxus had Cybertron's best interests at spark. The openness the Dragon metrotitan was showing them felt genuine. Optimus had to give her the benefit of any doubts. If he was wrong history would call him an idealistic fool at best, but it was worth taking the chance. His people had been in the wrong in the past, and it was his responsibility to try to make it right.

"You're not going on the first team," Ironhide said pointedly to Optimus. "You have responsibilities in Iacon. Let the priests and miners have the glory. They can check the structural integrity of the area and the route.

"According to the draft the maintenance structures are designed for minibots," Praxus added. "It is a duty for small beastformers."

"There are still minibots and microbots around who were miners by trade," Ironhide said having more experience with the miners than most present after a few annoying assignments underground. "They used work the smaller, narrower areas and are tougher than most mecha think. They'll do it whether it's for the glory, the honor or the responsibility."

"What did the Primus maintenance mecha do on Hausnest?" Whiplash asked from the edge of the gathering even as he put together the short list of his agents to slip into the crews. It was definitely an unusual mix of skills and frame that would be needed.

"The best became medics tending to the largest of us," Praxus answered easily. "Others became medics for smaller frames, priests, miners, farmers and assorted other functions."

"That sounds like a mix of useful functions to maintain skills that are now necessary," Mirage said thinking out loud carefully. "Information like this is useful for influencing public opinion when dispersed properly. Especially information that emphasizes the connection your people have to Cybertron. The more religious doubters will be partially swayed by the devotion that skill set demonstrates. The more practical who are worried about Cybertron's overall condition may be interested in the repair aspect compared to their own medical procedures." 

"While the net result may be the same, Kalilia compares the difference to having the smallest antroids you can think of doing the repairs rather than someone your own size," Envoy suggested. "We are impossibly tiny compared to the planet."

"Which is a good way to remind them this will not be an instantaneous process," Chromia said firmly.

"Comparing it to an artisan craft is probably a good route to take with the nobility and craftsmecha," Sucre suggested. "We are looking at vorns of work repairing buildings and roads in a single city-state. I have heard estimates on the repairs for the Prime's Palace. If it is explained properly expecting that repairs to Primus would take less time would be mocked as being ridiculous." 

"Indeed," Praxus agreed. "Like maintaining one's own frame it is also a process that never ends. As soon as one part or section is put to rights keeping it that way requires regular maintenance. While Primus' frame has repair nanites, when we do the large work everyone's efforts are more efficient. It was the original purpose of the beastformers by my understanding. They became much more in time; diversified and became truly sapient. For those who wish to help repair and maintain Primus' frame but have no skills or repair ability there are functions for them. Cleaning, the simple wiping down of parts, is a significant part of the duties. Primus, like myself, cannot take a shower. We must both rely on others to do such basic maintenance."

"Functions the archivists have always done discretely for Archeía," Optimus agreed remembering orns spent cleaning during his own time there. The care and reverence made a lot more sense now that her status as a metrotitan was known to him.

"I know a few mecha who would be thrilled at the idea of doing that kind of work for Primus," Kup said thoughtfully. "They're fairly obsessed with cleanliness anyway so being meticulous is already in their nature. Chromia, do you remember the tankformer we met over in Altihex who used to clean up the area around Outpost 7B after every skirmish?"

"Yes, he was obsessed with maintaining order and making the battlefield look tidy. If he won't fit in most areas he might be willing to reformat into something longer and thinner if it was presented to him properly," Chromia said speculatively. 

"Scorpions, centipedes, gastropods, opticbots and cyber-sticks all have variants that would do well as cleaners and may have the structure a heavily armored mecha can adapt to, depending on how much armor is important to him to feel secure," Praxus suggested.

"Most vehicle-formers stick to forms of a particular size unlike the changes that beastformers make with larger than normal mechanimal frames," Chromia said thinking about a cyber-millipede sized up for a tankformers mass.

"Is there going to be another large wave of colonists from Hausnest to Cybertron once the treaty is finalized or are most content with the current division of population?" Optimus asked Envoy. 

There was a solid pause as Envoy considered the phrasing. "There will be a reshuffling. Those that came with Praxus skew heavily to warriors, healers and farmers. Those who can take ground, repair the damage and plant farms. Many warriors will return to Hausnest and many non-warriors will come here."

"We may need to have additional negotiations to have your farmers help some of us relearn how to farm and herd livestock. Lord Domingo's people are skilled but their territory has different problems and advantages with the orszem. Comparing different types of farming may revel techniques that will work better with certain areas. We have those who are sick of destruction and would like to take the chance to learn to create and grow things," Optimus said thinking about some of the mecha he'd talked to since the Dragons arrived and changed everything. "Since there are currently only a few active metrotitans I did have a few questions specific to that topic if you don't mind. Especially since I expect she is so much younger than any known metrotitan here on Cybertron. Is Kalilia currently sheltering many inhabitants within her frame?" 

"Two hundred and three," Envoy answered. "Not many, though she cannot support many more right now. She is not yet an adult."

"A good start to a village for us here," Optimus said nodding as he imagined having such a small town as the foundation to an area. Some of the inhabitants of the Manganese Mountains and other more rugged areas were used to such communities. "Were her first inhabitants selected by Praxus or by another means? I imagine it would be quite an honor and responsibility." 

"A large settlement to us," Envoy replied. "Praxus selected from volunteers. The majority are chosen to be her educators and maintenance crew. Most will remain with Kalilia for the rest of their functioning. Mates and creations make up the small number that are not chosen directly. As Kalilia grows she will gain more residents and a greater variety of them as they become a community."

"An alternative life from what Archeía has but each would seem to be highly rewarding in different ways," once again Optimus thought about living with other beings within his frame. It would definitely take a special kind of spark to be a metrotitan.

"That's a lot of responsibility," Kup agreed. "I can see why Praxus insisted on picking her creation's instructors." 

"Yes. Archeía is a specialist metrotitan. They are very different from population centers, as are their inhabitants," Envoy agreed before looking at Kup. "Agreed. It was even more intensive a process to be chosen as her Envoys. Though I admit I do not remember a great deal of it as I was still in the egg."

"Were your creators interviewed or did Praxus examine your egg?" Mirage asked before letting a small flicker flash through his field. "Please forgive me if it's an inappropriate question. It is just so fascinating how similar and different we are." 

"I will answer," Praxus gave her creation's Envoy a break. "As with her other inhabitants I asked for volunteers, though it was their creators that volunteered their eggs. I began by meeting the creators and judging if they were likely to produce a suitable hatchling. Of those clutches I deemed likely I and my Envoys spent time with the eggs. We use their teek primarily, both in general and as we speak of the duties and what being an Envoy is like. It takes an extremely special Dragon to give up their uniqueness in the service of another. Those who will do well respond well to what we say. Once I choose an egg it is taken from the clutch to be cared for next to Kalilia's egg and bond with her before either hatches. After hatching they mature together."

"It would take a special spark to do such a thing," Optimus agreed. "Such a merger of function into a bond is rare. The Decepticon Reflector is one of the few I can think of immediately who have done something remotely comparable. Reflector does appear to be three unique individuals acting as one not just one spark in three frames as a few have done over the centuries. They appear to be closer than even most gestalts or split sparks." 

"They are a unique gestalt, given that they don't have individual alts," Chromia added.

"Speaking of gestalts. There is significant interest in seeing and talking to Defensor if they agree," Praxus suggested.

"Superion and Defensor have both expressed interest in meeting you and any other interested Dragons," Kup said glancing over at Hot Spot who'd been standing far off to the side trying not to be noticed. "The Aerialbots have been involved in monitoring some of our airspace, but the Protectobots came along. In fact First Aid has already made acquaintance with some of your medics."

"Blades is our only flier. He's the rotor that flew along with the convoy; Springer is the triplechanger," Hot Spot said after Kup caught his attention. He understood that the flight capable gestalt would be of more interest to a group of fliers. 

"Hot Spot, would you team indulge us in forming Defensor tomorrow morning?" Praxus asked him.

Hot Spot paused and did a quick check to see if anyone had any prior commitments before answering. Getting only eager replies he said, "Sure, just let us know where you want us to meet up outside. Defensor is about the size of Devastator, the purple and green Decepticon gestalt I know some of your Dragons have encountered and fought." 

"I understand. It will be in the open space in front of me," Praxus replied.

* * *

A small commotion directed by a white Envoy drew their attention to the right of the entry hall and a new display about half constructed. Two shelves, both relatively short and situated to be visible by the average beastformer, each contained three of the stones from Prime's sermon. On the left were the gemstone holding ones and on the right were the types of rock. Each had two plaques of the section of the sermon related to it, one placed high for larger Dragons, the other low for the beastformers and small Dragons. 

Between the two shelves was the commotion. An Envoy was balanced on a wire grid above a large tank, big enough for Optimus Prime's complete alt mode six times long, two deep and more than one tall. Inside the tank were beastformers and small Dragons working on a mountainous habitat with real plants and rocks.

Groove was the first to approach the display paying particular attention to the tank although First Aid and Perceptor followed right behind him. Both ignored a small prod from Hot Spot as they stopped moving toward the outside meeting point. When Optimus shifted focus to the tank the prodding stopped.

"Is this for the crystal striders?" Groove asked as he examined the tank and the items inside. Kup and Chromia were soon next to him.

"It is a remarkable replication of their natural environment," Kup said to Envoy's evident pleasure.

"Yes and thank you," Envoy replied down to them from her perch well above. "Praxus has them secure in a room with a hardlight environment until this is complete. Finding the mechaplants and the soil they need has been the most difficult so far. It will be a beautiful, natural space for them to roam soon. Archeía indicated a space this size is large enough that they will not feel confined."

"They should be able to breed in there once they've settled," Groove said looking pleased at the landscape and all the effort for three very tiny mechanimals.

"There are five others left at the Prime's Palace. Only seven followed your eldest and managed to survive the destruction. Like all crystalline creatures they are extremely difficult to attempt to recreate, and we were worried they would be permanently lost like so many others," Optimus smiled at the elaborate display. "Now a virus should not be able to wipe the known species out. They should thrive and flourish with such demonstratively diligent care and attention."

"If they breed that would be wonderful. We can enlarge their enclosure as needed," Envoy trilled. "Wild populations may be found as well, as we explore in peacetime. It is good they are so small that even the needs of eight were not too much. Was the lack of young in the survivors intentional?"

"The herd's original hatchlings did not survive the destruction; those that found their way to shelter had armor shells that were too thin and shattered," Optimus said traces of regret in his field at the loss of the young and vulnerable. "The crystal striders have always been a slow breeding species, and these have been even more reluctant to breed since they lost their companions. For a time we were worried that there were too few of them as some species require certain numbers to trigger breeding protocols. They did eventually settle enough to try, but the two sets of eggs produced did not thrive. The first set did not hatch at all; the second hatched but the two hatchlings proved incapable of surviving and offlined within two orn. The keepers said it was probably stress and the lack of a critical mineral or compound at the right time in development. Supply shortages mean I had to prioritize mecha rather than trying to breed beautiful little mechanimals even if they might go extinct on us. The keepers decided to focus on keeping the eight online and healthy rather than straining their small frames producing non-viable offspring."

Envoy nodded. "It was a good choice. Now they will have the minerals and energon they need when they try again. Do you know if these three were wild-caught or raised captive?"

"The oldest, Charoite, was wild-caught and always a bit more wary of strangers; the other two are captive created," Optimus smiled. "When I asked the keepers about this plan they picked this mix deliberately so you would have the best possible ratio for success. Charoite has the experience to know what the trio needs and to take care of hatchlings. Dumortierite and Sugilite were raised around mecha. They tend to be less wary and more willing to display themselves to strangers as long as they do not get too close." 

"There are three beings authorized to enter the enclosure once they are in it. Myself, their medic and a maintenance beastformer. Everyone else will be outside the glass so the crystal striders control how close they get," Envoy explained. "There are places where they can hide should something disturb them."

"I am certain they will be happy here once they settle in and explore their new home," Optimus took a step back to politely withdraw and allow the work to continue while he took another few moments to examine the other parts of the display giving compliments as he did so. As much of a point as he'd made of that sermon, Praxus had made even more of one in what she did with the results. As much as he'd miss the three crystal striders he felt very good about the conditions they'd be in now.

With the Prime moving back Hot Spot rounded up his team and got them headed outside again. The gathering wasn't nearly as large as for Jazz's performance or the Prime's sermon but it had drawn quite a crowd and more of them bore the scars of fighting Dragons than either of the other gatherings. Despite the Dragons having met a gestalt in battle already he wasn't surprised. Getting to talk to the most powerful type of mecha was something no warrior would pass up if they could manage it.

A gestalt was most likely the oddest large mecha the warrior Dragons had encountered to this point. Having traveled and lived with Praxus the warriors were used to being around a metrotitan so Tripticon wasn't as unusual to them as he was to most of the Autobots. The last surviving guardian mecha Omega Supreme was notoriously suspicious of strangers and wouldn't want to talk to the Dragons.

Once they had enough space Hot Spot called out to their audience motioning to each member as he spoke, "I am Hot Spot the leader of the Protectobots. Blades is our aerial support; Streetwise is our ground tracker. Groove is our scout, and First Aid is a medic. Our team's primary focus in the Autobots is defense and protecting other mecha be they soldiers or civilians. Once the fighting is over we intend to shift our focus to search-and-rescue. When we merge as a gestalt a sixth member of our team, Defensor, becomes dominant. He approves of our desire to protect others." 

He knew from the startled shifts and sounds that it was news to most of them that Defensor was an independent being. 

"Are you aware while you are merged?" A mid-sized pai, still a giant to the Autobots, asked.

"Yes, we can communicate with one another and with Defensor while merged. Defensor is dormant when we are separate but he does have limited awareness of things that have occurred during those times," Hot Spot replied while also answering the next expected question. "We consider our team to be a six-way sparkbond including Defensor." 

"Why did you choose this?" A Dragon First Aid recognized as a medic-in-training asked.

"The Autobot's gestalt program was initiated to help the Autobots fight against the Decepticon's gestalts," Hot Spot said. "All of the Autobots in gestalts were volunteers who were carefully screened before being selected with compatibility in mind. Our team was also selected with compatible future functions in mind. Before the war gestalts were primarily involved in space exploration, search and rescue, construction and other functions where our size and links were useful."

"Devastator is a pre-war gestalt who did construction in Crystal City. That is why he is so different from the other Decepticon gestalts having six core members and a united function," First Aid explained. "The other Decepticon gestalts are all Shockwave's creations. Our understanding based on obtained records and observations is that Shockwave did not ask for volunteers when he created his gestalts. We do know that there is some form of slave coding involved in most of them; otherwise they would be too dangerous for Megatron and his officers to control." 

Most of the audience looked at each other in confusion before the original speaker tried again.

"Why did _you_ , each of you, choose to enter the gestalt program?"

"I wanted to help defend civilians against more powerful foes," Hot Spot said willing to explain more now that he'd gotten the how out of the way and some clarification of the question. He was too used to Autobots asking how it had happened rather than why. "I liked the idea that I could work smoothly with a team to help others." 

"I was recruited for the Protectobots," First Aid said. "Most of the team had been put together already and they wanted a medic. I agreed after meeting them that it was worth the cost."

"What did it cost you?" the trainee asked.

"The ability to spark bond outside the gestalt if I loved someone enough to want to. Promotion and job potential both in the war and after it because it is impossible to to keep secrets from my gestalt mates and not all of them can obtain the security clearance needed. The ability to make choices just for myself," First Aid rattled off the ones he'd thought of at the time.

"Any ability to have a secret or privacy," Blades agreed gruffly. "If one of us interfaces the others immediately know it. We can block some things from the bond, but we always have the others connected to us."

"If one of us is injured the others can feel it," Streetwise agreed. "The weirdest part was adding Defensor. He is not something easy to explain to anyone who is not part of a gestalt. There is a mecha attached to you via a bond that is not always present but still aware of what you did." 

"That was the most difficult part, once I truly understood it," First Aid agreed. "To anyone who does not know what Defensor or a gestalt is we all sound rather insane when we speak of him being part of us like a real, separate being, but no one can meet him without all five of us there, and we cannot give the introduction because we are not longer separate when he is there. As famous as gestalts are among the warriors, the average mecha has never heard of it."

"We do know what is going on around us when merged but Defensor usually talks making many mecha think we go dormant when merged," Groove added. "That makes it even weirder for outsiders because we are not visible or speaking but we know everything that happened once we separate." 

Several Dragons nodded.

"We would meet Defensor," one of the larger pai said.

"We will merge to allow the introduction," Hot Spot said making their intentions clear so that no one would be startled. Stepping into a rough formation the five initiated the transformation and began merging to form Defensor. Even ready for it most mecha took a step, or several, back the first time they saw a gestalt up close. Sometimes even allies ran. In the larger Dragons they saw a kind of understanding. The average being reacted to them the same way. Beastformers reacted more than most mecha as alt-modes scrambled in every direction. It was the smaller Dragons, the ones that could squeeze into Optimus' trailer and smaller that gave the unusual reaction.

They were curious. Several were in the air before Defensor powered up his optics to look at one almost nose to nose as it trilled at him.

"Good orn to you," Defensor said politely to the small flying being so close to his optics. He'd seen the Dragons attacking Decepticons and none of them appeared to be directly hostile toward him or those under his care. Carefully looking around he nodded to the surrounding Dragons ignoring the smaller beings with their typical reaction to him. A mid-sized Dragon, able to look him in the optics while standing on all fours stepped forward as the little one flitted away to circle.

"Greetings, Defensor. It is pleasant to speak with one of your kind rather than fight," the glittering green and gold Dragon said as his field pressed outward a bit too much to be polite but without aggression. "Do you know why you were brought together this orn?"

"Yes, I am here to meet you so you can learn about gestalts and I can learn about Dragons. Mecha tend to be less fearful of things they understand, and Dragons are probably no different," Defensor said with a nod of greeting. It was rare to see another being his size without a fight occurring whether they were allies or foes. It was even rarer to encounter beings significantly larger than he was.

"What will you do without the war to fight?"

"I will rescue those trapped by collapses or fire. My frame is stronger than most and can lift more rubble than normal mecha. My components and I are in agreement. We are the Protectobots. We protect those who are injured or in harm's way," Defensor said firmly. 

"Such things happen often in peace?" A different Dragon asked. 

"Accidents can happen anywhere or anytime especially during repairs or bad weather. My components will have purpose in medical, fire fighting and law enforcement. I will appear when needed as I do now," Defensor said with a shrug. 

"It is good to have a function that is always needed," one of the largest Dragons rumbled. "Not all are so lucky. How much can you recall of when your components are separate?"

"I know friend and foe when I emerge in combat situations. If they are distressed or upset I know who caused it," Defensor thought for a moment. "I do not always know where I am but I know what I need to do." 

"Is that not disorienting?" Someone asked. "Or are you ... programmed ... not to care?"

"I have never known anything different so for me this is normal," Defensor said as he shook his head. "My components make certain to inform me of important information I may have missed. I rely on them to protect us while I am dormant." 

There were murmurs, then several nods.

"Would you consider sparring with some of us?" A fighting Dragon who matched Defensor in mass asked.

"Yes, it is good for me to know how to defend myself against friend and foe. It will also give you further experience against a gestalt which will help against the Decepticons," Defensor said after a quick consult with the others. "Your flight gives you an advantage over me, but I have also determined that I have an advantage over you. We are the same size, but my components can enter areas that you or I cannot." 

The ripple of interest was an easy tell on who was a fighting Dragon and who wasn't.

"You do not remain combined during combat?" Came from the left.

"We normally remain combined if a larger foe such as a gestalt or Tripticon is on the battlefield as we are better at fighting them than most smaller mecha. I can fight smaller mecha, but it is sometimes more efficient to separate once the larger foes are defeated. Typically a more abrupt permanent separation during battle happens if First Aid is required for emergency medical purposes," Defensor replied noting and soothing the flush from First Aid. His duties were extremely important and had helped to save many lives. "We have in the past separated to avoid a large weapon blast only to remerge to destroy the weapon. Transforming back and forth multiple times is not often done in combat if a large foe is still present since the brief time of separation is a vulnerability, but we have broken apart to enter a damaged building to retrieve the injured only to merge again to continue the fight." 

"A fascinating tactic," a fighting Dragon hummed deeply. "As rare as gestalts seem to be it must be a shock to those not used to it. It will be very valuable to us to practice against it." He paused, then nodded after some private comms. "We will determine how to keep all weapons non-lethal while still fighting as we would later. Can your components discuss this accurately?"

"Affirmative. We have often sparred with Autobots using non-lethal weapons," Defensor said with a firm nod. 

He received several trills and rumbles of anticipation.

"Defensor. Can any of your components perform actions while joined like this?" A mid-sized adult asked.

"No, although they can give me suggestions on things to do while observing our surroundings. If they try to act on their own it can cause me to fragment into components," Defensor replied. "My components get along fairly well and do not tend to argue while merged. First Aid would prefer less violence but acknowledges that we need to defend our charges." 

"That is good," she nodded.

"If there are no more questions I will begin the demonstration of my capabilities and discussion of other gestalt capabilities," Defensor said preparing to show the speed and strength his combined frame possessed. Normally it would be overwhelming for the viewers but this was for mecha his size and larger.


	7. Chapter 7

~This is insanity,~ Thundercracker growled as he stared at the most recent casualty list noting how many mecha were now offline or incapacitated. The Dragons were decimating the ground soldiers and were causing havoc for the Seekers and other fliers. ~Why did he just shoot that Envoy before learning how dangerous these new foes were?~

~Because he is delusional and thinks he is all powerful,~ Starscream replied bitterly. Speaking such thoughts out loud was risky even in their quarters given Shockwave's paranoia and spy drones. The bond was the only safe way to discuss the reality of this new war. ~I think it's time to make our own path. These Dragons are out to exterminate everything with purple insignia.~

~Wait, but where can we go that they can't?~ Skywarp asked uneasily from his sprawl on their large berth.

~Nowhere. What we can do is break from the Decepticons and try to sell a peace offer to the Dragons. If they sent an envoy to talk first they're at least somewhat open to it,~ Thundercracker responded. As little as he believed in the current war he was still uneasy with betraying Megatron and the Decepticons like that. Yet it was the only way he could see to survive a war where the goal wasn't to take cities but to smelt them to base metals.

~Megatron isn't going to just let us go,~ Starscream said bitterly. ~He has no respect for me, but he won't lose the Seekers. We're the only ones doing any real damage to the Dragons right now.~

~How are we going to survive Megatron, the Autobots and the Dragons?~ Skywarp asked. 

Thundercracker looked around at his trinemates, his unease at what he was thinking visible in his wings. ~We count on Megatron to be Megatron and we lead a Dragon to him. We know they eat their kills. No chance of coming back from that like he did when the big Dragons retaliated for their Envoy and the Dragons don't often go for flying targets that aren't shooting them. Use the cover of Megatron getting eaten and the battle to gather somewhere no one is right now.~

~Where would that be, Vos? Oh, wait it's gone. Just like everything else we ever had.~ Skywarp said bitterly.

~Helex,~ Starscream suggested after some thought. ~It was designed with fliers in mind even if it wasn't ours originally. It is in better shape than Vos right now. The only problem is we'd have to fight to take and keep it. It is an option if we can get most of the Seekers to go with us.~ 

Thundercracker frowned. ~Why do you want to go to war with the Decepticons when we don't need to?~

~At least it has infrastructure and supplies. We wouldn't have to scratch out a living in some desolate spot,~ Starscream said with a small shrug acknowledging the current issues with the option. ~It is a long shot right now but that might change once Megatron is deactivated and we see how the aftershocks play out. Even most of the grounders are afraid of Shockwave.~ 

~It does, until the Dragons reach it in a metacycle. Do you think they're going to stop slagging cities without a Decepticon surrender?~ Thundercracker asked. ~And it brings up just how we're going to tell the Dragons we're going independent and don't want to fight them.~

~We'll have to have some kind of city or structures to claim as ours. I refuse to live in a cave in the Manganese Mountains or have to scrape and bow to the Autobots for scraps for survival,~ Starscream grumbled. ~We don't even know everywhere the Dragons are claiming. They're obviously going to claim where Harmonex used to be.~

~Maybe we could take over a Decepticon stronghold and send out a request for a truce?~ Skywarp offered. ~Starscream could transfer all the Seekers and supporters he can to an area like Shockwave's been doing to Darkmount. Then I could snag a beastformer aerial somewhere, and we could send them back unharmed with a message asking for a treaty.~ 

Both his trinemates stared at him as the bond and wings quivered with surprise. Reflex made him duck back before he realized there was approval under it.

~When you turn off your warp generator you're brilliant,~ Thundercracker finally said. ~That plan makes Helex a good starting point.~

Skywarp's wings quivered in delight that his effort to tolerate the distress of being so vulnerable for half a klik was worth it. He so rarely tried he often forgot Thundercracker liked it when he was smart.

~I already have a few subordinate allies in Helex. We should be able to root out most of Shockwave's biggest supporters since he'll want to transfer some of them to Darkmount,~ Starscream nodded in agreement even as he reached over to stroke Skywarp's wing affectionately pleased with how the Action had crafted a potential solution to their problem. 

* * *

Starscream flew through the Dragons with a more relaxed teek than he'd had in ages. As the fastest, most agile Seeker ever created he was untouchable and finally had a way out of the war. He and his trine had one duty: lead a big Dragon to Megatron, get out of the way and let nature take its course. The plan was set. Now the only stress was on trusting the giant they were luring towards Megatron to do its job. He watched as Thundercracker veered off and Skywarp buzzed the Dragon so it followed towards the ground.

He saw it the instant the Dragon recognized Megatron. Skywarp might as well no longer have existed for all the attention he got.

~Clear out you glitch!~ Skyscream snarled at his Action when the now-familiar preparatory motions that heralded a breath weapon attack. Just because the Dragon was targeting Megatron didn't mean that mass of destruction wouldn't take out anything else in the way. They'd lost a number of Seekers and Aerials to those effects during other attacks. It always seemed wider that it should.

Skywarp vanished and appeared between Starscream and the Dragon trying to protect his Vision even as Starscream out-flew him. No one tried to get between Megatron and the Dragon. Even those who still nearly worshiped the warlord knew he would be furious that someone thought he needed protection.

The massive blue and black Dragon let out a blast of plasma that engulfed the area around the Decepticon leader and melted several warriors with lesser armor around him. Megatron looked like scrap as he dripped liquid metal but he stood steady and lifted his arm, the weapon glowing as it readied to fire.

~What are you grumbling about?~ Thundercracker nudged his Vision and Winglord.

~It's the end he wanted,~ Starscream shrugged as the Dragon accepted the loss of a front leg for a chance to snap up the enemy leader and toss him so the half-melted frame crunched between the massive back dentae designed for it. 

Despite the blindingly bright flash of a potent spark extinguishing violently there was almost a pause as the surviving warriors waited to see if Megatron would carve his way out of the Dragon's throat. Instead the Dragon lifted its massive head and swallowed the warlord down into its fuel tank.

::Megatron's been eaten!:: One of the triplechangers shouted across a comm channel. 

::Retreat to Helex!:: Starscream called his Seekers to disengage and follow him off the battlefield once several trines had already broken off.

* * *

In the trine quarters they'd gotten in Helex Starscream paced, Thundercracker read up on what he could of what the Autobot's had learned of the Dragons and they both waited for Skywarp to find their messenger.

"I know he said it was too risky but we should have gone out with him," Starscream muttered. "We know how to watch out for him while he teleports in combat."

"He won't forget to be careful," Thundercracker said again reassuring their Vision. "He knows we need to do this if we're going to survive for any length of time. You _could_ help me learn what the 'Bots know about the Dragons. Or pick up the basics of Primal Vernacular. Seems that's the language they speak. Let our Action do Action duties while we handle Order duties." 

"I've got an archived file of Primal Vernacular from my stint at the Academy I reopened and started studying two orns ago after he left," Starscream admitted as he shelved his concerns about Skywarp for the moment and settled down next to Thundercracker. "Those uppity grounded fraggers may have found a way to kick me out but they couldn't take what I learned away."

"Good," Thundercracker rumbled and reached over to play his fingers along Starscream's near wing.

"I thought you wanted to study," Starscream said, sarcasm laced through his words but not his field. Having his responsibilities as Winglord hinging on his trine mate was eating away at his processor. Thundercracker always knew the best ways to fight through his tension and anxiety at having to be the best at everything. 

"And we both know you'll learn better once you've relaxed," he rumbled and lifted up enough to claim a kiss. "A joor riding my spike, my hands on your wings, will do wonders."

~You think you'll last the long for me?~ Starscream pressed into the kiss and spread his wings to allow Thundercracker even more access to the sensitive parts as his own hands searched out Thundercracker's chestplate and stroking the seams while his glossa dove into his Order's mouth chasing down the tastes of his last drink. It felt good to get to basics like this. To allow touch and pleasure to drive away thoughts for a time.

~We both know I can,~ Thundercracker rumbled.

Between one ventilation and the next the sound and surge of air in all directions had them well apart and Thundercracker's arm cannon trained on his trinemate.

"Skywarp! What the pit were you thinking not warning us?" Thundercracker snarled as he lowered his weapon.

"I got one!" Skywarp ignored Thundercracker's scolding like he did far too often when excited. Clutched to his chest was a very disorientated green winged-equinoid with yellow stripes down the legs kicking out in apparent distress.

"Good," Starscream shivered his armor to settle himself and focused on the long-defunct language and on keeping the glyphs simple and hard to misunderstand. "I am Starscream, Winglord of the Seekers. We have broken from the Decepticons. We want peace with the Dragons."

The equinoid paused its struggles and stared at Starscream intently before answering just as carefully although the accent was obvious, "I have no authority for that."

~Thundercracker, grab the message.~ "I want you to take the massage to your leader," Starscream clarified. "We have no better way to contact them right now."

"That is true," the winged-equinoid said twisting its head back to stare at Skywarp. "You let me go soon?"

Skywarp glanced at Starscream, clueless as to what anyone had said.

"Yes," Starscream answered with a quick translation over the trine bond.

"Lock down, let him run around and fuel him," Thundercracker said as he stood to fetch the tube they'd prepared.

Starscream scowled but locked the suite down and looked at Skywarp as he spoke in Primal Vernacular and translated over the trine bond. "Set him down and get a shot glass of our regular for him." 

Skywarp actually took the time to place the winged-equinoid down on all four legs before letting go and heading over to get their reluctant guest a drink. He looked around a moment he grabbed the smallest sized cube and filled it. Carrying it over he offered it to their guest, who was already standing on two pedes but it still had an equine head. 

"Thank you," the beastformer said in Primal Vernacular, which Starscream translated over the bond. 

~How do I say you're welcome?~ Skywarp asked over the bond before carefully trying to repeat Starscream's instructions. He seemed to do well enough not to completely embarrass his trine as the equinoid took the cube and took a small drink. It was fascinating to him to see how a mouth shaped so differently worked.

"My mate will take you back when we are done here," Starscream cursed a bit at the mangled syntax and lack of eloquence, but the meaning and intentions came through well enough.

"I will deliver; how will you receive reply?" the equinoid asked after having taken another drink from the cube. This one seemed to be done with a bit more confidence as Thundercracker returned with the small roll of flimsies in a metal tube sealed with cyber-bee wax and the insignia of the Winglord.

"Our comm IDs are included in the message. We understand that is equipment you have," Starscream explained.

"We do," the equinoid replied accepting the tube with his free hand and stuffing it securely into a small subspace compartment before finishing the energon. "I go now?"

"Yes, Skywarp will take you back to where he found you," Starscream said translating again for their mate.

This time when Skywarp picked him up he waited for the beastformer to transform and handled with more care than a mad dive-grab-port. His disappearance was just as sudden however.

"That went better than I expected, honestly," Thundercracker commented once the air in the room equalized and the windows opened again.

"Our guest was probably scared stiff and just grateful we didn't dismember it. We'll see if the Dragons take the message seriously," Starscream replied. "They are openly making a treaty with Optimus Prime even though he can't fly and isn't a beastformer. We didn't kill their envoy; Megatron did. Hopefully they can recognize the distinction. This is the best and only chance we have." 

Thundercracker flopped onto the couch with a huff. "It's the best but there's one more chance. We get ourselves covered under the Prime's treaty. He took _Deadlock_ in. He'll take us."

"I refuse to bow to a Prime unless we are facing actually extinction. We have had nothing but problems from them," Starscream snarled. "They might claim this one is different but it doesn't mean the next one won't be worse." 

"Oh I agree," Thundercracker didn't hesitate. "But I'll still take a treaty with _this_ Prime as a reprieve to rebuild for when one betrays us again over what happens when the Dragons get to Helex."

"It might be the only way but it grates on me," Starscream sighed and leaned against Thundercracker's shoulder drawing strength from his Order. This was the hardest phase; the waiting. They'd done their best with limited knowledge and now they could do nothing more until the Dragons replied.

* * *

It was long three orns of fidgeting, flying and getting Skywarp passable enough in Primal Vernacular to get through greetings and not need constant attention for translations. Handling their Seekers wasn't much more fun, though at least there was an honest amount of relief that they were escaping the slaughter the Decepticon grounders were facing. They were sitting at the table in their quarters when Starscream's comm pinged with an ID they'd never seen but knew all the same.

Praxus.

The leader of the Dragons herself had bothered to respond to their message.

If it wasn't for the fact that Praxus was an ancient metrotitan it might have been considered normal to expect one leader to contact another. Venting to steady himself, Starscream added his mates to the comm and answered adding as much respect as he could while still maintaining his own dignity, ::Mighty Praxus, this is Winglord Starscream. Thank you for contacting me.:: 

His trinemates, mostly Thundercracker, silently prayed that dignity wouldn't cost them much.

::Your message contained reason enough for it. We both desire for Seekers and Dragons to no longer fight,:: she replied. ::I would send an Envoy to speak with you at length before we meet face to face.::

::We would gladly meet with your Envoy to discuss a truce between our peoples,:: Starscream replied keeping his voice composed even as he gripped Thundercracker's hand tightly amazed they were actually managing to do this. ::If your Envoy contacts us en-route we can have our people meet and provide a proper escort.:: 

::Agreed. They will have a Dragon escort until then,:: Praxus replied and sent a data packet that contained basic data on an Envoy, Amerith and two much larger adult Dragons that the Seekers knew from experience could slag a dozen trines each before being brought down. In addition to images, audible and written designations, fuel requirements, max flight speeds, that all four were fluent in NeoCybex, Golden Age, Autobot and Decepticon variants. It also noted that the larger pair were primarily guards. Though it didn't single out Megatron's actions as the reason, Starscream suspected it was. He had blasted the last Envoy after all. Another file in the package was what the Envoy wished to learn and teach. ::When will you be ready for her?::

::Please allow us two orns for her arrival to properly prepare quarters for her and her escorts who wish to accompany her here to Helex,:: Starscream said thinking rapidly as he scanned the list thoroughly while transmitting it to his mates. Her max flight speed was appalling to a Seeker although they had seen it in action fighting the Dragons. Lack of speed did not mean incompetent in combat. He transmitted a set of coordinates to Praxus after a quick conference with the others. ::The honor escort should meet her here.:: 

::It will be arranged. Is there anything you wish Envoy to know before she leaves me?:: Praxus asked politely.

::Only that we welcome the opportunity to prove to your Envoy that we are not like Megatron,:: Starscream replied after a quick consult with his trine mates.

::I will ensure she knows. I look forward to meeting you off the battlefield, Winglord Starscream,:: Praxus said before closing the line.

Once he was certain the line was closed Starscream almost collapsed against his mates. "I think we just did it."

"I'll spread the word that anyone who attacks the Dragon envoy gets handed over to them right then and there to be eaten," Skywarp said field twitching. 

"Good. Yes, do that," Starscream nodded as tension gradually drained.

"Now we just have to get her to agree to give us territory," Thundercracker hugged him. "Hopefully that Envoy will be free with information."

"If we can get the Dragons to agree to recognize us that will help force Prime to acknowledge us as a separate people," Starscream said thinking about the future. They may or may not care about the smaller races but I doubt they want a war on their borders." 

"No, I don't expect they will," Thundercracker shivered faintly at the thought of what that war would look like without the backing of the Decepticons. "We just have to keep our processors open to unexpected options. They don't think like we do."

"No one does," Starscream said quietly as he drew just a bit more strength from them before preparing for the next step toward saving their race.

* * *

In the back of his awareness Thundercracker couldn't help but be both amused and fascinated that so much of how both sides did fueling, relaxing and socializing in general was similar. If it weren't for the size of the cushions and low tables for the two guard Dragons he could easily see a setup for a small flock before the war in what they'd arranged. It was even open to the air on all sides with only a transparent rain shield above. Nothing like this would exist in any other city. Only Helex had enough shuttle-formers for this kind of construction to exist in the size needed for the guards.

Fueling the larger Dragons reminded him a bit of shuttle-formers especially the triple-changers he'd known on bases. Astrotrain would have been trying to match them cube to cube although he would probably fail given their size and apparent capacities.

They hadn't had much fancy to offer the Dragons, but they'd offered the best they had found here. Starscream had even managed to distill some into a more concentrated form that had been used to make some gels for everyone to consume. 

The first to arrive was the other trine invited as a show of good faith to the other Seekers that it wasn't just Starscream manipulating things to his own advantage; they'd be a first-hand account to others that this was for them all. That all three of them were well-respected Seekers among the rank and file for their smarts and fighting was why Thundercracker had chosen them and Starscream invited them. 

"Thundercracker," Blackwing greeted his superior with more familiarity than most could get away with. They weren't exactly close friends but their shared history as Air Martial Detectives and Orders gave him some liberties not many got. He gave a small wing dip to Starscream, "Winglord Starscream."

His Action, a tiny creature for a war-armored Seeker, reminded Thundercracker a little too much of Starscream beyond her colors. She was fast, agile and as fierce as anything in the air. The perfect Action, and utterly brilliant for one. She greeted with just her wings.

"Blackwing, welcome," Thundercracker replied with a welcome greeting for all even as Starscream's attention flicked to mostly white Vision standing slightly behind the others. Coldsheen was a fellow scientist, and they'd both have to work on not falling into scientific jargon or debate during the meal. "Our guests will be here shortly."

"Ready to be on our best behavior, Fyat?" Skywarp asked his fellow Action. "The tiny Dragon, Amerith has a bit of a temper."

"Don't insult her to her face," Starscream said reflexively. "She's canny and has to be dangerous to survive this long that small." 

"Same as me," she nodded with her wings. "Do they know any Seeker?"

"Yes, though it's an old pre-war dialect. Probably got it from the Autobots," Thundercracker answered. "Their first language is the dialect of Primal Vernacular we sent you. They've picked up NeoCybex, Vosian and a fair amount of 'cant since arriving on Cybertron."

"I'm fairly sure that Envoy has some kind of bond with Praxus," Starscream added. "She's very careful to distinguish what she says as herself with what she says as a representative of Praxus."

"At least we can all communicate properly without accidentally causing offense," Blackwing said. "I can't believe that's actually something the Autobots managed to do for us."

"Praxus might have a bond with someone that much smaller so she can see what is going on in buildings and other areas she can't go given her size compared to the other Dragons," Coldsheen offered tentatively knowing it was a stretch. 

"Probably has more to do with her designation/function. I heard the one that Buckethead blasted was Envoy too," Fyat shrugged then stilled at shadows the turbulent air those huge beating wings created as two visible Dragons flew in and began a spiral down to land neatly on the wide outer balcony ring. She whistled low in his chest, a soft sound, as it sank in what 'shuttle sized' meant in a Dragon. Their chassis might well be the size of a shuttle but neck and tail each added that much again to their length and wings were absolutely _monstrous_ at two and a half times the Dragon's full length.

She was still processing that when she noted a white Dragon closer to a normal Seeker in size appeared around one guard's shoulder and glided down to greet Starscream and Thundercracker with a grace she could appreciate. That was Envoy. She was the least dangerous one up close but she was the one they had to convince they were civilized enough to maintain a treaty.

"Welcome to the eyrie, Dragon Envoy," Starscream said with a formal flourished bow and wing dip as would be given to a social equal in the nobility. "This is Order Blackwing and his trine mates. Would you please head this way join us for refreshments?" 

"Thank you, Winglord Starscream," she dipped her helm and fluttered her wings in reply as she walked easily next to them while the guard Dragons made more careful progress for the nests of cushions provided for them.

Amerith's ruby red form only became easily visible when she lighted on the low table between the two groups. With a look up one of the guards removed a tray the size of the table and carefully placed it there.

"In honor of the fuel you offer us, we offer what we have plenty of for fuel," Envoy explained as the Seekers took in the cubes of pure solar, just enough for the six Seekers, and a cornucopia of natural fuels the likes of which none of them had seen before.

"You honor us," Starscream replied feeling almost ill when he compared the offerings both groups were making. That these newcomers to Cybertron had so much more fuel than his native Seekers was a blatant demonstration of their precarious existence. Stifling the concern as he did so many others Starscream and his trine found their places and settled while Blackwing and his trine sat down next to them. 

"Do you offer thanks to Primus before fueling?" Envoy asked politely, looking for a way to assure them nothing they brought was to cause harm without being so blunt about it.

"There is a tradition of such offerings during special occasions," Thundercracker replied seizing the chance to let Starscream recover a bit from the blow to his pride. "Perhaps you would honor us with a demonstration of your traditions?"

Envoy picked up one of the cubes of solar energon and held it in front of her chestplate reverently. Taking a sip she then lifted it up so that it was head high, "Thank you Primus for this bounty from the stars you placed in the skies to help fuel your offspring." She then extended the cube toward Thundercracker and Starscream to allow them to chose who would continue the ritual. She wasn't certain about the dynamic between the pair but had already noted that Skywarp seemed to defer to both of them. 

Thundercracker took it even if he wasn't the top ranked Seeker here simply because given the chance he was not allowing his vision to risk this first drink. He repeated her motions and words and silently wondered when this giving of thanks had stopped. He glanced at Envoy to see who, or where, it went next.

With a small nod he was directed towards Amerith and the space she had before her. Since she could fit into the cube with ease she cupped a small amount in her hands to raise it before speaking and drinking. Then it was offered to Starscream with a low and unfurled wings.

Starscream accepted the offer and picked up the cube. He repeated the words and actions before passing the cube to Skywarp after noting Envoy's discrete nod. There were more Seekers than Dragons so it made sense to hand it to the Action offering him silent support through their bond.

Skywarp had no desire to disgrace his trine so he kept as solemn and formal as everyone else even though he could see ways to elaborate on this simple ritual. Skywarp decided to pass the cube to the guard Dragon near him. He privately admitted curiosity as to how the larger Dragon would handle small cube and its less than a mouthful of contents and watched in absolute fascination at how easily the huge being held the tiny cube between two claws and just dipped the forked end of a mechasnake glossa that extended from his normal-looking glossa into it. 

The giant offered it to Blackwing next, who passed it around his trine, each repeating the process before it finished with the second guard Dragon. When it was set on the table once more Envoy poured a bit from each of the untouched cubes into the mostly empty one until they were all level. Then she did it again, and a third time until the contents were well mixed. Satisfied she'd done what she could to demonstrate it was good fuel she went on to the sweet red gearapples, cutting it into ten equal portions on a small plate.

"Thank you Primus for this bounty grown from your frame to help fuel your offspring," she intoned before offering the plate to Thundercracker to repeat the process.

When the plate returned empty she cut ten slices from a leg of some large mechanimal and arranged them in an aesthetic spiral on the plate.

"Thank you Primus for this bounty grown on your frame to help fuel your offspring," she intoned before offering the plate to Thundercracker to repeat the process a third and last time.

While all of this was fascinating to Thundercracker to see and participate in as he started the third and last ritual phrase, but it was now becoming obvious why this had fallen out of favor as Skywarp was starting to grumble through the bond. It was unlikely even the most patient of hatchlings would have kept from squirming if this occurred frequently. Trying the slice was a bit surprising as it wasn't as tough as he'd been afraid it might be to chew even to jaws unfamiliar to such actions. 

When the plate returned to Envoy for the second time she set it on the floor under the table. "We place used dishes under the table to be out of the way and to reduce visible clutter. Thank you for indulging in our version of the giving of thanks. If you would not mind, I have a question I would ask first."

"Go ahead," Starscream replied relieved that all of his Seekers had behaved so well and pondering whether to do something similar with the fuel they had brought to the gathering. 

"We understand that Seekers are very different from most Cybertronians, even from most vehicular flight frames," she began to confirm that that much was true. "We would greatly appreciate a basic understanding of those differences, and if you know, how they came about."

"There are many differences between Seekers and Aerials," Starscream agreed debating how to phrase things so it would be best understood. "Both socially and coding-wise our biggest difference is the trine-coding and its permutations. Many of these differences were embedded culturally when our civilization was new. For instance, Blackwing is an Order by coding. An Order's original duty was to stay close to the eyrie and protect it from attackers. Fyat is an Action. Her duty would have been to range out hunting and finding trouble before it found the trine."

Thundercracker took over the explanation, "Coldsheen is a Vision. The Vision is traditionally in charge of the eyrie and normally are the only Seekers to carry offspring. Visions are also traditionally the least aggressive Seekers and are prone to scientific research and other avenues of mental exploration." 

Envoy nodded. "Do you expect much difficulty improving your numbers with so few Visions remaining?"

"It is a serious problem that we are working on resolving. There is something called a duty trine which involves Actions and Orders without a Vision. Before the war they were often used in military and law enforcement positions. Most of our warriors have had to resort to these on a long-term basis during this war," Starscream explained implying without saying it that that was his trine's current composition. "One option that has been used in the past when Visions are unavailable or unable to carry is for an Order to carry. It is not something we would normally consider, but it may be the only way to resolve the imbalance and help our mecha thrive." 

"It is good to have a plan," Envoy trilled. "Have you considered the Autobots Seekers? We understand many of them are Visions without a trine."

"That is a possibility for the potential future although the reality that they defied the Winglord and arguably committed treason makes that a difficult prospect to consider at this time," Thundercracker said stepping in to handle discussing that dicey problem. He figured Blackwing's trine would interpret it as allowing Starscream to avoid ranting about the traitors. 

That paused Envoy for a moment, surprise written in her frame language. "You do not intend to return to the Prime's rule?"

"Many of the previous Primes abused and mistreated my people claiming we were less than them. Sentinel Prime did nothing to help any of us when Vos was destroyed," Starscream growled. "I will not give another that kind of power over us." 

"In that we have a mutual history," Amerith's small, light voice growled with sharp teeth exposed. Despite her tiny size it wasn't difficult for any of the Seekers to transfer that look onto a fighting sized Dragon and recognize the ferocity it represented.

"Yes. Different Primes and different ages, yet a similar history," Envoy agreed more calmly. "Optimus Prime did say that you would feel that way."

"Optimus Prime may be a naive mech with a fanatically loyal following who claims to desire peace, but we will not forget that Vos was deactivated by a city-buster sent by Sentinel Prime," Starscream replied stressing the metrotitan part of the designation.

It earned several rumbles that weren't difficult to translate. 

"Do such weapons still exist?" Envoy remained as calm as her titan. 

"Doubtful. They probably would have used them on Darkmount if they still had them," Starscream replied. "Shockwave's experiments there have caused enough trouble for the Autobots that they'd want to take him out permanently." 

"Then merely a technology to keep close track of," there was some lessening of tension among the Dragons. "Is that Shockwave the same Shockwave that claims command of the Decepticons?"

"Yes, he's an ice-sparked scientist who was fanatically loyal to Megatron," Thundercracker said with a small shudder. Some would call it playing with the Dragons' perception of the remaining Decepticons, but he found the scientists genuinely disturbing and was glad Starscream didn't have to deal with him anymore. He also suspected it wouldn't make a difference in the end. If Shockwave asked for peace he would be listened to just as they were being listened to. It was already clear enough to him that Praxus ruled and Praxus wanted the fighting to end.

Envoy nodded, her wings twitching thoughtfully. "Starscream, your trine was Megatron's highest ranking one. We understand that you were among the highest ranking officers among the Decepticons and joined early in the war." She paused to get confirmation that it was true to them. "What was Megatron's initial intentions, and what were they just before we arrived?"

"Originally Megatron claimed to stand for the downtrodden and oppressed. He marched and spoke out supporting the disenfranchised. Lower class mecha, warriors who were no longer capable of military service, frame types that the nobles looked down upon. We were rallying against the starvation of lower class mecha, the discarding of pre-programmed frames as expendable if damaged while working," Starscream said. "He spoke out saying that those who were mistreated were worth as much as or more than those who contributed nothing but simply consumed resources created by others." 

"That is very much the stance Optimus Prime holds," Envoy said. "I know he became Prime not long after the war truly began. Why could peace not be agreed upon?"

"Megatron claimed that Optimus Prime was lying to get us to surrender only to punish us for the death of Sentinel Prime and the Senate. We had reason to believe Megatron since Optimus Prime sounded too good to be true, and we were also scorched badly at spark because Vos was destroyed by a Prime," Starscream explained.

"There was also the reality that Megatron didn't actually want what he claimed. He wanted to be a warlord who would rule and conquer everything," Thundercracker added. "The longer the war went on the more obvious that became. Anyone who truly challenged him was punished. Starscream chose to carefully distract Megatron's temper away from his subordinates as much as possible. That and the Autobot's lack of Seekers saved many of us." 

Envoy nodded slowly. "What do you believe will be Shockwave's goal now that Megatron is no more?"

"Trying to figure that mech out will twist your processor," Thundercracker replied. "He might try to continue Megatron's plan intending to lead Cybertron now."

"I think he is going to try to cause as much destruction as possible because Megatron is gone," Starscream said with a sigh. "He might try to raze Cybertron itself."

"I think he is going to try to resurrect Megatron," Skywarp said speaking up to demonstrate how confusing and concerning this really was. "Keeping him away from any high ranking priests is probably a good idea since they used to call sparks from Primus."

Coldsheen visibly shuddered at the statements and received a comforting pat from Blackwing. 

"Who are they among the Decepticons?" Envoy focused on that to set them as a top priority rather than the low priority they were now.

"There are few priests in the Decepticons and most of them were presuls or lower," Starscream said. "There are two higher ranked priests that I know of who were in the Decepticons although Barasi Stormwing is an Aerial who chose to join us here so we will protect him from being abducted by Shockwave's forces. The main one to be concerned about is Dark Harmonics a sarpresul in Darkmount before Shockwave took over there. We can get a better description of her from Stormwing. You might want to warn Optimus Prime to protect his priests so that avenue is blocked as well." 

"It will be passed on. Is Dark Harmonics likely to attempt this without Shockwave?" Envoy asked.

"I doubt she has the scientific knowledge to do it herself without his help," Starscream said with a shake of his head. "I tried to keep an optic on Shockwave to help thwart his more extreme experiments, but it was difficult and I doubt I managed to do more than stall him." 

"Then he is more important to destroy than she is," Amerith stated, then hesitated. "How sure are you Shockwave is in Darkmount?"

"About 85% certain," Thundercracker said grimly. "It has been his stockade for a long time, and he has many traps and subordinates there. Attacking Darkmount would be a very dangerous undertaking." 

"Yes, though it is an attack that we must make," Amerith replied simply. "Before we can claim the war is over every enemy must be destroyed. We will not repeat the mistakes of before."

"We would welcome what you would share of Darkmount," Envoy added. "The current plan involves turning every bit of it to a molten pool and allowing Primus to decide what to do with it."

"That might actually stop Shockwave," Skywarp said staring at Envoy with wide optics. That was a vicious attack he was very happy he wouldn't have to deal with anything like that anytime soon.

"We can put together our resources," Thundercracker said firmly. "We do not have to have to deal with Shockwave who undoubtedly views us as traitors to the cause." 

"Likely. Though you will not be traitors to your people," Envoy said. "Any information would be welcome. Of particular interest is how deep it goes and how far out from the visible dome it extends underground. The more accurately we can target the initial attack the less follow-up will be required."

"We would be traitors to our people if we continued fighting a fanatic and futile conflict. We will work to gather what you are asking for about Darkmount, but Seekers prefer the sky and do not tend to go underground. We will likely have less knowledge there," Starscream admitted, betting that the flying Dragons would understand his implication of not wanting to be confined. He knew Darkwing would not object to this action and would help find this information for the Dragons. Shockwave had made few friends among the Seekers. 

"No doubt," Envoy agreed honestly. "Any information is welcome. The treaty is not dependent on it," she promised. "If the treaty is everything you hope for, what would it look like?"

"In a treaty with you we want to guarantee our borders with you. We want clear defined terms about flight paths near, around or through your territory," Starscream hesitated a moment before continuing after some encouragement from Thundercracker. "Vos is completely destroyed; rebuilding it will be more effort than we can currently afford. We want acknowledgment of our status as the permanent residents of Helex. We want a nonaggression treaty such that if the Prime decides to attack us without cause we will not have to worry about you attacking our backs." 

"If a Prime attacks you without cause we agree with he will face us. The same will hold with you. If we agree the cause is an act of war we will side with the ones first attacked," Envoy laid out the Dragon's basic stance to holding the peace. "We will not take either side's word for it. Our choice will be on our investigation."

"Fair and practical on your part," Starscream said after careful consideration. They had an idea of the Dragons' capabilities now and could appreciate how destructive they could be. There was another thing that occurred to him and he added. "If an attack comes from outside Cybertron we will all need to work to cooperate against it." 

"Yes. That is a subject for the treaty. It is expected to be an extension of the general peace agreement. If they attack first, we all are united against the aggressor. As you have seen we are not an insignificant threat, and neither is Cybertron once it is fully functional. While we are strongly against repeating the aggression that built the empire we do believe in forming alliances to create a similarly powerful alliance." Envoy explained. "It will be a delicate balance for a few centuries, but as the majority of races are organic and short lived even the handful of centuries it will take to right Cybertron will leave the war a distant memory to most. Those that do remember will be shown a power dynamic that most suits having them be friendly. To the outside this will be a united planet, not three kingdoms."

"Then we will definitely have to work on a three part treaty dealing with interstellar conflict and interactions," Starscream didn't quite grumble as he knew he'd have to work out a treaty with the Prime at some point if only to keep Helex for the Seekers. He really didn't want to have to talk to the grounders, but it was a part of being the Winglord. 

"Good," Envoy trilled. "Nothing you have listed is opposed by Prime or Praxus. I am sure there will be much fussing over details but at least the broad strokes are comparable."

"All of this depends upon Prime being willing to negotiate with us," Starscream grumbled. The Dragon support was appreciated but he needed to stand on his own perch and fight his own battles if he was going to be seen as a leader of a separate people from the grounders. "Even if he is willing to listen getting the rest of his people to agree to allow us territory and autonomy will be a fight since they view us as traitors. That is our fight though not yours, and it will be dealt with later in the appropriate time and place. This time is between our two peoples." 

Envoy cocked her head faintly. "How is the Prime not the leader of his people?"

"He is referencing the idiot nobles that think they know better and pretend to obey while doing what they want in their personal territories," Skywarp piped up explaining in a way he thought would translate across cultures. Thinking about some of the exchange earlier he added. "It would be like a local mauna making a rule that does not break any decree from Praxus but twists the meaning of one to something that suits them better." 

It was a clear struggle for all the Dragons, though Envoy seemed to understand first. "Then we will need to ensure that all important points are in the treaty. What specific concern are between only you and the Prime?"

"Travel for citizens between our territories. What kind of passports and procedures will need to be in place. If a criminal flees one territory to the other to try to escape criminal charges can they be extradited and what are the procedures," Thundercracker said with a nod from Blackwing. Both were surprised and doubtful that the Dragons had never actually had someone who tried to make personal gains at the expense of others. There had to have been such a thing occur even if it had been among the beastformers. A completely uncorrupt society seemed like a fantasy.

"Citizenship status," Fyat added. "If a Seeker from Vos and a Seeker from the Autobot territories did decide to have a fledgling where is it a citizen? Is it where it emerged, where the carrier came from or is there another determination? Can dual citizenship exist and if it does what are the actual ramifications of it."

"Authorizations and issues regarding flight paths. I do not want Seekers shot down for flying over an area on their way to another city-state, but I also understand that reckless idiots need to respect borders and not aggravate the neighbors by buzzing them like a bunch of cyber-wasps. We need to establish the rules for flying outside our air space," Starscream sighed thinking about the issues involved there. "Where the exact borders are between Helex and the surrounding city-states although that will probably have to wait to be completed until the Decepticons are finally finished off. There might be another group that breaks away like we did, but it is an unlikely prospect. Anyone with any sense would have gotten out with me."

"Or defected to the Autobots," Thundercracker added.

"Eventually we are also going to have to figure out trade terms," Thundercracker added. "Tariffs, taxes, import and export fees, and all the other wonderfully annoying issues that come with them." 

Envoy for silent for a lingering moment. "Some of those we had not thought of. The rest will be sorted out before the primary treaty is signed. Even if the subject is only between Winglord and Prime to determine it is the purpose of the treaty to have a complete and functional world government sorted out before it is over, including the methods used when two parties cannot reach an agreement. Our goal in the treaty is to minimize the chance of large scale violence, be it war, riot or revolt, once we have claimed the Decepticon threat is over and Cybertron is united once more."

"Although your status as a neutral party will be welcome we need to negotiate with Prime under our own authority on these matters," Starscream pressed firmly down on the innate resentment of others interfering in his Seeker's matters. Interference that meant they had a chance of surviving as an independent group was worth tolerating.

"Then we expect the two of you to sort it out in reasonable time. The treaty will not be complete without all three governments agreeing on all points," Envoy only emphasized that there was risk in being too stubborn for both sides.

"And without a treaty there is little to hold the fighting Dragons back after they finish off the Decepticons," Fyat extrapolated uneasily.

"Only Praxus' will," Envoy agreed. "Which is all that holds them back now."

"Which is incentive for the more stubborn on both sides to cooperate," Starscream said again biting back a bit of irritation at being forced to do something on another's orders. The reality that the surviving elites under the Prime would be put even more out of shape by these developments was the main thing keeping his own temper in check. "Since most of this cannot be discussed much further without all parties present perhaps we should return to more immediate and pleasant matters." 

"It would be most welcome," Envoy was very ready to agree. "We understand you do not reproduce the way the grounders do."

"Seekers, Aerials and shuttles all produce eggs instead of carrying their sparklings to full term in their frames," Starscream agreed relaxing a bit now that they were working their way toward a less political topic. "There are disagreements about why there is that distinction although one thing most medics seem to agree upon is that it prevents the carrier from being grounded for a longer time and suffering from extreme sky hunger." 

"Having been a carrier I can definitely agree with that theory," Amerith let her entire frame express the shudder of being grounded. "How long do you carry eggs?"

"It takes about a metacycle from the time the egg is created internally until laying occurs," Coldsheen said, stepping in as the only Vision present. "After the egg or eggs are laid hatching occurs in about seven metacycles. A Vision remains with the eggs and hatchlings until the first armor develops."

"Oh my, I could only dream of such a short cycle," Amerith whistled. "It's sixty vorns carrying for us, another thousand in the egg and about a thousand after that before they start to fly. Then you _really_ have to watch them."

"Shuttles don't even carry for close to that length of time, and they have a longer cycle than us since they are so much larger. I can't imagine dealing with carrying any eggs for that long," Coldsheen paled at the idea of being stuck on the ground that long. "Usually we have an eyrie of relatives in addition to our trine to help us corral the fledglings and keep them out of trouble. Fast fliers like Starscream and Fyat are handy at snatching them out of trouble, and I imagine that Skywarp's teleportation would be a blessing if one of them does make it outside without a chaperone." 

"Oh yes, help is invaluable. The entire mauna helps take care of the eggs and hatchlings, and the carrier while grounded," Amerith nodded. "One Dragon could never take care of more than one or two eggs at most. A clutch of eight or nine is impossible without many helping hands and wings to gather fuel and keep them safe from themselves. Especially as eggs when they have predators."

"Protection of the eyrie and its inhabitants is the foundation of the trine, and one of the main reasons why flocks stick together even when members have disagreements," Thundercracker agreed. "Although most of us lost the majority of our flocks during the destruction of Vos or the war we are building flocks of choice to help rebuild our social structures." 

Envoy trilled happily. "So soon to begin recovering. It is good to hear you have been able to remember it and wish to reclaim it. It will help your recovery greatly. What celebrations are your looking to restart?"

"The Nightdance is one thing I'm looking forward to seeing again," Fyat said with a small wiggle of excitement she tried to suppress. "Once the stunt frames have the time to do some choreography again they'll put on quite a show flying through the skies. They'll probably want to cut back on the lights and smoke until mecha stop being wary about attacks."

"First Light Festival and Solar Festival are what I'm looking forward to seeing again," Blackwing said. "Having the opportunity to celebrate the changing of the seasons and spend time with trine and eyrie without having to worry about being dragged out into a battle."

"We need to see if Helex is capable of supporting the Rite of the Storm Flight," Starscream said seriously. "If it does not have the proper winds and storms for the challenging flight we will need to negotiate to celebrate it over what was Vos." 

Envoy inclined her helm with her wings set agreeing it was an option. "What is the purpose of the rite, the purpose of the winds?"

"Every vorn all the Seekers except the very youngest would all go aloft at once during the worst electrical storms. We would fly for as long as possible proving our right to own the skies. Most stayed as long as possible even if injured doing it, while some chose to extinguish in the sky," Starscream explained the basics and intentionally skipped the political side of the rite.

"What a wonderful rite," Envoy trilled in genuine interest. "We never developed such an idea but I would not be surprised to see it adopted, especially by the fighting Dragons. I am sure there are fierce enough storms in several locations and times that it will not interfere with yours." She gave assurance that the Seeker had first pick of the storm zones as it was their rite first and foremost.

Behind her both of the fighting Dragons ruffled their wings to indicate agreement. This rite did indeed appeal to them.

"Archeía indicated that it is a mid-summer event, at least when it was over Vos. She has promised to have the storm seasons mapped before treaty negotiations begin so you can have a better understanding of your options." Envoy continued. "Do you still believe in Primus?"

"Not to interrupt but you may want to have your Dragons avoid the area above Vos until they know where the caelum asa is in the high atmosphere. The ground spark casings of the deactivated has created a layer that still exists and grinds paint if you enter it for too long," Blackwing said predicting a potential issue and wanting the Dragons to understand that bit of atmosphere existed for a reason not war damage to the planet. "We will continue the practice here if the atmosphere allows it. Mourning flights involved flying in among the deactivated until paint is stripped allowing the mourner to temporarily join them until they were ready to join those online again by repainting."

"That is a beautiful thing," one of the guard Dragons said softly.

"Yes, we do acknowledge Primus although it has been difficult for some to believe he still loves us given the destruction that has occurred and the abandonment some believe happened so long ago. Some like Sunstorm are near fanatics to old rituals and rites. He doesn't have the spark for being chosen as a priest but he does have the desire to join," Starscream said after giving Blackwing a grateful nod for that additional information. "I do not believe that the Matrix connects to Primus like some of the grounders believe." 

"That is something the Prime has agreed to allow some exploration of. We will share what we learn," Envoy said. "We will take care over Vos and leave the caelum asa be. Are there any other important places for you?"

"Those are the most important to us," Starscream replied surprised that the Prime was going to allow anyone the heretical option of studying the Matrix. "We would like to see a memorial for Vos and her lost inhabitants put in place. Other than that we need to focus on those online and getting our lives in order." 

"As the Envoy of Praxus it is agreed that Vos may have a memorial. We would have a say in its appearance as it will reside in the Dragonlands," she stated, for the first time showing the Seekers the difference of when she spoke as Praxus and when she spoke only as a representative with no power.

"Of course," Thundercracker said shifting to a more deferential mode when speaking to the enormous Dragon. "We thank you for your acceptance of our desire to memorialize our fallen and our lost metrotitan. May it be a place of peace and remembrance."

"Agreed," Envoy said and then the power she'd briefly channeled unwound and left her as the mecha-sized Dragon she was in frame. "Remember, record and do not repeat the mistakes of the past."

~There are plenty of new ones to make,~ Skywarp couldn't help adding although he at least remembered to keep it to the trine.

"I have to admit it is nice to meet another egg-laying Cybertronian frame," Coldsheen said with a smile to Amerith as he sought out something to talk about to the small Dragon. "It's not the same as talking to a grounder carrier although we can commiserate a bit. Am I understanding correctly that Prowl is your hatchling?" 

"Yes," she smiled and fluttered her wings, happy to talk about the pride of her mauna. "He is the smartest of a clutch of nine. The smartest my mauna, my frame-line, has created in generations. The others followed me into security, but Prowl was brilliant enough to become a scientist and even granted fast tracked to maximum size." She wiggled a bit in expression of just how big a deal that was. "He's proven he is far more than a scientist as well in surviving after his capture."

"I saw him once when Jazz was singing in Vos during his Dragon album tours," Blackwing said recalling memories that had become a lot more important with the arrival of the Dragons. "He made an impressive sight on stage. I didn't get to talk to him since I was on outside crowd control, but the officers inside spoke highly of him and his way of handling attention from fans."

"We've both read his work with Skyfire in Iacon," Coldsheen added with a nod toward Starscream. "Neither of us are in the exact same field of scientific research but it is always good to keep up with other fields." 

"I know he plans to visit Cybertron once it is safe enough for him. A war zone is no place for a theoretical scientist," she shook her helm. "I know he enjoyed his work with Jazz. Unfortunately he is almost a pai now and far too large to dance, though he still enjoys listening to Jazz sing. I believe Skyfire intends to come with him, though I am not sure if he will."

"It would be good to see him again," Starscream said with a genuine fond look. "I worked with him for a time in the Academy before the bigots got me thrown out for being a Seeker. I finished my education anyway to spite them. He is a good mech with a bit of morganite optics when it comes to those around him."

"He still has that issue," Amerith chuckled. "I find it fascinating and frustrating in equal measure."

"From the sound of things in the comm channels Prowl will be huge hit with the surviving Harmonexians. You might want to watch for a cult status," Thundercracker said with a trace of humor before looking directly at Envoy and taking on a more serious tone. "I don't know the true extent of your relations with the Harmonexians in the past or present, but Megatron was the one that decided to level that city and send Tripticon in to do it. It was the final proof that he was simply power-mad: destroying a neutral city that didn't have the social problems he claimed to want to fight."

Envoy nodded. "They are an interesting culture and one he enjoyed greatly. Even now he speaks fondly of the Tour of Tables he went to there. The first youngling he allowed to ride him still functions and now leads them. I find it amazing what they created and kept without ever meeting us. We did not know they existed but they are now part of our beastformers and settling in well. It will be laid out in legal terms in the treaty, however the basic reality is for peace to exist all must be forgiven their past. It is not my place to tell you how to treat the Autobot Seekers or to forgive the Primes their crimes against mecha-kind. I can only say that the fighting can only end when all have agreed to set aside past wrongs and work towards the common goal. It is why we agreed to speak with you once you set aside your Decepticon badges. Any who agree to peace must be welcomed into peace."

"Forgiving is hard; forgetting will not happen. Although maybe that is for the best. If you forget the wrong it can happen again; if you remember it you can watch for it and stop it before it starts," Thundercracker said. It was hard to put aside the destruction, but he had to admit that the Seekers had caused as much damage to the Autobots.

"I want the Tour of Tables back," Skywarp piped up. "As resources start increasing it will expose everyone to new options for fuel." 

"As we understand it, it was independently done by the territory that put it on," Envoy said. "We would certainly welcome its return, and should anyone in the Dragonlands wish to, it would be welcome. The beastformers have many celebrations and events that likely mesh well with those vehicle-formers have. The sooner such celebrations and gatherings can continue the more quickly society can settle into normal."

"And having events like that which cross borders will keep mecha from getting isolated and suspicious," Starscream said with a nod, recognizing the sentiment even as he felt the bristle about having strangers in Helex with his Seekers. It was imperative that they not remain as isolated as before for their own good. The more grounders saw them as mecha the less likely they would be labeled alien and outsiders again.

"Yes. It is one reason we have long interacted with our beastformers even though we rarely have much to do with them," Even agreed.

"You rule them, but you don't rule them?" Skywarp asked as he tried to make sense of it.

"Yes, actually. That is a good way to phrase it," Envoy nodded. "We prefer to allow them to manage themselves as much as possible so we do not have to. As long as they maintain the handful of laws we give them they are free to create any society they wish."

"What are the laws you give them?" Thundercracker was suddenly very interested.

"Do not war amongst yourselves. Do not war against us. Keep your population below what the land within an orn's journey can support. A Dragon's word is law unless countered by a higher ranking Dragon. Failure brings mass destruction." Envoy spelled out the rules of society. "We exist by these rules as well."

"Blunt and to the point," Starscream pondered the idea of living under those rules. Better for the Seekers to be separate and controlling their own fate. "Our rules are by tradition. I am the Winglord because I am the fastest flier and capable of fighting for my place. I took the damage from Megatron to protect my Seekers. The current lack of challengers is because I have proven that I am focused on the betterment of the Seekers as a whole."

"Question," Fyat twitched a wing and received a nod from both Starscream and Envoy. "How do you distinguish war from a fight or riot?"

"Size, duration, and political motivation," Envoy answered easily. "Wars are large, organized and have a political purpose. Riots may be large and with a purpose, but it is not political and it is not organized. Now if a riot or even a street fight were to do serious harm to a Dragon it could bring significant retaliation, but that would be personal rather than political for us. If a riot is with cause; hunger, living conditions, violence against citizens, we may put pressure on the beastformer leadership to correct it. That depends largely on the local Elder."

"How often does the Winglord change, historically?" Amerith asked.

"Normally the Winglord stays in power for several centuries unless turbulent times develop or accidents occur," Starscream said fully expecting to be at the longer end of things even if discounting his wartime title. "Challenges are expected at the beginning and nearing the end as the Winglord begins to falter. At other times if someone objects to policies or thinks they will be a better leader they can initiate a challenge. Most challenges are during the Rite of the Storm Flight." 

"Does it often create a significant change in peacetime policies?" Envoy asked.

"Overall no, although certain elements will be adjusted depending upon the new Winglord. For instance, when I took over I brought the Seekers into the Decepticons because no one from Iacon came to help us after the destruction of Vos. Sentinel Prime viewed Seekers as expendable warriors if he thought about us at all," Starscream carefully stressed Sentinel Prime's part in it as it helped give the time line when events had occurred and gave a reason why they were with Megatron when he went mad and destroyed Harmonex. Putting the blame on Sentinel also helped give the impression the Seekers would be willing to work with Optimus but keep an optic on his successors for trouble. 

"Good. Stability is important, particularly in transitions," Envoy nodded. "Praxus will wish to meet each new Winglord and Prime soon after they come to power. Knowing one's neighbors is invaluable in understanding how to keep the peace without resorting to threats. Do you have a likely successor?"

"At the moment there is no one I am concerned about trying to take my place during this upheaval although there are some fast Seekers who may try once things stabilize a bit more," Starscream had to ponder who might be able to catch him. "Sunstorm might be able to catch me if he has a good day when I have a poor one, but he is too focused on worshiping Primus to likely bother." 

Envoy nodded acceptance of the statement and the implication that it would not be a peaceful, planned transfer of power. "Then we wish you favorable winds for your challenges."

* * *

~Amerith is almost as agile as a stunt frame when she gets going,~ Skywarp commented as the trio sat in a pile of pillows and meshes on the balcony watching the Dragons fly overhead and around the area. They weren't the only Seekers watching although some were probably more wary having former enemies flying around so close to the eyries.

~She's small enough to have that agility. The larger Dragons are like Shuttles; sacrificing maneuverability for durability, endurance and payload,~ Starscream agreed. ~Such a strange slow manner of flight.~ 

~They fly like avianoids,~ Thundercracker added. ~It's far more fuel efficient than we are. In a world without engines the big ones are still going to be some of the faster things around.~

~Imagine trying to fly like that,~ Skywarp said. ~I shut my engines off once and tried going without them to see what it was like. I had to teleport up so I could reengage them and keep flying normally.~ 

Thundercracker chuckled deeply. ~The term for shutting your engines off and not crashing is gliding. You have to have a flying wing alt to pull it off.~

~Or exceptionally strong winds and thermals unlike what we have here,~ Starscream added reluctantly as one of the larger Dragons made a loop and slowly headed upward into the sky. ~Did you listen to Optimus Prime's sermon to the Dragons?~ 

~Yes,~ Thundercracker's tone betrayed his intensely conflicted feelings on it. ~I believe him too. His mecha are different matter.~

~For how long who knows, but it got me thinking,~ Starscream said carefully. ~Most of the Seekers expect us to break apart our duty trine and for you and I to find Visions worthy of us. They are going to question why we stay together now that the war is over. I think I've figured out how to keep our trine together and silence many of the questions that might lead to a challenge to my leadership.~ After pausing to see if the other two were paying attention and finding both focused on him completely, he continued, ~I mentioned to the Dragons that Orders can carry in an emergency or trying times, and Blackwing's trine made no objection to the statement and reality of its likely need. The sermon mentioned embracing the unusual and exceptional and it solidified my thoughts about the matter. Instead of causing a scandal by stepping down, revealing myself to be a Vision and carrying for this trine, I am going to use this situation to help our mecha. The Winglord will be doing what any good Order should consider doing with so few surviving Visions; I will carry while remaining Winglord. Certainly no one can call an Order doing so freakish when I am doing the same.~ 

~So ... we'll raise them, as a trine like we should, but never mention what you really are?~ Skywarp fidgeted slightly as he worked on it. ~Not even to them?~

~It does seem to answer every issue there is, and you're right, with barely one Vision for every five Orders, if even that many, a lot of duty trines should carry,~ Thundercracker worked his way through it. ~You'd hold your secret even after you're no longer Winglord?~

~We will wait until that happens to see although I cannot see telling the fledglings until they are old enough to understand secrecy and discretion,~ Starscream caressed Skywarp's wing in comfort. He dismissed the idea of stepping down or being removed any time soon but still considered his Order's thoughts seriously. ~If it becomes acceptable for Orders to carry in a duty trine then my revealing I'm actually a Vision may destroy the progress made to rebuild our numbers and society. It may trigger a backlash against Visions or Orders who do not follow the traditional norms. Or it may prove to the less traditional that a Vision can be more than a breeder. Maybe they will be convinced I'm like that black opal that Prime produced and they will go looking through the Seeker ranks for more like me.~ 

~If both of you think it's a good idea, I can live with it,~ Skywarp leaned into their touches. ~Not nearly as hard as letting bucket-helm beat on our Vision.~

Thundercracker sighed and shook his helm. ~If only you'd hatched into a military flock. Yes, I agree with this plan, including holding the secret to our graves.~ His wings gave a wiggle as his mood broke. ~How long before you feel it's safe to create?~

~We won't do it until all the treaties are secured,~ Starscream replied pleased that he was going to get to keep everything he wanted: Winglord, his trine, and his secret. Even carrying would be a small sacrifice considering how this could have gone. Who knows maybe revealing he was a Vision after he deactivated would be a good idea. It was something to debate privately later. ~I'm not going to the negotiation table sparked up. That might get the Dragons even further on our side with protective instincts, but it also might make them consider us foolish for destabilizing our power base during a crisis. We will start spreading appropriate rumors and comments before hand so it isn't a complete shock to our Seekers.~ 

Thundercracker nodded with his wings as he turned to catch Starscream in a kiss. ~Definitely. We should be able to fuel and house everyone in a suitable eyrie before we kindle. A few vorns, a decade rather than a century, if this treaty works out.~

~It will. Our trine is going to be remembered for saving the Seekers and guiding in a new future,~ Starscream agreed as he kissed Thundercracker back even as he traced a hand along Skywarp's wing edge until it was out of reach as the Action moved behind him, his spike already out and his hands on Starscream's wings. 

~A strong future where the Winglord is the equal of the Prime,~ Thundercracker added fiercely.

~Exactly,~ Starscream purred as he opened his valve cover for Skywarp. It was a good reward for the Action who was cooperating with things he couldn't completely understand without turning off his valuable teleportation ability. It was also a good reward for himself since he'd figured out a way to stay in power and keep his trine. No matter their difficulties they had remained loyal to him, supported him and kept his secret all through the war and promised to do so in peace. 

Sometimes, Starscream was even humbled for a nanoklik in recognition of what they gave; especially Thundercracker. Then he came to his senses and saw how badly he needed to keep his Order busy and content or everything the Vision had would come crashing down around him.

"So good," Skywarp moaned against Starscream 's neck as he sank into the willing frame and the pleasure that could make everything all right.

~Everything we've planned for is finally happening,~ Starscream promised both of them through the bond as he extended his spike and rubbed it against Thundercracker's frame. Finding an Action and an Order willing to bend the social rules to support him had been a lucky wind indeed. Would the Seekers have thrived without him in charge? Maybe Sunstorm was right and a gift from Primus had been granted to the Seekers. 

"Oh," Thundercracker moaned and shifted just enough to rub their spikes together. His wings shivered in excitement at the rare treat and the teasing tingle. Even better was feeling Skywarp's thrusts though their Vision's frame.

Skywarp murmured nonsense into Starscream's audials barely audible to Thundercracker. He was delighted that they were actually going to have the offspring promised so long ago and nearly dismissed as a wartime fantasy. His hands found Thundercracker's wings linking to both of them through touch and field while Action and Order worked together to pleasure their Vision.

~Both?~ Thundercracker pressed the thought-image more than the glyph to his Action. Skywarp almost keened in delight at the idea, working his hands away from Thundercracker's wings and moving them toward Starscream's shoulders and intending to hold the Vision steady while their Order positioned himself on his back in the cushions and wraps. Even if he hadn't caught the intent the motions were familiar enough to Starscream to easily slid into his place with his legs wide to allow both sets of hips to press against his.

Thundercracker's hand came between them to stroke Starscream's spike while he carefully pressed into the tight, slick valve already full with Skywarp. They all felt that Thundercracker was sinking deep into the fantasy of kindling with them. Starscream locked his chestplates and kept it firm in his processor that this was practice and enjoyment not actually an intent to kindle. Once this round was over Skywarp could merge safely with Thundercracker since the two wouldn't think about kindling without Starscream involved. It was only a risk when he was chest to chest with his Order.

That was also the end of Starscream's coherent thoughts as the pain-pleasure bliss of being full of both spikes and surrounded by his trine's fields made his charge surge hot enough he cried out.

Thundercracker and Skywarp both joined him so caught up in the fantastic reality that soon they were going to have their long desired fledglings running and flying around the eyrie. They had both wanted to see an egg-heavy Starscream in their nest in their eyrie for so long and it had felt like it was an elusive dream. So caught up in the pleasure Thundercracker didn't think to open his chest plates without Starscream doing so before the overload crackled brightly around them.

Starscream slumped between them half-online and lazily watching the figures soar far above them in a lazy pattern.

* * *

After four orns of interacting with the Seekers and seeing Helex all four Dragons snuggled together in their large living room to recharge. At least that was the appearance. The two large guards were curled around each other to form a deeply protected cove in the middle that was covered by two wings. In that hollow Envoy and Amerith snuggled together in the comfort of protection and the warmth of the two large frames. It was core coded from hatching that this was _safe_. In the shelter of fighting Dragon wings all four connected via Envoy.

~The Seekers try to hide it behind pretty words but they are arrogant; more so than even Optimus Prime,~ Amerith said. ~I can watch the Winglord swallow words and change his statements to seem less antagonistic to us.~

~His arrogance partly comes from winning his place as leader. A level of arrogance and confidence is required to be willing to fight for dominance,~ the older guard pointed out. ~I have seen it in some of the beastformers who chose to live closer to their mechanimal nature. At least the Seekers do not allow an incompetent to lead simply because of hatching circumstance.~

~Starscream is better than many of the other Primes we have learned about,~ Amerith agreed. ~Thundercracker tempers his impulses and seems to hold some sway over him.~

~That likely comes from both being Orders and spending so long depending on each other,~ Envoy suggested. ~Holding a society together when a violent challenge may come from any quarter requires allies and strong allies require attention. None of you were hatched yet when Praxus created our society from the independent Dragons and fiefdoms. It was very much a similar process. The primary difference was that only those close to her in size would consider challenging her right to rule. Seekers do not seem to grow once they reach adult size so there is nothing inherent in being the elder one to enforce your status except skill and allies.~

~Their rites and rituals make sense,~ the younger guard added content mostly to listen to his elders. ~Even originating from vehicle-formers they will be attractive to many of our warriors. The Seekers have been dangerous and challenging foes despite their small size. They are _fast_.~ 

~Agreed. They are far more elemental, more like we are, than even most Beastformers. If their form was not so ugly it would be easier to see them as lesser kin,~ the older guard added thoughtfully. ~I do like their idea of proving their worthiness every vorn. A warrior must fly.~

~It is a logical idea. I am pleased that the social structure that the Autobots described has been confirmed by them and Archeía,~ Amerith said pleased to have the information triple confirmed and that no one had tried to lie to them. ~I am confused by the distaste they imply about 2/3rds of a mated trio carrying hatchlings. Perhaps it was a social adaptation developed in past conflicts? Especially since it has been said that Orders can carry so they are not in danger of going extinct.~ 

~Praxus believes it was developed along with the three sub-types as a way to reduce over-breeding and to ensure as many of the eggs that were created survive. It is a lot like our system of having the entire mauna support and raise the eggs and hatchlings,~ Envoy replied. ~We take it further than they do, but the foundation of the systems seem similar.~

~They also seem to have had a structure like the mauna in their flock eyries and the support those gave to egg-heavy Visions,~ Amerith had a thought nagging at her processor. ~The Seekers are very different from the other vehicle-formers. Even the shuttles like Skyfire lack those social structures even though they also lay eggs. Some of our scholars may want to check with Archeía and learn where these differences came from. I want to know if this kind of change is something we will need to watch for in our neighbors.~ 

~Or to encourage it towards what the Seekers do,~ Envoy hummed thoughtfully. ~If they are more like Seekers they will be more like us. That would be a good thing. Right now, however, I would like all of your thoughts on how serious the Seekers are in this treaty.~

~They distrust Optimus Prime as much as most of our warriors and for similar reasons involving the title Prime rather than the mech Optimus. I think Thundercracker is actually the more diplomatic of them and is willing to work to keep relations good. Starscream appears more bitter and cynical, but his willingness to take physical damage from Megatron to protect his subordinates speaks well about him,~ Amerith briefly wished for Soundwave's telepathy even as she had vehemently argued against relying on the host more than they already had. It was so handy in circumstances like this with unfamiliar frame language to read. ~They need us more than we need them and they know it.~ 

~Agreed. From a warrior's perspective I do not believe they will make the first aggressive move. Their history tells them it is not necessary. A Prime will become ambitious first. Then they can wipe out the other frametypes with our blessing and backing. What I would watch for is attempts to take a small issue and turn it into a treaty-breaking one. We will need to watch the flight regulations over Autobot territory and driving regulations in Seeker territory. That would be where I would expect trouble to start,~ the elder guard Krea focused his orange optics on Envoy. ~A Seeker accidentally straying into grounder territory and getting shot for it would be strong catalyst for a fight.~ 

~It would. A justifiable one in most cases we can think of where the Seeker was not aggressive first,~ Envoy said thoughtfully. ~Does anyone have concerns for when Starscream and Optimus Prime are face to face the first time?~

~Less if Thundercracker in there although I am more concerned about Starscream than Optimus,~ Amerith said candidly. ~I expect that Optimus would apologize to the Seekers for past wrongs as he has done to us if he thinks that Starscream wouldn't be offended by it.~ 

Envoy nodded slightly, really it was more of a nuzzle to the tiny Dragon under her wing. ~Given the social structure they have described it would be reasonable to assume a minimum of the full Winglord's trine to be at the table. It will be simple to say that in passing and see if they correct us.~

~We offered the Prime nineteen mecha of his choosing to join him. That would be six trines plus one,~ the younger guard, Petros, put the incomplete thought forward.

~If we had known before that the Seekers would join the negotiations we would have limited it to 18 or 21. It will be interesting and useful to see how the Seekers react to having a lone Seeker in their party,~ Krea added thoughtfully. 

Amerith shifted slightly, her presence on the hardline an uneasy one.

~No. We will offer the Prime an addition of his choice. He has already swapped one of his retinue for another,~ Envoy stated. ~This is a delicate situation. We do not wish it to be more difficult than it must be.~

~A good solution to help ease potential tensions,~ Krea agreed easily backing down from his the suggestion. Those kinds of tests could always happen later. ~Does anyone think there will be violence when the Seekers arrive and see the Autobots?~

~Not from Optimus directly,~ Petros said. ~He has banked his reputation and spark on being a peacemaker. Some of his warriors will be unhappy seeing former enemies that close to their leader.~ 

~Optimus believes they will obey him, and they have so far. Remember that standoff with Crest? That was an open threat, from a priest no less.~ Amerith reminded them. ~Those close to him will obey him. The Seekers are more volatile, however I have delved into the rumors of how Starscream operated under Megatron. He screeched and insulted and pressed, but he never made the first strike. He only invited it. If it holds true there will be no trouble. Both Optimus and Praxus have the patience and focus to let him rant and then get back to work.~ 

~So the initial treaty discussion will go although it will probably depend upon who replaces Optimus and Starscream to see how long the treaty actually lasts,~ Krea rumbled and shifted a wing a bit to cover the annoyance to anyone watching them. ~The longer the two last the more likely their mecha will learn to accept and follow the treaty.~ 

~Agreed,~ Envoy hummed, Praxus' anticipation and positive mood showing clearly.

~Much of what comes after will fall to myself and my kin,~ Amerith added. ~Keeping tabs on their unrest and weapons will be as important as tracking their numbers. We have also talked with the Elders and medics about the natural assumption that vehicle-formers are going to have that Dragons have another mode just as they do. Most are unlikely to mention it directly to a Dragon due to fear and awe. The knowledge will be in the medical and some scientific communities since Prowl was known to shift here on Cybertron, but it is unlikely to become a major issue since he did so rarely and most who saw are now deactivated. It is likely to be viewed by those who do discover it as something the young do that larger Dragons do not simply due to convenience, flight and size issues.~

~We might want to get some of the smaller Dragons in the habit of visiting their lands for shopping or cultural events,~ Petros suggested. ~The more they see any of us the less shocking and noteworthy your kin will be when and if they are spotted.~ 

~That is part of the plan with the first transition flights. Many more smaller, social and trading Dragons will be coming. Far more security Dragons than planned. Those that are _curious_ are all coming.~ Envoy agreed. ~There is so much more work now,~ she couldn't even try to hide how pleased she was.

~Having unknown neighbors would generate more work for you and your kin,~ Krea agreed having experienced the same thing as a warrior coming to Cybertron to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream and his trine were followed by six trines flying in pyramid formation as they entered the closest air space near Praxus. Their trip had been interesting having a pair of Dragons flying ahead, beside and then behind before another pair rose to take their place. Skywarp's joke about the relay honor guard was a bit disrespectful, but even Sunstorm had remarked about the preparations and coordination this display showed. It also meant that any attack by an Autobot on the Seekers or the Seekers on the Dragon's territory would be instantly noticed and reported, and likely retaliated against. And meant that the Seekers weren't slowed down by Dragon speeds.

When they could clearly make out the head of a truly massive Dragon on the horizon it turned to look at them and they were treated to what lifting off meant for a metrotitan who used wing propulsion. By the time they got close enough to make out many details beyond her white plating and sheer size she was somehow hovering vertically. The glowing ball of pale blue the size of a warehouse just barely missing the ground, her long tail and neck stretched out as far as possible. Only her helm wasn't in flight posture as it was angled directly at Starscream as he flew up and transformed so they were as optic to optic as physics allowed given her optic was several times his size.

"Greetings, Praxus," Starscream said making certain all the Seekers remained in formation and didn't stumble in flight at the size of her. The Dragons they had fought were not nearly her size but they were still large enough to make it slightly less intimidating. "We are here to begin negotiations."

"Welcome to my mauma, Winglord Starscream," Praxus carefully projected her voice to be heard while not sending the Seekers tumbling. "Land with me and my Envoys will show you to your quarters."

"Thank you," Starscream replied sending a signal for everyone to land in formation behind his trine as they landed in a flowing wave steadily making its way along their pyramid until they were all standing on their pedes in a flattened pyramid watching a Dragon transform into a massive conical city tower with her nose against her chest and her wings flared out to catch the sun.

Once Praxus was settled and the doors into her city-frame open an Envoy, Starscream had no idea if it was the same one who'd been in Helex, exited and approached them on all fours.

"Welcome to Praxus, Winglord Starscream. If you will come with me I will show you to your rooms and around the major locations," Envoy said.

"Thank you," Starscream said with an appropriate wing flick for a high ranking noble. He still wasn't entirely certain how the Envoys truly related to Praxus but acting like they were creations or mates was probably the best face to put forward right now. "We look forward to seeing everything and learning more about you and your people." There, he could be diplomatic and eloquent when he wanted to. 

The twenty-one Seekers moved in good formation without making it look like they were marching as they were led inside the mammoth mecha's main entrance.

~Wow,~ Skywarp managed to keep his reaction to the space that could make a shuttle feel short to trine space. Like the outside it was mostly white and gold with one very obvious exception. To their right was a large display of rocky mountains on four interconnected levels inside a containment box. To each side were three stones on low shelves with plaques explaining each.

"May we stop and look? We heard the sermon and would like to see them up close," Starscream asked. Normally he would have stopped to scoff but Optimus had given him a way to give their entire trine everything they wanted. He could pay his respects to the black opal and everything it represented. Plus Skywarp and Coldsheen at the least would want to see the grounded creatures with protective wings. 

"Of course," Envoy happily trilled and lead the group to the enclosure. "We found it an inspiring speech in both content and delivery."

"Surprisingly eloquent to reach so many distinct cultures and frame-types," Thundercracker agreed as he read the glyphs explaining the more ordinary stones. Weakness and strength were indeed things to be monitored at the foundations of a culture and society.

"Indeed. He may become a proper priest yet," Sunstorm hummed. As annoying as it was keep such tight control on his power it was worth it to be here and witness this, have a say in it.

"Pretty," Skywarp said as one of the crystal striders peeked out from behind a boulder and pranced out to be viewed. "I'm sorry it can't fly."

"They'd have to sacrifice the protection of their armor and concealment to do so," Coldsheen said with a bit of regret as well. 

Envoy nodded. "It is sad, and strange, and yet if it was not an advantage to them over their flying kin they would not exist. They are a natural mechanimal."

"Like the weird flightless avianoids," Skywarp agreed. "Although at least some of them decided to fly through the seas instead of the air."

"I wonder if those have a sea hunger instead of a sky hunger," Coldsheen said speculatively. It was something to ponder and possibly study later. "Still seems a shame that they grounded themselves."

Starscream paid attention to his people but his gaze was focused on the black opal that represented his own hopes and dreams. Even the less spectacular white opals would be more valuable now with what this one represented. He could well imagine others like him who felt out of place using those stones as visible status symbols. He might even do it himself if it wasn't so risky politically. 

~Perhaps in private,~ Thundercracker cooed. ~Though there might be a good argument for it without the truth we think of. You are exceptional and unusual even for an Order.~

~I like that though,~ Skywarp shared a mental image of Starscream decorated with black opals making enticing patterns across his frame.

~Too much expense to openly consider even one for now; I will not have us accused of frivolity. After we stand as the example for duty trines to create then it will be more appropriate,~ Starscream admitted that the image Skywarp had was impressive.

Pulling his optics away from the enchanting stone he examined the other items in turn thinking about what each was claimed to represent. After a suitable stretch of time, he turned to Envoy, "Thank you for indulging us. We should return to the rest of the tour." 

"You are welcome, Winglord Starscream. Everyone is welcome to go anywhere that will open for them." she said with a look at the more naturalist-processors in the group. "Your quarters will only open for you or by Praxus if need be."

"What needs are on that list?" Thundercracker asked diplomatically.

"The primary event is if someone is damaged or there is significant danger of it," Envoy answered easily. "The Autobot First Aid called it the equivalent of a medical or security override. It may happen if Praxus needs to transform and fly with little warning. That will be for an Envoy to ensure you are kept informed of what is going on and to lead you to safety if needed."

"I should probably give you a better idea on how my teleporting works range wise with a demonstration later. I don't want to startle Praxus if I forget and teleport inside like I often do," Skywarp said thinking about monitoring and the surprise he could cause. Normally he'd do it for fun but startling your host while inside them as was probably a bad idea. 

~It is, and good thinking,~ Thundercracker praised him for the forethought he rarely showed. Skywarp brightened at the praised and reveled in it.

"That would be most welcome," Envoy encouraged him as she led the group to a pair of lifts, one on each side of the hall leaving the entry space. Another Envoy was standing at the open door to the second one. "Three trines please go into the far lift with Envoy, the other four with me. Being fliers Praxus stationed your quarters high up so you can walk on her neck and have wind under your wings easily."

"Thank you," Thundercracker said interested and yet disturbed by the idea of walking on their host's neck. It was normally a vulnerable area on almost any frame but he had a feeling Praxus didn't have that problem against someone their size. Seeing her transform he knew it wasn't a particularly valuable part of her neck and after that one Dragon had flown home with its entire _head_ vaporized he fully believed that they simply didn't have the same vulnerabilities.

~That was freaky,~ Skywarp agreed with a rustle of wings as four trines settled into a room large enough for them to stand without overlapping wing, though not large enough to be more than a handspan apart.

~Extremely,~ Thundercracker agreed.

"While I am willing to show you all of Praxus now if any wish it there will be many orns to explore with or without a guide before negotiations begin. Your quarters will have fuel, soft berths, washracks and privacy to relax and refresh from your flight here," Envoy said as the lift began a long, fast climb to the top of the city's central tower.

"Thank you," Starscream said recognizing that they had likely taken advantage of the time with the Seekers to confirm what were considered desirable accommodations. Praxus being able to change her shape probably helped make things more comfortable for guests especially consider the loops they'd flown through getting quarters for the guard Dragons back in Helex. 

When the lifts opened the pair of Envoys walked to the nearest door, actually a pair of intricately decorated double doors sized for shuttles.

"How lovely," Fyat murmured as she took in the detail of a geometric design in threes with scroll-work around the border. She could almost work out an abstract image of sorts in it but it was Coldsheen that had to provide it to her.

"Thank you. Praxus has found it most enjoyable to have a reason to display new artwork and designs beyond her whim," one Envoy grinned at her while the other trigger the grand doors to part for them. Beyond was a space tall enough for shuttles, tall enough that they didn't feel like they were inside as the entire roof was translucent. Half of the far end of the great room with several seating arrangements was open to the air and a balcony that stretched out to both sides.

"Very beautiful," Thundercracker said politely as he stared up at the illusion of open space above them. They ability to create something this soothing for Seekers was proof that the Dragons felt or at the least understood sky hunger as more than just an egg-laying problem. The room wasn't of Helexian or Vosnian aesthetic but it wasn't that far off either. Large, airy, open to the sky and rich with translucent and transparent materials.

"Neat," Skywarp immediately headed over and tested out one of the benches finding it as soft and comfortable for wings and weary limbs as it looked. 

"Thank you," one Envoy replied. "Each trine has a room of their own with a flight-frame berth for three," she nodded her nose to the line of doors on each side of the central space. "The washrack is directly back on the left and energon dispensers are along the wall facing the balcony. We ask they each Seeker try to have at least one meal an orn at the buffets in the common rooms. The less threatened her residents feel by you the better it will be."

"We will figure out an appropriate schedule so the trines have time to eat together as well as share time with your people," Starscream paused. It was pointless to try to hide his helm in the clouds. "We will not avoid the Autobots although I do not expect my people to sit down at the table with them for a meal on our first day here. We need a bit of time to settle in before confronting those we were fighting for so long." 

"We understand," Envoy promised him. "There are common rooms far closer to here than their quarters on the ground floor. While it would be very useful to have some peaceful contract between Seekers and Autobots neither Prime nor Praxus is pushing to have everyone interact. The local flight frames, those you will eventually have to fly around, are who Praxus truly wishes you to become comfortable around. Most will be Dragons, though there are a fair number of avians and other fliers."

"Starting with them will be easier for all of us. Watching each other interact with your people should help remind all of us that we are all mecha," Thundercracker said agreeably. "Meeting some of them and finding common ground will certainly help our progress towards peace." 

"Good. We all wish to learn as many basic assumptions each group has as we can before the treaty so misunderstandings that could harm or weaken the treaty are avoided," an Envoy agreed. "There are too many generations between us not to have some mistakes inevitable but we can minimize them."

"Has anyone resided in an active metrotitan?" the other Envoy asked of them all.

"Vos had not been active for some time before the destruction," Sunstorm said grimly. "The only real possibility was Tripticon. A few of us like my trine were stationed there for a time, but he never bothered to speak to us." 

"All right. Then there are a few things to be aware of. Praxus does not actively listen to us, however she does listen for her designation and what is said is analyzed by various passive programs. If you wish something, whether information or an object like blankets, polish or a specific grown fuel," she nodded towards the largest table and its centerpiece of fruits, "speak her designation and then ask for what you want. She can make almost anything internally and we have stores of much of what she cannot. Our solar arrays are producing well. There is plenty of energon to fly each orn."

"Does anyone enjoy cooking?" the other Envoy asked.

"Yes," said one of the older Orders raising his hand and tipping his wings since he was uncertain if the Dragons completely understood Seeker wing cant. "I used to cook sometimes back before the war." 

"Then if you wish a small kitchen can be added near the dispensers or you may use part of one of the common room kitchens," the Envoy that hadn't asked spoke.

"I'll want to talk to some of your own people who are interested in cooking. It's been a while since I've had access to any real tools or supplies," the Order looked a bit bashful but also pleased to have offered another reason for him to interact with the locals.

"Then it will be arranged. When you are ready, simply tell Praxus. There is always someone on duty in a couple of the common rooms. Common meal times have all common rooms fully staffed." she explained. "If you request time outside of the primary meal joors there will be enough so you can be their focus."

"There is unlimited hot solvent and the vid screen can display anything she can access and is listed as public or entertainment," the other Envoy picked up and pinged everyone a sizable file with quite a few images attached. "Of particular importance is the flight path to medical. Is anyone likely to react badly if grabbed and flown there if damaged enough they cannot fly?"

"Yes if knocked to near stasis level," Thundercracker said grimly before turning to Starscream. "We should come up with a protocol to install like existed with the Constructicons so our systems recognize the responders and don't initiate an attack." 

Starscream nodded. "How many are there that might try?"

"It can be reduced to two medics and Praxus," Envoy responded after a bit of silent communication. "Is that acceptable?"

Starscream nodded. "We can manage that. Until the protocol is installed tonight Skywarp will take responsibility for any emergency transport."

"And that is where my warp comes in handy," Skywarp grinned.

"That is agreeable. Do you need to meet them face to face or is what we provided enough?" Envoy asked.

"Meeting the medics would be a good idea so we can get a feel for their fields," Thundercracker said thoughtfully. "Any bit of familiarity can help with triggering the safety protocols and fields are one of the easier ways to do it. Perhaps a meeting could be scheduled once the protocols are ready to be implemented." 

"It will be done," Envoy agreed. "Inform Praxus when you are ready and they will fly here as they can. Repair must take precedent."

"Of course," Starscream replied. "We would not wish to inconvenience any repairs."

"Good. We request that you do not stray more than three hundred mechamiles from Praxus's optics. You will not be destroyed for it. You will be challenged and directed to return to Praxus."

"We will keep to that area," Thundercracker promised giving Skywarp a pointed look. ~Make certain to check how far you are going before you warp.~ 

~I will. I will not be the one that screws this up for us,~ he promised even as he huffed and played up not needing the reminder publicly.

"Thank you," Envoy nodded. "Do you have any questions that all should hear the answers to?"

Starscream and Thundercracker exchanged a look, then Starscream have a wing-twitch inviting others to speak. After a moment no one asked so Starscream shook his helm. "Nothing we can think of right now."

"Then any who wish more of a tour now, please follow us out. An Envoy will return when it is time for fuel to show everyone to the nearest common room," Envoy said as the pair headed for the double doors.

Starscream gave the other Seekers another wing-twitch allowing whoever was interested to follow the pair. He expected most trine mates would stick together for now. Safety was still found in numbers in strange territory.

* * *

Starscream had booted up and fueled early this morning. He needed to fly hard and fast to shake out his nerves before he faced off against Prime and Praxus at the negotiating table. Now he was settled and flew in with his trine on his wings and eight others in formation behind him. It was an unsettling prospect to fly into the mouth of Dragon and land, yet they did and kept their gratitude silent that they saw it looked nothing like a mouth. The space looked like a normal conference room with ample space for the eleven Seekers, eleven Autobots, two Envoys and a smattering of guard Dragons.

As he set down the door to the lift opened for the Autobots to step out.

Optimus Prime was the first to exit, something that Starscream was certain his Autobots were grumbling privately about even as they entered behind him. Wheeljack's fins and reputation made him obvious; it was a relief to not see any inventions in his hands. The white and red figure beside him was also well known to the Seekers. Prime choosing to bring his chief medic back to the negotiations with him was difficult to interpret. According to Thundercracker it was most likely the gruff medic was there to balance Prime's optimistic nature.

~Glad I'm not the only one here unlikely to be useful,~ Skywarp actually relaxed a bit at seeing First Aid and Hot Spot, and Groove to a lesser extent. ~Anybody recognize the little one?~ 

~No, he's too light to be a warrior,~ Thundercracker replied after comparing Skywarp's image to the Autobots across from them. Sometimes Skywarp called anyone smaller than him little one which didn't help matters. Though once he matched it with the elegant, slender minibot of pale lavender and silver he agreed with 'little' as a descriptor.

~Noble,~ Starscream replied with a mental shrug.

"Welcome all," Praxus's voice resonated around the tense gathering. "Introduce yourselves and sit. Refreshments and snacks will be brought out shortly."

To no surprise Optimus began and without any apparent direction each mech sat after being introduced. Starscream followed suit, and then an Envoy settled on the low, padded platform on each end of the table to put a Dragon between the opposing sides. It wasn't a bad idea given the occasional glares from a Seeker at Ultra Magnus or one of the other well-proven warriors. The glares tapered off a bit as the trays of energon and snacks were brought into the room by well-groomed and fueled beastformers. In addition to the pitchers of pure solar energon trays of sliced fruit, meat and even some granite bread and soft cheese that went in the center with tongs for serving, each being at the table received a plate and cube matched to the preferences they'd displayed here.

It didn't go unnoticed by everyone that even the Envoys drank from cubes rather than the deep goblets most Dragons preferred for single serving drinking. 

Once everyone was served, Optimus lifted his cube and tipped it slightly toward Starscream and each of the Envoys. "If I may, I would like to ask a blessing from Primus on these meetings."

Starscream ignored Sunstorm's wing flicker at the idea and said, "I have no objection." 

"Please do, Prime," an Envoy spoke with careful emphasis on his political station as the leader in war, rather than his station as the highest of high priests.

"Primus, please help us remain civil with one another and avoid descending into unnecessary violence," Optimus said accessing a memory of the well-known phrase from the Protohex-Uraya third treaty negotiation.

"Primus, please help us remember that we are all imperfect and clarification will help prevent offense," Starscream added remembering the reply and finding it appropriate. It helped highlight that he knew the history of more than just Vos. He was more than a war-leader. He was educated and knew enough to govern a state of his own. He saw approval or respect improve in a few of the Autobots and even in his own Seekers. 

The Envoys nodded in unison to each other and spoke in perfect harmony. "Primus, please bless us with the wisdom to forge this treaty so it holds strong through all adversity."

"So say we," Everyone raised their cubes and dipped them briefly before taking a sip in near unity.

"Thank you all for indulging me," Optimus said glancing around at everyone although he gave a small nod to Starscream. He did not seem at all surprised that the Winglord knew the response phrase. It gave Starscream a tiny bit more hope that this wasn't a trap. 

A projection of Cybertron appeared above the table and rotated slowly. In distinct but transparent colors each of their hoped-for territories were mapped out. The divide between Prime and Praxus's territories were clean. They'd already sorted it out. Four stripes running north-south with a small circle of neutral territory at each pole designated as pass-throughs for anyone who wished to cross into a non-adjoining territory. Which also made part of Iacon and part of Kaon neutral. The irony of the capitols being neutral wasn't last on Thundercracker, though he remained silent on it.

The real question was Starscream's land claim. With a _very_ private relief he saw the city borders of Helex were uncontested. Prime had already ceded him that much. Around the city going out to its old city-state borders and a bit beyond in a way that made geographic sense to someone was contested with both Prime and Praxus.

"Before anything else, we would settle the expected borders," One of the Envoys spoke.

"First up, do we have maps of the prevalent winds and thermals in these areas?" Starscream asked directing attention to the contested Praxus border. "There is no sense setting up conflicts by making it difficult to keep to the borders. It makes sense to me to take those into account since it will directly impact any Dragons or aerial beastformers living or visiting that area. Seekers are less impacted by such things, but we do notice the currents so it will help make certain all stay in their respective boundaries."

Without a sound the currents appeared, color coded by temperature and visibly depicted at height and movement and Starscream understood instantly why the borders were suggested were they were and he was now sure it was the Dragons who put them there.

"These are the three most plausible borders we saw," Envoy said as the colors shifted to display smaller and smaller territory for Starscream. "The more territory we surrender, the more we will want in exchange. We already had this conversation with the Prime to set the borders that currently exist."

"What are you looking at exchanging for the different borders?" Starscream asked somewhat suspicious and briefly annoyed that he had to do this in front of the Autobots instead of in private. It was all Megatron's fault. If he hadn't deactivated the first Envoy Starscream wouldn't of been negotiating from this weaker position. He brushed aside the thought that he probably won't have been the one negotiating at all if things had been different. 

"The most likely thing will be concessions in law or trade agreements, however it may take any form we agree to before the treaty is signed," an Envoy explained, her frame and wings relaxed. "You are not bound to a choice made now. For example, for this," the most minimal surrender of territory was shown, "we would accept a vornly fee of goods valued at one percent of Helex's production, ten percent of the area's production, the right for the beastformers to graze or farm a third of it, or a limiting the taxes on goods or our citizens coming into Helex. Those are ideas from now. A much more specific price is likely to be viable."

"My focus is on the ease of movement of people, goods and information," Optimus added.

"My initial inclination is towards either limiting taxes with a possibility of the farming and grazing rights for the beastformers since Seekers do not tend to spend much time on the ground. I have some Seekers doing more research into the production capabilities as Helex is not our native city-state. We are still in the process of adjusting it and its buildings to suit us," Starscream said carefully. 

"As are we all," Optimus nodded. "All of us have much to do before we have a functional economy and civilian society again."

"Then I am sure that we can find an agreement that we all find acceptable on territorial bounties," the second Envoy spoke while the first delicately snagged a slice of meat from the tray nearest her. "I would like to move on to what is expected to be a contentious subject: the movement of citizens between our territories."

Relieved not to be pinned down by a subject he honestly didn't have an answer to right now Starscream took the change of topic, "I have spoken with my Air Marshals about how some things were handled in the past, and I am interested in having all of our law enforcement keeping each other informed of very dangerous criminals or individuals who are on the loose. We can work on specifics regarding extradition treaties and which crimes are covered at a different meeting, but I do not want criminals from your territories thinking we will be a haven for them or vice versa." 

"Agreed," Optimus nodded seriously. "With that discussion should come the procedures and rights our various law enforcement agents have and do not have in other territories. We should also develop a system to identify citizens and visitors. The old empire's system had its issues and was more difficult than I like, however it is a starting point to make changes to."

"What would this identification be for?" Envoy asked.

"Primarily when crossing borders so guards know who the being is, their status, any special rights or restrictions. IDs tend to have many more uses internally," Optimus explained.

The Envoys thought and communed with Praxus.

"The intricacies of the identification need to be standardized inside each government but identifiable to the others so a valid and authentic identification is easily recognized. Distinctions identifying whether a mecha is from Gygan or Iacon can be determined by your people," Starscream agreed thinking about things he'd encountered during his time at the Academy. "This also leads to the idea of having long term and short term visitation markers. Someone who is coming to Helex for a tourist visit should probably have a different marking than someone coming to work or study. A short term visitor might be expected to have less understanding of the intricacies of local laws and customs whereas someone coming for a long term stay will need authorization to obtain housing and utilities and will be expected to pay taxes like a resident." 

Optimus nodded with slow thoughtfulness. "It may be worth the extra trouble to have a single ID for everyone. It may be more work up front but it would lessen the difficulties in travel and make us appear more of a unified government than we are."

"Would this identification be a physical object or something coded or installed in a frame?" Envoy asked.

"We've long used digital," Optimus answered. "The ID code is hardcoded and it's usually a crime to have it or its data changed."

"Usually?" An Envoy asked.

"There are situations, such as undercover law enforcement and legal identity changes, where it is legal," Optimus explained. "Such situations are rare though they exist."

"Would this be a code that links to a database or something that contains all the data on the person?" Envoy asked.

"Historically it links to a database and comes with a few basics," he pinged her. "That is what anyone who pings for an ID receives; designation, preferred address, city of record. More information can be added by the individual. Anyone with the authority to demand it, such as law enforcement, also receives the unique ID number assigned to the mecha. With that all information in the database the requester has clearance for can be accessed."

The pair nodded their understanding after a long moment and several exchanges with Praxus.

"We can agree to this in theory. The actual design of the system and legal specifics will be a subject of some debate," the pair decided.

"Having a global identifier would help outsiders view us as a united planet when our citizens travel or they visit," Starscream agreed taking a nudge from Thundercracker to add another point of view into the mix, even if it meant saying what Prime had. "We would suggest that outsiders -- be they from former colony worlds or other planets -- have a physical marker detailing their designation and time allotted for being on Cybertron. These visitors may forget that this is not the Empire they once knew and that there are new rules and cultural norms for interactions. A physical reminder means that our people will have multiple ways of noting that this is a stranger who might not mean the offense they just gave."

"Those from Hausnest are not outsiders," an Envoy spoke calmly. "Otherwise, we agree."

Optimus nodded. "There will need to be a procedure in place to add worlds to those with the right to have a Cybertronian ID. It may not happen soon outside this system but eventually we will have colonies and allies who we wish to allow travel free of restrictions."

"How will you determine who is a citizen of those created in your lands?" The other Envoy spoke.

"Hausnest citizens are part of your people and do not count as outsiders. The same rules will apply if any of our people decide to colonize a moon or system planet. Outsider status should be reserved for the colonies that broke away during the war and declared themselves independent," Starscream added his agreement with the Dragons that point before focusing on the new question. "The most obvious citizen would be a creation whose creators are all from one territory. For Seekers, the creations of a trine are a part of the Order's line. If a duty trine has two Orders and one chooses to carry the offspring will be of the other Order's line. If an Order from Helex accepted a Seeker from say Iacon as a Vision then the creations would be part of the Order's line and considered a citizen of Helex."

"Wouldn't the Vision become a citizen of Helex when they trined and the Vision moved in with his Order?" Lord Domingo asked.

"In Helex that would be the case, although this leads into the discussions about dual citizenship and the tangles that creates," Starscream said. "For example: Does a citizen of Tyger Pax lose their citizenship if they bond with a citizen of a mauna or would the beastformer become a citizen of Tyger Pax? Does it depend upon where they permanently reside? What happens if they want to split their time between the two equally? Would the citizenship of their offspring depend upon which carried, which city-state was their place of birth or some other factor?"

"We don't have to decide these things right now, but they are all points to consider and fall into your concern," Thundercracker added with a small wing dip toward Envoy. "Given cultural and size differences I imagine this will be more of a concern for your beastformer citizens." 

"What does dual citizenship mean?" the Envoys asked in perfect confused unison.

"One is either a citizen or not," one added.

"Dual citizenship would be someone who is a citizen of two places. For example Iacon and Helex," Thundercracker explained. "Some call it divided loyalties, but in our cases it would be a way to strengthen ties and help keep our peoples from isolating."

There was a long, lingering silence as Dragons thought-spoke to each other.

"We do not agree to apply this concept to us now. However, once we have spoken with the beastformer leaders who will have to deal with it that may change," Praxus spoke. "I cannot imagine the situation that would produce a Dragon eligible for dual citizenship."

"As was said, this is something that should be discussed more in detail later as many of these rules will have long term consequences for our people," Thundercracker agreed having already suggested that this conversation would have little to do directly with the Dragons.

"Then let us continue with the state and status of the nobility," Optimus suggested. "There are a handful left among the Autobots, a few more among the neutrals, but only one House I am aware of is functionally intact," he inclined his helm towards Lord Domingo.

"From the sound of things the Hausnest beastformers have a fully developed nobility still in order, and the Dragons reign supreme there. I see no point in disrupting your status quo as it is functioning and has problems that cannot be handled internally. The same would be true with the land of the orsem since no one knows how to live with those things better than you," Starscream said looking at the Envoys and then at Lord Domingo in turn. "There are few Seekers left that could claim a past title or line. Winglord is title gained by ability rather than a direct creation right." 

Optimus nodded. "Do you intend to establish the nobility in Helex?" He asked with careful emphasis on the legal rights in the glyph. "There may be nobility in title but they will have no special rights in Neo-Cyberex."

"It's good to hear you finally settled on what to call your lands," Praxus's rumble was warm.

Starscream sent a quick flicker through his wings asking silently for the delegates to pay attention even as he confirmed discretely by comm what they'd discussed earlier at different times. "So Neo-Cyberex going to be the designation of what has been referred to as the Autobot territories up until now?"

"We are not just Autobots and are striving to be more than a war band," Lord Domingo said smoothly reminding everyone that he had never worn that brand. "Gygax will now be called Neo-Cyberex Gygax. A reminder that the past is gone and a new order is in place."

One last flick confirmed that the others had agreed to the new term, "We have discussed this as well. Helex was never Seeker territory although it was once home to rotors and other Aerials. Vos is gone and will never be rebuilt; the city-state is lost to time. Let our new home be referred to as Novus Alasa; a haven for fliers of all kinds that will not turn away anyone willing to live there and abide by the rules. There will be one law that applies to all. The old ways of class and caste have long done more harm than good."

Optimus smiled warmly, delighted that all three primary powers on Cybertron would now be under completely new designations. "We agree then. The circumstances of creation will not grand one legal domain over another."

"You agreed to this?" A rich red, blue and white Seeker femme crimson optics focused on Domingo and Mirage.

"Yes, Fyat," Lord Domingo inclined his helm slightly. "It will be a change, however I and my advisors agree that the benefits far outweigh the cost. The rights the Prime has removed are not ones many use. Privately they are ones that many Autobot-aligned nobles I know have quietly discouraged for vorns." 

"Yes," Mirage nodded. "I surrendered my titles and creation-rights when I joined the Autobots. I do not intend to try and regain them."

"There will always be those who are looked to for leadership and guidance by others. This way it is less likely that an incompetent created in a position of power can cause havoc and destruction. My people have often prioritized knowledge over sparkline especially those who are dwell in the more dangerous territories," Lord Domingo said acknowledging openly the unique dangers of his lands. 

"That is something the war has brought to the fore for all of us," Optimus inclined his helm towards Starscream. "It was no place for incompetence. It is my hope that we continue that without the violence."

"Seekers have always prided themselves on maintaining competence in leadership. The challenges a Winglord faces are those of skill and ability," Starscream said with a careful nod. Whether or not the title of Prime would pass down in such a way was something to be seen in the future. Those who were not Seekers would be able to challenge for the title although he couldn't imagine any of them would succeed. There was another way that had been discussed to keep everyone content with the government they were designing. "We intend to have a council elected to help with governing who will be closer to specific areas of the city-state. A Winglord cannot be expected to know everything happening everywhere if anything is going to get done. Bureaucracy has its uses although it can become unmanageable." 

"Most definitely," Optimus gave a deep sigh of recognition. "It has its place. Our job is to control its spread. There will be a similar structure in place in Neo Cyberex as well, though I anticipate it will be some time before we can fully transform and integrate Autobot command into a proper civilian government. Like you most who know how to organize and manage are all military for now."

"I assume you will be discussing how to handle the beastformer nobles and government within your own territories," Starscream said with a small nod to one Envoy while he did a small dip to the second acknowledging both in different but equally respectful ways. "I am interested in the eventual development of things like a Science Academy that are not bound to a particular city-state. Access to knowledge should not be limited by frame-type or creation status. There are many from non-scientific creators that have proven gifted with engineering and medicine. It is a crime to deny Cybertron their abilities simply because they happened to be created as warriors or laborers." 

"Agreed," Optimus nodded even as an Envoy hissed in distaste of the idea.

"Perhaps the two polar neutral zones would be a good place for these first academies," Praxus rumbled. "I put them there so both sides can reach all their lands without crossing in another's territory. It seems like an excellent place for a place of learning for all."

"Having the major academies in neutral territory is probably the best way to handle things considering that way no one can deny others access without causing an issue with the other parties," Starscream agreed. He could see Coldsheen almost shiver with delight that the main Science Academy would be open to all. "Aptitude tests and other standards will need to be established although that can wait until we are closer to actually starting them back up." 

"Agreed," Optimus nodded. "Are we going back to the shanix gold standard, the galactic credit or something completely new?"

"Do you have a standard currency that you use on Hausnest?" Starscream asked. "Personally I would prefer to remain on the shanix gold standard since it is what Cybertron used before. I am leery to use a galactic credit since it potentially leaves us fluxing to the whim of other worlds." 

"Barter is our standard of trade," Envoy said. "There are materials that have a similar value worldwide but nothing like the shanix. Gold is one of them so it would take little effort to trade in shanix and other coins on their material value."

"Sounds like we have an agreement then," Starscream said with a curt nod. "Most of us will probably be engaged in some level of barter as the economies develop." 

"Yes, my understanding is that both armies have run on IOUs for centuries," Optimus agreed. "All currency means is less weighing of metal is involved and taxes are easier to collect. I am inclined to have a new shanix design to go with the new government. Something that gives a nod to a completely new beginning."

"We may want to set aside a time to transfer old shanix into new shanix for those who still have it around. We'll get bitterness if we just make it immediately worthless," Starscream settled a bit. So far he hadn't been ignored or rejected as an uncouth war-frame. 

"I am definitely open to discuss this further, however they will never be worthless. Their value in gold will always hold. I am unsure they are worth any more than that right now," Optimus pointed out. "Physical shanix still have value even among our enemies on its gold weight."

"I wouldn't put it past some to try to convince mecha that they don't have that value," Starscream grumbled thinking about Swindle and wondering if he was still online. "I heard of debts in the past ignored or repaid improperly by mecha with power. The more we keep things above repute the less grumbling we will have." 

"That is something I still do not think about," Optimus admitted.

"That is why you have advisors you listen too," Ratchet huffed, but it earned a chuckle from Optimus.

"True, and I see no reason to object to a transition period," Optimus glanced towards both Mirage and Ratchet.

"Two decades," Mirage suggested. "With extensions available if there seems to be a need for it. Many mecha's wealth will be difficult to dig up. Aggressively advertising the knowledge that the old style of shanix will continue to be valued at material level would also be of assistance."

Optimus nodded his acceptance of the statement and looked to Starscream.

"At least three possibly four," Starscream said shaking his head. "We have to find ways to retrieve what records we can from the ruins of Vos for most Seekers and other ruins for the rest of our citizens. That will take time and resources not yet available."

"I agree to four decades or longer if it seems prudent," Optimus nodded. "Perhaps using a different designation for the new coin would be prudent as well, though I expect it will continue to be called a shanix by many for a long time."

"Before or after the memorial is built?" Envoy asked.

"If it meets your approval I would suggest doing the searches occur before any construction or demolition," Starscream tempered his words and desires since the Dragons would in effect be doing the Seekers a big favor by protecting their original home in this way. "There is no need to divert resources that could be better served helping our peoples build new homes and fulfilling lives to a monument that can be built later. Once everything is a little more settled I will talk with my people and appoint a committee to discuss something suitable for your people's needs and our tastes. I know we would like most of the memorial to be skyward, so that would leave the ground available for farming and ranching."

"That is an agreeable starting point," Envoy nodded. "Both of our societies should focus on the basics of survival and society before devoting resources elsewhere."

"Renaming the currency is a good idea although I also expect that shanix will be the slang for it for a long time," Thundercracker looked at Optimus with a nod of agreement even as he paid close attention to Starscream's conversation. So far the Winglord was doing an amazing job keeping his temper under control although the Order was under no illusions that this would continue during the actual in depth negotiations. "A new designation would be another way to remind outsiders that this is not the Empire of old." 

"That was my thought process," Optimus confirmed.

"On the subject of currency, are we going to determine how to value foreign currency in this treaty?" Lord Domingo looked at each side.

"Adding a clause that all governments need to agree on a currency exchange would be a good idea," Thundercracker said thinking the idea over carefully and how it would reflect on their illusion of unity. "I do not want us to have to explain to a merchant guild that a currency is only good in certain cities. If the culture values gold a good starting point may be to use that as the basis of the exchange rate, but I suggest that the specifics be determined with the help of those who know more about trade and accounting than I do."

~Can I sit that discussion out?~ Skywarp asked Starscream plaintively. He'd been trying to be good and act responsible but had absolutely no interest in those details.

~I need my full trine here so you can't sit it out but if you can keep quiet doing it you can play an in-processor game,~ Starscream told him.

"I agree with both it being a unified decision and having it handled by those who understand the subject far better," Optimus nodded. "I would add that this should not bar an individual from accepting uncertified foreign currency at any rate they choose. It would only restrict how useful it is as it has no set value and no guarantee that anyone else would accept it."

"That sounds like a reasonable start point," Envoy nodded and glanced at Thundercracker and Starscream.

"If someone wants to trade for currency that might be a decoration that is their business and their own risk," Starscream said almost dismissively before modulating his tone. "It may be that those who take the risk will be the ones that lead us to new markets and treaties." 

"What language will be the official language of Cybertron?" Envoy asked. "Our understanding is that there are at least five with a standing for the status right now."

"Vosnian, Primal Vernacular, Neo Cybex and...?" Starscream glanced at her.

"Autobot and Decepticon," Envoy added.

"Given my experience so far, I am inclined to use Neo Cybex as the official trade language at least. Many city-states and even cities had their own language before the war and no one worried about it as long as all were passable in the official one," Optimus suggested. "Vosnian is ill-suited to many non-fliers and Primal Vernacular is missing so many glyphs from modern times it can be difficult to use when discussing technology and concepts that did not exist long ago."

"Translating Vosian into different wing-types can be a bit challenging, and you're right, wingless frames cannot use it at all for more than basic words," Starscream agreed thinking about translating some of the more specific things like terms for different types of Seekers for outsiders. "Working with Neo Cybrex would be more acceptable than implying that Autobots or Decepticons won the war by using those languages."

"We understand that Primal Vernacular is lacking many modern terms. However Neo-Cybex is also lacking many glyphs and terms that both Vosian and our Primal Vernacular have. I am less certain than you are that one will be more difficult to add to than the other," Envoy countered.

"How about we use both languages while modifying them to fix the problems with both? Whichever turns out to be the most useful will ultimately wind up being the primary language while the other will wind up a secondary trade language," Starscream didn't really care which managed to thrive since neither were Vosian which would continue to be reserved for the Seekers. As useful as it could be to have his native language the dominant one he rather liked having it exclusive. Plus it wasn't as if they were wrong about the issues grounders and aliens had with it.

Optimus gave a thoughtful hum and nod. "I find that agreeable."

"Yes. The few without the processor power to learn to use both are unlikely to leave their home village," Envoy agreed.

"On this subject, is literacy the norm among your beastformers?" Optimus asked.

There was a momentary pause before Envoy responded. "It depends on the village they are from. Some Elders are more focused on education than others, as are some villages. Of those that are raised in Praxus, literacy is the norm. Of the farming villages it is often not so."

"Sounds like how some city-states prioritized type of education based upon your class level," Starscream grumbled. "If all someone wants is the basics to survive and do their function I suppose they have their own priorities, but the ability to better oneself and reach full potential should be available. Those who squander their own opportunities should fail by their own power. Few things are as frustrating as being denied an opportunity only to watch those who have it waste it." 

"Access has always been uneven," Optimus agreed gravely. "It is something I intend to focus on correcting."

"How does one force a being to learn?" Envoy asked.

"You can make them do the work with threats and coercion; you can convince them that basic knowledge will help them get what they want in life. Show that learning math and basic literacy means they can understand prices and will not get ripped off as easily," Starscream said cynically a he got into the topic. "But to actually get someone to love learning and want to do it is harder. Finding a subject that the fledgling is interested in and showing how other things impact it can work. If you have an artist that likes music, show them how the notes and scales relate mathematically. Work with them about acoustics so they can look at a room and know whether it will be a good site to play in or needs some adjustments. It might not work very often; few musicians will want become masters of mathematics. At least you tried, and you have shown why these more abstract subjects are important." 

"What of those who are not fledglings?" Optimus asked with careful emphasis on the exact term Starscream has used for _Seeker_ youths.

"Fledgling, hatchling, mechling, sparkling...whatever you call them creations need to be encouraged and exposed to learning," Starscream knew he was starting to rant, but he ignored the small nudge from Thundercracker. This hit too close to his own past with his creators. "We already discussed having access to the Science Academy available to anyone with skills and potential regardless of class or frame-type. If a creation is denied access to learning at an early age their potential never be realized or even noticed." 

"Good," Optimus smiled warmly to the fascination of the Dragons watching. "Vos was infamous for how it handled educating the non-Seekers within its borders. I am glad to know your passion goes beyond your frame-kin."

~I warned you,~ Thundercracker chastised lightly even as he pressed his approval of Starscream's passion.

"I admit that there were mistakes in the past in Vos, Iacon and other city-states involving education on all levels," Starscream said ignoring the chastising words while focusing on the approval. He did not lose the opportunity to remind Optimus that Vos wasn't the only city-state with that blemish. He could throw back his own history at the Science Academy if there were objections to that dig. "We should all work to reach above the mistakes and wrongs of the past. The Winglord of Novus Alasa is responsible for all of the citizens." 

"Yes, every city-state was found wanting, and the empire as well," Optimus inclined his helm. "My goal is to have a fully literate population with a basic set of skills by their mechling upgrades. Few will have the breath or depth of knowledge you or I sought out, but all should have the knowledge to read the news, balance their budget, the fundamentals of government structure, their rights and how to look up what they do not know."

Fyat glanced at her Winglord and gave a wing-wiggle he responded to. "Why is there such a discrepancy in education between the mauna? Great Praxus clearly values it."

"Praxus only sets the minimum for Dragons and her own residents," Envoy explained. "We do not directly rule the beastformers the way you think of it now. A Dragon has a territory and sets the laws within it, subject to the laws of the Dragons above them, however we have traditionally allowed the non-Dragons to rule themselves so long as they do not become a problem for us. We believe it is something like how the city-states ruled themselves with only limited oversight by the Imperial government, though we also readily admit that we do not understand the system well. For education Praxus decreed that anyone who asked for more education would receive it. It is a truth that many on farms simply do not see the value in learning what they would not use every vorn."

"I've talked with Soundwave and Jazz about some of the residents of their ranch," Ratchet added speaking up. "Having places like theirs for mecha that cannot fit into normal society helps a lot for finding and nurturing those potentials Starscream mentioned."

"I have some residents who have a similar view," Lord Domingo added nodding toward Envoy in understanding. "Those who travel across the plains or farm in particular do not tend to see the value of more substantial learning that would take away from time learning to survive in a very hostile environment." 

One Envoy couldn't quite contain her shiver at the reminder of what made his lands so dangerous.

"So long as all who wish to learn are allowed to, I will not complain about it," Starscream accepted the truth that not everyone would live in a city where the better one's education the better a chance you had to improve your station.

"We told each of you how important it is to us for the population to remain at a sustainable level," Envoy spoke in a careful tone. "We would like to hear the basics of how you intend to manage your populations so we will never need to become involved."

"Seekers have always regulated own population," Starscream said with a shrug. "Whether it was because we mostly restricted ourselves to Vos and its airspace or for some other reason I do not know. It might have been because the more military-minded wanted to keep from dealing with discontent residents." 

"Then what are your plans to continue to do so?" Envoy asked with an encouraging waggle of wings.

"It will take time for the Seeker populations to stabilize especially since we are looking at up-heaving a social norm by expanding creation options. I expect that once the population has balanced out again most will return to our creation traditions. Given how flock oriented Seekers are most do not want to move out of the flock eyrie so that is one limitation. Novus Alasa will be working on incentives for controlled creation for all citizens. We've discussed options of sliding scales for training costs for additional schooling or other options to be determined. We are reluctant to penalize fledglings simply for existing so anyone who cannot support offspring may have to look at fostering. Serial creators who abandon or mistreat their creations will bear the penalty for their irresponsibility," Starscream explained. He still wasn't happy about having the Dragons force such controls, but if it kept the grounders under control it was probably a good thing. As far as he could see it was only the Prime's contingent that really had to be forced to keep their numbers reasonable.

Both Envoys nodded and focused on the Prime.

"We are beginning with an additive to the free energon we are providing that prevents kindling and tight controls on sparking mecha," Optimus didn't try to hide that he wasn't thrilled even as he saw the advantages. "Only those who do well enough to buy their energon can kindle or request a sparkling from Vector Sigma. It is a system that will require much fine tuning over the next few hundred vorns, however the basics are sound. The rest I hope to accomplish with a combination of taxes on creators and if required medical sterilization of those who cannot be managed any other way. Given creation requires intent it should be enough."

"Sterilization should be an option for anyone who severely abuses or neglects their creations," Starscream said darkly. Military mecha having to train their creations was one thing but deliberately starving or torturing a sparkling was another thing entirely. Nodding slightly toward Thundercracker's concerns he added, "Especially if processor damage or other circumstances do not explain why such actions have occurred. There is a difference between trying to control a creation with military or berserk coding while teaching them to function in society and torturing or starving a sparkling." 

Optimus paled with a sick look on his features. Ratchet's engine snarled in a reminder that he was feared on the battlefield in his own right. Ultra Magnus and several others looked grim.

"Those are under criminal penalties rather than the far lesser offenses of having creations one cannot afford. The penalties for abusing sparklings and younglings is severe, as will be for slavery," Sucre said calmly to give Prime a chance to collect himself. "Those criminal codes do take into account that some spark and code lineages require special treatment to become safe citizens," he added with a nod towards Thundercracker and saw the subtle twitch of appreciation in his wings for it. 

"Good to hear that we all agree on that," Thundercracker said stepping in to allow the Visions and Prime to recover knowing all were having issues with that discussion. "I would advise that anyone in our lands petitioning to create for the first time should have investigations into their finances and intentions to help confirm that they are responsible enough for the privilege. It reinforces that sparklings are to be treasured and is no different than how a fostering mecha is be treated when applying to the programs." 

Optimus cycled his optics. "Petition to create? While I can see the benefits it may well be too much. Laws mean little when they cannot be enforced."

"You do not intend to monitor those who petition to receive creations from Vector Sigma?" Thundercracker asked looking at him. "For Seekers we would typically approach our Flock Orders to inform them of our intentions and request approval. That way an eyrie is not surprised or overburdened if several trines decide to create." 

"From those that request Vector Sigma, yes, they will be investigated before it is agreed to," Optimus nodded. "Very few are likely to go the route of sparking their creation unless it will be a frametype that has great difficulty reproducing by kindling. Perhaps one in a thousand will be by Vector Sigma in a typical vorn."

"Rare as it might be making such requests require investigations would keep rumors about attempts to buy sparklings as accessories or the disposable workers to a minimum," Thundercracker said with a nod although he still didn't understand how grounders would voluntarily be so isolated from their close kin. 

Optimus nodded and noted the Envoys beginning to stretch their wings.

"Optimus Prime, Winglord Starscream, is there any objection to a break to spread our wings and tires?" Envoy asked.

"I have no objections. We all need to stretch and decompress otherwise tempers will start to fray," Starscream said flicking his own wings to stretch them out. They'd had some tension but overall it wasn't a bad start to things. 

"Agreed. Fair winds to you all," Optimus inclined his helm to the Dragons first, then equally to Starscream and stood to lead his group to the lift.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone not stuck talking government structure and border regulations for the strange power-sharing arrangement designed to look like a united world government when it wasn't was out watching Wytel the no longer headless pai Dragon flying and teasing Ramjet that not even he could dent the great Dragon's wing.

Ramjet took him up on the offer and charged not directly at the Dragon's wing but from an angle trying to hit the framework inside of it while in flight. From past experience he knew that would actually do more damage without a chance of truly injuring the Dragon. Even with the challenge making the attack acceptable Starscream had manage to drill it into his processor that serious damage had to be avoided. He didn't understand why, not really, but he did recognize when Starscream was willing to gray a Seeker over something.

So he aimed to damage but not cripple. At full power he was a blur in the air, far, far faster than his target. He impacted right where he wanted to. The impact jarred Wytel a bit knocking him slightly off target but the wing had moved a bit further than Ramjet had anticipated and he was sent ricocheting off toward the left and away from the Dragon. He was fine although he knew it would take about four nanokliks to recover and take control of his flight. 

At one and a half he realized he didn't have four nanokliks and the Seeker in the way wasn't going to make it out either. She was too lightly built for this to be anything other than a major crash. ::Strike!:: Ramjet managed to send out his warning code over the comm to almost every Seeker present. The only one he missed was Starscream who was currently locked as 'do not bother on pain of deactivation' in his systems. Not that it would make much of a difference since Skywarp and Thundercracker were on that list. The last thought that crossed his processor was that she was going to throw a fit when she could walk again. 

Well above them several virulent curses preceded various Seekers scrambling to their pedes and Skywarp blinking out.

"There has been an impact between two Seekers," Praxus said, finishing just as the sound reached the conference room in her mouth. By then every Seeker other than Starscream had left. The Winglord kept his focus long enough to bite out. "I call a recess until I know if she will survive."

"Granted," Praxus said, and Starscream was gone before Optimus could respond.

"Of course," Optimus said even as Ratchet and First Aid got up and instinctively headed toward the medical ward to offer their assistance if needed. It was most likely Ramjet involved and they had a lot of experience dealing with his kind of impact damage.

Below them Skywarp blinked into existence and quickly scanned the area for his target. Spotting Slipstream headed toward the ground he warped again below her to catch the unconscious Seeker, then warped to the medical medbay he'd been told to take any injured Seekers to.

It was already humming with beastformers and one sky blue and pale red adult Dragon.

"Set her there," Dragon Keepsafe directed.

Skywarp nodded and followed directions, which included staying close without getting tossed out.

"This is Slipstream, yes?" Keepsafe asked.

"Yes, Ramjet crashed into her," Skywarp said still getting comms from other Seekers while Thundercracker had headed down to the chaos to find out what had happened. "Do not worry about him; he will be along shortly. He is never really damaged when he hits something." 

Keepsafe nodded and began her inspection of the damage while the three beastformers scurried around hooking up monitors, two IVs and bringing in tools.

Skywarp hung back, focusing on the damage and passing on the visuals to his trine. While he knew it was serious, the grimness he felt from the others made him much more uneasy.

"Status!" Ratchet barked as he stalked in, a much more submissive First Aid not far behind. From the open door Skywarp could pick up Ramjet several paces back.

"She should survive and fly. Her spark is strong and stable. Her processors undamaged. The rest can be repaired," Keepsafe gave him a glance and jerked her nose to the other side of the table. "Ratchet knows this frame type?"

"Yes, I know Seeker frames," Ratchet actually modulated his tone a bit now that he knew the patient wasn't going to offline on the table. He'd apparently reminded himself that this wasn't one of his medical wards as he continued. "If you approve First Aid will look over Ramjet while I assist you with your patient."

"Yes. You help me here," she instructed. Yet within the first klik Ratchet realized that he was primary and she was following his lead without actually saying it. It was a level of professionalism he appreciated having dealt with too many arrogant insecure mecha in the past who put their self-inflated reputation above their patient. He fell into the pattern he used in the later portions of teaching apprentices; making suggestions in the way of questions or observations so that his experience was put to use while still letting Keepsafe look like the one in total charge to outside observers. He knew the Seekers would be reassured by his experience and her neutrality working together on their patient. His attention never wavered from his patient but he kept a familiar portion of his audials cued to First Aid. No way they were losing any patient on his watch without a fight. 

Much as expected First Aid was done with Ramjet quickly. Like his reputation suggested the Seeker was built for it. Ratchet was proud of his apprentice for giving a lifelong enemy the same care he gave his brothers.

* * *

Settled into the small conference room Amerith and Kalilia's Envoy passed the time discussing how Hausnest was interpreting the events on Cybertron. As Amerith had predicted many safety Dragons and merchants were interested in heading over in the first transports. It was a safe and interesting discussion while they waited for the chief medic and what of interest was discovered by her.

"Amerith, Kalilia-Envoy," Keepsafe greeted the pair with a rustle of wings and some amusement that so many with power were tiny compared to those in power. "This may result in nothing. I scanned Seeker Slipstream's coding while she was recovering. I discovered a significant portion of our coding there."

"Dragon coding in Seekers?" Amerith almost froze before immediately processing the implications. "Is this recently implanted or something that has been there since creation?" 

"I would have to study more Seekers, the older the better, to be sure how far back it goes, but it is not new. Slipstream has had it since creation," Keepsafe answered. "The Seekers believe that they, and all flight frames, came about long after we left."

"I saw no flying vehicle formers before we fled," Praxus added. "This is most unusual. How would they have gotten the code?"

"Did all the Dragons leave with you?" Kalilia-Envoy asked for Kalilia. "Were any frames left behind that could have been desecrated by vehicle-formers searching for knowledge of us?" 

"Yes and yes, there were many frames, including no small number that the vehicle-formers killed," Praxus answered. "We were much smaller then and much more vulnerable to their weapons."

"If vehicle-formers desired to create fliers of their own could they have used Dragon coding to help create it? Our flight styles are very different," Kalilia-Envoy asked concerned by how the conversation was going. "Why would they have used our coding when beastformer coding was more readily available?"

"Dragons were considered more dangerous and powerful than beastformers. If someone wanted to create a weapon our coding would have been considered more dangerous. Kalilia, could you have someone discretely contact Skyfire while we check on it with Archeía to confirm when fliers were created on Cybertron?" Amerith asked suddenly recalling a conversation that occurred while bringing Prowl home. "He has been discrete and honest with us in the past including admitting that vehicle-former fliers lay eggs. Ask for access to his coding as another confirmation of Keepsafe's discovery. His scientific knowledge of species development and coding comparisons may have points that the records do not hold. It will also give some weight to the discussion with the scientists and other medics among us."

Kalilia-Envoy dipped his helm and passed the order along.

"I have checked the fliers among the Harmonexians here. They made the accurate assumption that we wanted to learn more about our new subjects so we could learn to repair them properly," Keepsaid said. "The combat Aerials have varying degrees of Dragon coding. The others have negligible amounts of coding. There are no shuttles among them so I have not had a chance to check whether the largest fliers have traces."

"If this is true, what will it change?" Kalilia-Envoy asked.

"It could tear apart this treaty or solidify the purpose behind it depending upon the Dragon," Amerith said grimly. "To my knowledge no one has ever seriously contemplated the idea of Dragon coding in vehicle-formers. Some like Crest who hate the vehicle-formers may decide that the Seekers are abominations that need to be destroyed. Others like Krea and Petros have already spotted similarities and pleasing aspects to Seeker society. They may come to view Seekers as offshoot cousins."

"Crest thinks they are all abominations, though I see your point," Praxus said thoughtfully. "We should discuss this with Winglord Starscream after we have studied all Archeía will share. What they know of the origin of the Seekers, and the other flight frames, is now of great importance."

"I think Thundercracker should be included in the discussion. It will look less like we are ganging up on him and give Winglord Starscream a practical supporter for the discussion," Amerith agreed.

"We cannot keep this hidden," Keepsafe added grimly. "Darkmount has not been destroyed yet and Shockwave is still active so Dragons are still fighting and being injured. It is only a matter of time and access before someone like Ratchet or a Seeker medic makes the connection. Of them I would be less concerned about Ratchet. He is pragmatic enough to keep the information to himself until he could talk to Optimus Prime and us about it." 

"Shockwave would use it to political advantage. I am sure a Seeker would as well," Praxus grumbled. "I will speak to the Winglord's trine once we understand as much as we can. I would know how they came about Dragon coding before discussing this with them if possible."

"Coming into the discussion with our claws on the spark of the situation is the best option," Amerith agreed. "Winglord Starscream has a cunning processor; he will quickly grasp our concerns." 

"And develop a few of his own," Keepsafe huffed. "'I will continue to compare the coding of those I have access to. It may be possible to trace the frameline it came from if all the notes are intact."

"I will do some searching of my own to see what I can scour up," Amerith said. "We are all going to be busy handling this information." 

* * *

It was three orns before Praxus felt confident she knew as much as she was going to about how Seekers came about and what was known about the process. It left her reasonably confident that it would be as much a shock to them as it had been for her. Out of respect for how jumpy some Seekers still were went she spoke directly she pinged Starscream's comm when he was relaxing in the berth with his trine.

::Greetings, Praxus. What can I do for you?:: Starscream answered as politely as he could while he talked to his trine. ~Praxus just contacted me. Has anything else happened besides Slipstream and Ramjet's crash?~

~Not that I know about,~ Skywarp answered promptly even as he perked up at the announcement. 

::Something has come to our attention about Seeker origins and I would like to speak with your trine privately through Envoy and Amerith before this becomes known,:: Praxus explained.

~Seeker origins?~ Thundercracker asked as Starscream relayed the comment. ~This must be serious to contact you like this.~

::Are they available to come up here and speak or do they want to meet in a conference room?:: Starscream asked glancing around quickly to make certain things were in order enough for company. The room was big enough for the three of them and the two Dragons especially since Amerith was so small. 

::They are ready to meet you where you wish. They will be at your door in a few kliks. Thank you, Winglord Starscream.:: Praxus said and the comm closed.

"Get ready, we have company coming," Starscream headed over and pulled out one of the bottles of high grade he'd brought for when this negotiation was finally over. He'd start with a single bottle shared in five cubes for this meeting, but they'd have the rest in case things got tricky. 

Thundercracker stood and pulled Skywarp to his pedes to give him a through one-over, then descended on Starscream for the same. It wasn't necessary but it gave them something to focus on while the Dragon flew to the Seeker area and then their door.

The ping on the door was polite and IDed as Envoy.

::Enter, Envoy, Amerith and be welcome,:: Starscream commed as Thundercracker finished his last bits of inspection and Skywarp pulled out a set of pillows if the Dragons wanted something to lean against. 

"Thank you, Winglord Starscream," Envoy spoke as she walked in with Amerith riding on her head like a lovely red ornament. Once the door closed she lay in the nest offered. "Please do not take offense at our questions. They are not intended as an attack. What do you know of the origins of Seeker kind?"

"All Seekers learn the story of our creation," Starscream said. It was obvious to Skywarp that this was not the line of conversation his trine mates expected although they covered it fairly well. "Many millennia ago during the Age of Flight a scientist designated Gateway decided to change and improve the flight frames of the time. After experimentation and testing for many centuries he was finally given approval to test his ideas. Eventually his experimentation lead to the creation of three new mecha designated Ayp, Pen, and Kim."

"Ayp, Pen and Kim were the first Seekers and created through Vector Sigma," Thundercracker continued. "All Seekers trace back to them, either directly or through one of the later trines sparked by Vector Sigma. We have not used Vector Sigma since the first twenty-four trines."

"Do you know how he came about the coding he used to improve the existing fliers?" Envoy asked.

"No, that secret was hidden from the first trines and has never been recovered," Starscream replied. "City-states have made coding changes in Vector Sigma mecha with varying levels of success. In the past some city-states used hunting coding in enforcers to make them more determined to capture their target. Seeker scientists and medics have long suspect what was used was Gateway's attempts at a modification of different types of mechanimal coding. No one has ever found the Seeker source coding so it is all speculation." 

"We have. In ensuring that Slipstream was fully repaired Keepsafe recognized significant chunks of Dragon coding in her that she was created with. We have confirmed varying amounts in the other Seekers and Seeker-kin that have allowed her to look and that it is not in grounder frames. While we would want far more investigation before stating it was frametype wide we have enough to come to you with it," Envoy explained.

"Seekers have Dragon coding?" Skywarp stared at them in near disbelief. He didn't doubt that they were serious, but Seekers didn't look anything like Dragons.

"You are concerned about what your people are going to do with this information," Starscream said thoughts racing and making leaps of logic. "They hate vehicle-formers as abominations. It is unlikely they are going to consider us kin."

"Some of our own people are going to react badly to this information," Thundercracker said grimly. "A few are going to be delighted to know more about our history." 

"We face a similar mixture of reactions, and at least you fly. It would be much worse if it was in ground frames. We are certain of our ability to control those who would lash out about it," Envoy said firmly. "A Dragon does not cross its better." She added as a reminder that it was not just social coding that kept it that way. As rarely as Dragon fought Dragon, it was how they settled disputes when talking didn't work. 

"I can outfly any Seeker online right now, and the three of us have a reputation we can and will prove valid. I lead the Seekers for a reason. Anyone reacting with violence to this will be dealt with accordingly. You know we need this treaty and will not risk it. Troublemakers will not cross us and survive," Starscream said grimly looking at his trine for confirmation.

Skywarp pondered their newly discovered connection for a moment having taken his warp generator offline for a bit to truly ponder what they had learned. Finally he looked at Amerith and said, "Being related to Dragons by coding is a good thing. It gives our peoples one more thing in common besides being fragged over by past Primes." 

Thundercracker nodded deliberately, though the bond echoed that this would not be something he doubted about.

Amerith grinned and fluttered her wings in agreement. "Indeed. As angry as some may be, I find more kin to be a good thing. Many of the warriors find aspects of your society appealing enough to _study_."

"For additional confirmation we would like to scan the coding of as many Seekers as will agree to it without violence. We would also like your thoughts on how and when to let this information become known outside the handful that know now," Envoy added. "We understand how to tell the other Dragons. We are far less certain how to best do this among vehicle-formers."

"Compiling the proof for study and having Seeker scientists and medics confirm it by scanning a couple of Dragons will help," Starscream's processor raced as he pondered all the permutations this would bring to the negotiations and his city-state's future. "If you spotted the Dragon in our coding this easily it will not take them long to match the coding that makes us Seeker in you."

"As for presenting it the majority of vehicle-formers, I think this should be discussed with Optimus Prime and a few of his people first. There are going to be those who claim this is falsified by one or both parties to unite Dragons and Seekers against the other vehicle-formers. Ratchet is the closest thing to a neutral party we can hope to find right now," Thundercracker looked grim but determined as he pondered another possible issue. "If Ratchet and mecha he trusts confirm the similarities exist and have existed since before you returned it will help silence those conspiracy claims." 

Envoy nodded. "We agree to this. Should Optimus and Ratchet be brought in soon or after you have confirmed it for yourself?"

"If we can trace it to a specific frame-line, or even a specific Dragon, do you wish to know?" Amerith asked. "We believe it was taken from one of those deactivated before we left."

"Let us confirm it ourselves first before approaching Ratchet," Starscream said thinking carefully about what could happen. "I want things to remain with us controlling how to handle the distribution of this information."

"We would like to know who we came from," Thundercracker said answering Amerith's question. "We take our heritage seriously and would add this Dragon to our linage." 

"Then we will, if we can trace it. We will also tell you what is remembered of that Dragon," Envoy said. "It may not be a designation to say lightly or it may be a well respected one. Is the medic you wish to study this here?" 

"Yes, we have a medic who has been talking with Ratchet and Keepsafe's staff about repairs and needed supplies. Coldsheen and I will work with her. We are scientists and used to doing lab work so we can help her make the comparisons. Having me involved will stress how seriously we are taking this information when it is revealed," Starscream said having already made this decision. He was not going to be kept out of this momentous event. 

"Very well. Keepsafe will continue cooperating and arrange for several examples of Dragon coding to be available," Envoy promised. "Please keep her appraised of any needs or finds you have in this investigation. Do you have a sense of how long you will need to be confident of your conclusions?"

"I would say no more than four orns or so, possibly less if the medics can all cooperate and not get distracted by tangents during the investigations," Starscream said ignoring his own tendency to pick a topic and then get diverted by some reaction or another. 

"Good. Keepsafe can so long as there is not a medical emergency," Envoy smiled slightly. "We look forward to exploring this connection."

"Can I ask a question?" Skywarp suddenly piped up.

"Yes," Envoy responded before either of his trinemates could stop it.

"How were you ever driven off world back then? You can melt Cybertron," Skywarp asked. 

Starscream groaned and Thundercracker winced, but Envoy spoke calmly.

"There are three primary reasons. The first is that Dragons were much, much smaller then. We continue to grow for as long as we survive and have enough fuel for it. At that time the pai, Elders and Praxus were at most half their current size and there were only six pai and four Elders. It made us more vulnerable and the first attack we made would have taken every Elder and Praxus to do the same damage only three Dragons did. We did not have the fighting Dragons then either, only a handful who were fighters and most of them were not inclined to follow anyone.

"The second is that we were not prepared for their weapons or to work together very well. In the ages we have been on Hausnest we improved our armor, studied and implemented many of the upgrades that make fighting Dragons so deadly and trained to fight as a united force. Hausnest was far away from the threat of vehicle-formers but that did not mean it lacked threats completely. Every few centuries someone would believe that we were easy to conquer because we did little in space. There was never a battle like we are fighting now, much less what many expected we would have to, but it was good practice for our tactics and in keeping the fighters in shape.

"The third and likely most important reason was that we were not united then. There were alliances and family lines, mauna and territories, but most Dragons were largely independent and did not think in terms of our entire race or facing off in mass. It was our unity that Praxus brought to Dragon kind," Envoy said.

"Like how we Seekers learned to live in eyries and support one another through our social connections," Skywarp nodded thoughtfully. "We had to depend upon ourselves because many of the Primes and nobles did not trust us. When a Vision or Action trines with an Order and joins their flock they still keep their social connections to their creation flock." 

Envoy paused to confirm several things then nodded. "Yes, much like that."

* * *

Optimus Prime had come here expecting to face many uncomfortable choices and no small number of no win situations. He'd even arrived prepared to learn things he didn't want to know and have to act on it. This was most of it all rolled into one very small statement.

"Okay, Prime, spill it," Ironhide demanded once he had Prime and Ratchet cornered in the Prime's quarters.

The pair startled, too wrapped up in their thoughts to realize he'd followed them in.

"The Seekers and Dragons both agree that most of the coding added to make a Seeker a Seeker came from a Dragon deactivated shortly before they fled Cybertron," Optimus said before he really thought about it.

"Slag that's a mess. Fanatics going to try to offline them?" Ironhide said reverting to Autobot as he stared at the pair. ::Sucre, bring in some high grade. Optimus is going to need it.::

::Coming,:: Sucre replied smoothly as he took the provided carafe and pair of cubes on a tray that Praxus offered.

"That's the only good part as far as I'm concerned," Optimus sighed as he dropped heavily into his favorite chair. "I believe both of them when they say they'll do what they have to so that doesn't happen. Both have proven willing to use deadly force to enforce their orders on their own. The processor ache is mostly mine. Any willing to act out are most likely to be former Autobots or neutrals. Neither needed to say how little it would be tolerated."

"How likely is this to be true?" Sucre asked after the door closed behind him.

Ratchet huffed. "I haven't gotten much of a look yet, but it's my job to determine if I agree or not. I fully intend to send it to a coding specialist either way."

"I would recommend Mindguard. She is the best ISO still has," Sucre offered.

"Sounds like someone who could handle the implications as well as verify it for me as a second set of optics," Ratchet agreed after downing his own cube and motioning for another. "If it is obvious enough that the Dragons spotted it after looking at one Seeker...there is no way this would have been kept hidden. Better it come out now."

"Gygax will take a lead from Lord Domingo since he is one of the only major lord left around there and has gained even more sway being involved in these negotiations. I doubt he will care one way or another since neither group wants to tangle with his territory," Ironhide grunted. "Uraya will not like this news one bit."

"The lords there will not appreciate the Seekers gaining even more favor in the Dragons' optics," Sucre agreed and poured another serving right up to the brim without hesitation. 

"It also puts the Seekers under more scrutiny by the Dragons," Optimus suggested. "After all, kin, even distant kin, reflect on you far more than one who isn't even related beyond having a spark."

"I wonder if they've ever had a Dragon create with anything but another Dragon to even have the concept already built into their society," Ratchet said. "Not that I would ask them about it now or any time soon. We're not on good enough terms for questions like that." 

"Perhaps not in the way that Seekers do, but they have well-developed tracking of spark and frame lines and they know who gave their code to the Seekers," Optimus reminded him. "From there they know how the first Seekers relate to every Dragon, and from what the Seekers know how every Seeker relates to every Dragon. For those currently functioning it would be extremely distant but traceable as a frame line."

"At least we know where they came from now," Ratchet took another long drink. "That's a question that has been bugging medics and frame specialists for a long time. I've got First Aid talking to Hoist in Iacon, but everything I remember says Gateway never did leave any records of where he got that coding he used as a base." 

"I will be asking the Chief Archivist to find out if Archeía knows anything about it. She is far more responsive to him than me," Optimus sighed and sipped his cube. "It still leaves one very significant question still a mystery. It's clear the trine related coding isn't from the Dragons. Where that is from is still anyone's guess. Go ahead and sit, drink, if you're staying," he motioned to the extra chairs that had been added to his quarters some time ago because he so often had company over to talk. He was more than happy to have a smaller berthroom in exchange for a larger sitting space.

"At least you get to help decide how the priests handle this new information," Ironhide grabbed a chair and shoved it toward Sucre then slumped down in his own. "Good thing the Dragons were already registered as Cybertronians back before the war. At least we won't have too many mecha using that link to call the Seekers mechanimals." 

"No need, when 'Decepticon' is far worse an insult in modern times. Calling one a mechanimal would relieve them of any responsibility for what they did during the war," Sucre pointed out.

Ironhide grunted at the truth of it.

Ratchet snorted. "You're assuming those folks would see any contradiction in holding them to both. Logic isn't something most bigots have much of."

Optimus simply groaned. "Yes, at least most priests will take their lead from me. If this isn't handled perfectly it will begin another war, only this one is likely to end without a non-beastformer groundframe left."

"You'd think we'd be tired of war and not want another one so soon," Ratchet grumbled. "How about we get a chance to rest and recover before someone starts stirring up more trouble."

"Hopefully a few careful words to the right politicians and nobles will help to keep some of the troubles at bay. After all having more vehicle-formers that the Dragons like means it is less likely they are going to defy Praxus and come after all of us," Sucre said with a small nod while thinking about how to phrase this to appeal to the different groups and city-states. 

"Everyone with sense is going to be glad for peace," Optimus looked at his old friend wearily. "But you know as well as I that many who want power are not going to get it and are willing to do anything for another shot. It'll be our duty to keep the general population happy enough they don't find the kind of mass backing that Megatron did."

"Keep them fueled, housed and give them opportunities to work," Ironhide said with a shrug. "It will keep most content with their lot in life. Remember most don't want to be responsible and in charge." 

"They just want basics and to not be abused," Optimus nodded and looked down at his near-empty cube. Before he even finished contemplating whether or not to get more Sucre had poured it full. "Thank you."

Sucre smiled and felt his spark wiggle happily before he sat back down.

"Fortunately there is a lot of work to do for the foreseeable future and not enough hands to do it," Sucre added. "What of the negotiations concerns you for now?"

"Keeping the peace on the borders," Optimus said after he took another sip and leaned back, letting his joints relax a bit. "It is easy to claim in truth or fabrication that a Seeker or Aerial misjudged the borders and strayed where they should not. Air currents do not recognize borders so the beastformers and Dragons may stray with no hostile intent. I intend to encourage those who are a bit more adventuresome and open-processored to settle in those areas." 

"What of asking to shift the borders to come in line with air currents if there are major shifts? No side giving up territory, only shifting who controls what to more natural lines?" Sucre suggested. "I saw how Praxus drew the borders with Helex. She was watching the dominant air currents."

"We could ask for a wider neutral zone too," Ironhide grunted.

"Those are options we can consider and voice," Optimus replied thinking about the changes that might come from that suggestion. "It may not be a bad idea to look at the borders of some of the city-states and adjust them to fit the winds as well. Particularly those we are getting back from the Decepticons control."

"Better to make all the changes now instead of forcing them through later," Ratchet agreed. "Mecha are going to be very unhappy with change for centuries after we declare this settled."

"I know," Optimus let his optics dim. "I'm not looking forward to the real fight that's coming over the other planets and moons in the system."

"That'll be tricky," Ironhide agreed. "Even mecha who don't intend to ever travel might have issues with being told they can't go there."

"I am tempted to suggest that each moon and planet be divided as Cybertron is being divided," Optimus sighed. "Otherwise we risk arguments and accusations that certain groups are being favored with colonies with better resources." 

"In many cases those accusations would be correct," Sucre said quietly as he judged the room and went over what he knew of each world and facility. "I would recommend suggesting it even for the uninhabited and uninhabitable worlds to avoid a challenge at a later date."

"Why the uninhabitable ones?" Ironhide looked over at the slip of a mech that really had no business surviving the war.

"Because they still represent resources. Thulsa Doom is uninhabitable but represents significant energy and gaseous resources."

Optimus nodded. "If the storage asteroid is ever found it should belong to Archeía."

"The Asteroid Prison Colony is ours, though we'll probably need to decommission it," Ironhide said and watched Optimus grimace. 

"I am not looking forward to dealing with all the POWs," the Prime sighed deeply.

"Have you come to an agreement with Starscream over them?" Sucre prompted.

Optimus nodded. "Assuming the treaty is signed, he'll take anything with wings and a handful of others. I'm less sure how to handle the ones who refuse peace by agreeing to one of the three leaders."

"Not much you can do, Prime. They stay in prison or we execute them," Ironhide shrugged. "That's what happens to POWs who won't defect even after their side loses."

"Most could be reformatted back to a new spark," Ratchet added.

"Reformat or execution is the most likely to be accepted by the Dragons since it won't waste resources on any unrepentant Decepticons," Ironhide said ignoring the distaste passing through his Prime's field. "You might hate this it and viewing at as removing choice but it's the only choice available to these Deceptions right now." 

"It can be a _choice_ ," Sucre pressed the idea. "Give each information on the state of the system and give them five options on what will happen to them."

"Five?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

"Five," the slender lavender minibot nodded. "Three choices for a leader to follow, be reformatted or be executed. Of course that assumes we can get Starscream and Praxus to accept any mecha who agrees to swear allegiance to them."

"Praxus might be swayed to accept them because most of these mecha were captured before the Dragons arrived. Especially the beastformers up there who might have joined the Decepticons because they felt mistreated by the Senate and Sentinel," Ratchet said. "Living with other beastformers might be up their alley."

Optimus nodded thoughtfully and his field brightened a bit. "It is not all I could hope for, but those five choices do qualify it as an actual _choice_. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Prime," Sucre offered the most reverent of the replies, something he'd always been among those four. "It is my pleasure to be among your council."

* * *

Everyone knew that something serious had happened when a Council of Elders was called before the treaty was officially signed. They had been informed that this meeting had to do with the Seekers and certain new information involving them. Given that the negotiations were continuing it was unlikely to be a declaration of war against either vehicle-former group.

Amerith watched everyone land monitoring who was next to who in the unlikely event that violence broke out. Fortunately those who would be the most enraged by this information were back on Hausnest. It was only the youngest Elders that had come, except for Typhoon. As the largest she landed first, then the others by size, even if such differences were difficult to notice right now.

Finally Praxus arrived to complete the oval. After a moment to settle she gave a click for attention and began to speak.

"Keepsafe learned something about Seeker coding a few orns ago. It was confirmed by both Seekers and Prime. Much of the coding that makes Seekers different came from the Dragon Flashfreeze. He devoted his functioning to Primus and lived in an area just south of what became Vos. He was offlined by vehicle-formers controlled by the Quintessons in one of the last events before we fled. It is unknown when the coding was collected, only that the creator of the Seekers found it and used it."

"When were the Seekers created?" One of the warriors asked growling dangerously as his tail thrashed. "Were the Quintessons involved?" 

"According to Archeía, we left early in what they call the Age of Enslavement when the Quintessons ruled the vehicle-formers. The Age of Clans began after the vehicle-formers drove the Quintessons off. The Age of Flight is next. It was during this age that the Seekers were created," Praxus explained. "Five additional ages have passed since then. According to the records the Seekers were created by a ground-frame seeking to improve the early flight frames of the age."

"Our coding was obviously an improvement to theirs," one of the Elders said with a huff. "Do we know if they even knew what they were using?"

"Unlikely given how many generations must have passed since that time," a green Elder said before focusing on Praxus. "What do you intend to do about this situation?"

"They are even more abominations and corruptions of Primus' creation," a dark brown Elder muttered quietly. His comment was discretely passed to Amerith through one of the nearby security Dragons. 

"It will have no effect on the negotiations. I am inclined to grant them a social standing similar to the beastformers. They are closer to us than the other types," Praxus said.

There were flickers of disagreement and hostility through some the Elders. Mostly the ones that Amerith's people had already tagged as potential though unlikely aggressors. A burnt-orange Elder spoke up, "I am concerned about what this means in the long run. This is a level of disrespect beyond anything we even considered possible when the idea of this treaty was suggested. They have already desecrated our deactivated frames once. How are we going to prevent something like this from happening again?" 

"It has already been agreed that any act of using our coding without my permission is an act of war if done by a government and an act of terrorism against all three if done by a rogue actor," Praxus answered. "It cannot stop them but it will make the price very high."

"I am not surprised the Seekers agreed to that considering Winglord Starscream has seen what Shockwave has done," Krea said loudly. "I have no issues with considering them beastformers. They have practiced breeding control and are in their own way masters of the sky. The Seekers have had poor experiences with some of the past Primes and are very protective of their culture and traditions."

Praxus looked around. "Those who object, speak and give an alternative."

"Many of the Most Senior Elders would have us exterminate the abominations to cleanse Primus of the last of the Quintesson's taint," the dark brown elder said carefully. "They have already overrun their fuel sources and capabilities at least once in recent history. They are like scraplets causing chaos and leaving destruction in their wake. Past Primes have proven to be as aggressive and hostile as Alpha Prime."

"Trying to wipe out the vehicle-formers would leave our numbers decimated," Krea said in dissent. "Vehicle-formers breed faster than we do, mature faster and have numbers on their side. Better to have them as allies and work to mold them toward what they once were before the forced changes that made what they are now. We also have no proof that the metrotitans will not rise against us to protect their charges."

"We came here to wipe Primus's frame clean of the infestation. We should do what we came for. Every Dragon that came volunteered knowing many would fall," the dark brown Elder growled at Krea. It wasn't a challenge, but it was as close as it could be without requiring her to respond.

"We came ready to offline if necessary but sacrificing Dragon and beastformer lives wastefully was never Praxus' attention," Krea said firmly not doubting that belief especially given the time spent in Novus Alasa guarding the diplomatic party.

"In the long term we may be able to fix the Quintesson's taint without succumbing to the destructive tendencies those abominations brought to Cybertron," Aurora said thoughtfully trying to breach the building the hostility with a new suggestion. "The Harmonexians have already volunteered to return to being beastformers. As others do we can repair the damage by carefully removing the taint rather than causing further destruction." 

"Just those who enter our realm, or are you suggesting cross-breeding?" A pai warrior asked.

Aurora cycled her optics at the suggestion and glanced to Praxus who motioned for her to react.

"I thought of those who join us. An instinct to not over-breed would do little against those that do not have it," Aurora explained.

"On the overpopulation, the treaty will not exist without the Prime agreeing to population control methods and our authority to cull if he cannot control his people," Praxus added.

"He is willing to agree to that restriction?" the pai warrior said thinking slowly. "At least we have the assurance provided his successors do not try to breach it."

"Some of the vehicle-formers like the Seekers and shuttles already do an acceptable job limiting their own populations," Aurora continued. "Some careful encouragement should help others see the wisdom of balancing with the environment and preventing resource limitations."

"They have another value," Praxus rumbled quietly. "We may be this world's most obvious deterrent to aggression, however they are the bulk of the space-faring types. They will be our first line of defense against aggression."

"Many of them are fast too," Krea agreed nodding in agreement at the effectiveness of the vehicle-formers in space. "Faster than us and most of the beastformers in the air or on the ground. They can get reinforcements to a fight faster than us. If there is an invasion they can move across the battlefield to help cover vulnerable areas." 

The horrified teek from a couple warriors and several others washed over the field.

"We are allowing them _weapons_?" echoed the brown Elder.

"If Cybertron is invaded we will need all the warriors we can get. Some of them are weapons; others like Thundercracker and Sunstorm have innate abilities just as we have our breath weapons. I learned that Shockwave and Megatron were not the only individuals that turned into weapons instead of vehicles. Even some of the vehicles are armed with weapons as part of their base design. I talked to several Seeker warriors about different frame-types trying to learn more about how to fight and understand them," Krea said looking at them like they had sprouted a second helm and got the look right back. "Besides telling them no you cannot arm yourselves against rogues and violent mechanimals will just make them ignore us." 

"There is a galaxy of difference between weapons designed to deal with their own kind and weapons suitable for a military," a warrior retorted. "They can change alt-mods. Yes, some will always have powerful weapons. That is not the same as allowing them a military capable of challenging us."

"They could say the same about us. As far as many of their people are concerned we are invaders armed with lethal weapons and immense size who came and destroyed a portion of Cybertron and its inhabitants. That those destroyed were Decepticons and those like the Seekers who quit that cause to survive does help our case that we mean what we say," one of the older priests replied. "Optimus Prime has made the overtures of peace and embraced the notion that we are a part of Cybertron and belong here. Demanding that they disarm completely requires faith that we will not simply destroy them. Their generations are much shorter than ours. It will take little time by our standards to prove by words and actions that they do not need to fear us as long as they abide by the terms and control their population. Lacking war more of their people will return to peace." 

"We are the ones allowing them to continue. If we had any intention of attacking again we would not begin the peace process. They will turn on us if we give them enough time to create weapons against us," the warrior insisted. "They had such weapons. They know how to build more. Weapons capable of destroying Praxus with one hit. They call it a city buster missile. We cannot allow that to exist again."

"Winglord Starscream has no interest in recreating the city buster missiles. The Seekers lost their metrotitan and city to those weapons and hate them," Krea said looking at the warrior. "I understand that the Winglord intended to insist that those weapons be banned. He did not even consider trying to recreated them to use against the rogue metrotitan Tripticon." 

Praxus made a low click and the entire field went silent and focused on her. "The current draft of the treaty expressly forbids what are deemed weapons of mass destruction. Anything with a damage radius greater than an Elder's breath weapon at their length is to be banned and even researching them is an act of treason. It will not stop them from created weapons that could severely damage us. It will prevent weapons that could destroy us or Cybertron."

"Weapons with those restrictions could be needed if the Quintessons or someone like them were to attack," Krea agreed dipping respectfully toward Praxus. "Focusing on a potential outward threat could keep most of the research into space designed weapons."

"That is something I can encourage," Typhoon said speaking up for the first time. "I can work with both space exploration and protection and help guide and monitor developments there. Skyfire gave us information regarding the shuttles, and many of them will prove useful. They have done a good job controlling their numbers and can be transports for colonies or exploration teams for beastformers, vehicle-formers or mixed teams."

"Is there a method for us to ensure they are not trying to build these weapons?" the brown Elder asked with a lowered helm in acceptance that he had been heard and overruled.

"Both official methods and an understanding of sorts that all three sides have security members that will be sneaking into places we would rather they not be," Praxus explained.

"That would be my team's job," Amerith spoke up as loud as she could drawing attention to her tiny frame's presence. "We will monitor weapon developments and potential security threats. Novus Alasa will have its own security people as will Neo-Cyberex. I expect that many of them will be the surviving ISO or SpecOps soldiers. I also understand that Archeía intends to restrict the information about the city buster missiles and related weapons of mass destruction." 

"Is the subject of weapons settled?" Praxus asked both the Elders and the smaller Dragons there.

"Yes, Praxus," Aremith said immediately as the others chimed in acknowledging her authority and final decision in this area. Tempers had been vented and concerns raised, but as always her word was law. Simply knowing they have been heard, and to have the reasoning Praxus used be known, soothed many tempers. It might do little for those who _hated_ , but it kept the average Dragon from feeling ignored or dismissed outright.

Praxus hummed her acceptance that all had said their peace. "Now, back to the subject of the Seekers having a status equivalent of our beastformers."

"We gave the vehicle-formers that Amerith and Typhoon brought with them something close to the status of beastformers for saving a Dragon," an Elder said grudgingly. "Those vehicle-formers were banned from breeding to prevent them from contaminating the beastformers. Would we make the same requirement for Seekers in our lands?" 

"Given the reason was to avoid coding contamination, I believe a more reasonable stricture now would be that none of the four frame-lines are allowed to breed with each other where we rule," Praxus presented her opinion.

"So the Harmonexians will be restricted to breeding with each other?" another elder said slowly testing out the idea. 

"Since the concern is coding and they have adopted beastformer coding, they would be treated as a beastformer," Praxus supplied. 

"With that adjustment I do not see an issue. The Seekers culturally reject having offspring with a non-Seeker so they will not be concerned with that restriction," Krea said with a small nod accepting the offered idea. 

"No Dragon would think of it and beastformers are unlikely to once the law is given," Typhoon pointed out. "Even if vehicle-formers do not care it leaves them with no one but their own kind willing to."

"That will help contain the corruption and also limit the number of vehicle-formers willing to enter our territory. That along with the lesser number of roads will help contain them," another Elder sounded satisfied.

"I would prefer that none of the vehicle-formers could breed in our territory, but if the Seekers are allowed then the rules against the others would be grumbled against," an ochre Elder grumbled quietly. 

Aurora hummed for attention. "Perhaps a different tactic? Require all who are not citizens to acquire permission to create here. With their speed and flight any resident Seekers would simply return to their homeland rather than hassle with the bureaucracy. It is not as if many of either type of vehicle-former will reside here. The lack of paved roads and the speed limit will deter all but the most determined of the Prime's type. Seekers may enjoy the fly-over permissions they are likely to negotiate but they are as intensely social as we are and focused on their own kind. A scientist may request residency for a study of centuries, but they all give up many rights to live here. It will keep the numbers to a maximum that _Praxus_ controls."

"That is a satisfactory compromise on breeding," Crest said after speak quietly with several Dragons near him. "The more the vehicle-formers are restricted from breeding in our territory the better." 

"I do not believe anyone disagrees with that. Also keep in your processors that the treaty includes terms upon which we are allowed to cull them just as we can on our own lands," Praxus said and saw as well as felt several settle at her assurance that she had no desire to let vehicle-formers repeat the mistakes of their past. "It gives them an incentive just as beastformers have to control themselves."

"The terms for such a culling will be specifically laid out in the treaty. Anyone attacking the vehicle-formers and just claiming a culling was needed will be dealt with appropriately for challenging Praxus," Kalilia's Envoy added firmly with a pointed look at certain disgruntled Elders. It shouldn't need to be said, but there were Elders back on Hausnest that were already advocating such actions. 

Praxus rumbled in displeasure at the idea it needed to be said as well. "I would rather not have to repeat creating a unified society."

"Of course such a thing should never happen," the ochre Elder said immediately flattening his wings and acting appalled that such an idea would even occur to someone. "Anyone acting against your authority obviously possessed a damaged or corrupted processor."

Amerith was satisfied with the reactions she saw. Most of the Dragons present reacted with submission and fear at the idea. Some recalled stories of the wrath of Praxus; others recalled the actual actions. The security Dragons understood the concerns about showing a united front and keeping the vehicle-formers from exploiting any internal divisions among the Dragons. There could be no mercy if one did try to cull vehicle-formers against the treaty's terms and that prospect always put Praxus in a foul mood.

"Good," Praxus considered the gathering. "Would it be a comfort to those uneasy with this treaty to have access to the updates once the meeting for the orn has been called?"

"I believe having access to the truth instead of just rumors will help sooth concerns and allow everyone to know for certain how things are going," Aurora replied. Several murmurs of agreement rose from the gathered Dragons of all ages, even several who showed no indication of challenging.

"Then I will send a copy to everyone when the discussions of the orn are finished," Praxus told them.

* * *

If there was a mecha of any kind on the floor of the conference room in Praxus's open mouth that wasn't showing a little tension and expecting a long, hard orn and some yelling, they were one of the handful of exceptional actors in the group. Even Kalilia Envoy was now a regular presence, though he rarely spoke.

Once more the table contained a lavish spread, though out of respect for the majority that weren't used to solid fuels there were enough pitchers of liquid energon for everyone to fuel that way as well. With everyone gathered and served they opened the meeting with the now traditional call to Primus for sound processors and steady emotions. This was going to be a long discussion about the future and potential future expansion of their divided but united people and most expected it to run far longer than most sections were the foundation already existed.

"As an opening we publicly state that we recognize Hausnest and its immediate surroundings as outside this discussion about future colonies for Cybertron," Optimus said looking around at the gathered mecha. "If the residents of Hausnest wish to colonize their space that is their prerogative." 

"Agreed. Hausnest is far, far from Cybertron or anyone that is currently in contact of Cybertron," Envoy spoke. "Though we are in contact with them and citizenship here and there are mutual, the travel time greatly restricts any more of a connection."

"Agreed," Starscream nodded, then paused. "Do you have plans for building a space bridge after Cybertron has recovered?"

He knew the instant he said 'space bridge' that the answer was no and it was because they didn't know it was possible. If it was possible.

"We had not, however it is worth studying both the boons and banes of it," the second Envoy spoke.

"From a first look it seems possible, however the energy requirements for that distance will greatly restrict its use," the other Envoy picked up. "From Archeía's initial calculation it would use as much energy as everything we currently produce in a vorn to open each time. Eventually the system will be strong enough to support that. It will not be soon."

"Kalilia agrees and believes Cybertron should be strong, bright and stable in the quadrant first. Hausnest is in a well-developed quadrant. It is not safe to expose Cybertron before it is ready to be seen as strong enough to be left alone," Kalilia's Envoy spoke.

Starscream simply stared at the Envoy that delivered the energy cost, his mouth briefly opened in shock, but it was another scientist, Coldsheen, that actually said what several of the more educated Seekers were thinking. 

"Hausnest is not in this galaxy."

"No," the Envoy answered with a relaxed frame. "We flew far when we fled."

Both sides of the table took a moment to process that.

Optimus looked around the room, gauging everyone's readiness before he spoke. "Given that and the state of the Hadean System, I believe we should focus on Cybertron and leave the remains of the in-system colonies to the scavengers that live there. There is very little of worth on any of them at this point. I know both armies stripped them bare after they were abandoned or leveled."

"At least one of them, Belegaer, was used as a target and practice zone by the space-bound Decepticon forces. There is nothing worth salvaging there anymore," Starscream agreed while quickly pondering this new information from the Dragons. "What are we going to do in regards to those planets and moons once Cybertron is stabilized?"

"My assumption was that the majority of any new in-system colonies would answer to all of us," Optimus said calmly. "There may be instances where a world is more suitable for only a few frame-types, but I assume those instances will be rare."

"Split like Cybertron is?" Envoy asked.

"That is a possibility if a world has areas that are more attractive to a particular frame-type. For instance a primarily liquid world with sets of high mountains on islands may be better suited for aquatic and flight frames than typical grounders. For other worlds I am hoping that we can develop colonies containing different frame types united by a common cause or purpose," Optimus paused and reoriented his thoughts. 

"Nothing in _this_ system is like that," Starscream said flatly.

"That would require a level of trust and unity that may not come soon enough for this system," Envoy said cautiously. "For far-off colonies, what the empire called colonies, it may be possible. We will have to have a true unified government to reach that far out."

"Yes, much more unity will be required, but I expect it will take time before we can look at building even in-system colonies. I have been drawing inspiration from the previous discussions we have had about the Science Academy," Optimus said with a nod towards Starscream. "A mining colony for example will have trade deals with companies and city-states that need its minerals. I was initially assuming that those trade deals would be monitored by all three governments to make certain that there is no exploitation arising and that conditions on the colony do not deteriorate to pre-War Kaon levels. If the colony is attacked it would be defended as part of Cybertron. If a group petitions to form a colony because of philosophical differences it will require monitoring by all to make certain slave-states and radical cults do not develop." 

"If it is philosophical differences why would they ask to form a colony?" the other Envoy cocked her head. "Why would they not just _leave_?"

"Why are companies or city-states become involved in planetary politics or colonies?" the other Envoy asked. "Colonies answer to the three of us, not a single part of one territory."

"Some mecha do not want to lose the connections to their family even if they do not believe they can live under the same rules. For example a pacifist created by warriors may not want to lose that family even if they cannot live in the eyrie due to the differences. The distance can cut friction because of the lack of direct contact. Petty arguments are easier to ignore if you do not live in the same eyrie," Thundercracker said understanding a bit of what Optimus was suggesting. "Others just want the challenge of starting something new and be the first to do something."

"There was a group at one point during the Golden Age that believed that each planet in the system was a creation of Primus and that it was their duty to spread His influence back on to His planetary creations," Ratchet added. "I thought it was a bucket of nuts with no bolts but they would have cut their own cables before they completely separated from the spark of Primus."

"I am hoping to make the process of colonization standardized so that eventually when Neo-Cyberex Tyger Pax has a group that wants to start a mining colony to trade with their home city-state it does not even occur to the bureaucrats under third Prime after me to do anything other than contact the current Winglord and Praxus to discuss the idea and see who in their territories is interested in joining the expedition," Optimus said with a small repressed sigh.

"You are planning on assumptions that are unlikely to happen," Envoy told him. "The idea of it being standard to the point no one thinks of challenging it is good. The idea that such joint ventures will occur without any benefit to the rest of us is unreasonable."

"It is true that a mining colony would have less to offer you although it would be place that some beastformers may want to work there. A scientific research colony might attract a different level of interest from individuals in multiple locations," Optimus refocused a moment. "Whether many colonies are joint or not I am hoping that having the options open will reduce suspicion and isolationist behavior." 

"A laudable intent, perhaps. It is not one we are ready to agree to in the treaty," Envoy warned him.

"In the meantime, what are you proposing for how we colonize this system?" Starscream asked warily.

"My suggestion would be that once Cybertron is stabilized a combined group of scientists and planners explore the ruins on each world and see what can be salvaged in regards to foundations and other structural materials. At that point a discussion about the government and purpose of each potential colony would occur. Ideally I would like to see the closest colonies in systems be governed under the same concept as the proposed new Science Academy. These will be the main line of defense of Cybertron itself if we are attacked and should be created with having Dragons land and vehicle-formers drive or fly in mind," Optimus waited to see what they said in response.

"No." Starscream and Praxus responded in unison.

"That is nothing more than a ploy to put it all in your hands," Starscream growled. "Grounders _never_ treat minorities well if they are not forced to."

"We do not trust you nearly enough to put that much power in the hands of the one group here that has a long and proven track record of abusing what they have," Envoy added.

"How is having all three of our governments agree on how a colony is to be established and governed putting the power in the hands of grounded vehicle-formers?" Optimus asked looking at them puzzled. "If either of you has a concern about something in the planning for the colony you can object or veto it. If you want to start a colony it would be under the same rules where it is discussed and planned by all three of us."

"It is not the planning. It is the long-term function," Envoy began. "The neutral zones on Cybertron are small. They will never have a native population. They will never be industrial. They will never have the capability to build military weapons or dramatically alter the balance of power because all of us receive all they learn. They exist only because it is permitted orn to orn. A colony has no such limitations and grants no such benefits to Seekers or Dragons. It is only your kind, the non-Seeker vehicle-formers, that over-breed and do so quickly. We keep an optic on Seeker numbers but your own history proves it is your kind that must be _watched_ and carefully controlled." 

"I understand that Seekers have decided to claim one city-state as their home territory. Dragons and beastformers are claiming half of Cybertron. I have responsibility for the rest. With this setup Seekers in particular are always going to be outnumbered here on Cybertron simply by logistics. I already suggested having colony functions and activities be reported to all three governments even so that spread and development can be monitored and controlled." Optimus asked looking at them. "How do you want to handle colonies?" 

"You would give us more?" Thundercracker's rumble but both in disbelief and curiosity.

"It depends upon what is being asked for in regards to colonies. I already want colonies monitored so that situations like Kaon's abuses never develop again, and I want the colonies open to all frame-types if possible to help prevent Functionalism and frame-hostilities from forming. I want the random Aerial that wants to learn how a mine operates so they understand how it effects the land and skies above to be able to learn without ridicule. I want to know if a problem is developing so it can be stopped before mecha are injured or deactivated," Optimus looked at Thundercracker intently. "If you are looking for more territory on Cybertron we have already discussed the boundaries of Novus Alasa for the treaty. If Seekers want to have small enclaves in city-states that will be handled the same as any other group moving into a new city. If you want to expand to another city-state that will require more negotiations and trade as we will have to figure out a suitable territory and relocate current inhabitants. If you are looking at an area in the Dragon territories that will involve negotiations with them."

"Then no," Thundercracker nodded, his frame relaxed with easy acceptance.

"Our initial thought was to partition each world as Cybertron has been," Envoy answered. "If this power-sharing works until it is time for the first colony it is a successful model to use. If not we will have something that does work if we are ready for colonies and we duplicate that."

"That is an option, although I still think all partitions should be built with defense in mind. Landing areas for Dragons and other fliers as well as at least three main roads for trade and defense. Three gives an attacker less chance of actually stopping reinforcements," Optimus looked at them seriously. 

"It also gives any invader faster access," Starscream considered it dubiously.

"That sounds rather like what we are suggesting," an Envoy said carefully. "What works here should work to build a colony world. Right now Cybertron does not have much more than a new colony. New roads will be considered, and likely built, as trade and defense structures are built to warrant them. Right now you have little more than a single city of mecha. As they expands so will infrastructure."

"I am more concerned about reaching the actual invasion site than later attacks spreading out from it. We are talking about roads wide enough for at most four convoys to be able to drive next to one another. Normal traffic would be two lanes so a slower mecha can be safely passed without venturing into outbound traffic flow. Roads can be destroyed or mined if it comes to an army moving towards a destination; they also give you bottleneck points to attack and monitor," Optimus looked at Starscream pointedly before looking at Envoy. "According to my people some civilians are already talking about planning revitalized city-states. It is a work in progress that will take most areas centuries to be considered for development. I am considering starting design contests for structures and neighborhoods for each potential point to help encourage making places that welcome the local environment instead of fighting it. We do not want haphazard development to happen because of immediate need that ignores long term goals of sustainability. I want proper housing so mecha of any status have their needs for clean frames, social places and opportunities for private moments. We are debating ways to encourage creations to live close to creators that do not conflict with an underlying goal to reduce crowding to ease stress and help prevent disease outbreaks. Most grounders do not feel a need to live in something like an eyrie or mauna, but if we keep neighborhoods familiar with each other it lessens crime and encourages accountability."

"It also encourages closed processors, suspicion of outsiders and mecha who have to choose between kin and what they want," Starscream warned. "Knowing one's neighbors is a good thing. Too tightly knit and the community stagnates and believes in an us vs them too easily. It is the city-states all over again, just on a smaller scale."

"It is also his territory to manage as he desires," an Envoy injected. "There are benefits and penalties to every plan and way."

"The option to be able to move away from trouble is important, but if someone new moves into an area they should be able to find outlets for meeting new friends and contacts. There are also ways to encourage diverse neighborhoods that still allows the feel of community," Optimus agreed. "We are currently working on converting buildings into multi-layer apartment complexes to house residents until the proper city planning can be completed. Higher levels for fliers, lower levels sized for larger ground frames, and at least one underground level for those who want to live there. It will work until everything has been cleared and proper building can commence." 

Starscream nodded, more to the Envoy than Prime. "True, each group does have different needs that must be addressed."

"Is there agreement that colonies will echo what has worked for us on Cybertron?" both Envoys looked between the various mecha.

"With the differences in possible worlds once we look outside this system kept for the future we agree," Optimus said with a nod. 

"Agreed," Envoy nodded. "Once we are ready to colonize other systems there will be a careful study to determine how best to do so. That will also be in the treaty. Each world will be studied and planned for before we launch a colony ship."

"Agreed," Starscream nodded. "It sounds like a reasonable plan. So long as we are all involved in the planning I expect it will work out."

"Then it is agreed," Envoy let out a small shiver of relief that it had not come to blows.

"Prime," Starscream caught everyone's attention. "If none of your flight frames has architectural training we have resources for you to borrow to assist in the design of your towers."

"Even if we have a flight frame or two with the appropriate training we will welcome the assistance with appropriate compensation for the mecha involved," Optimus said nodding respectfully at the offer. "Your people will have viewpoints and experience different from anything available to us and that insight will help improve designs and handle potential flaws that might not be recognized otherwise." 

"Then we can discuss specifics later. I do not believe they belong as part of this treaty," Starscream nodded and relaxed a tiny bit.

~That was a good move, politically,~ Thundercracker rewarded him.

Starscream preened a bit at the compliment before passing along one of his own. ~You're comment about other city-states was a brilliant way to expose more about the grounders' intentions.~ 

* * *

The orn had finally come when he publicly proved that he was one of the greatest Winglords the Seekers had ever had. Starscream had been polished to perfection by his trine and the specialists brought in for the occasion. Standing on the stage with his trine mates in a position of honor to the side Starscream knew he made an impressive display. Nothing he could do would overshadow the enormous Dragon behind the stage hovering protectively, but at least he wasn't completely out-shown by Optimus or Envoy. Optimus had wisely avoided most of the trappings of the priesthood and was painted and clothed for his political leadership role ruling the Neo-Cybrex city-states. The Dragon's elaborate cloth and jewelry reminded him of the fashions among the elite before the war. The few surviving pieces of relevant jewelry adorning Starscream's wings couldn't match that level of finery, but he was a war leader who had earned the markings on his wings and frame highlighting his skills and experience. 

Acting like he was unconcerned by the large contingent of Autobots interspersed with Seekers and beastformers. The Dragons stationed in the back to watch the historic proceedings bothered him even less. He knew that all three sets of security mecha and Dragons had been working overtime to ensure that everything would go smoothly, and none of them wanted to be the one that dropped the ball and let a rogue Decepticon or disgruntled citizen slip through the cracks. 

"Citizens of Cybertron," Praxus's natural speaking voice boomed across the freshly leveled, melted and solidified section of long-abandoned Iacon directly over the north pole. "When we came I expected to be attacked by all. Instead I found two leaders who valued peace over war. Now we gather to celebrate the official signing of both the peace treaty between our governments and the beginning of a new, united government that is to protect all."

Starscream straightened and spoke the words validating his status next to the Prime in rank on a planetary scale. "I, Winglord Starscream of Novus Alasa, do hereby recognize and authorize this document validating this treaty between our peoples." He stepped forward and took the ceremonial stylus to write his full, formal designation with all his titles and rightful claims. It was an obnoxiously complex glyph set but it made his spark swell with pride to know that all of Cybertron accepted all of it as his. It was only when he voluntarily stepped back to his trine that Optimus spoke.

"I, Optimus Prime of Neo-Cybrex, do hereby recognize and authorize this document validating this treaty between our peoples." The Prime said and stepped forward to add his designation glyph to the document. It was much simpler than Sentinel Prime's had been but Optimus was a simpler Prime with a much smaller territory.

When he stepped back the lavishly decorated cream-white Dragon stepped forward delicately, but it was Praxus who spoke.

"I, Praxus, do hereby recognize and authorize this document validating this treaty between our peoples. With the signature of my Envoy to be as binding as my own. Until all are one, Creations of Primus."


	10. Chapter 10

Prowl powered up his optics slowly, content to follow the suggestion left at the front of the boot sequence to do so. As he came further online his wings wiggled in excitement. Cybertron hasn't been melted clean. While many on Hausnest were angry just as many were pleased and Prowl was thrilled. Even knowing the vehicle-formers had done massive damage to Primus' frame he remembered how many had been good to him and was glad some had survived. They had amazing ideas and a different way of thinking that could be used to much advantage. Best of all he was going to see his friends again in the environment they belonged in. His wings rustled in response to several others. Three decades after the peace treaty created a very different looking Cybertron than expected and this second wave from Hausnest had openings for the more esoteric sciences, like his. Even if everyone knew he'd likely go back to Hausnest with the fourth wave of ships he'd have work to do here while he visited those important to him. Most of his kin by choice were on Cybertron after all. His creator, his mentor and Jazz's family. 

::Keep your claws closed. We are entering orbit.:: The ship's commander commed his passengers. 

Prowl obeyed but looked around. Most Dragons in the open hold were smaller than he was. He wasn't a pai yet but he was close. Soon the floor would open to allow them to fly down as the ship came over the region they wished to fly over. He'd be one of the few headed for the Neo-Cybrex capitol. He had a few presents from the ranch residents in his subspace. Small tokens really but it was a way to let the family know how much they were missed. No one expected them to ever return to Hausnest although they would always be welcome there. Word was that Jazz had returned to the stage. It would be interesting to teek how happy he really was there, though he was sure Soundwave would ensure Jazz was happy.

With the city towers coming up Prowl tucked his head and tail under his chassis and folded his wings tightly so nothing was torn when he suddenly dropped into the air stream. Then he was free falling. Sparkbeats passed before he spread his wings to break his speed and decent. Tail and head came out next and he was inside the comm structure of the city. Automatic pings were exchanged in a flurry and his flight path was approved by the time he'd settled enough to fully control his flight.

Jazz, Soundwave and the symbiots were all eagerly waiting for his arrival, and he'd already been bombarded with different things they wanted to show him so he could see how different things were now from when they'd left. His creator was busy for the next orn with work so was going to meet her and Aurora later.

::Soundwave, I am heading in,:: Prowl sent out knowing the group was waiting for him. They'd deliberately settled in a building built for Dragon landings although Prowl was on the large size for it. Still, by the time he was too large the entire solar system would likely have been rebuilt. 

::Prowl is visible. We are waiting,:: Soundwave replied with the warmth of welcome that few received. Showing their experience they remained in their condo, watching his approach from the safety of wind-proof walls as he glided in and made a couple gradual loops to drop his speed to just above a stall to land on the roof. 

It took some effort to not dance at seeing them come out onto the balcony as he lowered his helm to greet them. Wingthing and Laserbeak both flew out and landed on his shoulders letting their affection and welcome flicker into their fields. The pair ignored the heads peering out of windows to watch the spectacle. It wasn't the first time a Dragon had visited Jazz, but Prowl was definitely one of the largest willing to enter Neo-Cyberex Iacon.

Ravage bound over to the edge and nuzzled up against his longtime friend who now had mussel air intakes large enough for Ravage to be sucked into. Even though they had long ago stopped interfacing they were still very close and despite the vorns apart Prowl's teek spoke more clearly than sounds at how happy he was to see his rescuers turned rescuees in such good condition. "It is good to see you again. We found some of your favorite treats if you want a snack." 

A deep squee of excitement was all the dancing Prowl allowed himself at the idea. "I would love to have a taste of them. I was also sent with many things from the ranch residents and a couple from myself. First though, how is everyone doing?"

"We are all settling into our new lives here," Jazz said with a smile and a flick of his elaborate tail. He'd kept his lyrebird form even after re-settling in the city. He'd found his alt mode attracted so much attention but also fit in all of the Cybertronian territories and did wonders for his stage performances. "Soundwave has arranged several concerts here and over at Praxus. We even have a concert scheduled over at Novus Alasa in a half a vorn."

"I bet Sideswipe will be there," Howlback said with a grin. "He is soldier turned merchant here and makes every concert Jazz has." 

"That is a good thing," Prowl trilled with a happy wiggle. "I hope to see several of your concerts while I am on Cybertron. As much as you are missed on Hausnest I can teek how much more content you are here." He carefully shifted his huge helm to nuzzle Jazz. "The ranch is doing very well under Skyfire and Nugget. She will manage it well when he decides to travel again."

"He seems to be happy remaining on Hausnest," Jazz agreed. "His last message indicated he was doing research with another xenobiologist. If he does travel I bet his new buddy goes with him."

"Nugget's creator must be pleased with her getting so much authority now that we are gone and unlikely to return," Howlback observed. "I think he finally accepted that she is not interested in creations. The residents of the ranch are the closest things to sparklings she wants to have." 

"I expect he is. She has learned well how to select for residents. Your ranch may well be your lasting legacy on Hausnest. I hear good things about it from many quarters. Many Dragons see the value in having a place for those that do not fit in," Prowl grinned.

"Optimus Prime has the same values towards diversity and accepting the unusual although Neo-Cybrex Iacon is still working to accommodate all the necessary changes," Soundwave agreed.

"I do want to see the crystal striders when I visit Praxus," Prowl agreed. "They are supposed to be very beautiful." 

"They are, and the display she had made for them is amazing," Jazz grinned. "There's even a Dragon-sized copy of the treaty signing document in the entry way across from them."

"I never expected to be back here," Ravage said looking around at the Iaconian skyline. "Do you want to go flying with Laserbeak and Wingthing tonight? It is supposed to be clear skies tonight." 

"I would love to. Who else would like to go flying?" Prowl offered. "It is no longer a strain."

* * *

::Acropolis is recovering well and should be completely functional in half a vorn,:: Tyger Pax reported, pleased to have good news to share with the others. Things had been improving since Praxus returned even if they had lost Tripticon. His loss was missed, but his coding had obviously malfunctioned somehow since he'd attacked and offlined so many of their tiny residents as well as two fellow metrotitans. 

::Where was she found?:: Ankmor asked in the communal chat room where they usually shared information. ::I must have missed the announcement.::

::You were focused on your pets,:: Gygax chuckled.

::They are improving and thriving in the new environment,:: Ankmor relied ignoring the ribbing. ::Your own neighboring creatures are thriving.::

::Yes and I already promised to keep some sensors on them so Praxus knows if they decide to move.:: Gygax reminded them all.

::Praxus just thinks they taste nasty.::

::They are poisonous. That is more than a nasty taste,:: Praxus interrupted.

::It's the rest us with residents that need to worry about them,:: Tyger Pax finished. ::Though yes, poisonous is worse than tasting nasty, but they are still far more deadly to everyone else's residents than yours.::

::Acropolis is on Thuvia, the seventh planet in the system,:: Archeía supplied. ::Has anyone heard chatter about who will become her residents? She _needs_ residents, and ones she'll like. She is not a general habitation titan.::

::Two options have been suggested to us by the current Prime,:: Iacon said. ::Either Acropolis should house some of Praxus' current priests, or she should settle near Gygax and help monitor the pet situation.:: 

::Here is all I have on her,:: Archeía pinged Praxus a sizable file. ::She is _different_.::

::Has anyone spoken with her yet?:: Praxus accepted the file. ::.There must be a reason she left Cybertron::

::She is not completely online yet so we have limited contact. I remember that many of her residents left her during the beginning of the fighting,:: Iacon said. ::Many of the specialist titans left due to the trouble traveling or maintaining their functions.:: 

::She never said. I was surprised when she left. It is not like her to shy from a fight,:: Protihex said uneasily. ::She's like Gulog. The war should have suited her far better than any of us except Umbra. Yet they both fled.::

::I know Gulog didn't like Tripticon,:: Tyger Pax said thinking back to before all the trouble the little ones had caused. ::Acropolis didn't seem to mind him but thought Tripticon yielded too much power and authority to Megatron.::

Gygax focused on Praxus again,::It was hard knowing you were going to destroy Tripticon, but it was necessary. He caused too much damage to our residents to ever be trusted by them again.:: 

::Likely, though he would have been spared, just as all the little ones who agreed not to fight were spared, had he been willing,:: Praxus promised as much as corrected. ::As willing as I am to fight and deactivate for a cause I do not like it.::

::You were always the most peaceful of us from before the little ones took over,:: Archeía commented.

::You were not?:: Tyger Pax replied in shock. ::I long understood that Umbra was savage when threatened. You ... I cannot recall any time you were violent.::

::You did not yet exist when I was still trying to claim a territory and to extend my tendrils. Most of you did not exist before I had Umbra to defend me. Before Praxus unified the Dragons the pais and Elders were a genuine threat one had to defend yourself from.:: Archeía explained. ::Cybertron was a very different place before the Quintessons.::

::All of us had to adapt and adjust to the changes brought by those menaces,:: Umbra spoke up briefly before settling back into listening mode.

::Umbra and I protect Archeía's main core now so that she doesn't have to fight and can focus on learning and recording history,:: Iacon explained. ::We gladly took on the responsibility of defense when we mated.::

::Perhaps we will create again, when the little ones begin to colonize again,:: Ankmor suggested. ::They need to be watched over.::

::Agreed,:: Praxus rumbled with approval even across the network. ::It is a long, difficult process. It has been well worth it. Kalilia is handling her duties very well for one so young. I wish I had more time to teach her how to be a good leader.::

::At least she can talk to us about being a haven for her little ones instead of having to find her way all alone,:: Gygax said with some amusement and understanding. ::We should look at some resettlement when the colonies are created again. Perhaps if more of us had gone out there things would have been different.::

::There is no way to know for sure,:: Protihex countered. ::Fewer of us could have made it worse. It's not as if we did a good job caring for the little ones before. It is not in our nature to make demands of them like that.:: 

::As long as you stay put to continue monitoring those things through your little ones,:: Iacon rumbled affectionately but knowing that all the little ones needed to be wary of those vicious things. 

::Someone will always be watching them,:: Gygax replied. ::Far too many have a vested interest in having them not spread.::

::We will all watch and talk more about what is happening within our boundaries,:: Ankmor said firmly. ::Some of us like Praxus and Umbra are better at notifying the little ones of brewing trouble. It will help them manage problems without causing so much destruction.::

::We can do at least that much for them,:: Protihex agreed. 

* * *

"So have they decided when they are going to disturb me with work now that my incredibly important, scandalous actions have borne three fruits? Or are they still so flustered with the very notion of my actually carrying out this idea that they can't even talk about it yet?" Starscream asked Thundercracker as he entered the innermost part of their eyrie to visit his mate and the sparklings so long desired yet so contentiously created. 

"Oh, there's plenty of talk," Thundercracker chuckled. "Most Actions are thrilled. They see it as a faster way to get more Visions so they can properly trine and it doesn't affect them. Orders are a mixed lot to no surprise. Most like it in theory because it'll bring back real trines much faster. Then they think about what it means to them personally and are less sure. Very much my reaction. The Visions are even more thrilled because it takes a lot of pressure off them to produce all the fledglings. I haven't actually heard anyone speak against what you've done. In the abstract most seem very proud that their Winglord is willing to do what he's asking of them." He added as he teased the largest of the three with his fingers. Too young yet to be showing their colors all they knew were his deep sapphire optics.

"The Visions are probably equally disappointed and happy that neither of us will be searching for a traditional trine," Starscream said with a knowing smirk even as he cooed over the smallest of the hatchlings. "There are so many Orders practically fighting for the privilege of courting them right now they have all the choices they desire."

"We're monitoring everything so that no one is actually forced into a trine against their will." Thundercracker replied understanding the sudden darkness that slipped into Starscream's face but not his field.

"I'll be ready to take up more of my role as Winglord once their colors come in," Starscream said looking over the trio carefully. "Everyone is going to be watching us to see how to handle such an unconventional arrangement." 

"Yes, and they'll watch again after these three trine if I'm going to keep my promise to carry the next clutch," Thundercracker murmured. "I will be no matter how uneasy it makes me."

"Think of it as what you would be doing if this was a true duty trine," Starscream said shifting the middle hatchling who'd been trying to crawl away over to a spot nearer to his frame. "It lessens any perceived stigma if both Orders carry in turn and will help fight off later insinuations that carrying or not carrying makes one a better Order. It doesn't matter to me if you get sparked by me or by Skywarp when we create their siblings. All of the creations of the trine belong to the trine. Who knows we might even be blessed with a hatchling from each of us through you." 

"I know, and if we want the Winglord's legal line to continue I must be the one to carry," Thundercracker said seriously, then gave a small smile. "It will be well worth it and hardly the worse thing I've done. When you have a viable heir someone else carried much will calm down."

"Imagine me with an acknowledged heir; my creators would be spinning in the air in confusion," Starscream said amused by the idea of a Vision having a legal heir and claimed sire to hatchlings. "Skywarp should be back soon with another load of presents for them. I think he went to clear out the toy store of mesh toys this time." 

Thundercracker chuckled. "Twitterpated Action. It's adorable, and they go to good use when he finds a new gift. Plenty of young Seekers will enjoy them."

"It's good to have donations to give others, but he's going a bit overboard. That mesh ziphoof was bigger than me," Starcream mock grumbled enjoying the attention from their enthusiastic trine mate. "At least his part won't change with our creations."

"No, just which grouchy, ground-bound carrier he has to charm," Thundercracker agreed as Firedance finally caught a finger and held on tight.

"They are our future," Starscream said quietly as he shifted Echo closer to Farsight against his frame. "None of them will ever feel rejected or belittled if I have anything to say about it."

"And you have everything to say and the loudest voice to say it in," Thundercracker hummed and leaned in for a light kiss while he deposited Firdance in the bundle. "We'll build a better Seeker society for them."

* * *

Rewind could not be happier to use his built-in helm camera to bring images from the depths of Cybertron's infrastructure to the masses. Or at least to the commanders that wanted it. Even if it wasn't an amazing thing to be the first in this particular nook of Cybertron in who knows how long it floored him that _anyone_ besides Blaster trusted him enough to be down here. It floored him a bit too that he was trusting Dragons, even these tiny Dragons not much bigger than himself, to be okay with him sticking his hands and pedes all around what he knew were sacred spaces for them.

Every morning began with prayers and thanks to Primus below for the honor of cleaning his frame. Every evening ended with similar ones, plus thanks for allowing them to recharge inside His frame.

It was very clear that this was a spiritual and social honor for the Dragons and beastformers involved. The only other vehicle-former on their team was Windcharger who had tempered his impulsiveness in the face of such an important task that only smaller mecha could help complete.

"What's that?" Windcharger asked after shifting a pile of debris off of a large tubelike structure. 

"That is what I am here to swim inside and clean," Jansky trilled. "The same method we use for clearing Dragon lines works for Primus' lines," the oil-weasoid explain. "We just have to find the entry point. According to the schematics it should be in this space," he said before working along the structure in one direction. Debris rustled and was eventually flipped off into piles for Windcharger to set into one large pile with his magnetic control.

"So this cleaning process helps fluids flow cleanly and evenly through Primus' frame allowing parts to work properly," Rewind said trying to clarify for the mecha watching. This was something that was being proposed for Iacon and the other metrotitans as well, and the more information available about the procedure the more likely it was to be considered important and approved. 

"Yip," Jansky answered from under a sheet that was too heavy for him to really lift. He could angle it up until it slid out of the way though and that's what he did. "The smoother the inside is, the less dirt is built up, the better it runs. It is as true for Cybertron as a sparkling or a factory or your frame. Primus simply has a very, very large frame. Some of these lines, the major ones, full adult Dragons are needed to clean."

"No wonder there are teams needed to do this all over the planet," Windcharger tested the sheet before motioning for their metalmole beastformer teammate to help lift the sheet and move it over to the pile. It wasn't heavy enough to justify the energon for his electromagnets just bulky enough to need an extra set of hands. Working together also served as a small reminder that any minibot could be useful down here not just him.

"Especially now, when there has not been a PM in ages upon ages. Think what your frame would look like without any maintenance for thousands of vorns. Ah! There it is," Jansky grinned and carefully cleared off the hatch, then began his routine of cleaning and polishing all around it. The last thing the oil-weasoid was going to do was introduce contaminants into the tube he was about to clean.

Cleaned to his satisfaction Jansky headed to the spot that they all knew well. In all compartments with a tube hatch there was a control panel that diverted circulation in the section. On the other end there'd be another room just like this.

Rewind focused on the process of preparation for opening the control hatch so everything could be recorded for training and visual purposes. He'd get his hands dirty again once the interesting things are done. The team had been clear on that. He had to pull his weight in the unit or he'd be shipped back up ASAP. But they knew he was here to record so when they did new things they cut him plenty of slack to stand there, record and ask questions they usually answered more fully than he was used to.

The reflective pale green oil ... "Is that oil?" Rewind asked.

"Coolant," the Dragon answered as Jansky slid into the still liquid with a smooth grace that didn't push a drop out of the tube.

And with that Rewind put his frame and a subspace full of cleaning supplies to good use wiping down, bagging, tagging and collecting in the room until it looked almost new except for the pile of blocks they had to haul up to the nearest way point.

* * *

Optimus stretched before settling onto his bench to watch the five remaining crystal striders in their section of the gardens. The keepers had suggested that with the improving conditions and a slightly smaller herd there was hope that they might be able to successfully breed and maintain the hatchlings. The improved fuel with the end of the war had already brought improvements to their condition.

"I thought I might find you here," Sucre said as he approached carrying Optimus' evening fuel.

"They are so much less complicated and soothing to be around after a tiring orn," Optimus said with a sigh and slight smile for the gifted courtesan turned gifted ISO agent and trusted advisor to the Prime. 

"Indeed," Sucre smiled in return and settled nearby where he could face Optimus but still see the crystal striders galloping for the joy of it. "The great Dragons have brought many changes with them beyond the sudden end of the war and taking the brunt of the fighting."

"It was not something anyone could have anticipated. The odds that a small Dragon happened to be abducted from Hausnest and made his way through slavery to Cybertron. That family was then saved from the war by the Dragon's family. What were the odds that all of those events would have happened right when Cybertron needed the Dragons to return? Perhaps Primus had a hand in those events?" Optimus let a bit of religious philosophy slip out. It was more a debate for the priests than Sucre. "They've forced a lot of changes that needed to be made even if it hurt to have it forced on us." 

"Yes, needed changes, forced by an outside agent. It does not settle well with most. Many do not believe that the Dragons view us as people," Sucre warned.

"They would be correct. On a fundamental level they view us as a farmer might a field or herd. To be tended, cared for and protected, but ultimately for the farmer's benefit," Optimus spoke a truth that really couldn't be officially public. "Yet if you look at the big picture, they succeeded in living without war and we nearly destroyed Primus' frame with it and our own self-centered arrogance. How many massive wars have there been? Every time it's the same, the cycle repeating over and over again. How can anyone argue we deserve to be treated as adults compared to them?" Optimus watched a pair of the crystal striders groom each other before continuing. "We are the results of the Quintessons tampering with Primus' creations. Praxus long ago guided the Dragons into a stable society. Maybe we need a parent or shepherd to guide us into maturity. Hopefully we'll get the chance to finish developing and finally reach maturity." 

"That..." for once Sucre was almost at a loss for words. Here was the _Prime_ , _Optimus Prime_ describing himself and his people as younglings that need a parent and that parent was quite willing to slaughter and eat them for stepping out of line. He gathered his wits and nodded slowly.

"My Prime," he stressed the priestly aspect of the title. "Do you fully believe this? That we are younglings running wild?"

"Yes," Optimus smiled sadly but at peace. "I can feel it, how much _better_ the Matrix and its connection to Primus feels since they arrived. How much it thrummed happily with each step to accepting the Dragon's subtle dominance. I would never have agreed to the treaty if I did not feel it was for the best in both my spark and processor. Every metacycle Primus feels better. He has been sick and weakening for so long I never realized how poorly His frame feels. I have never felt him so strongly as in the vorns since the Dragons began to show us how to clean and repair His frame. Since the massive misery and violence has calmed," Optimus smiled warmly, his gaze a little distant as he sank just a touch into the energy of the Matrix. "Primus is so _happy_."

"Praxus is a metrotitan not just a Dragon," Sucre said thinking carefully about what Optimus was saying and how it fit with the larger picture. "She guided the Dragons into the society they now have. Should we also look to the metrotitans for guidance?"

Optimus looked started for a brief moment and then beamed at the slender minibot. "That is a _wonderful_ idea, Sucre. They exist to house and care for their residents." He paused for a long moment. "Perhaps all but those who work the land should live in a titan. I will speak with Archeía and Iacon about it."

"I would hesitate to suggest it with Lord Domingo's people given the circumstances of their lands, but they do have Gygax nearby and seem to be the best adapted of all of is," Sucre said even as he filed away how to present this to the masses. One possibility was as shelter from the Dragons although that would only agitate some of the problems. 

"Mmm?" Optimus looked at him and focused his optics. "Oh they don't need help. The bulk of his people are true beastformers, descendants of the original inhabitants."

"So the metrotitans will monitor and protect our people while we slowly mature into something closer to what we should have been if the Quintessons hadn't intervened. Do you think many of our people will eventually return to those frame-types?" Sucre asked. 

"I doubt it. Vehicle frames are _useful_. They're faster, more versatile and hide better on developed worlds," Optimus shook his helm. "They're easier to armor for the most part."

"It is difficult to imagine the Seekers deciding to slow down by taking avianoid forms even if some birds are very swift in flight," Sucre agreed relieved that they weren't going to have to try to start that campaign. 

Optimus chuckled as he tried to imagine that conversation. "No. They may take to paint and decoration inspired by them but I can't see any flight frame giving up their turbines or many giving up their wheels either. There is a place for all frametypes. Has the construction style for the Academy of Sciences been settled?"

"Yes, although it was a bit of a challenge settling all the ruffled feathers and grumpy engines as the arguments over which architectural styles to use and how every building should be arranged," Sucre gave Prime a pointed look of amusement. "Your excuses for not getting involved in the debates over the form of the Academy were inspired. Everyone at least pretended to understand why you want to focus on the current needs of your people. The candor of admitting that you did not want anyone to think you were trying to directly or indirectly influence the development of the Academy was appreciated by the other leaders. It drove home that you truly do not want to have the ground-based vehicle-formers to repeat the mistakes of the past." 

"That it kept me short one massive processor ache was just a bonus," Optimus chuckled and stretched upward. "I do occasionally remember how to handle the remaining political types."

"You do a very good job being the final authority without terrorizing your subjects," Sucre said stepping forward to allow their fields to mingle for a bit. "You will never be able to please everyone but few are ever truly aggravated by your actions and decision. That the political mecha are willing to grumble and comment around me indicates that they do not fear you as a potential tyrant." 

"Overall, I consider that a win, even if I do occasionally miss the simplicity of wartime law," Optimus smiled at him and caught a concerned look. "Don't fret about it. I can keep the buzz under control in public. In here I can let go and allow how good He feels wash over me. It's a wonderful sensation and way to relax."

"It is good to see you so content," Sucre said smiling softly even as he buried the bit of concern he had to discuss with Whiplash later. The choice of Optimus' successor as Prime had become even more critical than they had realized. 

* * *

"Anything to report, Mirage?" Whiplash asked starting off the meeting with the reports from their largest neighbors. Unlike many meetings this was well away from any metrotitan and out in the middle of nowhere while still having road access. While it was very strange to consider Umbra, their home city and as dedicated to the shadow world as they were, to be a potential leak they all understood that she and Archeía were very fond of Praxus. 

Mirage being the head of the group dealing with the Security Dragons and everything affiliated with their beastformers and territory had been an obvious choice. He might not have wings or a beast-frame, but the noble knew how to show deference which was handy dealing with the more status-conscious Dragons. He was also particularly skilled at defusing accidental insult without coming across as weak, which was just as important.

"The situation is positive," Mirage's choice of first words relaxed everyone. "Amerith is a very cooperative individual and you can tell they have existed in a very low-threat situation their entire existence. She is careful with her glyphs but free with far more information than any of us."

"She also has very powerful backup in case something goes wrong which can help with complacency," Whiplash said with an understanding nod. That had been his impression of the Dragon the first time he met her. "The Dragons were probably much more suspicious back before they left Cybertron."

"They were only just unifying at that point at well," Sucre added. "Active war and a new social order causes a lot of _watching_ , no matter how it forms."

"So true," Whiplash acknowledged a truth he'd experienced several times as Primes ascended and went insane.

"They do tend to have better than average shielding against telepaths. I believe it is most likely due to Soundwave living there for some time as telepathy does not appear to be a common Dragon trait," Mirage continued. "He is a very powerful telepath and they would have been foolish not to take advantage of his presence and skills." 

"Foolish is not something I'd attribute to them in general," Whiplash nodded. "Occasionally naive or short on local intel, but not truly foolish. Now that things are settling, just how tight is Praxus' control over her people and territory?"

"Praxus herself doesn't pay much attention to the beastformers within her territory unless they live within her," Mirage said. "The Harmonexians are watched more closely but that appears to be her people making certain they adjust well to their new lives. Understandably the Dragons almost instinctively follow her orders given how long she has lead their species. Her word is law for everyone, and anyone who defies her risks execution or a serious thrashing." 

"Not unlike defying one of the old Primes," Whiplash nodded. "That also lines up with what Jazz and his family have said about their time on Hausnest. They were watched closely, but it was by very helpful mecha. How are the Harmonexians settling? Reality doesn't often line up with hopes."

"The biggest adjustment seems to be that they will be living in smaller communities. Those not remaining with Praxus have started working on building New Harmonex near the old city's site. Draigan Chhua is working with others on the designs to make it suitable for Dragon tastes and an homage to their old home. I understand that he was over the moons when Prowl showed up in the latest batch of visitors from Hausnest. I do believe he will always be one of the Harmonexians' favorites among the Dragons." 

Whiplash chuckled. "Given Prowl's fond memories of the place I expect they'll see favor from him as well. Has Starscream sorted out who's our contact in The Sky Watch yet?"

"He's decided that we're going to be working with Fireshot," Punch said having stepped up to handle the Seekers until someone with wings who would tolerate their arrogance could be completely trained up for the position. "He's a paranoid fragger but at least he understands the idea of working with us to keep the troublemakers in check." 

"At this point, I'm happy we have that much," Whiplash admitted. "It's the bottom line we have to pay attention to and we need him to believe us when we say so-and-so isn't here. How well do you know him from your undercover time?"

"Not too well as the Battle Squad tended to stick with the other Aerials and Seekers rather than around the grounders. I know he was involved in Decepticon Intelligence for a while but was smart enough to follow Starscream out to Helex in the first wave," Punch replied. "He tends to see conspiracies although he's not as bad as Red Alert about it."

"I managed Red, I can manage Fireshot," Whiplash nodded. "Is he aware you're also Counterpunch?"

"He might suspect although I haven't confirmed it yet," Punch said having debated the idea several times. "I don't know if it will satisfy his paranoia or make it worse to know I worked as a double agent." 

"Given Counterpunch is pretty well burned at this point, I'd take it as a show of good faith," Whiplash said thoughtfully. "But I'm not abnormally paranoid or in a position of weakness. I'll have it brought up to Red Alert, get his take on it."

"I'll trust the two of you on it," Punch said grimly pleased not to have to spend so much time split like that anymore. "It is a bit of a relief just to be myself for a change. Anyway the Seekers seem to be fledgling crazy and a few duty trine Orders have started following the Winglord's lead by carrying."

"I'm calling that a very good thing," Whiplash grinned.

"Indeed. The more focused they are on creating and flock the less they'll tolerate a threat to it. That includes not tolerating anyone looking to stir up trouble," Mirage gave his perspective. "It's not unlike when a new Lord ascends to the Head of the House. They have so much to do shoring up their own power that they have very little tolerance for anything that threatens to bring in outside danger."

"And Seekerlings are adorable," Sucre added with a grin.

"As are the sparklings that are slowly starting to emerge around here," Punch smiled a bit fondly before readjusting to his more serious side. "Mecha are starting to believe that they might not get dragged into another war right now and are starting to plan for the future." 

"Always a plus when true," Whiplash nodded and allowed the meeting to devolve into a teasing and betting match on who'd be next and if anyone in CNSO would carry until all but Sucre had left and he had long since deposited himself in Whiplash's lap.

"So I found out why Prime has been so determined to welcome the Dragons back to Cybertron and so accommodating to them," Sucre said nuzzling against Whiplash's shoulder after the door locked and knew he had his lover's undivided attention on his words. "Did you know that he feels a strong connection with Primus through the Matrix? He said that Primus is extremely happy to have the Dragons back." 

"I knew there's a connection. How strong varies by Prime and Optimus has a strong one," Whiplash answered while stroking Sucre's back and processed all the words implied. "Is that why he's been hazy in his quarters?"

"Yes, he's enjoying the good feelings from Primus now that his frame is being healed," Sucre paused remembering the other comments from Prime in the garden. "He also told me that he does not believe that the majority of vehicle-formers are the equivalent of responsible adults. He started talking about how we need guidance from a more mature and powerful source to help keep us from making the same mistakes. I mentioned looking to the metrotitans for that guidance instead of just the Dragons, and he latched on to the idea of having one of them with every city-state and colony made up of vehicle-formers." 

"I can't say it's a bad idea," Whiplashed hummed. "After taking a long, honest look at history, I can't say he's wrong either. Though I do wonder how we'll do with a solid series of Primes chosen by the Matrix rather than just holding it."

"Do you think that Primus' pain being transmitted through the Matrix helped drive the others insane? Especially those who didn't have a true bond with it?" Sucre asked. He agreed with Whiplash and Prime on one level but was still determining how much of this information to share and with which parts of society. 

"It certainly wouldn't have helped them any," Whiplash said as he thought back. "I don't know though. It makes sense for some, not for others, and I have no way of knowing how much was transmitted to each and when." He sighed and simply held his lover close. "Primus seems to be waking up though, Prime says He's feeling better. I have to take that as a good thing. Maybe we'll get a real glyph or six out of Him that'll settle everyone down for a few generations."

"We should keep our optics peeled for any potential candidates for successors to Optimus. I know it's early but we don't want to have another Nova or Alpha take over," Sucre said seriously. "You and I both know the Dragons and Seekers will not tolerate another power-mad Prime." 

"Understatement of the ages. I'm very sure Praxus is the only thing standing between between grounders and genocide-by-Dragon," Whiplash snorted. "There will be no quarter if we break the treaty. As for looking for someone, let's focus on the builders: architects, construction workers, teachers, historians and stay well away from tacticians and warriors. A priest would do well."

"Especially a priest who has focused on serving the lower classes. Someone more concerned about service rather than advancement would be unlikely to go completely power-mad," Sucre agreed. "Hopefully Optimus will last a long time and help guide us into a stable existence." 

"Agreed. The longer he lasts the better it will be," Whiplash couldn't help but shiver. "The best part of the war is the destruction of so many traditions and power structures that made it difficult to ensure the Matrix chose its bearer, rather than politics choosing him. Maybe we'll even be lucky enough to be a real united government before Optimus moves on." 

"We can hope and plan for the best and the worst," Sucre said nuzzling Whiplash again. "I am feeling optimistic though that things might actually turn out for the better."

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon tail colors:  
> Pale blue: default neutral hue.  
> Red: angry or in pain.  
> Green: threatened.  
> White: ready to mate.  
> Yellow: heavily aroused  
> Blue-green: depression/sadness.  
> Violet: happy.  
> Purple: amusement


End file.
